


Craving Connection

by StoryWriter928



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 114,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter928/pseuds/StoryWriter928
Summary: Steve wakes up after being frozen for seventy years to a new era. He's lonely, scared, and in emotional agony, but he refuses to let it show to the strangers surrounding him. In time he adjusts but can't shake the horrors of the past. To add to his growing stresses a repressed heat would hit him in a matter of weeks. His body won't be able to undergo it without the help of an alpha. Things for omega improved since his time, but he couldn't help his fear, not after his first experience.





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> To readers of Unwilling Hearts, I needed a break from the story, hope they enjoy this story as well. To celebrate this new story I'll be posting a chapter Saturday and Sunday as well. After that chapter will be posted every Friday. I will never put a chapter summary I think it defeats the purpose of the reading the chapter. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the story.

Steve slowly woke from a frigid deep sleep. His vision blurred for a moment.  He stared up at a yellowing ceiling. Where was he?! The last thing he remembered was falling. Then a sudden unforgiving cold surrounding him. The image of Peggy flashed before his mind. How did he get here? He shook away the thought. 

He had to keep his wit about him. First, where was he? HYDRA! No, he would know. The metal springs of the bed squeaked as he sat up. He squeezed the mattress trying to grasp something would give him a sense of control. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. A soft breeze touched against his skin. In the background there was a buzz of a radio, reporting on a baseball game. It was wrong. His muscles tensed in preparation to fight as the door opened. A uniformed beta woman entered. Her wavy brown hair was neatly done. She posed no apparent threat. 

“Good morning.”

Her voice was soft and kind. It did nothing to relieve his gut feeling of distrust. 

She shut the door behind her, setting him on further alert. He could easily push past her or break a new doorway if necessary. He resisted the urge to growl.

“Or should I say evening?” she said checking her watch.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“You are in a recovery in New York City,” she said.

The radio breached the silence between them. It was the only element of Steve’s attention.

“Where am I really?” he asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” she said with a timid shrug of her shoulders.

He wanted an honest answer. The slightest appearance of weakness could give away so much. She aimed a confused expression in his direction.

“The game its from May 1941 I know because I was there,” said Steve.

Her gentle expression faded. The woman’s smile turned into a firm line. He rose to his feet, approaching her. Her answer would decide how he would react.

“Now, I’m going to ask you again. Where am I?” he said.

“Captain Rogers-

“Who are you?!” he growled.

Men dressed in black body armor stormed in, weapons drawn. Effortlessly, he tossed them through the flimsy wall. He ran through the new entrance. It was a set. What was this place? He went for the exit pushing away those who got in his way.

“Captain Rogers wait!”

It wasn't safe here. He had to find someone. Someone he could trust. As he ran through the building voices over the radio call out code thirteen but he kept moving, not taking a moment to fully absorb his surroundings. He ran onto the street. It was New York, but it wasn’t the one he knew. There was no time to think. He had to move. Cars honked at him as he went racing down the street. He slowed when he reached the heart of the city. Buildings taller than he’d ever seen towered above him. Screens alight with commercials for products he didn’t know. His heartbeat drummed in his ear. It almost flooded out the chaos surrounding him. Large black cars surrounded him. He could barely keep himself under control. Normally, he could remain level-headed in the greatest of dangers, but this was too much. His instincts screamed at him to give into his flight instinct an omega’s first defense. One he could normally control. It was just too much! He crouched. His teeth lengthened.

“Stand down soldier!” boomed a voice over the chaos.

A tall bald man came striding forward. An eye patch covered one of his eyes. He was dressed in black and had a stern powerful aura about him that screamed alpha. Steve was able to focus in on that voice. He straightened and regained control. The alpha walked forward.

“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there. But we thought it best to break it to you slowly,” he said.

“Break what?” asked Steve.

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years,” he said.

Seventy years? How is it possible? But there was no doubting what the alpha said was true. All this change took decades not days.

“You going to be okay?” asked the alpha.

Out of all the thoughts scrambling through his mind, one came shooting forward.

“Yeah. I had I date,” said Steve.

His vision started to haze. He collapsed.

“Fuck,” said Fury.

His men approached the fallen hero. They backed off when deep snarl left the unconscious man. Even in this state, the man was dangerous. A non-alpha would be a safer bet.

“Hill,”

The beta stepped forward without fear. She slowly approached, touching her fingers to his neck. His pulse was strong.

“He’s only fainted. It’s to be expected. This a lot to take in,” she said.

They helped the unconscious omega into the backseat of the car. Then returned him to the base. Nurses swarmed around them, taking the captain to the medical wing. The two agents took a seat in the waiting room.

“It went better than I thought,” said Fury with a slight smirk.

“He threw two of our men through a wall,” said Maria.

“Still better than expected,” he said.

“We haven’t discussed one aspect of his medical care. What happens when he goes into heat?" 

Fury rubbed his temples. This was a personal issue, but it may become something he had to deal with. Spy, assassin, fine but matchmaker wasn’t skill widely available to him.

“There’s a chance he won’t even go into heat-

“He’s perfectly healthy, sir. It’s only a matter of time. We should start the necessary preparations. It being repressed for seventy years it will be horrible for him”, she said. 

Shit, Fury couldn’t imagine what that would be like. Captain America begging some random alpha for a knot. There would be no repairing that. Now it was officially one of his issues. Omega rights had grown immensely since Rogers’ age. There was so much the captain needed to learn. Fury already set up a team made for Steve’s adjustment to the new era.

“If he doesn’t find someone will give him a list of options,” said Fury.

“I’ll start compiling that list,” said Miria.

“Add Stark to the list,” he said.

She stared at him like he had two heads.

“Close your mouth, Agent Hill”, he said.

She shook away her shock.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” asked Miria.

“It will be interesting, to say the least. The choice is the captain’s”, said Fury.

Stark having a mate would make him more manageable. If things worked out between the two the end result could be something amazing. A child with Stark’s brains and Captain America’s physical ability created naturally. Fury smirked at picturing womanizer known as Tony Stark a dad. It was unlikely to happen unless by accident.

“Planning the next generation of Avengers?” asked Miria.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

A gentle round-faced omega came into the small waiting room. She had golden brown hair tied in a high ponytail with a pink scrunchy. Her were big brown and innocent. In her ear were small flowered shaped earnings. It would surprise many to know she used to be one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top field doctors, before retiring from fieldwork after injury.

“Dr. Star, how is he?” asked Fury.

“Slightly dehydrated but otherwise fine. He fainted to due to a server anxiety attack. It was a lot for him to take in," she said. 

"Is he awake?" asked Fury. 

"Yes, sir." 

“I need to speak with him,” said Fury.

"No." 

"And why not?" 

"I need time with my patient. You barging into his room before he's ready will close him off to me. When I'm done with Captain Rogers you may speak with him." 

 

“I’m your superior”, said Fury.

“Yes, and I’m his doctor. He comes first,” said Star before disappearing back into the medical bay.

Maria chuckled. 

"Have something to say, Agent Hill?" 

"Nothing sir." 

 

*****

 

Steve sat in his bed. A nurse left a tray food on his table. He wasn’t hungry. The glass door opened. A woman dressed in pink flower scrubs came in. She wore pink flower earrings. Steve instantly recognized her as a fellow omega. She smiled gently at him. Steve pushed the tray aside. He wasn’t in the mood for visitors. All he wanted was a few days maybe a week to pull away, not deal with the emotional strain of keeping up appearance. Then could handle being with humanity again. Was that too much to ask? He forced through the emotional weight. 

"Hospital food hasn't improved over the decades. It's good to know some things haven't changed." 

"You don't have to do that." 

He met her gaze. 

"You're tired. You do that put that mask." 

The smiled faded from his expression. 

"The director wants to meet with you. I pushed off by a few hours so you could rest." 

"Thanks." 

She gave a small nod. 

"I'm sorry miss." 

She was only doing her job, but he couldn't put on the illusion that he was okay. 

"You processing all this well most wouldn't be handling this half as well as you are." 

“It isn’t the future that’s getting me,” said Steve.

"It's the past. What you lost or failed to do," she said. 

“Soldier?” asked Steve.

Females, beta or omega were unheard of in the military in combative roles of the military. Had thing changed so much? Only a fellow soldier could understand.

“Yes, serve in Iraq as a medic for two tours to before joining S.H.I.E.L.D,” she said.

How many wars had there been since he froze all those years ago? He shook the thought from his head. More war wasn’t what needed to be on his mind.

“Sorry, I haven’t asked your name,” said Steve.

“I am Doctor Edith Star. I’ll be attending your health care”, she said.

He couldn’t help staring for a brief moment. Before now he’d never met a female doctor let alone an omega. A majority of doctors in his time were alphas and betas, all of them male. She seemed so young.

“You’re a doctor? I don’t mean be rude-

“It’s fine. Me being in this profession must be a slight surprise,” said Edith.

“Amazing,” he said.

"Me, no. Captain Rogers, you are. You are a hero to the omega community. Without you, I and millions of other omegas may not have rights and opportunities we have today." 

Steve looked away. He wasn't deserving of this kind of adoration. 

"I'm sure you would have gotten there without me." 

"You set down the foundations for many women and omega rights activists. It would be impossible for you not to. An omega who defied the rule joined the military and became one of Earth's great's heroes.   

"I was only doing what was right." 

“Captain Rogers, you doing that one right corrected a great deal of wrong faced by omegas,” she said.

“Call me, Steve,” he said.

“Okay, then you can call me, Edith,” she said.

“May I perform a physical exam?” she asked.

He nodded. Being poked and prodded was something he was used to. The sooner it was over with the sooner he would be left alone.

"Before we begin if I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop," said Edith. 

Steve nodded. 

“Can you raise your shirt for me?” she asked.

He did as told. Edith gently pressed on his abdomen in different areas. She warmed her stethoscope in her hand before placing it against his chest.

"Take a deep and out," she said. 

Steve did as told.

"Perfect, your heart and lungs sound healthy," she said.

Steve allowed her to perform the normal.

“Everything looks fine so far,” she said.

Edith shut the curtains closed. Steve tensed when she pulled a set of stirrups from under the bed.

"Is this really needed?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I know it's uncomfortable but its an important part of an annual exam. I’ll be as quick as possible. Please put on the gown,” she said.

Edith turned her back to him. He put on the medical gown. It was tight and short on him.

“Oh, sorry most omegas aren’t so umm built,” he said.

The average height of omegas was anywhere from 5’0 to 5’10. He was built like an alpha at six foot. He accidentally attracted fellow omegas until they realized he was one of them. What alpha would want an omega that looked like one of them? There were always betas, but they couldn’t curve his heat if or when it came. Yet Howard managed to find him attractive even after the serum. 

“Steve?”

"Caught in a thought, sorry." 

“Take your time. Lay down when you’re ready,” she said.

Steve did as told. She draped a paper sheet over his legs.

“Scoot down for me," said Edith. 

Steve did as told, taking a breath as she put his feet in the stirrups. He felt exposed. Steve took a breath reminding himself it was for his own good. He fisted the blankets as the doctor worked. He couldn’t stop a small whine from leaving his throat.

“It’s almost over,” hushed Edith in a gentle voice.

A few minutes later it was over. He quickly closed his legs. Star quickly broke gaze with Steve so he could change. She’d seen that look before far too often for her liking. The shame was so clear in the crystal blue gaze. Someone had forced himself upon the hero most likely when he was small and unable to protect himself.

“I’m done you may get dressed,” said Edith.

Steve quickly closed his legs and quickly dressed.

“You are perfectly healthy,” she said.

Steve nodded. He hadn’t health issues since before the serum.

“There’s still one thing we have to discuss,” said Edith.

“What?” asked Steve.

“Your heat,” she said.

Steve blushed. Heat wasn’t an easy topic. In his time it was rarely spoken of outside of private conversation. He took a seat on the edge of bed his gaze focused on his hands.

"I'm your doctor, Steve. I won't judge you. I know its an uncomfortable subject, but it's a conversation that needs to be had. Anything you tell me stays between us." 

Steve tensed. A doctor was the last person he'd ever want to talk about his heat with. He took a breath. Edith was an omega. She was safe. Edith waited until he relaxed, before speaking. 

"When was the last time you went into heat?" 

"Before the serum." 

"And you didn't go into heat after?" 

"I thought I would have them again once everything settled down." 

That's what he hoped. Then he could start a family with Peggy. It was a dream he so wanted at the time. His hand subconsciously traveled his stomach. Was the dream of a family still possible for him now? Did he even want it anymore? How could he be a proper parent to a pup? He failed in protecting his best friend. Would he fail in protecting his pup as well if he were to have one? It wasn’t a risk worth discovering.

“I can still go into heat?” he asked.

“You are perfectly healthy omega. I don’t see why not. It’s only a matter of time before it happens. Steve this won’t be normal it will be extremely intense. I suggest you find someone to help you through it,” said Edith.

“Who?” he asked.

After his experience in an omega facility, he swore never to go back. Bucky would guard the door of his room while he worked through it alone. Luckily his heat-raddled mind didn’t see Bucky as a potential mate. It was a miserable time that he dreaded. Once it was over it left emotionally and physically wrecked.

“How much time do I have?” he asked.

“I can’t give you an accurate timeline. There’s no baseline for this,” said Edith.

Steve gave a small bitter laugh. What nearly a hundred-year-old omega still goes into heat?

“Am I still able to have children?” he asked.

It may not be a possibility, but he wanted to know. If by some slim chance the opportunity arose for him to have a family he wanted to know if he were capable. 

“You should be able to. If you want to have fertility test performed I can order it,” said Edith.

Steve nodded.

“I’ll have to take another blood sample,” she said.

Edith painlessly drew another sample of blood.

“If I’m healthy why did I faint?” asked Steve.

“That’s a psychological issue. You, fainting was brought on by a panic attack,” she said.

"So I'm crazy?"

"No, Steve. It's a common issue for veterans that manifest in different ways," said Edith. 

“Will it happen again?” he asked.

“I can’t tell you. A psychiatrist may be able to give you further insight into it,” said Edith.

“But you’re my doctor,” he said.

“Yes, and I’ll be your physical care doctor for as long as you wish. The mind isn’t my field of study. I can recommend a list of S.H.I.E.L.D psychiatrists to the director. On the topic of the director, he wishes to speak with you. I can stall him if you want,” said Edith.

“It’s fine,” said Steve.

He wanted to get a better sense of what was going on and the sooner it was over with the sooner he could be alone. The alpha from before came into the room.

“I’m Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D,” he said.

“Shield?” asked Steve.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. An organization founded by Peggy Carter, Chester Philips, and Howard Stark. It was created to protect the world,” said Fury.

“What do you plan on doing with me?” asked Steve.

Was he to take on the role of a loyal soldier again? At least it was something he was secure with. The familiar rhythm of that life would be easy for him to fall back into. He actually craved it at the moment. It gave him a direction and some sense of control.

“I was planning to make you an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D if you choose to accept. And if you pass the necessary psych tests,” said Fury.

“If I refuse?” asked Steve.

“You will be free to go once we’ve cleared you. You’ll remain under observation but won’t be disturbed. I’ll give you time to decide. You’ll stay in a safe house from the time being,” said Fury.

Steve followed Fury to a car. He couldn’t help staring wide eye out the car’s window. An ugly skyscraper caught his attention. The Stark name was plastered on the front of it. He smirked. Howard was as egotistical as ever. Nice to know some things never change.

“An eyesore isn’t it,” said Fury.

Steve nodded. How old would Howard be? He would have to be in his nineties. The car stopped in of training facility. It was more secluded than where he was before. He followed Fury to a room. It was at least twice the size of his apartment in Brooklyn. Some of the appliances were foreign to him. Pressed against the wall was his dress uniform. Several new medals had been added, the most prestigious being the Medal of Honor. He touched the blue ribbon.

“The medal of honor,” said Steve.

“Yes, it was awarded to you shortly after your death. The president wanted to make sure you received them,” said Fury.

“Tell the president, thank you. Who is the president?” he asked.

“Barack Obama the first African American President,” said Fury.

Race was never an issue for Steve. It was what made a person that mattered to him not the color of their skin.

“A lot has changed,” he said.

Fury nodded silently.

“You don’t know the half of it,” said Fury.

Steve took a seat on the bed.

“How is Howard?” he asked.

Fury took a breath.

“Howard and his wife died in a car accident,” said Fury.

Steve’s hand clenched the metal foot stand of the bed. It groaned. Howard was one of his dearest friends. If his death were more natural it would be easier to accept. He couldn’t stop a tear from falling but was quick to wipe it away.

“Who does that building belong to?” asked Steve.

“His son, Tony Stark. A royal pain in my ass,” said Fury.

“Howard had a son?” said Steve.

Howard Stark in a family setting was difficult to believe.

“Yes, I found it hard to believe myself,” said Fury.

“You knew him?” asked Steve.

“He was a friend,” said Fury.

“What’s he like, Tony?” he said.

“An egotistical genius like his father,” said Fury.

“What about the others of my team?” asked Steve.

Fury took a large stack of files from a suitcase.

“These should tell you all you need to know on your team. Tomorrow you’ll meet Agent Coulson. If you need anything ask one of the agents,” said Fury before leaving him.

Steve nodded dully.

“There’s one more thing I have for you,” said Fury.

He pulled a letter from his jacket pocket, handing it to him. He instantly recognized Howard’s chicken scratch handwriting.

“What does it say?” asked Steve.

“It’s not addressed to me,” said Fury.

The director left. Steve read over the files. All his friends from the Howling Commandos were dead. His hand landed on Peggy’s file. He took a breath before opening it. A large amount of it was redacted. From what he could tell she had a successful career. She’d gotten married and had two children. He’d wanted that so badly after the war. Maybe the life of a soldier was best. What else is left? There was a knock on the door. He went to answer it.

A blonde female alpha stood in the doorway. They were rare. Female alphas had all the strength of males, but couldn’t produce or bare children. They always smelled wonderful though and had immense control over their alpha strength, which made them the ideal alpha to spend a heat with. The woman smelled of ginger and jasmine. She had mid-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in pink scrubs. Her smile was warm and gentle.

“I thought I’d introduce myself I’m your neighbor at least temporarily. I’m Kate,” she said.

“Nice to meet you,” said Steve.

“If you need anything knock,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said.

The nurse had likely placed there to keep an eye on him. He wanted space. Steve closed and locked the door to his room. He curled up in a tight ball in. Tears wetted his skin. He screamed into his pillow until his voice went hoarse. He was too wired to even attempt sleeping.


	2. Informed

“Sir." 

Tony groaned, yanking blankets over his head.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Five in the morning,” said Jarvis.

"We've been over this you don't wake me up before sunrise," said Tony. 

"I've discovered something interesting on S.H.I.E.L.D's database," said Jarvis. 

On his last, to S.H.I.E.L.D. he'd planted a virus on their system. They'd yet to discover it. It was a minor branch of the organization so he didn't any of the juicy stuff. Only basic level-six agent information. 

Tony tried sleeping, but it was pointless. His curiosity was peaked and he couldn't ignore it. 

"What do you have?" 

"I thought you wished to sleep, sir," said Jarvis. 

"I'm up now. This better be worth it or I’ll rewire you,” said Tony.

“You wouldn’t dare. You’re helpless without me,” said Jarvis.

Tony slowly rose from his bed. He glanced at the clock. Three hours of sleep a new record for the week. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen the room activated. The coffee maker started brewing.

“Sir, can I please tell you my findings?” said Jarvis.

“Coffee first,” said Stark raising his hand.

After a jolt of caffeine, he felt up to listening to Jarvis.

“Captain American-

“Howard’s one that got away,” huffed Tony.

There wasn’t a day that man didn’t mention the great hero Steve Rogers. To this day he didn't understand Howard's fascination. The constant stories did nothing to inspire if that’s what Howard was aiming for. It only annoyed the hell out of him.

“What about him?” asked Tony.

“He’s alive,” said Jarvis.

"He's dead." 

"According to my information, he's alive. I wouldn't provide you with false intel," said Jarvis. 

“Not possible Captain America died seventy years ago. Howard wasted years of his life searching for a dead man,” he said.

Jarvis sighed. Why he built the computer with a sense of sarcasm and the ability to sigh was beyond him. He had enough people in his life nagging him. Jarvis pulled up the footage of Steve Rogers running through Times Square.

“Believe me now?” he asked.

“Jarvis, run him through facial recognition,” said Tony.

Moments later he came back with the results.

“He’s a 99.99 percent match,” said Jarvis.

“Pull up all the information you kind find on him from S.H.I.E.L.D’s database”, said Tony.

“Yes, Sir,” he said.

Tony looked at the image of Steve Rogers in front of him. He'd seen that face so many times before. Tony slowly took in the features of the omega. _Fuck, he's gorgeous._ Those clear blue eyes were remarkable. That was part of the reason Howard was so obsessed. Rogers was the perfect male omega form. Most wouldn't see it that way but he never understood the fascination with the delicate male omega. Jarvis pulled up the information. 

“My day just got more interesting,” said Tony.

“What do you plan on doing sir?” asked Jarvis.

“Not sure yet,” said Tony.

 

*****

 

Steve was slow to rise from bed. He hadn’t slept well. Whatever sleep he got was restless and haunted by old memories. He put his hand under the pillow and took out Howard’s letter. His fingers ran over the old envelope. He couldn’t open it. Steve got his feet and hide it away. He doubted anyone would search his room, he was hiding it from himself. Steve changed his into exercise clothes. It didn't take long for him to find the gym. Most of the equipment was new to him. He went to the outside track. The fresh air helped clear his mind. He ran for hours then showered. His stomach growled loudly. He went to the kitchen and filled his tray with a large pile of food. Steve took a seat at an out of view table, hoping people would take it as a sign to leave him alone.

“Can I join you?”

A beta in his late forties or early fifties stood at the table. His brown hair was neatly combed. His gray-blue eyes were friendly. The man was dressed in a black suit. He wasn’t one of the trainees. Steve nodded.

“I’m agent Phil Coulson," 

"Steve Rogers." 

"I know. It's truly an honor to meet you, Captain," he said. 

Steve shook his hand. Coulson took a seat next to him.

“Fury told me you were coming. You’ll be teaching me about this new era,” said Steve.

“A lot happened the last seventy years,” said Phil.

Coulson seemed to be a man of importance. Other agents there avoided drawing his attention.

“There must be more important things for a man of your rank to be doing. I’d hate to take you away from something,” said Steve.

"I volunteered for this assignment," he said. 

"Why?" asked Steve. 

"I'm a fan," said Phil. 

A slight blush spread across the beta’s face.

“What’s first?” he asked.

“Some physical testing to see how you were affected. You won’t have to perform a speed test. We clocked your speed at 65mph,” said Phil.

Steve nodded. He was used to what his body could do. It no longer shocked him at his point.

“We’ll start once finished your meal,” said Phil.

Steve nodded. Once done he followed Coulson to a football field at one end of it was a large bull dowser. A football dummy was attached to it. In the bleachers were several scientists were waiting.

“I can send them away,” said Phil.

“It’s fine. Nothing I’m not used to,” said Steve.

Phil nodded.

“How much does it weigh?” asked Steve.

“About fifty-eight tons,” said Phil.

He took a seat on one of the bleachers and took a timer from his jacket.

“Who won the world series this year?” he asked.

“St. Louis Cardinals,” said Phil.

Steve went to the large machine. He pushed against the dummy and started charging forward. Steve straightened when he reached the end of the field.

“Thirteen seconds,” said Phil.

“Slow,” he said.

He needed to get back in shape. Good, a task he could focus on.

“What was the heaviest thing you moved before now?” asked Phil.

“Tank,” said Steve.

“With the same level of effortlessness?” he asked.

Steve shook his head.

“The average tank in WW2 was fifty-four tons. Seventy years in ice yet you’ve grown stronger,” said Phil.

“How is that possible?” asked Steve.

“That’s not my range of expertise. It there’s,” he said gesturing to the scientist.

Steve nodded.

“I would take you the museums to speed up this process, but we can’t risk you being recognized,” said Phil.

“I’m trapped here,” said Steve.

“Not trapped," said Phil.

"Than what is it?" asked Steve. 

"Protective custody, exceptions can be made. Rules can be bent," said Phil. 

“Howard Stark’s grave,” he said.

He would love to visit Bucky to but he was buried in Arlington. Bucky deserved such an honor. He only wished there was a body there. It was only a marker, but he desperately wanted to visit. In time he would go. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for such a sight.

"I can arrange that once we're finished here," said Phil. 

"Thank you, what's next?" asked Steve. 

"Combat," said Phil. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to hurt someone,” said Steve.

“I’ve taken that into consideration,” he said.

They went into a training room. A beautiful woman stood on a blue mat in the center of the room. She had short red hair and blue-green eyes. When he came closer he realized she was an omega. She emitted an aura of power.

“So you’re the fossil,” she said.

“Steve, this is Agent Natasha Romanoff. She’ll be your opponent,” said Phil.

“Nice to meet you,” said Steve.

“That’s yet to be seen. Shall we start,” she said.

She charged at him. He managed to pin down the spy after a few attempts. Steve helped her up.

“Looks like his combat skills are up to par,” said Natasha.

Steve caught an arrow centimeter before it hit his chest.

“Reflexes are good.”

An archer stood in the rafters. The man came down from his perch. He was dressed in black and well built. He had sharp dark blue eyes and brown hair. An alpha. Steve was naturally on guard.

“Hawkeye." 

“You can call him, Clint,” said Natasha.

“Nice to meet you,” said Steve, offering his hand.

The alpha shook it without hesitation.

“You as well,” said Clint.

The two spies left. Steve would have liked them to stay longer. They didn't look to him as an oddity. He hoped to get to know them better. Steve sighed. There was that omega instinct again, urging him to connect and build a pack. He wanted to some time alone. Steve sighed. He didn't have a pack. The Howling Commandos were his pack now he had to make a new one. 

“Are we done for today?” he asked.

“Only one more thing,” said Phil.

“What?” asked Steve.

“You’ll be meeting with Dr. Barnaby Turner,” said Phil.

Again he followed the agent. He was growing tired of this game of follow the leader. He wished for some time alone.

“Once this is over we can leave. I’ll be waiting outside,” said Phil.

He opened the door to a cozy office. The room smelled of lavender. It had large windows that looked out the surroundings. Hanging on the wall were black and white war photos. How many wars had there been since he was unfrozen? A large cozy couch was pressed against the wall. On the coffee table was a plate of donuts. Sitting in an old leather armchair was an elderly beta. The man was slightly chubby and gave off a comforting aura. He had a thick mustache-goatee combination. His black hair was streaked gray and white. He wore a blue plaid shirt and black tie. A pair of large metal framed glasses balanced on his. The added years to his appearance.

“I’m Dr. Barnaby Turner. But you can just call me Barny. Everyone does." 

"Steve Rogers." 

"Feel free to look around, Steve”, said the beta.

His attention focused on one of the photos. Six men struggled together to raise the American flag. It summed up so much of the struggle.

“Where was this taken?” he asked.

“Iwo Jima February 1945. You didn’t see that front of the war. It’s a famous image,” said Barny.

“And these other photos what war is this?” asked Steve.

“Vietnam, believe it or not, that handsome young in the photo is me. I was medic. I served twice many thought I was crazy for going back, but they were in such need of doctors. I had to help. It’s a miracle I came back alive”, said Barny.

Steve took a seat on the couch.

“Why, go into this profession?” he asked.

"Healing their wounds were easy, but their mind proved to be a more difficult task. Many came back completely different people. I want to be of service even once it was over. I hope I’ll be able to help you like I have so many others,” said Barny.

“I’m fine,” said Steve.

“If that’s true this will be short. Help yourself to a donut”, he said.

Steve took one the sugar helped calm his nerves.

“You don’t trust me,” he said.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, doc, I'm wary,” said Steve.

“Why?” asked Barny.

“Therapy in my time was only for crazy people. I don’t mean to insult your profession”, said Steve.

“No, insult at all. In that era, psychology was still rather primitive. It has evolved greatly. There’s no longer that stigma,” said Barny.

“I’m not sure how I feel about this,” said Steve.

“After this session, we’ll figure that out,” he said.

Steve wasn’t eager to dive into conversation. If he did say what was going on his mind the night terrors or memories of the war that would flash before his mind even when he was awake they would say he was crazy. He wasn’t insane. It was taking him some time to adjust that’s all.

“You being here doesn’t mean crazy Steve,” said Barny.

“It doesn’t matter if I am are not. Your word means everything. If you say there’s something wrong with me they put in an asylum omega asylum,” said Steve.

Barny rubbed his temples. Despite Steve’s appearance, he was from a different time. His era was one where omegas feared seeking medical attention. If they lashed out at alphas or acted disapprovingly they were sent to mental institutions or heat facility. Both were equally horrible. Steve reaction was to be expected.

“Things have changed Steve those places don’t exist anymore”, said Barny.

“Do I have your word?” asked Steve.

“I swear. Captain Rogers, I am only a consultant employed by S.H.I.E.L.D. I will give them only the most basic information I see necessary. There are no recording devices in this room. Whatever you say stays between us. I won’t even take notes if that makes you feel more comfortable”, he said.

Steve nodded. They started with a simple conversation. It took an hour or so for him to feel comfortable. He began to drop his guard. Barny’s voice was very soothing.

“We are done for the day,” said Barny.

“Already?” asked Steve.

“We’ve been here for two hours,” he said.

“Two hours,” repeated Steve.

The conversation was so easy. He didn’t expect it to be that way. Steve looked at the table. He’d eaten all the donuts. Steve blushed.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be you’ll be saving me calories. I don’t need to add to this gut. Not everyone has such an amazing metabolism. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow”, said Barny.

“Tomorrow?” asked Steve.

“You’ve only been out of the ice a day. My diagnoses will take a few days,” said Barny.

“I enjoyed speaking with you,” said Steve.

“I as well,” said Barny.

Agent Coulson sat outside waiting for him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” said Steve.

“No worry. Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Can I shower first?” asked Steve.

Phil nodded. Steve returned to his room. The weight on his shoulders was slightly lighter, but he expected it to return. He turned on the shower. The hot water was wonderful against his skin. Steve tried not to linger for too long. He’d already kept Coulson waiting. Once he was dressed he took Howard’s letter from its hiding place. He tucked the letter into his jacket pocket. Steve went to the parking garage where Phil was waiting for him. The beta pulled up in a black car. The front door opened.

“Hop in,” said Phil.

The hour-long drive was completely silent the only sound was classical music played softly in the background. Steve was grateful for the silence. The car came to a stop.

“We’re here,” he said.

“Could you give us a moment alone?” asked Steve.

The beta grew slightly nervous.

“I won’t run. I want a moment alone with my friend,” said Steve.

“I won’t be far. Take all the time you need,” said Phil.

“Thank you,” said Steve.

He walked the private plot. Two regal black headstones stood at the center. He brushed away the leaves and twigs that had built up there. No one has visited here in years. He placed his hand on the cool black marble, before taking a seat in the grass. It read:

Howard Anthony Walter Stark

Born August 15, 1917

Died December 16, 1991

“Hello, old friend. I’m so sorry this happened to you,” he whispered.

 _What else was there to say?_ There was something unspoken between the two of them. It was too late now. He took the envelope from his pocket. Now was as a good as any time. He took a breath before reading.

_Steve,_

      _Part of me believes this isn’t worth the effort. Maybe it will help me let go. Five years I spent searching for you after the crash, but I failed. Countless hours without result so unlike me. That’s not the point of this letter._

    _Our fleeting glances and moments together were some of the greatest highlights of that dark time. You were something different from the start, even as a shrimp. I was smitten. At first, I won’t deny I thought of you as a plaything, but then over time I got to know and saw you as so much more. I was so anxious when the time of project rebirth arrived. I was afraid to lose the cute little omega I’d gotten to know. I didn’t allow you to see it. You were so collected so willing to help despite the risk. When you came out of the capsule you were the prettiest damn thing I’d ever seen._

    _Even though the project was a success I was worried about how your new strength would affect you. The true merit of man can be seen when given power. Yet you remained the same. I found myself looking for excuses to spend time with you. Even now I find myself laughing at how easily I could get you blushing. It was embarrassing how jealous I grew when you took a shining toward Peggy. I can’t blame you. She’s a feisty pistol of a woman._

      _Peggy was stable and could you the life you wanted. I don’t think I’m built for a family. You will forever be the one that got away. Every day I think of what could have been. I should have fought harder for you. I so easily allowed Carter to sweep you off your feet. I’m left with so many what-ifs. It was truly an honor to be your friend. I wish we had a chance to make it more. Before you, all I created was destruction you were the one thing I did to bring good to this world._

_Yours truly,_

_Howard Anthony Walter Stark_

Steve didn’t realize he was crying. He quickly wiped them. Steve grit his teeth and paced the grave.

“YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” he screamed.

The tears started up again. His fist slammed into a nearby tree. It collapsed. He couldn’t stop them. One of the reasons he went for Peggy was he thought an alpha like Howard would have no interest in him. Steve loved her there was no question in his heart on that, but there was something between him and Howard. He would have at least liked to chance to confront him on those feelings before this. So many what ifs were running through his mind. Steve managed to regain himself. He carefully folded the crumpled letter and tucked it back his jacket pocket. Steve nearly struck out when someone touched his shoulder.

“Easy Captain Rogers,” said Phil.

“Sorry,” he said.

“This must be difficult for you,” said Phil.

Steve just nodded, but he was so numb.

“Were you close,” said Phil.

“He was a dear friend,” said Steve.

His voice was only a whisper.

“Tell me when you’re ready to go,” said Phil.

Steve needed a few minutes to collect himself. He walked to the car. Phil followed behind him. They returned to the training base.

“I’ll have to leave you for a few days but I’m sure you’ll be fine,” said Phil.

At least the agent hoped his hero would. The captain currently seemed to be in a deep trance-like state of thought. Coulson didn’t dare to disturb him. He would have to report this to Dr. Turner. Phil left Steve at his room.

 

*****

 

Fury walked through the medical wing. He let himself into the office. Turner frowned at him. The beta was packing up his briefcase.

“You wrote nothing in your report, Turner,” said Fury.

“He’s wary Fury. Me writing down anything would shatter the timid trust I built with him,” he said.

“You spend two hours with the man and got nothing,” said Fury.

“That time was to make him feel comfortable with talking to me. Do you know how difficult that was?” said Barny.

“Give me your early diagnosis,” said Fury.

“Survivors’ guilt and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. That's only scratching the surface. There are deeper underlying issues that need to be addressed. Director, you’re expecting too much too soon. Be patient with him,” said Barny.

“I’m not sure how much to time I can give him. There will come a time when need him,” said Fury.

“There’s no doubt he’d help no matter what condition he’s in,” said Barny.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile in Malibu Tony was working his lab. He’d managed to block out most of Pepper’s lecture. She was a skilled CEO and worker but he hated listening to business. He much rather working his lab.

“Sir, there’s been a visitor at your family’s grave plot in New York,” said Jarvis.

“Who?” asked Tony.

“I’ll pull up the surveillance,” said Jarvis.

Surveillance? He’d forgotten that he’s set up the camera there. The footage appeared in front of him. For the second time today he saw Steve Rogers. Steve pulled a letter from his pocket. He watched the omega body’s langue change from sadden to angered. With a single punch destroyed the large oak tree shading the graves. Tony wished he’d added audio to that surveillance system.

“Can you show me what’s written on that letter?” he asked.

“Sorry Sir the system is too outdated for me to get that information”, said Jarvis.

Tony tapped his fingers against his workshop table. Was this worth a trip to New York? He pushed his curiosity down. Captain America was his father’s toy, not his. He lasted two minutes before he gave in. He called Happy. Minutes later a car pulled the front of his mansion.

“Where to, boss?” asked Happy.

“Airstrip,” said Tony.

They got into his private jet. Happy followed behind him.

“Where are we going?” asked the pilot.

“New York,” said Tony.

“Why Pepper has the business handled?” asked Happy.

“This isn’t for business,” he said.

Happy gulped. He hoped his employer wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

“Stress isn’t good for your heart, Happy. I’ll be good,” said Tony.

“Yet I’m still worried," he said. 

"Something has me curious,” said Tony. 

"That does nothing for my general stress level," said Happy.

“Captain America,” said Tony.

“You mean the exhibit? That’s in DC,” said Happy.

“No, but I might get to see a living fossil,” he said.

A car was already waiting for them. Happy got into the front seat.

“To the family plot,” said Tony.

“Are you sure? You’ve never visited before,” said Happy.

“There’s a first time for everything,” said Tony.

He leaned back into the leather seat of the car. Tony sighed deeply. He hadn’t gone to his parents’ funeral; instead, he got blackout drunk. So young and so stupid at the time. He regretted not being there for his mother. The car came to a stop.

“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Happy.

“I’m a big boy I can handle this,” said Tony before exiting the car.

He went to his parents’ plot. Tony glared at the hunk of black marble grave. It fit Howard's perfectly cold, harsh, and intimidating. He shook his head. The last person he wanted to think of was his father, but that was impossible considering who he was searching for. He pressed a button on his watch a small drone flew from it and started scanning the area for foreign substances. An envelope by his father’s grave caught his attention. He picked it up. There was only one word on its surface:

_Steve_


	3. Warming Up

Two weeks passed since Steve first unfrozen. He'd adjusted enough to allow him an hour of sleep every night. Heavy exercise routines usually took up most of his day. When he wasn’t working out he was with either Clint or Natasha. The master spies swiftly became his friends and did great things to ease his anxiety. They were broken in their own way like him. He was currently in the gym. The punching bag flung from its chain as an image of the war passed through his mind.

“Impressive.”

Barnaby leaned against the boxing ring, watching him. 

“You missed your last two appointments," he said.

“Sorry Doc,” said Steve.

He steadied the bag.

“You aren’t,” said Barny with a smirk.

He hung another bag.

“Why didn’t you send men to get me?” asked Steve.

"I won't force you to speak with me. Many find you intimidating. And rightfully so given your current state," said Barny. 

“So you came here yourself,” said Steve.

The older man nodded. He noticed the large blueberry muffin in Barny’s hand. Barny always brought him, sweets.

“Sit with me,” he said.

Steve took a seat on the bench next to the doctor. He unwrapped his hands. Barny offered him the muffin.

“Thanks,” he said.

He quickly took a bite. It was so good, clearly, handmade.

“This is really good,” he said.

“My wife will be delighted that Captain America enjoys her baking”, said Barny.

“Tell Betty I said hi,” said Steve.

“I will,” he said.

Barny sighed. Steve learned it meant a change in subject likely one he wouldn’t want to dwell on.

“How have you been sleeping?” asked Barny.

“An hour,” he said.

“Nightmares?” asked Barny.

“I wouldn’t call them nightmares,” said Steve.

“What would you call them?” he asked.

“Memories,” said Steve.

"Always the war?" asked Barny. 

"Not always."

"What memories are those?" asked Barny. 

"Before the war," said Steve.  

“And the flashbacks,” said Barny.

“Depends on the day,” said Steve.

“Is today one of those days?” he asked.

Steve nodded.

“Of what?” asked Barny.

“The train,” said Steve.

It was recurring. Almost every day one of the worst moments of his past came flashing back to life. He deserved it. God, he was Captain America the great hero he should have been able to save him. Crashing into the ice should have been the end for him.

Barny sighed. It was clear how much the loss affected Steve. To everyone else, Bucky's death was decades ago, but for Steve, it was an open wound. He wasn’t going to press on. His patient needed time to mourn.

“Is there any way to make it stop?” he asked.

“I could prescribe an anti-depressant and something to help you sleep but I would have to give you an uncomfortably high dose. Even then with your metabolism, it would likely have no effect. Why do you ask?” said Barny.

“Just curious,” said Steve.

He doubted medication would help him, but it was worth asking.

“Talk therapy is the best option of treatment,” said Barny.

Steve sighed. _Looks like the great Captain America wasn’t completely immune._ His mind was a weakness.

“No one thinks any less of you, Steve. Probably think more you now,” said Barny.

Steve gave a slight nod.

“We haven’t discussed what happened at the graveyard,” said Barny. 

"There's nothing to discuss," said Steve. 

Barny's stern gaze locked on him. 

“You won’t leave that alone will you,” said Steve.

“Nope,” said Barny.

“Only a realization,” said Steve.

“On?” asked Barny.

“What could have been,” said Steve.

"You shouldn't linger on those questions. It will drive you mad," Barny. 

“I’ll try,” he said.

Steve jaw’s clenched as cramping started in his abdomen. For the first time in more than seven decades, he was entering the early stages of heat. It would only get worse as his heat grew closer.

“Is that the reason you’ve been hiding here?” asked Barny.

The doctor may not have the sense of smell of alpha, but he knew the signs.

“I’m not hiding,” said Steve.

“Would you prefer voluntary seclusion? Is your upcoming heat part of your reasoning for this behavior?” asked Barny.

“That obvious?” asked Steve.

“I know the signs,” said Barny.

“Why haven’t they come after me yet?” asked Steve.

He’d waited for an alpha to attack.

“Most alphas have become more well-manner. There are still some staunch traditionalists who believe omegas are meant to be barefoot and pregnant,” said Barny.

Of course, alphas like that still existed. It was too much to hope they were gone. Alphas like that were no fan of him. 

"Another contributing factor is your scent," said Barny. 

“My scent?” said Steve.

“I’ve asked some, what you smelled like- 

"And?" 

"They say it's chemical. The change is most likely due to the serum,” said Barny.

Steve scowled. Scent played an important role in coupling. How was he to find someone to help him through his heat if he smelled repulsive?

“Don’t let that get to you, Steve that was one alpha’s interpretation,” said Barny.

"I don't want to talk about this," he said. 

"Would you prefer talking on this subject with, Dr. Star?" asked Barny. 

He nodded. 

"She's waiting for you in her office," said Barny.  

Maybe she would have something to help him with his cramping. He went to the office. Edith smiled up at him.

“Take a seat. I need to run a few tests to calculate exactly when your heat will hit,” she said.

She placed a thermometer in his mouth. It beeped.

“99 degrees. How’s your cramping on a scale of one to ten? I want you to be completely honest with me. The macho act will only backfire,” said Edith.

“Two or three,” said Steve.

“Have you started to slick?” she asked.

Steve went red, turning away.

“Not yet,” he said.

“Do you have the necessary items you for when you do?” asked Edith.

He nodded.

“How long do I have?” asked Steve.

“Five days maybe less,” said Edith.

The smell of his distress and worry flooded the room. Edith quickly hit the vent button airing out the room. Thankfully, the walls were scent proof and sound proof.

“What happens when it comes? Will I have to go to a facility? I can’t go back one of those places,” said Steve.

Edith’s jaw dropped. Heat facilities fell out of use a decade after the WW2. They were horrible places where omegas were given alpha through their heat. There was no consent given. Many doctors would take full advantage of their patients.

“That’s not how it works anymore. You’ll be able to choose an alpha and if none are to your liking you’ll be allowed to go through it alone with the proper tools," said Edith. 

"I'd rather endure it alone," he said. 

"I would suggest against that," she said. 

"Why?" 

"It may prove mentally damaging, especially since your heat has been suppressed for so long. Heat is something that doesn't have to be endured. It can be enjoyed," said Edith. 

Heat enjoyable? It sounded too good to believe. It had always been a hellish occurrence in his life. 

“How does the system work?" asked Steve. 

“First, you'll choose several alphas that you find attractive. You’ll meet them and get a chance to scent each other. If you don’t like him or her you are free to leave. When you accept an alpha you make a contract with them discussing what you're comfortable with. If that alpha breaks it criminal charges will be pressed. Then you’ll pack a bag and spend the rest of your time until and through your heat with them. You’ll be given at panic button and at any point you feel uncomfortable agents will get you”, said Edith.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this," he said. 

"Just give it a try," said Edith. 

“A lot has changed since my day,” said Steve.

“For the better,” she said.

“I don’t want to get pregnant,” said Steve.

“You’ll be given birth control," she said. 

"I doubt an alpha would want to wear a rubber during my heat," he said. 

"I forgot birth control pill came twenty years after you were frozen. It's a pill taken by both omega and betas to protect against pregnancy," said Edith. 

"I wish we had something like that in my time," said Steve. 

"Birth control methods had made great steps since then," she said. 

"What would you suggest?" he asked. 

"A ring that I will insert," said Edith. 

Steve didn’t like the word insert. Edith shut and locked the door behind them. She pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and got the supplies ready.

“Do you want to see the ring?” asked Edith.

Steve didn’t want to even be the room. He needed to know everything he could. Steve nodded. Edith placed a small plastic ring in his hand. This small elastic ring would stop him from getting pregnant.

“It stretches. It will stretch to accommodate the largest of alphas,” said Edith.

Steve turned red.

“Have you ever been with someone before?” she asked.

He nodded. 

“Did this alpha have your consent?” asked Edith.

"I think you know the answer," said Steve. 

Shame washed over him. He should have been able to stop it, but he was too damn weak at the time. If only he was stronger it wouldn’t have happened.

“It wasn’t your fault. You know that right,” said Edith.

Edith was the first person besides Bucky to tell him that. He’d never told his mother. Steve looked away from the big brown eyes. It wasn’t something he wanted to speak of.

“Can we get this over with?” said Steve.

“Okay, take off your pants and take a seat on the table”, she said.

Steve did as told and waited for it to be over. He was thankful for the new advances but didn’t make things any more comfortable for him at the moment. Thankfully, Edith worked quickly.

“I’m done,” said Edith.

Steve was quick to dress.

“Do you have any more questions for me?” asked Edith.

“It will work even though I’m different,” said Steve.

“Steve, you’re still psychologically an omega it will work,” said Edith.

“And it won’t come out,” said Steve.

“It won’t. You’ll be able to remove it when your cycle is done,” said Edith.

“Will you help me with go through the list of alphas Hill made for me?” asked Steve.

“Of course what about tonight around eight,” she asked.

“That works. Thank you”, said Steve.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. His fist slammed into the wall, leaving a large crater in the cement wall. Widow barely managed to avoid him.

“Sorry Natasha”, he said.

Her eyes widened. The preheat stained his scent. Her nose wrinkled his scent terrible.

“I shouldn’t have spooked. It’s a force of habit,” said Natasha.

"It's fine," said Steve. 

He took a breath. 

“You can smell it”, he said.

Steve backed away from the other omega.

“What do I smell like?” asked Steve.

“Sugar and bleach,” said Natasha.

“That bad,” said Steve.

“I’m sure it will be appealing to someone,” she said.

“Who?” said Steve.

“There’s someone out there for everyone,” said Natasha.

If Nat believed that so could he. There has to be someone out there for him.

“You're a person who knows something on everyone,” said Steve.

She nodded.

“Could you help me go through the list of alphas Hill compiled? I don't want to risk making a wrong choice,” said Steve.

“Sure,” said Natasha.

“Eight at my room,” said Steve.

“Sure,” said Natasha.

“And Nat could keep this to yourself?” he asked.

“I wasn’t planning on saying anything,” she said.

Steve spent the rest of his day working out. He showered and went back to his room. There was a knock on his door. He opened it. It was Edith. She carried a large box filled with candy and popcorn.

“What’s this?” asked Steve.

“I thought we could make some fun of it,” said Edith.

Steve smiled. She placed the box on the coffee table.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I got a little bit of everything,” she said.

“I’m not picky,” said Steve.

He smiled when he saw a box of jellybeans. They'd always been his favorite candy. Natasha let herself in. She seemed to have the same idea, but she brought three bottles of wine. She poured each of them a glass.

“Can you even get drunk, Cap?” she asked.

“No,” he said.

He wished he could. Steve took the glass from her and took a sip. He couldn’t get drunk but at least he could enjoy the taste.

“Should we get started? Where’s your laptop?” asked Natasha.

“Desk,” he said.

“Have you ever used this?” she asked.

“I don’t like it,” said Steve.

“Such an old man,” she teased.

She plugged the flash drive into the laptop. Two files appeared one labeled male the other female.

“Which do you prefer male or female alphas?” asked Natasha.

“Male,” he said.

The first alpha photo to appear was James Rupert Rhodes.

“He’s a military man very nice,” said Edith.

“Anything I should worry about?” asked Steve.

“He’s a good man and I don’t say that often. He doesn’t seem to do it for you,” said Natasha.

“I’d prefer someone, not in the military. They all know me and see me in a certain way. I don’t want that,” said Steve.

“That’s alright,” said Edith.

Steve emptied his glass. It did nothing to take off the edge. They went through several more slides before stopping at one that read:

_For your viewing pleasure_

The image of tall blonde muscular alpha appeared. The alpha’s jaw was square and bearded. His deep blue eyes were almost electric with life. _And those biceps._ He wouldn’t mind being held by those. Steve couldn’t pick out the word to describe him. Everything about him screamed alpha.

“Who is that?” he asked.

“Thor, he’s so dreamy,” said Edith.

Steve and Natasha nodded in agreement. Dreamy fit the man perfectly. He’s the type of alpha an omega fantasized about.

“Thor as in the god of thunder,” said Steve.

“That’s him,” said Edith.

“He’s an Asgardian a superhuman race. It isn’t that surprising ancient men thought him a god”, said Natasha.

Steve didn’t quite know how to process it. So there were aliens now.

“You’re taking the whole alien thing well,” said Edith.

“He’s friendly?” asked Steve.

“Yes, he’s on our side. He’s a nice guy,” said Natasha.

“That’s all that matters,” said Steve.

“Sadly, he’s taken,” said Edith.

“Too bad,” said Steve.

“Makes for great eye candy though,” said Edith.

They continued working through the slides. Edith and Natasha actually made it fun. When was the last time he laughed? He couldn’t remember. Three bottles of wine later they were almost done but managed to pick one. Steve managed to relax on his military stance slightly.

“What’s he doing he on this?” said Natasha.

Steve's eyes dilated. It was titled Anthony Edward Stark. Steve picked up on the similarities between father and son. The alpha had the same intense gaze as Howard. There was something different between the two. He couldn’t put his finger on what though. Steve turned red when he started slicking.

“It’s clear you find him attractive,” said Natasha.

“Excuse me," said Steve.

He rushed to the bathroom. Steve put a pad in his underwear. _This was humiliating._ He returned with his friends.

“What’s he like?” asked Steve.

“Where to start? He’s arrogant, egocentric, selfish, and a massive pain in the ass. But he’s improving,” said Natasha.

“He’s also genius, billionaire, and Ironman,” said Edith.

“And a playboy,” said Natasha.

The playboy fact wasn’t surprising. Many would find such a man attractive. Money didn’t attract Steve. It was the person.

“What’s an Iron Man?” asked Steve.

Natasha pulled up the footage of a man dressed in a gold and red metal suit. He was soaring through the air at top speed.

“Not much for subtly is he,” said Steve.

Natasha nodded.

“Do you want me to put him on the list?” asked Edith.

“Yes,” said Steve.

“You’ll be in for a treat if you chose him. He's supposed to be amazing in bed,” said Edith.

"He's not perfect," said Natasha. 

"No one is," said Steve. 

"Are you sure you want to meet with him?” said Natasha.

“I won’t be sure until I meet him,” said Steve.

His friends left. He sighed. The company was nice. It went better than he thought. Hopefully, one of the two would do for him. If not he'd been going through his heat alone. Steve cleaned up. He couldn’t resist opening up to Tony’s slide. The alpha was handsome and oozed confidence.

“Who are you, Tony Stark?” he said.

Steve sighed. This wasn’t a replacement for Howard. It would be unfair of him to think of Tony that way. Tony was a stranger to him. He couldn’t help who he was attracted to. He took the wine glasses from the coffee table and placed them in the sink.

 

*****

“Don’t lurk,” said Natasha.

Fury came out of the shadows.

“Who did he choose?” he asked.

“Antoine Triplett and Tony Stark,” said Natasha.

“Did he chose Stark on his own?” asked Fury.

“Yes, he’s the only one that actually earned a response from him,” said Natasha.

“Looks, like I’ll be paying wonder boy a visit,” said Fury.

Tony sat at his lab table. He flipped the envelope in his hand. It had given him nothing. The only thing Jarvis could tell him about it was it sixty to seventy years old.

“Sir, Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line,” said Jarvis.

“What could One Eye Willy want,” said Tony.

“Do want me to answer, sir?” he asked.

“Tell him I’m not in,” said Tony.

“He’s being rather persistent”, said Jarvis.

“Grow a spine, Jarvis”, said Tony.

“I’m sorry sir but my protocols are being overwritten,” said Jarvis.

Tony picked up his phone.

“I’m currently occupied at this time. Call back later,” he said.

 _“Stark, don’t you hang up on me!”_ growled Fury.

Tony hung up. The elevator opened on his lab floor.

“What do I owe this unwanted visit to?” asked Tony.

“Aren’t you curious to why I’m here,” said Fury.

“Something to do with Capsicle,” he said.

“Looks like you share your father’s same interest in the captain. Otherwise, I doubt you would have that information,” said Fury.

“I have no interest in one of Howard’s old toys,” said Tony.

“Of course you don’t,” said Fury with a shrug.

“If you have nothing else to tell me Jarvis can show you out,” said Tony.

“I’ll leave you with this address. If he’s not interesting you’ll get the thrill of telling me I told you so,” said Fury.

He left a card on the desk before taking his leave. Tony waited till the man was out of his building before reaching for the card.

“Will you go sir?” asked Jarvis.

“And miss a chance to tell Fury I told you so no,” he said.

 

*****

 

Steve slept in till noon. It had been a peaceful sleep. The only benefit of his heat was it allowed him to add another of sleep to his usual time. He groaned when he felt a small wet spot under him. It was getting worse. Steve showered, hoping it would lessen the scent of his slick. He dressed and went to lunch. Steve tensed when he felt every alpha’s eyes on him. As soon as he finished eating he returned to the safety of his room. There was a knock on his door.

“It’s Agent Coulson are you ready to go?” he asked.

He opened the door.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” said Steve.

He was taken to a small common room. One of the walls had a one-way mirror. Steve took a breath. He’s safe no one will get the chance to hurt him. Now he was more than capable of protecting himself, but it was still a great comfort knowing he wasn’t completely alone.

“If you need anything we’ll be behind the glass. So if at any point you feel uncomfortable, give us a signal,” said Phil.

The beta handed him a paper.

“What’s this?” asked Steve.

“Your alpha contract. Read it over and see if there’s anything you wish to change,” said Phil.

Steve read it over. It held all the key aspects like not being marked.

“Looks good to me,” said Steve.

Phil left. Steve sat on the couch. It gave him a view of the door. He didn’t want anyone sneaking up on him. The door opened. He tensed. A tall alpha came striding he had a warm smile and kind eyes.

“Antoine Triplett,” he said offering him his hand.

Steve shook his hand. There was some familiarity to his expression. The alpha was handsome and his scent nice, but nice didn't cut it for something like this. There was no gut attraction.

“You aren’t interested in me are you,” he said.

“Sorry, it isn’t that you aren’t attractive. You are handsome."

"Good to know. But you aren't getting that gut attraction." 

Steve nodded.

"Don't apologize." 

Steve felt as if he should. Blush burned at his cheeks.

“It was an honor meeting you. My grandmother would kill to be here,” he said.

“A fan?” asked Steve.

“You could say that she married one of your Howling Commandos,” said Antoine.

“Why are you here?” asked Steve.

Was it just some game to see him?

“You saved my grandfather's ass countless times. The least I could do is try to help you in your time of need,” said Antoine.

Steve relaxed. He took a piece of paper and a pen from the center of the table. Steve quickly drew a sketch and signed his name. He handed it to the alpha.

“What’s this?” asked Antoine.

“For your grandmother,” said Steve.

“Thanks, she’ll love it,” he said.

They talked for an hour before he left. For thirty minutes he was left alone in the room. Was the next alpha coming? He frowned. The door opened. He scowled when he saw Phil.

“Is he not coming?” asked Steve.

“He's running into some traffic. I’m sure he’ll be here,” said Phil. 

 

*****

Tony walked into the entrance of the training base. There was little information he could gather from this facility.

“You’re late Stark,” said Fury.

“I’m fashionably late,” said Tony.

Phil heard the information over his earphone.

“He’s here,” said Phil.

Steve visibly relaxed.

“See nothing to worry about,” said Phil before leaving.

Tony followed Fury to a white door. He let himself in. The first thing that hit him was the scent of an omega in preheat. Its purity was ruined by a tint of worry. Then he caught a look at the full image. Tall, blonde hair, and blue eyes. What perfect eyes; big blue puppy dog eyes. It seconds for him put it together. Fuck, Fury wants him to be Captain America’s alpha for a season. Saying no the request would be impossible for him now. _Who could deny such a perfect specimen of an omega? And that scent!_ He licked his lips. 

Steve looked over the alpha. Olive skin, dark brown eyes, and thick dark hair with a few threads of silver. He stood at 5’11 even with the height difference it didn’t take away from the man’s aura. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The man was perfectly dressed in a suit that meant to draw attention. Steve looked away, realizing he was staring. His heart was racing. What was this? Why was he reacting in such a way? The alpha took a seat in the chair across the table.

“Tony Stark, but I assume you already know that,” he said.

“Steve Rogers,” he said.

“I see no reason to waste my time with touchy-feely bullshit. Let’s just see if compatible,” said Tony.

Steve enjoyed Tony’s straightforwardness.

“Have you done this before?” he asked.

“What? Help an omega through heat, yes. If this works out you’ll have the best sex of your life and once it’s over we’ll be done. And I’m clean,” said Tony.

Tony was slow in his approach. He was not going to risk losing a chance to get into Captain America’s pants. Tony moved so he was sitting next to the perfectly sculpted omega. He leaned closer.

“May I?”

The alpha was asking him to bare his neck not forcing him. He would have naturally done it, but the question snapped him from the instinct. Most time they'd just yank his hair and made him.

“Still here?” said Tony.

“Oh, sorry,” said Steve.

“Do you not want to do this?” asked Tony backing off. He was many things, but he'd never force himself on an omega. 

The alpha was pulling away! He grabbed the alpha's jacket, keeping him close. A growling almost leaving his throat. His eyes widened. Tony was smirking playfully. He quickly pulled his hands away. 

“I’m not used to being asked,” he said.

The comment caught Tony off guard. It also revealed a great deal of how Steve was used to being treated. Shit, what had he gotten into? If he backed down Steve take it as a rejection. He got out of his head when Steve tilted his neck to the side. Without thinking, Tony brought his nose to that wonderfully exposed neck. His eyes dilated at the scent. It was a sweet mixture of honey and vanilla. He’d never smelled something so alluring. Pepper’s scent was foul was compared this. Tony nearly lost it when the scent fresh slick reached his senses. It was this good in preheat what would be like when it actually came. He tensed briefly when the omega nosed against his throat but allowed the motion. His alpha tore at his control.

Steve breathed in Tony’s scent. It was of earth, clove, with slight tones metallic. The alpha’s scent was odd yet so appealing. It was so different from any alpha’s he’d encountered. His heart continued racing and his body warm. This close contact would only speed up his heat. He forced a whine back when Tony pulled away from him. The alpha caressed his face the touch was electric, making him shiver. Tony seemed equally affected. His gaze held the same shock, but he was quick to gather himself.

“Mmm, puppy dog eyes from Captain America. As much as I would love to bend you over the couch and make you scream in pleasure I’m a selfish man wouldn’t want to share such a view,” said Tony.

Steve went red and shot to the other side of the couch. Tony was far bolder than his father. He didn’t think that was possible until now. Steve scowled when realized how much Stark’s words got to him. A wet spot had formed at the front of his pants. He placed a pillow on his lap when the door opened. It wouldn't fool anyone, the scent of what just occurred was still heavy in the air. The director entered. His face remained straight. 

“I hate to interrupt but Mr. Stark has some papers to fill out. That’s if you’ve agreed to him being your alpha,” said Fury.

“He’ll be my alpha,” said Steve.

“I’ll be right back, doll face,” said Tony.

He followed Fury out the door.

“And Stark I told you so,” said Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1960 the first oral contraceptive was approved by the FDA as contraception. The Supreme Cout in 1965 gave the right to use birth control ruling it was protected by the constitutional right to privacy.


	4. Warmth

Tony followed Fury into another room. His inner alpha growled angrily, hating being away from such perfectly compatible omega, ready and wanting for the taking. He pushed down the urge. Tony was unused to that the side of him affecting him. Fury tossed a large stack of a paper in front of him. It had to be five hundred pages long.

“What this?” he asked.

“His contract,” said Fury.

“What does it say?” asked Tony.

“If you break him you’ll face the full wrath of S.H.I.E.L.D,” said Fury.

“I didn’t take you as the overprotective daddy type,” said Tony.

“Sign,” he said.

He signed. His alpha too impatient to be with beauty to pain attention the fine print. He shoved the large stack of papers into his suitcase.

“You better leave Stark before he comes to his senses,” said Fury.

He smirked when the billionaire rushed out of the room.

 

*****

 

Steve looked up when the door opened again. Frowning when Edith came in. She smiled. 

"I wasn't who you wanted to be coming through the door."

He looked down. She joined him on the couch offering him a pair of briefs and pants. 

“There’s a bathroom over there,” she said.

Steve gave a nod of thanks. He quickly changed, taking a moment to regain his composure. It was only two weeks, less than that. Never had an alpha made him slick himself. It was embarrassing. Yet his inner omega preened happily at the attention that caused such a reaction.e He came out of the bathroom.  

“Natasha, wanted me to give you this,” said Edith.

She handed him a red flip phone.

“I’m not good with these,” said Steve.

Phil tried teaching him how to use a cell phone but he failed miserably. The lesson ended when his frustration got the best of him and he accidentally crushed the cellular device. It wasn’t Phil’s fault he just didn’t get it. But this phone felt heavier in his hand. The buttons were large and had simple choices of yes or no.

“This phone is meant for easy use. I’m sure you’ll be able to get the hang it,” said Edith.

Steve shoved the phone in his back pocket.

"I want to take a blood sample before you go," said Edith. 

Steve nodded. He let her take his arm.

“You must feel like a pin cushion,” she said. 

“Nothing, I’m not used to,” said Steve.

He returned to his room packing the few things he had. Steve hid Howard’s letter. It wouldn’t be right taking him. He locked the door of his apartment.

“Where are you leaving to in such a rush?” asked Kate.

“Spending time with a friend,” said Steve.

The smell coming off him was delicious. Claiming an omega of such standing would be a prize. She scowled when she caught the scent of another alpha on him.

“How long will you be gone?” she asked.

“A week maybe more,” he said.

Her scent was pleasant but did nothing for him. 

“Bye,” he said.

He walked to the entrance. While he waited for Tony he toyed with the phone it was rather simple. He didn’t understand the excess of the smartphone Phil was trying to get him to use. Steve returned the phone to his pocket when he caught Tony approaching.

“Is that all you have?” asked Tony.

“I don’t have much," said Steve.

Tony nearly snarled when he caught the scent of another alpha on Steve. He swiftly shook off the momentary lack of control.

“Let’s go,” he said.

A sleek bright orange car pulled up. It was low to the ground. The car was clearly meant for speed, not functionality. Its door opened on their own, revealing no driver inside. He got in. Steve instantly disliked it. He felt cramped from the lack of legroom. There was no room or trunk for him to put his bag. There was a loud vroom as the engine started. It was at least an hour drive the city. He watched the surroundings pass by. Steve wasn’t sure how to break the ice.

“I'm flattered and all but why the hell did you choose me? Besides the obvious reasons of course. I’m sure there are alphas lining up to have a chance with you,” said Tony.

“Not as many as you would think. Apparently, my scent is chemical something to do with the serum. You and my neighbor seemed to be the only people who find it attractive,” said Steve.

“So that’s who I smelled on you”, said Tony.

He clenched his hand around the steering wheel. Why was he getting this possessive? Tony hated this lack of control over himself.

“What do I smell like?” asked Steve.

“Honey and vanilla”, said Tony.

He never expected to smell so sweet. The short moment of possessiveness hadn’t gone unnoticed by Steve. He wasn’t used to alphas sharing a dual interest in him. Before the serum, they only saw him as a plaything, not something to fight over.

“What did they tell you about me?” asked Tony.

“Egotistical, arrogant, genius, doesn’t play well with others. What do you know about me?” asked Steve.

“There wasn’t a single day where Howard didn’t tell me of the great Captain America and his Howling Commandos”, said Tony.

“I’m more than just Captain America. Sometimes people don’t see that. I’m more than just a soldier,” he said.

“I’m only going to ask this once. What was Howard to you?” asked Tony.

“A friend,” he said.

They reached the city and pulled into Stark Tower. The two of them pulled into a garage filled with cars similar to the one they were in.

“Home sweet home”, said Tony.

“It's quite a home”, said Steve.

They went to the elevator.

“I’ll give you the tour. We’ll start with the penthouse”, said Tony.

The elevator stopped on a lavish penthouse. It screamed out expensive but in a relatively untacky way. The room was an open layout mixture of kitchen and living room. The view was incredible. It was as if he could see the entire city. How it had grown. It’s so ever-changing. Why couldn’t parts of it remain the same?

“Impressive isn’t,” said Tony.

“Impressive yes but I long for some familiarity. Something of the old,” said Steve.

“The new is built upon the foundations of the old. That’s how progress is built,” said Tony.

“A futurist,” said Steve.

“I’m not saying to remove all elements of the past. Especially, not you”, said Tony.

Steve blushed. The compliment also hit him as a realization. He was a figure of the past. How would he fit into his future? Was there a place for him in this?

“You’ll adapt, Cap,” said Tony.

“Please call me, Steve,” he said.

“Sure, should we continue with the tour,” said Tony.

The alpha showed him the guest and master bedroom. Then to the gym.

“Our final destination,” said Tony.

The elevator opened on the lab. It was organized perfectly. On the tables were Stark’s latest creations. Standing in tall glass cases were ironman suits. Its lines were perfect in their sculptural design.

“Beautiful,” said Steve.

“I would say so,” he said.

They were admiring two different things. He was gazing over the perfect features of the omega before him. Tony couldn’t find a single flaw. The man’s personality hadn’t changed with his physical appearance. Steve’s once relaxed posture changed. The man’s hands clenched the metal desk. It gave a pained creaking groan.

"Steve?"

Steve hardly noticed when the skilled hands touched his hips. The applied the perfect amount of pressure to his lower abdomen. He moaned, leaning into the alpha behind him. There was squelch of slick as muscles unwound. He gave a panted breath. Steve turned a deep shade of red and pulled away from Tony. 

“Better?” asked Tony.

He nodded.

“I’ll go to my room,” said Steve.

"If you need anything tell, Jarvis," said Tony. 

“Jarvis?” said Steve.

“Introduce yourself, Jarvis," said Tony.

“Hello, Captain Rogers its an honor to meet you. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask,” said a disembodied English accented voice.

“Thank you, Jarvis. It’s nice to meet you,” said Steve.

“Manners, what a nice change from what I’m used to,” said Jarvis.

“Don’t get used to it. Steve only with us temporarily,” said Tony.

A fact that caused a tinge of annoyance. Tony watched as the omega left. He took a seat. Tony so want hear that perfect breathtaking moan again. His inner alpha scratched angrily against his mind at the idea of Steve leaving him. Tony unsuccessfully tried shaking it away. He took the large packet of papers from his suitcase and placed it on the table.

“Jarvis, scan this over for me,” he said.

“Scanning."

Seconds the key elements of the information appeared in front of him.

“Sir, are you sure you’ll be able to keep up with his levels of stamina?” asked Jarvis.

Tony snarled.

“My apologies a did not mean to insult your alpha status, but his stamina is beyond most human. I’m sure with your wide collection of sex toys he’ll be fine,” said Jarvis.

“Anything else?” asked Tony.

“I’ve calculated Captain Rogers necessary calorie intake. For him maintain his current weight he needs to ingest 14,404 calories a day. Even more so when goes to heat,” said Jarvis.

“How stocked is the fridge?” asked Tony.

“Empty sir,” said Jarvis.

“Send a grocery list to Happy,” he said.

“Yes, sir."

Steve went to his room. He needed a shower. Steve went into the bathroom. The walls of the bathroom black and the counters were white marble. The fixtures were black or steel. One of the walls were glass, so a person could look out on the city from the tub. In the corner was a large glass steam shower.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers,” he said.

“Can anyone see me from here?” asked Steve.

“Sir the glass is specially made. It allows one to look on the city without being seen,” said Jarvis.

“Please call me, Steve,” he said.

"That would be improper. Do you wish me to ready the bath?" said Jarvis. 

“Yes, that would nice, thank you. Jarvis does your name stand for anything?” asked Steve.

“Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. My namesake was Howard Stark’s butler”, said Jarvis.

Steve shed his clothes. He wrapped a fluffy black towel around his waist. The tub filled with water. He eased himself into the water. It was the perfect temperature.

“Do you want me to turn on jets? It will help with your muscle cramps,” said Jarvis.

“Umm, sure,” he said.

Steve moaned when the jets activated. They worked perfectly into his muscles.  He shouldn’t get used to this, but it was so nice. At S.H.I.E.L.D, he wouldn’t get pampered like this. When the water cooled he got out. He toweled off and put on a pair of fresh underwear.

“Not worry one an see through this glass”, said Jarvis.

The bedroom was shaped like a semicircle and painted dark gray. Its floors were made of dark wood. The wall in front of him was tall and made completely of glass. It looked down on the city. He unpacked his things. At the center of the room was a bed. There were at least twenty pillows stacked on the bed. He neatly pilled them on the floor. He yawned the urge to sleep was too powerful to ignore. Steve got into bed. The sheets were soft against his skin. For the first time since he was unfrozen, he didn’t feel as if he was sinking into the mattress but he felt insecure. He took the pillows from the floor and built a wall around him. Steve burrowed under the blankets and swiftly fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Tony managed to busy himself with work. He desperately needed to keep himself distracted from his guest.

“How is he?” asked Tony.

“Sleeping, sir."

The footage of Steve bedroom appeared in front of him. Only a tuff of his golden brown hair could be seen from under the blankets. Steve buried himself under the blankets and curled up in a ball. He’d built a nest of the decorative pillows. He’s nesting.

“Jarvis how long until his heat starts?” asked Tony.

“It’s sped up from S.H.I.E.L.D’s earlier prediction. I predict he’ll reach heat in three days. Oh and Happy will be arriving shortly”, said Jarvis.

“How shortly, Jarvis?” asked Tony.

“He’s in the elevator, sir,” said Jarvis.

“Stop him on this floor. I’ll join him,” said Tony.

The elevator stopped on his floor, revealing a red-faced Happy carry at least twelve large grocery bags.

“When did you start eating this much? If it weren’t for Pepper and me, you would starve,” said Happy.

“I have a guest,” said Tony.

“A guest?” said Happy.

Tony nodded.

“You bounce back quick. Another supermodel?” asked Happy.

“He could be,” said Tony. Steve had the cheekbones for it. 

“He? An omega,” said Happy.

Tony took some of the bags from him. When the elevator doors opened the first thing the older alpha was hit was a chemical sweet scent of an omega close to heat. He fought the urge to gag. Happy managed to place the bags in the kitchen.

“How can you handle the stench?” asked Happy.

He started breathing through his mouth.

“I enjoy the smell,” said Tony.

“How?” asked Happy.

He wasn’t going to reveal what he smelled. That information would remain his.

“Why do have an omega staying with you?” asked Happy.

“I’m helping him through his heat,” said Tony.

“Does Pepper know?” he asked.

Tony’s hands fisted.

“She made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me!” he said.

Pepper wanted him to change in ways he couldn’t. She didn’t understand that he and Ironman were on in the same person. He managed to keep on good enough terms to still trust her with running his company.

“So this guy is her replacement?” asked Happy.

“I’m only doing the guy a favor,” said Tony.

“What should I do with this then?” asked Happy as he took an engagement ring from his pocket.

“I don’t care. I’ll unpack this you can go Happy”, said Tony.

Happy quickly took his leave. Tony unpacked the groceries and put them in the fridge. The alpha part of him was perfectly pleased with the idea of taking Steve as Pepper’s replacement. It was clear which was better. He shook the thought from his head. This was temporary. The week was bound to be unforgettable.

“Pull up the footage of Steve’s room,” he said.

“Sir, I should remind you that Captain Rogers contract includes a strict confidentiality clause. Once he’s gone all our footage on him has to be erased,” said Jarvis.

Tony nodded. The footage appeared in front of him. There was something calming to watching the omega sleep so peacefully. He lost track of time as he worked.

“Sir, he’s awake.”

Tony watched as Steve woke. The omega got up from bed, stretching to his full height. Mm, so Captain America is a boxer-briefs man. He licked his lips. _So perfect._

“I can see that,” said Tony.

 

*****

Steve was too hot to bear putting on a shirt. He cringed as pulled a pair of shorts on. The fabric was sandpaper against his skin. His stomach growled. 

“What time is it?” asked Steve.

“8:30 pm,” answered Jarvis.

He hadn’t slept this well for weeks. It was only due to his heat but he wanted to enjoy it while he could. Steve went to the large stainless steel fridge. It was filled with fruits, vegetables, meat, and eggs. He didn’t want to cook. Steve took out an apple. He wanted something else, but before closing the door he took a few moments to enjoy the cool air on his skin.

“Nothing in the fridge to your liking?” asked Tony.

“No," said Steve, shutting the door. 

Tony's eyes roamed over the muscular planes of Steve's chest. 

“We can order take out. What are you in the mood for? Chinese, Indian, Tia?” asked Tony.

“Either of those sounds fine to me, but you’ll have to order at least three times what you normally get,” said Steve.

A slight blush formed on his cheeks.

“Jarvis, place a delivery order at Blue China," said Tony.

“Yes, Sir,” said Jarvis.

Steve caught the scent of another alpha in the room.

"Someone else was here," he said. 

“Happy, my assistant,” said Tony.

He went to the bar. After today he needed a drink to take off the edge.

“Want a drink?” he asked.

“No thank you,” said Steve.

Steve watched as the man made a dirty martini. He yawned and settled down in the corner of the couch. Steve nuzzled into the fabric. He found a soft blanket, using it to hide his bare chest, much the alpha’s obvious dislike. His eyes started closing.

Steve had fallen asleep. Omegas slept through most of their preheat. The tall man curled up in the corner of the couch. _So powerful yet so defenseless._  He was likely one of the few to see him like this. Tony leaned against the edge of the couch. He smirked when the omega started softly snoring. For the first time, he realized how long Steve eyelashes were. He devoted several seconds to counting the delicate lashes. Steve turned slightly in his sleep, making the blanket fall away, exposing that flawless skin. Tony couldn’t resist carding his fingers through that golden brown hair. It was so soft. Tony smiled when Steve began purring contently, releasing pleased pheromones. It took so much more for him to get Pepper purring like this.

“Sir, I hated to interrupt but your order is here,” whispered Jarvis.

How long had he been doing this? He moved his hand away. Steve gave a small alluring whine at the separation. He paid the delivery boy. Tony placed four large paper bags of food on the coffee table.

“Steve, wake up,” said Tony.

The light blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

“How long was I asleep?” asked Steve.

“About half an hour,” said Tony.

Steve got up, helping the alpha set out the food. 

“Anything you want to watch?” asked Tony.

“I wanted to see Citizen Kane. Never got a chance to watch it in theaters”, said Steve.

Tony resisted the urge to make a comment.

“Sure,” he said.

They ate in silence. When done they cleaned up. Steve yawned the urge to sleep becoming overwhelming. 

"Relax, I've got the rest," said Tony. 

He settled on the couch while Tony finished up cleaning. A large flat screen TV emerged from the floor. Tony joined him on the couch. They were only a few feet apart. Steve desperately wanted to shrink the gap between them and cuddled, but the alpha didn't seem the type. 

"Come closer I won't bite unless you want me to," said Tony. 

Steve was quick to accept the offer. He huddled himself against the alpha’s side, resting his head on the man’s chest. He noticed a dim blue glow coming from the alpha’s chest. Steve pulled away slightly.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“I’ll show you," said Tony. 

Steve nodded. He moved away so the alpha could remove his shirt, revealing a beautiful glowing blue circular light.

“It’s an arc reactor,” said Tony.

Steve’s eyes were so intensely focused on it. He didn’t seem scared or disturbed by it more curious. Tony jolted when callused hands gently touch the sensitive skin around the reactor. Steve shot to the other end of the couch.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you." His voice a whimper. 

Tony shook his head. The omega currently seemed to forget the fact that he could easily overpower him.

“You didn’t," he said. 

Tony slowly approached, not wanting to scare him. He took Steve’s hand and placed over his chest.

“See it's fine,” said Tony.

“What does it do?” asked Steve.

“Keeps shrapnel in my heart from shredding it,” said Tony.

From his tone, it was clear the alpha didn’t want to linger on the subject. He didn't press. It was personal. Tony went to put on his shirt.

“Don’t skin to skin contact helps,” said Steve.

Tony allowed the omega close. Steve curled up against his side. He was never much for cuddling, but he could make an exception for Steve. The touch of their skin was almost electric. The movie started playing. He smirked when Steve started purring softly.

Steve tried ignoring the wonderful spark of the touch of their skin. It wasn’t something he was used to. The movie started playing. He tensed slightly when Tony started running his fingers through his hair, but swiftly relaxed. A soft rumbling sound caught his touched his ear. _What was that?_ He was purring. When did he last purr like? Only when he was a pup and with his mother. Never when he’s in heat. An unwanted memory came to the forefront of his mind.

_He was pinned against a cool metal table. Betas caretakers kept him down. His frail body was unable to fight. Leather straps were locked around his wrists. His legs were separated and tied legs of the table, leaving him exposed._

Tony flinched uncomfortably as the scent of burnt sugar and bleach. He knew the trance-like state. Tony forced himself to purr. It was a deep raspy unused sound. Alphas only ever purred to calm omegas and those of their family.

“Steve."

Someone was calling for him. A deep rumbling sound helped freed him from the terror of his memory. A calming hand continued to run through his hair.

“I’m not going to ask what that was, but are you better now?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded.

"Don't stop," he whispered. 

Tony didn't want to. Slowly the scent of the omega’s distress was replaced by calm. He massaged the muscles of the omega's neck, hitting the right places. Steve was perfectly relaxed.

Those talented skilled hands worked his muscles perfectly. Comfort turned to lust. Soon he was met by an unwanted issue. Slick wet between his legs and tent began to form in his shorts. He was already having heat flashes. It was a miniature version of the real thing that. Tony didn’t react, but the scent of his lust was clear.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” he asked.

His skin grew hot. Steve nodded, desperate for release. Tony raised his chin. Their lips met in a kiss. The alpha’s lips were soft and guiding. He moved onto his back with the alpha on top of him. Their hips rocked together. It all came so fast. His toes curled as his back arched of the couch.

Tony followed suit. He never came so quickly, but Steve's o-face was too much. Steve sighed nuzzling and licking his neck. They breathed in the scent of their combined pleasure. The two were slow to part. Steve whined at the lack of contact. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s broad shoulder. Steve nuzzled against his neck further scenting him. The omega was slow to recover from his orgasm. Steve pulled away.

“I’m sorry um for uh-

Tony spared mercy on upon.

“Steve, it’s normal for some of your level experience. No need to apologize,” he said.

Steve’s shoulders went at ease.

“How many alphas have you been with?” asked Tony.

There was a sudden spike of distress in Steve.

“You’re the second have I’ve been with. I rather not drawl upon my first experience”, he said.

Tony nodded. He could easily use an alpha command to get an answer, but Steve was entitled to his privacy. Steve had something he wanted to keep secret. Tony had plenty of secrets he wanted to remain in the dark, so he was fine with Steve having his own. By the time the movie was over Steve was asleep, using his lap as a pillow.

“Sir, I must warn you Pepper is on her way. She’s left several angry voicemails. Do you want me to play them?” asked Jarvis.

“No, Steve wake up,” he said.

He whined. Steve eyes slowly opened. Tony helped the near hibernating omega to the guest bedroom, setting him in bed. Steve burrow under the blankets.


	5. Aggression

Tony cringed as the red-headed omega appeared in the elevator. She stormed toward him, her heels clanking angrily against the floor.

“What the hell, Tony!” she screamed.

He wasn’t in the mood for this. The alpha rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Even with all their issues he still trusted her. He had to weather the storm.

"Say something!" she shouted. 

He resisted the urge to say 'something', but pissing her off further wouldn't make her leave. He wanted her out of his den. 

"What do you want me to say?" said Tony. 

"Who are you sleeping with?" 

"Who I spend my personal time with is my business." 

“Sadly, your personal life is my business. Everything you do could affect my company!” snarled Pepper.

"Your company? Last time I check it was still called Stark Industries." 

"But it's my ass on the line if you pull bullshit like this." 

"You have a title that's all. You serve at my pleasure, Pepper." 

She laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," she said. 

"Don't tempt me." 

"You want to know why I'm so secure on my job security? Without me, all that responsibility and commitment falls on you. And you along with this company will drown under it all," she growled. 

"You have no right to be here," said Tony. 

"I have all the right!" she yelled. 

"You aren't my omega! I loved you." 

"You didn't. If that were true you would have given up that fucking suit!"

“You still don’t understand!” he snarled.

“What’s there to understand? You want to play with your fucking toys more than you wanted to be with me!” screamed Pepper.

“Ironman is part of me. It will always be part of me!" 

Pepper took a breath. They’d have this fight a hundred times. She wasn’t going to give him the win by leaving. It lost its sting. This wasn't near as venomous as it had been before.  

“We aren’t having this fight again. I'm here for the company,” she said.

"I know. What I said remains the same." 

Pepper calmed down enough to realize the horrible stench she was standing in. It mixed horribly with Tony’s natural scent. She gagged slightly. A general rule with all omega was they normally smell sweet.

"Vent out the room the room, Jarvis," she said.

"No!" growled Tony.

"Why not?" asked Pepper.

“I enjoy it,” he said.

“You’re only saying that to annoy me. Jarvis." 

“Sorry, Pepper but I believe doing that will disturb our guest,” said Jarvis.

The anger came flooding back. This stranger was the whole reason for her being here.

“Who is he?” she asked.

"No." 

"What?" 

"I'm not telling you." 

"I don't want to be here. Tell me who they are and I can leave." 

"It's not important."  

“It's extremely important. You pull some kind of stupid stunt like this it puts our stock at risk,” said Pepper.

“Our stock has at least tripled since I became Ironman,” he said.

She rubbed her temples. He wasn’t wrong, but he loved bringing that up. 

“Look at this from a business standpoint. Whatever you do comes back on the company,” said Pepper.

“If by some miraculous chance it does get out. It will make us worth even more,” said Tony.

“Even more the reason to tell me,” she said.

“No, a confidentiality clause is built into his contract. I’m not breaking it,” said Tony.

“When have you given a fuck about a contract?! You know the press will find out. They always find out," hissed Pepper.

“They won’t,” said Tony.

“How could you sign anything with me reading over it first?!” said Pepper.

“I’m not a child. I’m capable of reading”, he said.

“He did spend a great deal of time looking over them, for him at least. To be fair it was nearly 500 pages long in small print,” said Jarvis.

“I need to see it,” she said.

“No,” said Tony.

“You will,” said Pepper.

“May I offer a comprise,” said Jarvis.

“Yes,” she said.

“I can give Mrs. Potts a redacted version of the requested documents,” said Jarvis.

“That would be perfect, Jarvis. At least I know I can depend on you,” she said.

“I just sent them to your email, Mrs. Potts,” said Jarvis.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You got what you wanted now can you leave,” said Tony.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” hissed Pepper.

“You are not the omega I need to take care of. You made it clear that you don’t want that from me,” said Tony.

That sent off entirely new wave of anger.

“How old is he?” asked Pepper.

“You won’t believe me if I told you,” he said.

“Please just tell me they’re of age,” said Pepper, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I’ve never been with anyone under the age of twenty-one!” growled Tony.

“And I should be impressed?” she said.

The growl in his voice set off another wave of aggression. What the genius, yet idiotic alpha didn’t understand was she wasn’t over him. He was already moving on, helping another omega through heat. She should be happy. The public was more trusting of a coupled alpha. This was to be expected. She didn’t allow her sadness, but her anger came roaring through. 

 

*****

 

Screaming woke Steve from his sleep. He broke from the warmth of his bed. The scent of another omega touched his senses. It was a floral and sweet. He was growling. Unlike other omegas, his snarl was low and resembled that of an alpha’s. Steve quickly covered his mouth. This possessive urge was only due to his heat. It wasn’t his place to interfere. Tony wasn't really his alpha. 

“Jarvis."

"Yes." 

“Who is that?” asked Steve.

“Pepper Potts his ex”, said Jarvis.

“Why is she here?” asked Steve.

"Her appearance is likely due to Happy informing her." 

"What's their relationship?" 

"It's strictly platonic. Ms. Potts is the CEO of the Stark Industries," said Jarvis.  

Steve went to the door, opening it slightly. The omega arguing with Tony was beautiful. She was dressed professionally. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied neatly in a bun. She was the kind of omega that many alphas dreamed of. Steve tried pulling away from the door, but couldn’t. It was rude to eavesdrop but he couldn’t pull away. The hurt was apparent in her eyes. She still had feelings for Tony. That much was apparent. Nothing was ever simple with a Stark.

“Who is he?” asked Pepper.

Steve debated whether or not to stay hidden. He took a breath it would be best to get this over with. If this were to somehow get out in the press, he would rather her face him in person, not by the paper or the internet. It might be uncomfortable but it was best to get it over and done with.

“That would be me,” said Steve.

Pepper eyes went six foot perfectly muscled man that came out of the bedroom. For a brief moment she swore he was an alpha, but the scent was omega. His gaze was focused on the ground clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

“Another airhead model,” she said, rolling her eyes.

He snarled. Its lowness caught her off guard. She stepped back, bowing her head in submission. The man took a deep breath.

“I apologize for growling. That isn’t me, but I prefer you not to judge me by my appearance,” said Steve.

This one actually had a brain. His face seemed so familiar. She couldn’t place where he saw him.

“Have we meet before?” she asked.

“No miss,” he said.

“If you aren’t one of his models who are you?” asked Pepper.

“Not a model miss was an actor for a bit,” he said.

She sighed. Great, this washout actor would use Tony for the publicity. How could Tony possibly believe this would do good for the company if it ever got out?

“Then what are you?” asked Pepper.

“A semi-retired captain at least for the moment”, he said.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Steve Rogers, miss,” he said.

The pieces clicked together.

“Captain America, how is this possible. You’re alive,” she gasped.

“Yeah, a bit of a shocker for me,” said Steve, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

She was still trying to absorb the information given to her. Shit, this would be the story of the lifetime if anyone were to get wind of it. Captain America still alive was one thing another thing was him being with the notorious playboy. The hero that embodied virtue with the one that embodied of pride, arrogance, and indulgence. The headlines were already flashing before her mind. At some point, while she in thought Tony snuck out of the room.

“Real mature Tony running away from the issue,” said Pepper.

“He isn’t here,” said Steve.

“You think he isn’t watching. He has this entire place under surveillance,” said Pepper.

Steve turned red. Had Tony seen him in bathroom or him changing? Tony wouldn’t do that, would he? Steve took a seat on the couch. He shook the thought from his mind. Pepper took the seat across from him.

"It's an honor meeting you only wish it were under different circumstances," she said.

"I understand why you came. Your job counts on keeping a good image. But I'm out for fame I actually hate the attention this could possibly drawl. I rather keep to myself," said Steve.

He was impressed by Pepper. She was an omega and the CEO of a massive company. He shook his head. His omega hated that. It saw her a challenge. She was a CEO. What was he only a soldier?

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Tony and I can bring out the worse in each other," said Pepper.

He resisted the urge to glare. She didn't deserve that. 

"How did you find out?" asked Steve.

"Happy, the man tells me everything", she said.

He took a breath.

“Pepper, I don’t want to overstep my bounds. I was under the impression Tony was single. We haven’t done much more than kiss. If me being here causes problems I’ll leave,” he said.

Steve meant it. If he was preventing them from being together her wouldn't stay. 

“No, Steve. What he and I had is over it has been for some time now. It’s just difficult seeing him move on. Reminds me how lonely I am,” she said.

“Loneliness I understand,” said Steve.

He understood more than she ever could.

“I’m sorry I can’t imagine what this must be like for you,” said Pepper.

Steve sighed deeply. Once he’d gotten over the shock of his situation he’d cried himself to sleep for days. All that he’d known was gone. Once he built new connections it was a little easier.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” said Steve.

“You may prove a good influence on him,” said Pepper.

Her anger faded. Steve was just as kind and considerate as books and articles about he said. He truly meant what he said, which made him pairing with Tony all the odder.

“How was this arrangement even made?” she asked.

“I haven’t had heat in seventy years plus years. My doctors say it will be unhealthy for me to through heat without an alpha. Out of the alphas, I was shown he was that I had a response to. And one of the few that can tolerate my scent,” said Steve.

All the anger remaining anger she felt vanished. She felt sorry for him. With all, he lost he had the added worry of heat. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. He was willing to give up one of the few alphas he was compatible with so it wouldn’t upset her. Guilt formed in the pit of her stomach.

“I should be taking my leave. It was nice meeting you, Steve,” said Pepper.

“And you too Miss Potts. You won’t tell anyone about me,” said Steve.

“Not a word. I work for Tony Stark keeping secrets is in my job description. I’m not sure how I’d even begin to explain this,” said Pepper.

“Thank you, Pepper,” said Steve.

She left. Steve was grateful for her absence. She seemed nice, but having another near his alpha during this time agitated him. _His alpha?_ He’d spent less than a day with Tony and he was already thinking that. It was only his heat making him see things in such a way. He had to find the alpha. 

 

*****

 

Tony closed the footage from the penthouse. That went better than expected. The elevator stopped on his lab floor. There was a deep growl. For the briefest of moments, he thought it another alpha challenging him. The baser instinct faded when he saw a clearly agitated Cap. His eyes were dilated.

“Easy,” said Tony.

How would Steve react? Steve had gone into a feral state for the moment. This could be dangerous. A super-powered omega in a feral state. Before he could respond the fellow hero trapped him in a bear hug. Thankfully, Steve maintained control over his massive strength. That warm smooth skin pressed against him. Tony regretted putting on a shirt. Steve rubbed his cheek against him, transferring his scent. Tony purred, hoping it would help. He ran his fingers down Steve’s back. They stayed like that for about five minutes.

Steve slowly came out of the feral state. He stood in Tony’s lab with his arms tightly around the alpha. His rival’s scent was gone from his alpha. He did it again. Tony wasn’t his alpha. Steve realized he was still holding the inventor close.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me,” said Steve swiftly backing away.

“It’s fine,” said Tony with a shrug.

“I had to get her scent off you,” said Steve.

“I’m just glad you didn’t crack my rib in the process,” said Tony.

He was completely covered in Steve’s sweet scent and the omega was covered in his.

“Could I stay here?” asked Steve.

Tony hated having company in his lab, but the blue eyes pried at his willpower.

“What’s wrong with the penthouse?” asked Tony.

“It smells likes her,” said Steve with a slight growl.

“We’ll fix that when you’re further along,” he said.

Steve turned red as he slicked at the idea. Tony smiled. It was such a playful clever expression, but it also held a gentle kindness.

“You can stay,” he said.

Tony gestured to a black leather couch. Steve settled there. He watched as the man work. The alpha was so intent on his work as if everything else had fallen away. He wished someone would look at him with the same intensity. Steve sighed. That meant finding another alpha that could tolerate his scent. His omega was set on Tony. He'd have better luck with a beta. His omega snarled against. Stark could satisfy his urges. The thought nearly made him slick. He needed a distraction. There was a pad of yellow paper on the coffee table. He sketched out alpha once done he drifted asleep.

Tony attention drifted from his work when the sound of Steve’s scribbling stopped. He went over to the pad on the table and saw a sketch of himself staring back at him.

"Not bad." 

Tony took a jacket from his chair and pulled it over the man. Steve nuzzled into the fabric and began purring softly. That sound was addictive in its perfection. He so wanted to join him. Tony pressed a gentle kiss on the temple. Something set his protective instincts on edge. He growled moving closer to the omega. Feet against the window. His omega didn’t wake. There was a shatter of glass. His armor surrounded him.

“Jarvis, pull up the footage,” said Tony.

Ten were in the penthouse another ten were making way to his lab. He put on his suit. Unwelcomed alphas had broken into his territory and were posing threat to his omega! The elevator doors opened. His men dressed in black. Bullets deflected off his armor. He shot through the top of the elevator, cutting the cables. Half managed to slide through.

“STEVE!”

He woke to five men charging at him. Gunfire made him go rigid. Where was Tony?! He went into attack mode. Until a collar shot around his neck. His strength faded. He yelped, crying out for his alpha. There was a blur of red and gold. Steve’s calls had sent the alpha’s into a full feral mindset. Fear overrode Steve’s common sense, sending him into a feral state. He watched as his alpha fought. Another alpha came close, grabbing him by the neck. He yelped. A blue-white light blasted through the rival head. He scrambled under the shelter of a table. The collar was painfully tight around his neck, making it difficult to breathe.

Tony came out of the haze when the threat was handled. His breathing was heavy. It had been years since he brought into such a state.

“Steve.”

A small fearful whine touched his ear. Steve was tucked under a worktable. He was shaking. His face was hidden from view. How had Steve managed to squeeze himself into the small gap?

“Steve,” he whispered.

He kneeled down, so he was at eye level with his omega. The omega’s skin was splattered with blood. His pupils were fully dilated; only a slim ring of light blue was visible. The smell of distress and fear was thick enough for him to smell through his helmet. Steve seemed to forget all of his power. At the moment he seemed to think he was the omega from before the serum.

Steve backed away. This metal man was unknown to him. All he could smell was metal and blood. Where was alpha?! He needed alpha! His distress and fear grew. Desperate whining calls for alpha left his throat. The fear only sent him further into a feral state. Two words left him.

“Where Tony?”

Tony was caught off guard. It wasn’t often someone was able to do that. When omegas or alphas went into such feral state words beyond alpha or omega were exceptionally difficult. The mask of the helmet pulled away. Steve calmed greatly at the site of his face. His posture relaxed.

“Alpha."

The omega pounced upon him. He nudged against the alpha’s neck trying to better scent him, but all he could smell was metal. Steve needed the iron skin off! He tried yanking off. The metal creaked.

“Easy, Steve this isn’t meant to come off by force,” said Tony.

Steve was straddling his lap. His omega’s scent changed. The stress of the moment triggered Steve's heat fully. The ten surviving men were repelling down the elevator shaft.

“Sir, ten men are incoming,” said Jarvis.

That earned a low snarling growl from Tony. The threat to his omega was still present. Steve grabbed his hand tightly, whining. 

“Stay here,” he said.

Steve watched as his alpha handled the issue perfectly. Alpha returned to his side moment later.

“It’s safe you can come out,” said Tony.

Steve slowly emerged from his cramped shelter. He got his feet, searching for any danger. Steve clawed angrily at Alpha’s armor. Off, he needed it off! The mask came away. He nuzzled him. Alpha pulled away again. A loud high-pitched whine left him, begging him to stay.

“I’m not leaving,” he said.

He examined the collar. Its purpose was to suppress the omega vicious strength. It seemed as high voltage shock would be administered if Steve tried removing or using his strength.

“Off!” growled Steve.

He wanted the collar off, so alpha could mark him if he wished.

“Don’t, I’ll get it off,” said Tony stopping his hand.

The design was simple, child’s play for him. With a click, the collar fell away with a loud clunk. As soon as it fell away Steve bared his neck to him. Tony’s canine sharpened, wanting to mark the omega as his. He sucked a mark onto Steve’s neck, causing him to shiver and purr in pleasure. A symbol on the man uniform caught his eye, Hydra. All the men were dead.

“Fuck."

He was grateful that Steve was in such a feral state. He wouldn’t know how to explain this.

“Jarvis, call Fury,” said Tony.

“Yes, sir."

Blood covered the floor and filled the air. It would do nothing to help Steve in his current state.

“Scan for any dangers on the penthouse floor,” said Tony.

“My sensors aren’t picking up on any threats. Fury should be here momentarily,” said Jarvis.

“Come on beautiful,” said Tony.

He offered his hand to Steve. The omega was quick to take it, following him away from the bloody mess. They went to the elevator shaft. Tony wrapped Steve’s arms around his neck.

“Hang on,” he said.

Steve clutched tightly to the alpha through the air, only letting go when they were safely on the ground again.  

“You’re safe,” said Tony nuzzling omega’s neck.

Tony took Steve to the guest bedroom, sitting him down at the foot of the bed. Steve's face and chest were spattered with blood. The omega whimpered when he tried leaving. 

"I'll be back. I promise." 

He kissed Steve on the forehead. Tony went to the bathroom, soaking a hand towel, before going back to the bedroom. Steve smiled softly. He carefully rinsed the blood from the omega's skin. Steve purred pressing into his touch, clearly enjoying the grooming. He tucked Steve into bed. When he tried leaving Steve’s arm wrapped possessively around his waist. He was given a small taste of Steve’s strength when he tried moving.

“I get it I’ll stay,” said Tony.

*****

 

Fury made his arrival to Stark Tower. His team hadn’t responded quickly enough to the threat. The doors of the building automatically opened for him. That was first normally had to force his way through.

“Director Fury, you’ll have to take service elevator,” said Jarvis.

He walked into a bloody scene. The scent of blood mixed the scents a terrified and calmed omega, anger alpha, and an omega in full-blown heat. He heard one of the alphas on his team gag slightly.

“Who did that?!” asked Fury.

One of them slowly raised his hand.

“You’re on clean-up duty. Does anyone else have any complaints?” said Fury.

They shook their heads.

“The rest of you morons secure the scene. Hill, you're with me,” he said.

“I can’t sir,” she said.

“And why is that?” asked Fury.

She pulled him away from the men.

“Captain Rogers is in heat. He’ll see me as a challenger,” said Hill.

Even though she was a beta it wasn’t worth the risk.

“Fine,” said Fury.

He went to the elevator and was taken to the penthouse floor. The doors didn’t open.

“What is the meaning of this Jarvis?” he said.

“Captain Rogers has gone into a feral state so much approach cautiously. They’re in the guest bedroom,” said Jarvis.

“Do I want to know what state they're in?” asked Fury.

“I assure you nothing inappropriate has occurred,” said Jarvis.

The elevator doors opened. He went to the guest bedroom. Captain Rogers was huddled in a nest of pillows with an arm wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist. He was purring softly.

“Now isn’t this a sight,” said Fury.

A deep growl met the comment. It wasn’t Stark growling. Rogers looked readied to attack him at any moment if needed. Only a thin blue line of his irises could be seen. The tension left him as soon as Tony ran his finger through his hair.

“Sleep,” he ordered.

His command fell swiftly upon the omega. Steve’s eyes closed and seconds later was asleep. His hold on Tony’s waist went slack. Tony pulled the blankets over his omega, hiding his beauty from view. He left the guest’s bedroom. Fury followed behind him.

“What the hell was that?! Why is Hydra attacking my house?!” yelled Tony.

“Are you trying to wake him up?!” hissed Fury.

“The man can sleep through anything!” growled Tony.

Fury was relieved at the man’s agitation. Stark may not be as sharp-minded as usual. Fury might not have to reveal the true reason Hydra wanted Steve at this moment. He could easily bed distracted. 

“Isn’t that obvious they want him. They the thought this was an opportune moment to get him,” said Fury.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was a risk?” asked Tony.

“It was all in the contract. And I thought great Tony Stark could handle. Was I wrong in assuming?” said Fury.

“There was no mention of Hydra,” he said.

“If you can’t handle the risks I’ll take him from you,” said Fury.

“Don’t go near him!” snarled Tony.

“Good, you want to keep him,” said Fury.

“You clean up this mess. If anything is missing I’ll know. Jarvis, I want all tech on lockdown,” said Tony.

“Yes, sir,” said Jarvis.

“And where are you going?” asked Fury.

“Malibu, and taking him with me”, said Tony.

“How do expect to get Malibu with an omega in heat?” asked Fury.

“Billionaire, Fury,” he said.


	6. Relocated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bonus chapter published on the fourth.

Steve woke to the sun shining brightly into his room. He burrowed under the blankets and closed his eyes. Waking up could wait sleep was what he wanted. The bed smelled of Tony. He was huddled to a wonderful warmth. Then the memory of last night jolted him awake. His surroundings were different. He was in a sun-bathed room. Steve whined. Where was he?!

“I’m up!” said Tony springing from the bed.

His anxiety melted when he saw the alpha. 

“Where are we?” asked Steve, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Malibu," said Tony. 

“California? How?” asked Steve.

“A helicopter and a private jet,” said Tony.

What if someone saw them? 

"No, one saw us." 

"The pilots?" 

"They were S.H.I.E.L.D." 

Steve remembered nothing of their journey here. 

“Good to see your back in your senses,” said Tony.

“I went feral,” said Steve.

“Yeah, you refused to let me leave your side,” said Tony.

He could finally relax. His instincts have been haywire for the last twelve hours. Every whine or whimper called him back to the omega.  

"You built me a nest?" 

No had ever built him a nest. 

"Yeah, you were very particular. Took me ten tries to get it right," he said. 

Steve adjusted a pillow. He couldn’t help it. Tony had done a decent job. Bucky never got it right. 

"Last night, what happened?" asked Steve. 

Distress was coming off him. Tony groaned at the stench. He nuzzled against the omega's neck. The simple touch sweetened Steve's scent. He eased Steve back into bed. The omega's head rested on his chest. He ran his fingers through Steve's hair. 

"It was handled. We're safe."

"You don't have to protect me. Tell what happened I can handle it. Please." 

"We were attacked." 

"By who?"  

“A terrorist organization that wanted you,” said Tony.

“Hydra,” said Steve.

“How-

“Even that state I recognized that symbol."

He didn't know where to go with the conversation, so he ran his fingers through the omega's hair, earning a purr.  

"Thank you." 

"Hmm." 

"Trying to hide it from me. Trying to protect me. I was a fool to believe such an organization had been brought down. They found a way to survive," said Steve. 

"It wasn't foolish." He ran his fingers up and down Steve's arm. 

"Than what was it?" he asked. 

"It was hopeful. There's nothing wrong with hopeful," said Tony. 

“I will put an end to them for they’ve done for all they’ve taken,” said Steve.

There would always be darkness in the world. Now they knew the name of one. One previously thought defeated. What was next? They were a foe worth of Steve's aggression. One man couldn’t do it all, but Steve could make one hell of a dent in the organization.

"There's nothing you do about now. At least not at this moment," said Tony. 

He wanted to fight but he didn't even know where to start. And he was in heat. 

"I know," he said. 

For now, why not enjoy his heat. What a thought? 

“I’m sorry for the damage I caused,” he said.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed. You're in heat." 

"I know." 

"Your first wave will hit soon. I can smell it," said Tony.  

Steve bit his lip. 

 

“Is there anything I need to know before it really gets going? I don’t want to do anything that may make you uncomfortable,” said Tony.

After last night his urge to protect Steve was undeniable. He do anything to harm him. It wouldn’t fade until Steve’s heat was finished.

“Be gentle,” said Steve.

“I will be,” said Tony.

“Don’t tie me down,” he said.

Steve rubbed his wrists. The ghost feeling of the leather bonds crept over his skin. It disappeared when Tony’s hand ran down his back.

“I won’t,” he said.

The idea of bondage with Captain America was a pleasurable fantasy, but it clear stressor for Steve.

“Don’t force me onto my stomach. I have to get to that position on my own,” said Steve.

“I can do that,” said Tony.

Steve turned his back to the alpha. He didn't want Tony to see how worried he was. Tony massaged the tension from his shoulders. _That was nice._ He purred. His eyes closed. Something cool was placed gently around his neck. There was a small click. It was a necklace of woven silver. The metallic substance was frigid against his warming skin. It was almost weightless.

“What’s this?” asked Steve.

“A trinket,” said Tony.

Trinkets were gifts given to omegas from alphas as a show of gratitude for being allowed to join them in heat. He’d never been given one. His fingers played with the necklace. He smiled brightly.

"I would have come up with something better, but only had half an hour." 

“It’s beautiful, Tony. Thank you." 

Tony rose from bed. He caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess and there were bags underneath his eyes. He spent last night and the earliest hours of the morning tending to Steve. 

"You need to sleep," said Steve. 

“I’m used to running on a few hours of sleep. You’re the one in need of rest,” he said. The omega's scent was getting to him. Steve didn't need him pawing at right now. What he need was sleep. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To my lab. I'll be back when you need me." 

Steve sat up pulling back the blankets. He wore a pair of neon pink underwear. 

 

“You slicked yourself completely. I had to change them,” said Tony.

Considering it was Tony this was mild. He was lucky the alpha didn’t put him in a pair of Ironman theme underwear. Steve couldn’t help laughing.

“Thanks,” said Steve.

Tony shivered, remembering the wonderful scent. He spent nearly an hour in a cold shower after removing Steve’s underwear, trying to calm down.

"Tony," he whimpered. 

Steve stumbled forward, bracing himself against the wall. He hurried over to the omega.

"Steve." 

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth.  

“You aren’t,” said Tony.

Steve whined. He pressed his back against the wall. Closing his eyes in shame as slick leaked from between his legs. It didn't help that there was a virile aroused alpha so close. 

“Steve, you're in the first stage of heat," said Tony. 

All Steve could manage was a whimper. 

"Open your eyes." 

He shook his head. The alpha's breath tickled his skin. 

"Please open your eyes." 

Timidly he opened them. Tony was framing him. The alpha's proximity caused another pulse of slick. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” said Tony.

“There’s plenty to be ashamed of,” he said.

He hung his head. Even after the serum he never had full confidence in his appearance.

“You want to know what I see, handsome?” said Tony raising his chin.

Steve gave a small nod.

“A living Adonis with an ass sculpted by the gods,” he said.

He smiled through the embarrassing compliment.

“Look at those dimples,” said Tony, caressing Steve’s cheek.

Tony stared at him with such intensity. 

“Your scent makes my mouth water among other things,” said Tony, pressing their hips together, showing Steve exactly what he meant.

Steve turned red at the unmistakable hardness against his hips. Triggering an empty clutching sensation deep within him. 

“Let me help,” he whispered, licking the shell of his ear. 

Steve nodded. Tony nosed his neck. He was quick to bare it to the alpha. Steve shuddered as those soft lips kissed and sucked upon his neck. He gasped when those sharpened teeth grazed against his sensitive skin. Their lips locked, molding to each other. Another gasp was forced from his lips when his butt was firmly groped.

Tony took the chance to push his tongue into omega’s sweet wet mouth. Their tongues entwined together. Tony was lost in the wonderful mixture of their scent. He wanted the omega cover completely in his so no one would question who the beauty belonged. Steve’s scent was intoxicating. His hands traveled the muscular planes of Steve’s body. _So much soft perfectly muscled flesh to explore._ The perfect breathy sound Steve was making him lose his senses.

The fabric of Tony’s shirt scratched against his fevered skin. He fisted the fabric ripping away, so he could feel his alpha’s skin against his. Steve’s hands went to Tony’s belt he gave it a desperate yank. The alpha briefly pulled away and tossed away his pants. Steve whimpered. His underwear was wet and clung uncomfortably to his legs.

“Are you sure?” asked Tony.

“Yes."

There was no hesitation. His hands were shaking with anticipation. Tony slowly slid them down and Steve kicked them off. The alpha licked his lips. Everything about Steve was perfectly proportional. He slowly kissed up that toned stomach, intentionally avoiding what his omega wanted most. He gently took Steve’s nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. Steve arched and moaned at the sensation.

Desire flamed in his alpha’s eyes. His callused skilled hands worked him perfectly, leaving him aching for more. He leaned into Tony allowing him to take control over him. He shook with pleasure. Their bodies were perfectly aligned, skin pressed against skin. Their lips only separating for brief gasps of air. Steve wanted more. He pulled on the waistband Tony's underwear.

“Off."

He whined as the alpha pulled away from him. Steve licked his lips when he got the full view of Tony. He was perfect. Steve blushed when his eyes traveled lowered, but his gaze lingered.

“Impressed?"

Steve nodded subconsciously. The amount of slick leaking from him increased drastically. He nearly came on site. The alpha pressed against him. He gave a shuddering gasp. Tony rocked their hips together. He threw back his head moaning. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Tony’s hand traveled lowered, pumping them together. Through his rapid panting breaths he hardly heard the sweet words Tony whispered. Steve’s vision went white with absolute pleasure as he reached his release.

Tony followed, marking Steve’s stomach with his seed. The omega went weak in the knees, leaning fully against him. Tony could barely keep standing. He lowered the two of them. Slick and Steve’s cum marked in his skin. The omega rested his head against his shoulder. It had been too long since it was this intense. This reaction must be due to the potency of Steve’s heat pheromones. The levels must be heightened from long-term hibernation. That has to be it.

"Steve." 

The omega was dazed, happily nuzzling against his neck. Tony used his discarded shirt to clean the of them. Those azure eyes could barely be seen from those large dilated pupils. He’d gone feral. Steve was completely comfortable with their nakedness. Tony kissed him. 

"Sir." 

“What?” 

“Your rut seems to be trying to sync with Steve’s heat,” said Jarvis.

Tony groaned. He didn’t need Jarvis to tell him. Rut was never pleasant for him. He hated the lack of control, running on pure instinct. Steve licked his neck. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” said Tony, running his fingers through Steve’s damp hair.

Steve playfully nuzzled against his alpha’s neck, purring. There was a shift in the alpha’s scent it had taken on a more musky tone. Steve got to his feet and stretched. Steve smiled when he caught the alpha staring. 

“You can’t expect me not to look," he said. 

Steve went to his nest. He rearranged a few of the pillows when he was satisfied he settled. Steve whined when his alpha didn’t join. He patted the empty side of the bed.

“Mmm, with that pout you could get me to do about anything,” said Tony.

Steve smirked. Tony had to take a moment. It was expression unique to Steve’s feral state. What was the beauty planning?

“Alpha." 

Tony froze. Steve dripped the word with lust. His omega turned his head innocently to the side. He rolled sexily onto his back purring. Tony couldn't resist. This feral state could last hours or days. He didn’t want Steve to feel exposed when he came to. Tony slid on a pair of underwear, earning a growl.

“Alpha," whimpered Steve. 

It pried at Tony's willpower. The omega seemed well aware of that. He took the softest shirt from Steve bag. Tony took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Come here." 

He slid the t-shirt over Steve’s head. Steve whined, tugging uncomfortably at the shirt’s collar.

“Bring the room to a comfortable level for him,” said Tony.

“Yes, sir."

Steve continued to tug against the fabric.

“I’d much rather have this bare, sweet cheeks. You’ll thank me for this later,” he said.

Alpha was moving too slowly. He grabbed him, yanking him into bed. Steve tucked them into bed. His arms wrapped around alpha’s waist, keeping him close. Alpha laughed.

“Being spooned by Captain America."

His back was pressed against Steve’s chest. The omega nuzzled closely to his neck. Most alphas would hate being trapped in this position, but Tony honestly didn’t mind. He was far from the traditional alpha. His eyes began to close. 

 

*****

 

Whining broke Tony from his sleep hours later. Steve had thrown off the blankets and was completely bare. The shirt he once wore was tossed on the floor. A sheen of sweat covered his pale skin. He was panting heavily. His scent was even more enticing. Tony licked his lips.

"Tony," he whimpered. 

He was out of feral state. This would be easier if he was still in his feral state. He wouldn’t have those blue eyes staring at him nervously.

“It feels like my skin on fire," 

Tony's touch cooled the burn.

“I’ve only done this once."

“I’ll take care of you." 

Tony didn’t want to know of Steve’s first hellish experience. He wanted nothing but pleasure for the omega. 

“If at any point you feel uncomfortable tell me,” said Tony.

It wasn’t a suggestion or request, but an alpha command. Steve nodded. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Tony let him take lead. Steve slowly pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth the action was so foreign to him. Soon he became lost in the motion, his arms wrapping around Tony’s neck keeping him close. The alpha’s hands wandered his form, relaxing him further.

Steve spread his legs. That simple action pried at Tony’s self-control. Self-control has never been his strength. This was such a temptation beyond what he was used to. He had to hold it back. If he screwed this up, Steve would never allow him near again. He couldn’t lose a chance to experience this again. Tony pulled away, breaking the kiss. Steve’s lips were slightly kiss-swollen.

Steve’s heat coiled form relaxed at the feeling of the alpha's chest behind him. Purring as those tender lips sucked, kissed, and nipped at his skin. Tony’s hand traveled past his stomach. His back arched, panting desperately at the touch. He thrust desperately into the alpha’s hand trying to get more friction. Those skilled hands were working him so perfectly. He fisted the sheets as he came yet again, but it did nothing to relieve his aching. Tony gently turned him on his back. 

“Spread your legs."

His voice heavy with desperation. Steve gradually spread his legs, releasing more of his alluring scent. A scent that beckoned his inner alpha to break free. He forced the urge down. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through the slick running plentifully down Steve’s inner thighs. It was clear Steve was nervous, which was making his muscles tense. Tony reunited their lips. Slowly those powerful muscles relaxed.

Steve shivered when Tony’s finger pressed into him. He couldn’t stop himself tensing. Yelping as the digits pressed further into him. Tony pulled away instantly. The alpha gently cupped his face.

“Steve."

“I’m okay," he whimpered.

Steve tucked himself under the blanket, hiding from view.

"You aren't." 

The stench of Steve’s fear and distress killed his arousal. Protection overrode his urge to mate. 

“It won’t let me go without contact,"

“Contact doesn’t always mean sex. There are other things we can do," said Tony.

“It always leads there."

Another strong wave of bleach and burnt sugar hit him. He’d never be able to use any bleach cleaner again.

“We have at least an hour before it hits again," said Tony. 

“Please, leave me alone until then,” he begged.

Steve burrowed into the nest. He didn’t try to break Steve from his nest. Tony purred, lulling his omega into a calm. Steve kept his back turned to him. Those broad shoulders were hunched in shame.

“Okay, Steve I’ll be in my lab,” said Tony.

He didn’t want to leave Steve. The sheer desperation in Steve's voice made him listen.

Steve relaxed slightly when Tony left. After ten minutes he regretted his decision. His stomach turned uncomfortably at the separation. He went to Tony’s lab. The alpha was working on one of his suits.

“Tony."

He turned his chair. Steve stood in the doorway, staring at the ground. He looked so defeated

“Can you come back?” asked Steve.

Tony nodded following Steve to the bedroom. He settled in bed next to Steve. The omega stayed to one side of the bed, not cuddling close as before.

“You can tell me what happened,” said Tony.

“I can’t," he said shakily. 

“Steve."

“You won’t see me the same way. No one will.” 

“I’m won't." 

Tony turned the omega so they were facing. He flinched when he saw tears. _Fuck!_ Give him a nuclear bomb to defuse, before comforting a crying omega. Instinct took control. He brought Steve, allowing him to hide his face in the crook of his neck. 

"I've got you." 

Tightening his hold when he felt Steve shaking against him. Steve seemed so small and delicate at the moment. Tony carded his fingers through Steve’s hair.

 _Safe, this was safe._ He huddled closer to Tony. His earthy clove scent filled his nose. The alpha’s deep rumbling purr echoed in his ears. Tony’s fingers ran through his hair, working out tangles. His soft purr joined the alpha's.  He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” asked Tony.

He shook his head not wanting to break the comfort of the moment.

“I’ll take that as a no. Take your time”, said Tony.

His hands traveled down Steve’s back, trying to work out some of the knots in the muscles. The previous peace was over. 

“No one will think any less of you. I promise you I won't. They probably think more of you if they ever found out,” said Tony.

“No one can find out!” growled Steve, pushing away the alpha. 

“Then they never will."

“You won’t tell,” said Steve.

"I won't." 

Steve pressed closed to Tony, needing the alpha's comfort. 

“Who did this to you?” 

“My doctor at a heat facility. I was weak and sickly while in heat and needed special attention. He used my situation to his advantage." 

Low growling broke his train of thought. Tony pulled him closer, shielding him. The alpha’s eyes were fully dilated. His scent took on a musky wild tone, making him slick. Even with the alpha in his current state, he unafraid. Steve was flattered. The only other alpha to get this upset over what happened to him was Bucky. He’d only told half the story. Steve cupped Tony's face. 

"Thank you." 

They nuzzled. Tony coiled protectively around him. Steve savored the perfection. So protected so at ease. These had never been feelings during heat. He was safe. It thirty minutes for the alpha to calm.

“My omega."

Steve blushed. His heart raced. He wanted that. That was baser part of him. He couldn't have that. There was no harm in enjoying the fantasy. No one wanted him to be their omega. Tony kept him tucked protectively close. For hours they remained. He whined when Tony pulled away.

“What happened?” groaned Tony, rubbing his temples.

“Tony?”

A horrible throbbing ache spread through his head.

“You went feral." 

“Are you okay?” asked Tony, searching Steve for injury. 

“You didn’t hurt me, Tony. You held me the entire time-

“I held you?"

Steve nodded.

“It was nice. Why did you think you would hurt me?” asked Steve.

“My alpha doesn’t enjoy the company of most omegas. It doesn’t matter if they’re in heat or not. You and Pep are some of the few it seems to like." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I have a migraine. I rarely grant it control. That side of me doesn't come out unless I'm in rut." 

Steve groaned as his muscles cramped. _Not now!_ He forced his legs shut.

“Want to try again?” asked Tony.

He nodded, letting Tony pull down the blankets, revealing his naked form. His confidence swelled when Tony hungrily gazed over him. Their lips met in a brief kiss. He moved to Steve's chest, making Steve gasp as that skilled mouth sucked softly on his nipple. The alpha’s tongue traced every contour of his chest. Tony kissed his hips, before taking his length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of Steve’s arousal.

“TONY!”

The sheets tore as Steve fiercely fisted them. Tony swung an arm around his waist to keep him from wildly bucking. The alpha’s free hand stroked the base of his cock. Steve arched off the mattress when he reached his climax.

Tony swallowed Steve’s release. Then he trailed a path of kisses up the omega’s tone chest, then pressing their lips together, letting the omega taste himself. He spread Steve's legs slightly. Carefully pressing his finger past the tight ring of muscles. He bit his lip. There was so much he wanted to do, but he had to wait, give Steve time to adjust. 

Steve whined at the intrusion. But he didn’t flood with the same panic from before. It was uncomfortable. He spread his legs further, hoping it would some of the discomfort.

“Let me find it, beautiful,” said Tony.

“Hurry,” whimpered Steve.

Whatever he was looking for he found. Steve keened, canting his hips. Those fingers worked perfectly against his slick glands. The alpha added a second finger, scissoring him. Steve balanced on the edge of release, but those fingers weren’t enough to get him over it.

“More,” he begged.

Tony shivered at the whispered request. He moved atop omega, resting his weight between Steve’s hips. To make it easier for Steve he pushed up those long legs. Steve bared his neck, showing willing submission. Tony breathed in deeply and smile, the only scent was of an aroused omega. He slowly removed fingers. Tony align them. Steve swallowed nervously, getting a full view of Tony’s size. Tony smirked.

“It will fit."

Steve bit his lip as a hard blunt pressure pushed into him. He moaned as the alpha sunk deeper.

“You’re doing great. Relax.”

He was shaking. Steve’s tight wet heat was clenched around him. He was barely maintaining control. Instinct screamed at him to pound Steve into the mattress. He ran his fingers through hair. Slowly those muscles relaxed allowing him to move forward. His thrusts were shallow. Steve’s soft whimpers transformed into pleasured purrs and gasps. Those long powerful legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper.

"Harder," panted Steve. 

Tony thrust into the omega without restraint, giving into his inner alpha. All he could hear were the pleasured sounds of his omega and the rapid beating of his heart. His knot was rapidly forming at the base of his cock. He wouldn’t last much longer. Suddenly Steve clenched tightly around him. He groaned lowly, pushing deeper. A powerful basic instinct urged him to push further.

Tony’s knot expanded, locking them together. The sensation triggered another orgasm. Through the waves of pleasure, he vaguely sensed Tony’s seed flooding into him. Tony moved them so they were resting on their sides. Those strong arms wrapped around him keeping close. Purring as Tony licked his neck, he pressed further against him not wanting to risk losing the security he found in the contact.

Tony shivered against him tightening his hold around his omega as he came a second time. His knot deflated. Steve whined as he pulled out. A mixture of cum and slick leaked from between Steve’s leg. Tony wiped the mess with the bed sheet. He would have to rebuild Steve’s nest and give him fresh bedding. He wasn’t sleeping in this, but at the moment he was exhausted. All he wanted to do cuddle with his omega and sleep until Steve needed him again.

“How are you, handsome?” he asked.

“Perfect,” he sighed.

“I never leave an omega unsatisfied,” said Tony.

He grunted when Steve straddled his waist and snarled his face.

“Easy big guy you’re the only one for me until you’re heat done. Unless you want more,” said Tony.

“I think you’ll be the one left wanting more,” said Steve with a roll of his hips, which left the alpha wordless for a few moments.

“Did I just witness Captain America’s first attempts at flirting?” said Tony.

“Were they successful?” said Steve.

“Very,” said Tony.


	7. Attachments

Tony caressed his cheek. He leaned into the gentle callus touch of the inventor’s hand. Steve yawned. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the alpha’s forehead. Steve moved from Tony's lap, settling by the alpha's side, using his chest as a pillow. Tony's touch cooled the simmering heat under his skin. Purring as those fingers went through his hair. 

“Was I good?” asked Steve.

He didn’t keep eye contact, fearing the answer.

“In my top ten,” said Tony.

“That good?” said Steve.

Tony nodded. He wasn’t a fool he knew what alphas like Tony would have been with many omegas and betas. Steve was partly grateful for it, allowed the alpha to perfect his skill.

"You're exaggerating," said Steve. 

“Not many can make me come like a virgin,” said Tony.

Steve blushed.

“So I should take it as a major accomplishment,” he said.

“Did my reputation surpass me or did I met expectations?" 

“Better than I ever expected. Not many would put up with me,” said Steve.

He wasn’t an easy omega to keep. Tony’s control wasn’t lost on him. The effort the alpha put into making him feel comfortable was more than he ever expected. He hadn’t even tried marking him. Tony touched his cheek.

“You make it sound as if having sex with you is a hassle,” he said.

The alpha caught Steve’s slight frown. How could Steve not understand how beautiful he is?

“Hey, whenever you want me I’m yours,” said Tony.

“You’re offering to be my sex toy,” said Steve.

The offer was an incredible boost to his confidence. Tony made him feel beautiful.

“I never thought virtuous Captain America even know what a sex toy was,” said Tony.

“None of mine have been as fun as you,” said Steve.

They laughed. Steve snorted. Tony was the first to fall asleep. Steve ran his fingers through that thick dark brown hair. He forced himself to stop. Steve couldn’t stop his hormone-induced mind from imagining a life with Tony a few pups a large home with plenty of room for them to play. They'd be adorable. No, he couldn't think like that! Attachment wasn't something he could afford. Starks weren’t the settling down type. Getting attached would only hurt him. This was only a short-term arrangement.

“Mmm, don’t stop that feels nice,” said Tony.

His voice was hazy with sleep. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony’s grasp around him tightened. Their legs were tangled together making it impossible to leave the bed without waking the other. The mix of their pleasure, sex, and scent was oddly comforting. Tony’s expression was serene, unburdened by thought. Not many had seen the inventor like this.  Steve fell asleep to the image. 

 

*****

 

Tony woke up a few hours later. The warmth and comfort of his bed was never so irresistibility. Steve was asleep beside him. He couldn’t picture the man in a more perfect place. The omega belonged here in bed with him. 

“Sir, Pepper left several urgent message and has been quiet persistent,” said Jarvis.

“Sleeping!” hissed Tony.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the wonderful honey vanilla scent.

“This is childish sir. Ignoring her will make it worse," said Jarvis. 

"We've talked about this. Standing up for yourself," said Tony. 

"Her request seemed reasonable given the circumstances," said Jarvis. 

"Of course they did," he said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Sir."

"Fine." 

He carefully disentangled himself from Steve, pulling the blankets over him. His omega whined, noticing the separation even his sleep.

"Alpha," he murmured.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

He rejoined Steve in bed. The omega's arms wrapped firmly around his waist, holding him close. Tony waited for Steve to fall asleep. When the omega was sound asleep he slowly freed himself from the welcoming embrace. He kissed his omega. There it was again ‘his omega’. Steve wasn’t his despite what his instincts told him. He wasn’t sure if it was purely instinct that drove this want or something much deeper. Tony shook away thought. Steve’s heat was relatively tame so far. That was most likely caused by fear and stress. It would likely pick up the pace now that he’d gained Steve’s trust. Tony put on a pair of pants. Before leaving he placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s forehead. He moved to the living room.

“Call Pepper.”

An image of the redhead appeared in front of him.

“ _WHAT THE HELL TONY?! WHAT HAPPENED AT THE TOWER?!_ ” she screamed.

"It's being handled." 

“ _Having S.H.I.E.L.D. take bodies out your penthouse is cause for worry,_ ” said Pepper.

"No one was harmed." 

“ _They took out twenty bodies out on gurneys. That isn't unharmed,_ ” she said.

"They were Nazis. Who tried taking Steve away from me. Use him as experimental material," said Tony. 

Pepper sighed.

“ _Is he okay?_ ” she asked.

“Spooked but fine,” said Tony.

“ _Good,_ ” she said.

“How did you explain the damage?” he asked.

“ _One of your experiments gone wrong,_ ” said Pepper.

“Most of my experiments don’t end in explosions. I’m better than that,” said Tony.

“ _It’s a miracle the press didn’t get a hold of this,_ ” she said.

“I’ll give S.H.I.E.L.D. this they are masterful at covering things up,” he said.

“ _You should be thankful for them cleaning up this mess,_ ” said Pepper.

“I'll send them a fruit basket,” said Tony.

“ _Bye Tony,_ ” she said.

“Sir, who should I send the fruit baskets to?” asked Jarvis.

"Sarcasm." 

"Sorry, sir sometimes it impossible to tell with you," said Jarvis. 

“Turn on the shower for me,” he said.

He needed to wash the dried seed and slick from him. Tony smiled when he entered the bedroom. Steve had burrowed under the blankets. From the closet he took a fresh set of bedding from the closet, placing it on the bedside table. If Steve wanted to rebuild their nest he wanted the materials to be available to him. He couldn’t resist pulling back the blankets slightly to place another kiss on Steve’s forehead. When he went into the bathroom. Steam clouded the glass walls of the shower. He tossed off his pants and got into the shower.

“Mmm, Tony?” said Steve.

His arm stretched out searching for his alpha, only to find that side of the bed empty.

“He’s in the shower,” said Jarvis.

“Thanks, Jarvis."

Steve noticed the clean bedding and a towel folded neatly on the bedside table. He stripped their bed, rebuilding his nest to his high standards. Steve balled up the dirty sheets.

“Where’s the hamper?” 

“Closet,” said Jarvis.

Steve wrapped the towel around his waist. He went to the closet. It was bigger than his apartment at S.H.I.E.L.D. _Why would one man possibly need this much clothing?_ He could fit all his clothing in one bag. Steve sat on the corner of their bed not knowing what do with himself. He couldn’t fight the urge for companionship and knocked on the door bathroom.

“Steve?”

“Can I come in?”

The door opened, revealing a mouth-watering image. Tony’s sun-kissed skin glistened with water. A red towel hung lowly around his waist. Steve stepped closer. He ran his hands over Tony’s chest and down his arms. His breath picked up. The shower turned on. Their lips in a kiss. He pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth. His skin growing feverish, longing for further touch. Tony growled, pushing him against the glass wall of the shower. The door slid open. A cool spray of water greeted them, providing temporary relief to Steve.

Their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually, he gave in allowing his alpha to take control. He was pinned between the glass and his alpha. Tony’s muscles flexed possessively around him keeping him close. His fingers tangled in the alpha’s thick brown hair, keeping him from breaking their kiss. Their hips rocked together creating wet friction, causing them both to moan. Steve broke the kiss both were left panting. He turned so his chest was pressed against the glass. Steve spread his legs.

“Alpha.”

Tony’s arms framed his omega. He was pressed firmly against Steve, giving him greater control. He nuzzled Steve’s neck. Tony pushed into his omega without hesitation. They moaned in unison at the sensation. A tight wet heat surrounded him. Tony wrapped one arm firmly around Steve’s waist, keeping in place as thrust deeply into him. The only motion the omega capable of was rocking his hips against his. Steve clawed at the glass wall of the showers. The omega's pleasured moans were all he heard. Tony pulled out of Steve, earning an angered snarl. The anger was soothed as he lowered them to the floor. He cradled Steve head in his hand. Steve arched from the tiled floor as pushed in without warning. The omega’s legs wrapped around his waist keeping him closed, pulling him deeper into his wet tight heat. Tony motions were fully powered by instinct, eliciting great pleasure from Steve.

He howled in ecstasy as he was knotted. Steve barely recovered from his first orgasm, when Tony moved his leg onto his shoulder. Making the sensation all the more intense. Steve was boneless his mind, struggling to string together a thought. Water pooled underneath them. Neither of them dared to move. They waited for Tony’s knot to go down. Steve would have been embarrassed about their current situation if it didn’t feel so wonderfully fulfilling. He moaned as Tony’ hold tightened as worked through his second orgasm before his knot deflated. Steve whined at the separation as his pull away from him.

Tony was first to move, flopping lazily onto his back. Steve was still in a state of bliss with cum and slick leaking from him. The erotic scene would forever be scorched in Tony's memory. He slathered a wash clothe in a soap that smelled lightly of lavender. Steve pulled away slightly when tried washing him. Tony raised the omega’s chin.

“You'll be stained with my scent for weeks to come once your heat is done. This only temporary, handsome,” he said.

“Promise?” sighed Steve cuddling closer to him.

“Yes.”

Steve purred allowing Tony to groom him. 

“You think you can move big guy?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded. He gradually got to his feet. Tony wrapped the towel around his waist pulling him into a kiss.

“My legs feel like Jell-O,” said Steve, leaning against the counter.

Steve noticed the damage caused the shower floor. He’d shattered the tile at some point during his orgasm.

“Sorry about that,” said Steve.

“You’re really apologizing for giving me the best orgasm of my life. Forget the shower,” said Tony.

They returned to the bedroom. Steve pulled on a pair of boxer briefs.

“Stay naked," pouted Tony. 

The alpha came up behind him, his wandering his stomach. He never felt so wanted. 

"You'll get your chance to take them off. Until then they're staying on," said Steve. 

 

His stomach growled.

“I’ll get you something to eat,” said Tony.

“Thanks,” he said. Steve checked his phone.

When he flipped it open there were two missed calls from Natasha and three from Edith. He called Natasha first.

"I have to make a call," he said. 

Tony nodded. Steve went out to the deck, a warm breeze hit his face. Calling Natasha first.  

“ _Why didn’t you answer me?_ ” she asked.

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I went feral,” he said.

He hung his head. It wasn’t something he was proud. Instead of helping Tony with the fight, his instincts took control, making him hide and cower. That wasn’t him. He’d never run from a battle before.

“ _When did you come out of it?_ ” asked Natasha.

“This morning been going in out of it, since then,” said Steve.

“ _That’s normal. You should still inform Edith."_

"I will." 

Steve sighed. 

_"You can tell me whatever is on your mind. I won't judge."_

She couldn't judge. Natasha had no experience with such a relationship. She used alphas. Yes, Steve was using Tony, but there was more to it. 

"When I went feral I didn't fight. I'll him take them on alone. That isn't me even in that state."   

_"Maybe your inner omega responded that because it feels like it can finally trust and alpha."_

Steve went silent.

“ _Still there_?” she asked.

“Yes." 

“ _That was a lot to absorb,_ ” said Natasha.

"I've only known him a few days." 

“ _How are you sleeping?_ ” 

“Why?” asked Steve.

“ _Steve, I’ve heard you pacing at night and the screaming. We all have our nightmares_ ”, said Natasha.

“He helps me sleep,” said Steve.

_"You want to know what I think?"_

"Yes." 

_"Don't overthink. Enjoy it."_

"You're right."

He wanted to know. He wanted to know why it felt electric when they touched. Why his omega trust the omega? This was all new. He should enjoy this. 

“ _How’s the sex?_ ” 

“That’s personal." 

“ _I can hear the smile in your voice. I bet you’re blushing,"_ she teased. 

"Bye Nat." 

He called Edith next. She picked up on the first ring.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” she asked.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry if I worried you,” he said.

“ _How it going?”_ asked Edith.

“My heat started early,” said Steve.

“ _That’s perfectly normal given the circumstances. Anything out of ordinary you’re concerned with?_ ” she asked.

“No, actually it’s the best heat I’ve ever gone through”, said Steve.

“ _That’s wonderful. Remember to eat and stay hydrated. Call me if you need anything_ ”, she said.

“I will." 

“ _I won’t keep you any longer,_ ” said Edith before hanging up the phone.

Steve placed his phone on the bedside table and put on a pair of shorts. He went into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. Tony placed a fruit salad and glass orange juice in front of him. The fruit was fresh and smelled good. It looked good, but he couldn’t get himself to eat. He poked at it with his fork.

“Eat, you weren’t able to store the proper amount of calories before your heat,” said Tony.

The alpha was right. He forced himself to finish the meal.

“Thanks,” said Steve.

He gazed out the large kitchen window. It was a beautiful day.

“Want got outside?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded.

“We can even go out on the beach. No will bother us,” said Tony.

“That would be nice,” said Steve.

They went onto the beach. Steve dug his toes into the sand. He sat in the sand with Tony next to him. The sun felt wonderful against his skin. 

“When was the last time you went to the beach?” asked Tony.

“When I was sixteen on Coney Island. Bucky spent all our travel fair trying to win a stuffed animal to for a redhead named Deloris. We had to hitch a ride back in a freezer truck,” said Steve.

“So it's been awhile,” he said.

“You have a talent for making me feel old,” said Steve.

“You pull off ninety-two," said Tony.

“Do you come out here often?” asked Steve.

“Spend most of my time in the lab, but I own most of the surrounding beach,” he said.

“I would spend most time out here. All this sunshine it’s beautiful,” said Steve.

Tony smiled as Steve closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun against his skin. Sunlight picked on the blonde highlights in Steve’s hair.

“Must feel good after being in the ice so long." 

“That’s part of it. When I was young I was so rarely allowed outside. My mother feared the pollen would cause issues with my asthma. Even after the serum I never had a chance to enjoy weather like this." 

“It must have been nice having a friend like Bucky." 

“Didn’t you have a childhood friend?” asked Steve.

"No, Howard shipped me off to boarding school as soon as I was old enough. I was popular but didn't have anyone I could call a friend. I didn't have a real one until I met Rhodes at M.I.T. He was the only one to stand by me even after all the shit I pulled."

Tony was shocked at the reveal of information. Steve was easy to talk to. He didn’t have to pay Steve to listen, he listened of his own free will and seemed to care. Steve didn't have alternative motives. Steve pulled his legs to chest, making himself small. 

“What is it, gorgeous?”

“Do you remember what I told you?” 

Tony dug his fingers into the sand. He was a dick a merchant of death, but he would never force himself upon an omega. Tony nodded. His hand went to Steve, gently squeezing it. 

"There's more," said Steve. 

"You don't have to tell me." 

"I have to tell someone. I need to. If I don't share it with someone I trust. It will gnaw away at me." 

“You trust me?” said Tony.

Steve nodded.

"Okay, Steve." 

“A week after I was released from the facility I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified. There weren’t any options for me. I was trapped and ashamed. There was no one I could tell, not even Bucky no matter how much I wanted to. I was so weak I couldn’t handle the strain of a pregnancy a month in I miscarried. There was so much blood. Bucky found me curled up on the floor near death." 

Steve took a breath realizing he was shaking. Tony's arm wrapped around him. He braced himself against the alpha for emotional and physical support. 

“I woke up in the hospital days later with Bucky by my side. He was there the entire time. I broke down completely and told him everything. Bucky wanted to kill the doctor, but I couldn’t let him. God, I want to though. But I’d already lost so much I couldn’t lose him to prison he was the only family I had left. The only family I may ever have the miscarriage caused damage making it unlikely for me to ever have a pup-

A tear slipped out. He wasn’t going to cry! This happened decades ago. It shouldn’t have such a hold on his life. Tony gently wiped them away. There was no judgment in the alpha's gaze. Tony let him hide his face away until he was calm.

“To keep me from ever going back to a heat facility Bucky claimed to be my alpha on paper. He would stay with me while I was in heat, never making a move to touch. Him being there was comfort enough." 

He stayed close to Tony. The alpha’s arms held him firmly.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I will take it to my grave." 

He hoped he said the right thing.

What did he do to deserve this trust? He couldn’t even hope to understand Steve’s grief. Guilt hit crashed against him an emotion he was exceptionally unused to. The only thing he could think of doing was holding his omega for as long as needed.

Steve was grateful for the silence. He was expecting a wave of questions, instead, he was given an apology and promise his secret wouldn’t be exposed. That was all he wanted. The grief of the moment hadn't lost its potency. Steve became lost in the peaceful sound of Tony’s heartbeat, purr, and the waves crashing against the shore. They stayed like that for an hour. Steve pulled away and got to his feet.

“Want to go on a walk?” he asked offering his hand to the alpha.

Tony took his hand. Steve easily lifted him to his feet. They were done with the subject. Steve would likely never speak of it again. He'd gotten what he need from that confession. Tony understood trauma.  After losing his mother he got blackout drunk state and told Rhodes of his sadness regret then buried it. Whenever such grief made a reappearance he would drown it with drinking. Steve’s coping methods were unknown to him, but they seemed similar to his. 

“Sure,” said Tony.

They walked down the shore hand in hand. Once they reached the house Steve ready to sleep. Steve took off his shorts as soon as he got inside.

“I don’t want to get sand in the bed,” he said.

Tony herded him into the bedroom. They settled in his nest. Steve was happy to spend the time until his next wave to hit cuddling. He rested his head on Tony’s chest.

“What’s this?” he asked taking Steve’s phone from the table.

“My cellphone." 

“It’s a dinosaur. These phones are meant for the elderly. Let me get you a new one."

“No, it's functional that's all it has to be," said Steve. 

He snagged the phone from the alpha and tossed it into his bag.

“Grandpa,” said Tony.

Steve rolled his eyes. A translucent screen appeared before them. He watched the alpha worked on equations he couldn’t even begin to understand. Steve dozed off.

“Steve.”

He raised his head.

“Do you want to know the story behind this?” asked Tony gesturing to his arc reactor.

Steve nodded. He didn't show his surprise. 

“Three years ago I was kidnapped while presenting my new Jericho missile in Afghanistan for the military. On the return convey we were attacked. I was the only survivor. One of them was just a kid."

Steve squeezed the alpha’s hand.

“They were soldiers Tony they knew the risk. Mourning is normal but you should be thankful that such men existed." 

Steve purred hoping it would help relax the alpha. Tony unwound slightly. Telling Tony it wasn't his fault wouldn't change how he was feeling. 

 

“I set up colleges funds for the children of the two soldiers that had families. The other was so young he hadn’t even started one. I made sure his mother was taken care of. Paying college fund and medical bills was easier than confronting them,” he said.

“Writing condolences to the families of lost soldiers was the worst part of my job. I lost count of how many I’d written over the years of war. It was the least I could do. I can’t imagine how difficult it would be confronting their families in person,” said Steve.

Sharing that bit of information calmed Tony. 

“I was nearly killed by my own weapon. The irony of the moment didn’t escape me. The explosion sent shrapnel into my heart. I should have died in that desert."

“How did you survive?” asked Steve.

Steve held Tony tightly, afraid he may slip through his fingers. 

“Easy, Steve I’m not going anywhere."

Steve relaxed his hold slightly. 

“Ho Yinsen a doctor kidnapped to take care of me. When I woke up as one of his Frankenstein projects. I hooked up to a car battery keeping the shrapnel from shredding my heart. I don’t know how I didn’t die from infection given the conditions. They wanted me to build weapons. I refused and they tortured me," said Tony. 

“How long were you there?” asked Steve.

“Three months. Yinsen became one of my closest friends. He helped me build the first Ironman,” said Tony.

“What happened to him?” asked Steve.

“He was killed,” said Tony.

“I’m so sorry, Tony,” said Steve.

"Don't be he got wanted. He got be with his family again. The man never planned on surviving. He was happy, that’s all that mattered,” said Tony.

“Losing a friend is impossible,” said Steve.

“You probably understand that better than most”, said Tony.

Steve gave a slight nod.

“Tony.”

“Hmm."

“Why did you tell me?” asked Steve.

"It only seemed fair. You're the person I've ever told about Yinsen." 

It was a fair trade of personal information. Steve’s secret seemed so much more powerful.

“Thank you for telling me,” said Steve Steve nuzzled close to him.

Tony watched as those blue eyes closed. Yinsen didn’t want him to waste his life. He’d done a lot of good in three years. A family was something he hadn’t thought of. Most alphas were married with children by his age. Was he not living it as fully as he could?


	8. Feral

Tony absorbed the beauty of the moment. He placed a kiss on Steve's golden head.

“Sir, I suggest you get some sleep,” said Jarvis.

Tony nodded.

“Dim the lights." 

The windows darkened. He coiled around the large soldier. Steve pressed closer. His skin was too warm. He breathed in Steve's honey vanilla scent. _How could anyone find it foul?_ It mixed perfectly with his. Steve was thoroughly bathed in his scent. No one would question who he belonged to. He traced the lines of Steve's neck, his fingers stopping at the juncture where he'd leave his claim. He licked the spot. Steve purred. 

“Jarvis, block all calls that don’t have emergency status,” said Tony.

"Yes, sir." 

He yawned. His eyes grew heavy. Steve's frightened whimpers broke him the drowsy haze. 

“Steve?”

Another fractured whimper left the omega. Distress saturated the layers of their nest, destroying its comfort. Fear contorted Steve's handsome expression. 

“BUCKY HANG ON!!” 

Tears were streaming down his face. His muscles were tensed and his fists were clenched. He had a white-knuckle grip on the bed sheets. Tony couldn’t let Steve suffer.

“Steve wake up!” 

The omega remained trapped in a fearful state. He couldn't reach him. Steve's growing distress agitated his inner alpha, urging it to protect and defeat whatever threatened his omega. It was tearing through every mental wall of restraint he'd built over the years. 

"You're not coming out!" he snarled. 

He couldn't keep it at bay much longer. The pressure built as his inner alpha fought for dominance. He needed Steve awake. That was the only way he wouldn't lose out to his other side. 

“Steve, you need to wake up!” he ordered.

The command broke through. Steve's eyes opened. They were wild and scared. Steve darted to the nearest hiding place. Consciousness hadn't alleviated the terror coursing through his veins. Someone as beckoning him, but he was unable to follow. 

"Steve." 

The omega's scent grew in its intensity. Tony lost his battle against his feral counterpart. His eyes dilated fully and teeth sharpened, an alpha in rut. He rolled his shoulders. It had been too long since he’d been given control. His only concern was his omega. He stalked toward Steve's hiding place. The omega was hidden behind a row of shirts. He snickered at the massive failure. Soft whimpers drew him closer.  He pushed aside the veil of clothes. A pungent scent of fear hit him.

Steve stared at him wide-eyed. _Alpha danger!_ He bared his teeth snarling. The alpha didn't back off. He lunged, tackling the alpha, pinning him. There was no struggle. Instead, the alpha purred, making no attempt of throwing him off. The alpha purred deeply. His muscles relaxed, his shoulders dropped. He let his guard down but he didn't budge.  

"Omega." 

His voice was deep and soothing, melting his fears. The alpha reached for him. He leaned into the touch. Steve whimpered apologetically, bowing his head. He backed off, letting him up. He challenged Alpha, his alpha. What if he didn't want him anymore? His chin was raised. He was gazing into those gentle brown eyes. His fears melted away. Alpha's touched their forehead together. 

“Omega."

“Alpha."

They were slow to part. Tony tried coaxing his omega to their den. He whined, backing further into the corner, shaking his head. Their nest stunk of fear. They'd rebuild here. It was preferable. The location was preferable it would keep the omega out of plain sight. There was a secret exit if they need to escape. He got to his feet. Steve grabbed his hand. He nuzzled the worried. Wordlessly promising he'd be back soon. 

Tony removed the scent soiled bedding from their den area. He checked the perimeter, scanning for any potential threat. Tony searched his home for anything, soft for their nest with. He went back and forth between their den and search until Steve was satisfied. On one journey an image of his previous omega caught his gaze. He tossed it into the trash. His new omega was a clear improvement. He returned to his task.

Steve looked over the material Alpha gathered. He gave an excited yip of approval, earning a broad smile from his alpha. There were so many options. He took his time building their nest. Alpha let him work in peace. The end result was a large nest built of blanket, comforters, pillows, and couch cushions. He rubbed his cheek against of soft blanket, transferring his scent. It was perfect. He spread out in the center. 

The scene was perfect. The scent of distress was wiped from the sanctity of their new den. Yet something was missing, it wasn’t secure enough. He called for one his suit. Moments later an empty suit came flying into the room, landing outside of the entrance of their den.

Steve snarled at the metal man perched outside their den. He preferred the soft tone of their den. It ruined the level of comfort he'd made. He growled preventing his alpha from joining him. Steve, wanted it gone! Alpha shook his head. He had no intentions of letting his alpha into their nest until it was out of sight. There was no swaying him on that. Maybe another approach was needed.

Tony sat at the edge of the nest waiting for permission to enter. He didn't risk angering the beauty by forcing his way through. Whimpering forced him to look away. The omega was pouting. It was irresistible. He moved the suit out of Steve’s direct line of sight, earning him access to the nest. They wouldn't be leaving its sanctuary anytime soon. Steve licked and kissed at his chin, submissive gesture. The omega rolled onto his back, baring his neck to him. 

“Alpha.”

“Mine.” 

Steve’s heart fluttered. He nosed against Alpha’s throat, showing his appreciation. He breathed in that metallic, earthy, clove scent. Steve wanted to be covered in that smell. Alpha was perfect. Everything he wanted in a mate.  Exceptionally intelligent, protective, powerful, prosperous, but most importantly he was kind and respectful of him. Alpha could support him and several pups. He wanted to have Alpha's pups. They’d be beautiful. Maybe if he was lucky alpha would mark him! The thoughts caused him to slick. He spread his legs so alpha could see what the thought alone did to him. 

The scent of fresh slick made Tony licked his lips. He sniffed Steve’s neck. The omega wasn’t there yet. Steve whined, clearly unsatisfied at the level of attention he was receiving. Tony pulled a blanket over the omega and pulled him close. Those azure were focused on him. They stared at him with such admiration. He was so perfect. This was his omega no other would do. They shared gentle kisses and nuzzles. He purred easing the omega into sleep. 

Steve woke up panting. He kicked off the blankets. It was dark he was unsure how much time passed. His muscles ached. Steve’s fingers ripped at the fabric of the nest.

“Alpha,” he whimpered.

Tony instantly woke up. Steve's alluring scent filled the room. The omega was ready. Slick soaked the blankets underneath them. Steve sighed arching off the bedding slightly as he ran his fingers down his stomach. He whined spreading his legs, encouraging him to come near. Tony moved atop his omega, hiding the gorgeous being from view. He slid off the insulting cloth, hiding him from his prize, releasing more of the wonderful scent. Those blue eyes stared so admiringly at him. He brushed his fingers through those golden brown locks. Tony licked Steve’s neck, causing the omega to shiver.

Steve stared mesmerized into deep brown eyes. Ready to be bred and potentially mated by Alpha. There was no fear. He kissed and licked at Tony’s chin, whimpering being so ready to be taken. Alpha rocked their wet heated forms together. Steve bared his neck whined, begging Alpha to quicken the process. Alpha was growled softly against his neck. He knew what was being asked. Steve went on hand and knees with his ass in the air, presenting. He glanced over his shoulder, whimpering.

Tony admired the beauty of the scene before him. That perfectly shaped ass present before him, slick soaking those pale inner thighs. He breathed in the aroma. The urge to taste was too powerful. He lapped the slick from the source. Tony slowly worked his tongue into the slick slit earning the writhing mewls from his omega. He pulled away savoring the taste. Tony reared up, driving into his mate. His eyes closed in pure ecstasy. The hold around him was incredibly tight.

Steve was sent to his elbows as Alpha mounted him. The alpha’s weight rested upon him. He gave a pained yelp escaped him, still unaccustomed to the stretch. A gentle nuzzle and deep rumbling calmed him allowing him to adjust. He moved his hip signaling he was ready.

Once his omega adjusted he thrust without restraint into the willing body beneath him. Steve’s deep satisfied mewls coming from his omega were music to his ears. The sound of the omega’s pleasure was partnered with the slap of their wet skin. Steve whined, a plea to cum. He spared mercy on the omega. His hand traveled to Steve’s leaking arousal, pumping in sync with his thrusts.

Steve howled, reaching his release. He spilled his seed onto the blanket below. Alpha kept him from collapsing. His eyes widened as Alpha’s knot expanded inside of him, seed flooded into him. The sensation brought a second weaker orgasm. Alpha's weight full fell upon him. Steve’s shaky limbs couldn’t take it. He crumpled into the bedding. The only thing that could make the bliss of the moment more perfect was if alpha marked him. He whined.

Alpha turned them, so they were resting on their side. He rocked into him, working through a second release. Each time Steve followed moments later. When it was over Alpha didn’t pull out. Steve felt full. They were both panting, attempting to regain their breath. He groaned as Alpha pulled out from him with a lewd pop. Slick and cum dripped from him. He closed his legs not wanting let it out. The irony smell blood touched his nose. There was a deep bite mark on the alpha's forearm. Steve licked the wound clean before resting. The next wave was coming. 

Steve groaned. When he felt his arousal returning swiftly. It had only been ten minutes. He nudged the sleeping alpha awake. Alpha grunted asking already. Steve nodded. Alpha’s body was responding to the change in his scent. He rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs. Steve purred at the feeling of Alpha’s weight atop of him. His legs were placed on the alpha’s shoulders. He arched at the new level of deepness. Hitting a wonderful place within him. His nails dug into Tony’s back as he resumed a brutal pace, targeting that place which made his toes curl. He came swiftly his alpha following closely behind him.

Steve sighed fully satisfied at the moment. They were still knotted. Alpha’s hips were rocking gently into him, bringing him into a lazy orgasm. Pleasure gently swept over him. Alpha pulled out slowly. They remained huddled closely together. He purred as Alpha’s tongue ran over his neck. A heavenly haze set up on his mind. All his strength vanished, trusting his protection fully to the man beside him. He never wanted to leave this place. The night continued in a heated passion, leaving little or no time for sleep.

 

*****

 

Steve woke early the next morning. Groaning, when he realized Tony was still inside him. How long ago was their latest round? Couldn’t have been too long ago. He couldn’t remember. It all blended in a blissful sexual haze. Steve pulled away. He cringed as cum oozed from between his legs. Patches of dried slick and cum spotted his skin. He sat up slowly, flinching at the intimate ache between his legs. Why was he the closet? Oh, he went feral. He'd felt secure here. Memories of last night came flooding back causing him to slick. Tony moved his sleep. No, they both need time to recover after last night's activities. He could ignore the growing warmth under his skin for the moment. Steve wiped the slick from his legs. Next to him, Tony slept deeply. How did Tony keep up? He kissed Tony's temple. 

“Thanks for taking care of me." 

He ran his fingers through Tony's hair, causing the alpha to purr in his sleep.

“Jarvis, what time is it?” he asked.

“Five in the morning." 

Steve sluggishly got to his feet, but he couldn’t leave the nest yet. He stripped the first layer of blankets, replacing it with one of the clean ones, folded neatly by their nest. Steve walked to the bathroom.

“Should I prepare the shower?” he asked.

“No." 

He couldn’t wash Tony’s scent from his skin completely. It was right carrying his scent. He checked his reflection for a claim mark. There was none. How did Tony have such control? In the state they were in a claim mark would be expected. Steve took a washcloth from the counter and soaked it in the sink. He washed the dried slick and seed from between his legs. Steve flushed when Tony’s cum leaked heavily from between his legs.

“Please let my birth control work." 

If it didn’t there was no way he wouldn’t be pregnant. The idea thrilled his inner omega. A pup was the last thing he needed. He was nowhere near ready for such a responsibility neither was Tony. Steve didn’t think he ever would be. Would he even be a good parent? He shook the thought from his head.

“Captain Rogers." 

Steve jumped.

“Sorry for surprising you, but I can perform a body scan to see if your birth control is effective," said Jarvis.

“Yes." 

“You’ll have to go to the lab for me to perform a body scan,” said Jarvis.

Steve slid on a pair underwear on. The fabric was uncomfortable against his skin. He stopped at the closet, checking in on his sleeping alpha.

“He’s still in REM sleep. Tony shouldn’t be waking anytime soon. You thoroughly tired him out last night,” said Jarvis.

“You were watching?” said Steve.

“I have no choice but to watch. I’m the surveillance system among other things,” said Jarvis.

“Sorry about that,” said Steve.

“It’s completely normal like watching the nature program,” said Jarvis.

Steve found it difficult to leave his alpha. His instincts screamed no, that his place was by Alpha in their nest.

“Are you alright? Your heart rate has accelerated,” said Jarvis.

“Fine." 

Steve followed Jarvis’s directions to the lab. It was the same setup as the lab in New York, but bigger. He kept glancing back at the door, so tempted to return.

“I will begin the scan now. Please, try to remain still,” said Jarvis.

A blue light scanned over him.

“So?” asked Steve.

“You birth control is effective. It will likely remain that way through the entirety of your heat,” said Jarvis.

“Likely?” said Steve.

“Your birth control is 99.99% effective. I have to say likely because there’s an exceptionally slim chance of malfunction,” said Jarvis.

He sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Jarvis,” said Steve.

“May I suggest you hydrate before returning,” he said.

Steve nodded. He went to the kitchen. It followed the style same sleek modern style as the rest of the house. Counters were polished black marble, cupboards and drawers were white, and all the appliances were stainless steel. The full-length windows let in a great deal of light. He drank two large and brought one back for Tony. Steve took an apple from the fridge and made himself eat it. Steve returned to the bedroom. The room smelled of sex, yet he enjoyed. He settled in the large nest he’d made. Red splotches of blood by Tony instantly had him worried. When he came closer he saw deep bite marks covering Tony’s arm. Tony had bit himself to stop himself from marking him.

“Jarvis, where is the first aid kit?” asked Steve.

“Bathroom third drawer on the left. Do I need to call for further assistance,” said Jarvis.

“No, I can handle this." 

He took an extensive first aid kit from the drawer and returned nest.

“Jarvis, can you give me some light. Keep it dim,” said Steve.

The light came up enough for him to get a clear look at what he was doing. None of the bites were deep enough to warrant stitches.

“Tony." 

All that earned was a slight grunt.

“I should remind you he’s still in feral state and remain that way until your heat is complete,” said Jarvis.

“Alpha.”

The word didn’t feel out of place. It was right calling Tony alpha. The man woke with a grunt, clearly annoyed at being woken from his slumber so soon. Tony smiled softly before locking their lips in a smoldering kiss, making Steve’s mind go blank. He managed to regain enough control over himself to pull away. That control was broken as soon as Tony’s hand traveled between his legs.

“No." 

The alpha was swift pull away as if the touch had burnt.

“I didn’t mean it like that. You can touch me all you want soon but just need to clean your wounds. I would hate for them to scar,” said Steve.

He didn't want any marks on his alpha. 

The soft tone of his omega’s voice made Tony relax. He moved closer to the beauty. Tony allowed the omega to tend to his arm.

“This will sting,” warned Steve.

Tony grunted as he cleaned the wounds. Steve tried not to rush the process. But if he didn’t get this cared for before the next wave it wouldn’t be treated until his heat was over. Most likely he wouldn’t come out of his feral state again. He wound the bandages carefully around Tony’s arm. The entire time the alpha’s gaze was focused on him. It almost made him nervous.

“Better?” he asked.

Tony nodded. Steve offered him a bottle of water. The alpha drank heavily. Steve sighed as the alpha stroked his neck, causing him to purr. His skin grew hot. Despite his growing lust, he recognized how exhausted his alpha was, yet his body shook with need. Tony was already responding to his aroused scent. He was growing more and more desperate for release. Steve thought of taking care of it himself but it wouldn’t satisfy his heat crazed need. Tony caught him in a kiss. Steve pulled away. Tony was still feral. It wouldn't be fair for them to be together, he'd be taking advantage. Alpha didn’t care. He seemed more than willing to help him even in his exhausted state. Steve reconnected their lips, Tony’s arms wound around him. The kiss was messy and enthusiastic, a display of their need for each other. A feverish heat spread through him his next wave arrived. Tony kiss grew harder deepening their kiss. Alpha nipped at his bottom lip. Tony’s tongue pushed into his mouth, where it tangled with his. They pulled apart breathless. A haze clouded Steve's mind. The alpha's scent was growing stronger. He connected their lips again with the same frenzied passion.

Tony rested his weight on Steve. He took in the lustful confident expression of his omega. The alpha was dizzy from the intensity of Steve’s scent. He kissed down the omega’s chest, taking his time to memorize the form beneath him. Steve whined for him. He stared in awe at his omega begging for his touch. With a rip, he freed Steve of his underwear. He gave a quick lick of to the head of Steve’s arousal before covering the omega with his form.

Steve’s fingers tangled in Tony’s hair tugging him into another kiss. He wrapped his legs around his alpha’s waist holding him in place, so he rocked their arousals together. His mind went blank at the contact. He wanted more!

The alpha’s mind was haze. A powerful instinct to place his claim mark on the omega was overwhelming, but something stopped him from following through. He deeply inhaled the omega’s intoxicating scent.

Steve was panting harshly. He trembled with need. Steve was wet with slick. He couldn’t wait any longer he needed his alpha now! With ease he flipped their position, straddling Tony’s hips. He gently grasped as Tony’s throbbing arousal, pushed into him. They moaned in unison. Steve bit his lip, stopping himself from screaming in ecstasy. Tony firmly grasped his hips, bring down further. Steve rode his alpha losing himself over to lust.

Tony sat up wanting a closer view. His arms wrapped around Steve keeping the brutal pace he’d set. He met Steve’s motions with powerful thrusts. Tony connected their lips, pushing his tongue passed the omega’s lips into his sweet warm mouth. His hand wrapped around Steve, stroking him firmly.

“Alpha!”

Tony’s eyes shut his mouth opened in silently as he released inside his omega. Steve’s cum marked his chest. The omega went limp, letting his weight fall on him. He managed to move them on their side. Tony ran his fingers through those damp golden locks.

Steve was recovering from his recent release. Tony allowed him to take a dominant position in feral state, very few alphas would allow it. He was distracted from his bliss when his inner omega scratched at the surface of his consciousness. It was begging him to allow it to come forth. At any other time, he would force that side of himself back, wanting to keep it hidden, but it was different. Steve gave in. Alpha instantly picked up on the change. 

“Omega?”

“Alpha.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Alpha. He nosed against his throat breathing his scent. Alpha tucked him into the nest beside him.

“Mine." 

Steve’s heart fluttered. Alpha considered him his.

“Mine,” repeated Steve nuzzling close to the alpha.

Tony smiled brightly. Steve’s head rested on his chest. Tony tugged down the blanket, hiding his omega. He trailed his fingers down Steve’s toned chest, stopping at his stomach. Tony imagined that taught muscled stomach soft and round with his pup. 

“Alpha.”

Steve shifted so he rested on his back. He kept Alpha’s hand over his stomach. Steve so wanted to give alpha a pup. That would show challengers this alpha belonged to him. There would be challengers, considering how powerful Alpha was. He wouldn’t share. This alpha was his! He bared his neck to Alpha and whined.

Tony knew what his omega wished of him. He wanted to give it to him, but he wanted that choice to be made when they weren’t like this. Tony sucked a mark onto the juncture of Steve’s neck and shoulder. His omega shuddered at the sensation but he was clearly unsatisfied. He managed to sooth and soon lulled the two of them into sleep. A week passed in the animalistic passion.


	9. Out of the Wild

Steve woke first from the haze of heat. His head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton. His body was heavy. He groaned a sticky mess of sweat, slick, and cum from both his and Tony’s covered his skin. It was disgusting. 

“Good afternoon, Captain Rogers. It’s 80 degrees out and sunny,” said Jarvis.

“Noon?”

His voice was hoarse from moaning, screaming, or howling in pleasure.

“12:05 pm to be exact,” said Jarvis.

“Can you get the shower ready, Jarvis?” 

“Of course." 

He slowly sat up. Tony’s arm was lazily thrown across his waist. He was in a deep sleep and wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Steve pressed a gentle kiss on the alpha’s temple. His scent clung to Tony’s skin. Smiling at the fact that the alpha smelled strongly of him. He carefully moved Tony’s arm from his waist and moved from the nest, collapsing seconds later. His legs felt like noodles. He was actually sore. That took some real effort on Tony’s part.

“Make it a bath." 

"Of course." 

He got his feet again, bracing against the wall. Steve limped to the bathroom. A tub filled with hot water and bubble bath awaited him. He eased into the water. The hot water was wonderful against his skin.

“Is the temperature to your liking?” asked Jarvis.

“Perfect." 

He closed his eyes, sinking into the water. 

“Morning handsome.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open. Tony’s face was inches from his. He blushed. The alpha was naked. Of course, he was naked. He tried regaining control of his expression, keeping his gaze focused on Tony.  

“I thought you were sleeping,” he said.

“I was.”

“Did I wake you?”

Tony shrugged.

“Waking up to this more than makes up for the early morning,” said Tony.

“It’s noon," said Steve.

“For me, it is early,” said Tony.

“Shocking,” said Steve.

“Can I join you?” asked Tony.

Before he could even think it over he was already nodding. He moved forward, making room for Tony. Steve leaned back against Tony’s chest. The cool metal of the reactor touch against his skin, sending a small shiver down his spine. 

“Don’t try anything. I’m sexed out,” said Steve.

“You’ve exhausted me thoroughly, but that doesn’t mean I can’t pamper you,” said Tony.

“Pamper?”

“Let me take care of you,” he said.

Tony wanted to do more than aftercare. He wanted to spoil his omega. Tony flinched Steve’s heat was over he shouldn’t, couldn't think about Steve like that. For now, the glorious omega before him was still his for the time being. Tony wanted Steve to experience what aftercare, knowing he’d never experienced it. He wanted Steve to have pleasant memories of their heat. A selfish part of him wanted to show Steve just how much better he was than any other alphas and how they wouldn’t be able to compare to him. Steve ruined him for all other omegas. 

“Will you let me?” he asked. His fingers delicately working into Steve's muscles. 

“Mmmhmm.”

He massaged Steve’s broad shoulders earning purrs. His hands traveled lower working Steve’s back. He worked tangles from the omega’s golden locks. Tony slathered a washcloth with lavender scented to soap, which complimented Steve’s natural scent. He washed away the splotches from that soft pale skin. 

Steve opened his eyes slightly when Tony's pampering hands stopped moving. Was he done already? He was tempted to return the favor but lacked the confidence to follow through. He turned, kissing Tony briefly before leaving the tub. Steve quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Is that limp?” asked Tony.

The smugness was so clear in the alpha’s voice. He groaned.

“I thought it would have faded by the time you woke up.” 

Tony would never let him forget the day he made Captain America limp. His alpha was stared at him hungrily.

“Why are you looking at me like that? It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before,” said Steve.

“Yet I’m not tired of the image. An impressive feat”, said Tony.

“You stink of sex and sweat. Spend less time looking at me and more on bathing,” said Steve.

"I can do both." 

Steve smiled.

“Bathe or I’ll leave,” he said.

“Mmm, I just love the authoritative tone, Captain,” said Tony before dunking his head under the water.

As Tony washed Steve shaved. He sighed enjoying being freshly shaven. Steve turned when Tony rose from the tub.

“Cute, even after fucking like rabbits you still blush,” he said.

“Don’t mock me,” said Steve trying desperately to cool the blush.

“Not mocking admiring,” said Tony.

Steve left the bathroom to dress. There was a problem, like the rest of the room, his clean clothes stunk of sex. The scent clouded his mind. He put on a pair of gym shorts. Steve went kitchen. He took a deep breath of clean air. It calmed his nerves. Jarvis already brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Steve poured a mug. He was tempted to cook breakfast, but the tech in Tony’s kitchen was beyond him. Tony came into the kitchen wearing dark red boxer briefs that hugged him perfectly. When he realized he was staring he turned away.

“Why are you only in your underwear?” asked Steve.

“My entire wardrobe smells of sex. And you seemed to enjoy the view,” said Tony.

Steve blushed. Tony took the empty seat beside him. He brushed his fingers through Steve’s hair without a second thought. Steve purred in response.

“Tony.”

He pulled away thinking he caused Steve some discomfort.

“Can I stay here until my hormones balance out?” he asked.

His gaze was focused on his coffee. It was a normal request in these situations. After heat, it took a few days for an omega’s hormones to calm. It was easier for them to the work through it with the alpha they shared their heat with.

“I would be happy to host Captain America for a few more days,” said Tony.

Steve’s attention went to Tony’s arm. It was bruised. Every bite had broken through the skin. They needed to be clean and rebandaged. Steve did not want them leaving scars. He grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. Steve looked over the bites. They were healing well.

“Tony, thank you,” he said.

“For what?” he said.

“Not marking me,” said Steve.

“It was tempting, but if I were to claim you I want you to be completely willing”, he said.

Tony would want Steve begging for his mark. He shook away the thought. Steve didn’t seem to notice. The omega was occupied tending his arm and was currently wrapping bandages. For a man of such strength, Steve was capable of such a gentle touch. Contact with Steve gave him a taste and he wanted so much more. Maybe he could convince Steve to make their arrangement more permanent.  Steve didn’t understand how difficult it was for someone to keep his interest. He grew so bored with people so quickly, especially in any truly intimate sense.

“Is there anywhere in New York you’d want to go before I have to take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D?” asked Tony.

"I'd like to see the Starry Night exhibit. Is it still at the Museum of Modern Art?" 

 

“Yes, I could take you,” said Tony.

Steve’s smiled was contagious.

“That would be nice,” he said.

Tony hated going to museums even as a child. They were relics of past he wanted to focus on the future. The only museum of interest to him when he was young was the Air and Space Museum, but even that became boring after the second trip. What was the point obsolete tech? 

“Can I use your washing machine?” asked Steve.

“Don’t worry Arm and Hammer will handle it,” said Tony.

Steve clearly didn’t seem to understand. The two bots appeared.

“This Arm and Hammer,” he said.

Steve looked at two robots. Arm was a crane-like stature with a delicate claw at the end. It was painted bright red with flames. Hammer reminded him of an extremely high tech laundry basket. In its basket were their clothes. It four legs and had a long neck. The machine was painted for soft eggshell color. Its color struck Steve as an odd choice for Tony. Arm took Steve’s cell phone out from the pile of laundry and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” 

Arm nodded before leaving with Hammer. He put his tucked his phone into his pocket.

“You built robots to do your laundry? And named Arm and Hammer,” said Steve.

“Not my most creative names, but they serve a purpose,” said Tony.

“Why didn’t you hire someone?” asked Steve.

“I have difficulty trusting people with my things. I would have scrapped Arm if it hadn’t proven useful. He was a prototype for Dum-E, but had an unintentional talent for folding clothes,” said Tony.

“I would have made breakfast but I don’t know how to work stove”, said Steve.

“I’ll cover breakfast”, said Tony.

“You can cook?” said Steve.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’m a man of many talents,” said Tony.

Steve sighed when his phone ringed. It was Natasha. She would give him hell if he didn’t answer.

“I have to answer this,” said Steve.

Tony shrugged not seeming to care. He went out onto the porch answered. A warm breeze ocean breeze touched his face. He could get used this kind of weather. It always seemed perfect. 

“Good morning, Natasha,” he said.

“ _I am interrupting?_ ” she asked.

“No, Tony is making breakfast,” said Steve.

“ _He’s making you breakfast_?” asked Natasha.

“Is that so shocking?” asked Steve.

“ _I thought he might treat you like a one night stand,_ ” she said

“How would you know how he’d treat them?” asked Steve.

He couldn’t stop the growl in his voice. There was a gagging sound at the other end of the phone.

“ _Easy, I’m not after your alpha. He’s not my type. I had a cover as his assistant for a while,_ ” said Natasha.

“He’s not my alpha,” said Steve.

“ _Sure sounds like it,_ ” she said.

“I didn’t mean to growl. My hormones are still haywire”, said Steve.

“ _H_ _ow was it?_ ” asked Natasha.

“Very satisfying,” said Steve.

“ _When should we expect you back_?” she asked.

“Three maybe four days,” said Steve.

 _"Stretch it out enjoy yourself, relax._ _Its clear Stark doesn’t mind having you around. Call when you’re ready to return. Enjoy your breakfast,_ ” she said before hanging up.

Tony was working on omelets. The last time he cooked for anyone was Pepper. He considered renting out the MoMa but decided against it. It would bring to much press. He wanted to keep Steve hidden for his own reasons. As soon as the news of Captain America being alive there would be countless suitors trying to court him. Steve came in smiling bright. Tony almost burnt the omelet he was so caught in the smile.

“Smells good. Anything I can do to help?” asked Steve.

“Chop the vegetables,” said Tony.

“Don’t have a machine for that,” said Steve.

"I have you," he said. 

Steve made swift work of the task. Once done he sat at the island, watching Tony cook. It was a treat having an alpha cooking for him. It had always been the other way around. He sipped his coffee. It was so peaceful. He could imagine many mornings like this. That wasn’t going to happen. Tony placed a plate with two large omelets on it.

“This looks great,” said Steve.

He took a bite. It was so much better than the food at the S.H.I.E.L.D. training facility.

“So?” asked Tony.

“Amazing,” said Steve.

Tony turned on the news. Arm and Hammer kept going back and forth between the bedroom and laundry room. Steve yawned. They were running on maybe two hours of sleep. 

“Go to one of the guest rooms. Sleep, I’ll take care of this,” said Tony.

“Are you sure? I should at least help you clean up,” said Steve.

“Go,” said Tony.

Steve went to the first guest bedroom he found. It had little decoration. The room was clean. He crawled into bed, but it was too soft. Steve dragged the blankets from the bed, spreading them out on the floor. 

“Is something wrong with the bed?” asked Jarvis.

"The bed is fine. It's me." 

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” asked Jarvis.

“No, but thank you, Jarvis."

He took the pillows from the bed. Steve folded the comforter over himself. He'd prefer a wood floor to plush carpet, but it was still better than the bed. 

 

*****

 

Tony yawned. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Steve and sleep. Hammer nudged against his leg offering clean clothes. He took a fresh shirt and shorts from the basket. Tony got himself another cup of coffee.

“Jarvis, how many missed calls do I have?” asked Tony.

“You have fifty missed calls." 

“Any of them important?” asked Tony.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle." 

“Anyone I should call back?” he asked.

“Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes,” said Jarvis.

“Rhodes first,” he said. He couldn’t tolerate Pepper’s nagging right now. Rhodes’ image appeared on the screen before him.

“ _Where have you been it been a week?_ ” 

“I’m aware of how much time went by. Jarvis rescheduled all my meetings," said Tony.

“ _You look like shit_ ”, he said.

“Well, good morning to you too,” said Tony.

“ _Tony is your drinking in check. You can tell ms. I won’t judge. I’ll drag your ass to rehab but I won’t judge_ ”, he said.

Rhodey was the only person who could get away with asking him that question. The man saved him from alcohol poisoning enough times to earn that right. That didn’t stop his mug from cracking. He placed on the counter before it could shatter.

“The reason I’ve been IMA is I was helping an omega through a, particularly intense heat. I’ve hardly slept," said Tony. 

He moved to sink might as well multitask. The screen followed him. He started loading the dishwasher.

“ _You made them breakfast. Now I know they’re special," s_ aid Rhodes.

“He’s just coming off his heat. A few days to calm down are written into his contract,” said Tony.

Something was up with his friend. He was following a contract to the letter. Making this omega breakfast. It had to be someone special. He was relieved that Tony was moving on. 

“ _This is different, Tony. You aren’t doing this because you’re obligated. You’re doing this because you want to,_ ” he said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Tony.

“ _Will I get to meet them?_ ” asked Rhodes.

Tony shrugged.

“ _You’ve got to give me something, Tony,_ ” he said.

“I don’t have to give you anything. By Rhodey," said Tony, hanging up. 

Tony sighed. He didn’t want to admit just how right Rhodes was.

“Shall I call Ms. Potts?” asked Jarvis.

“No, if it was anything important she’ll call." 

Calling Pepper would ruin his good mood. Tony found Pepper’s photo in the trash while cleaning up. He vaguely remembered throwing it away. Tony left it there. He went into the guest bedroom and found Steve sleeping on the floor. Tony gently nudged him awake. Those blue eyes slowly opened. Steve smiled sleepily.

“Why are you sleeping on the floor?” asked Tony.

“The bed is too soft. Felt like I was sinking into it." 

Steve wanted to ask the alpha to join. He should get used to sleeping without Tony. 

“Can I join you?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded, making room. He sighed as the alpha’s arms wrapped around him.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to make this harder than it has to be. I can go if you want,” said Steve.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” growled Tony, pulling him closer. He hadn't meant for his to be so low. 

“Good," sighed Steve. 

Tony watched as Steve faded into sleep. He was getting attached. If Steve agreed to a relationship with him the odds weren't in their favor. _Was it worth the risk?_ Steve had knowingly or unknowingly agreed to a date. The choice was Steve's. Steve’s phone laying by the pillow. There were only five numbers in the contacts. Tony was tempted to take a picture of the two and set it as the background. He added his number. Tony pushed his nose to Steve's neck, closing his eyes. 

 

*****

 

Days passed the same domestic bliss. Tony introduced Steve to his favorite movies, which included Star Wars. Steve watched them twice completely blown away by it. To Tony’s surprise, he didn’t get tired of it. He enjoyed it. They took turns cooking. It was his last night with the alpha. Steve loaded the last dish into the dishwasher. Tony had put on a basketball game. He was that familiar with the sport. Steve was more a baseball fan. Tony sat next to him. He turned the beer bottle in his hand. Being with Tony was the best time he'd since he got out of the ice. He was having fun and laughing. Everything came so naturally. His behavior didn't feel forced or like he was putting on a mask. He'd missed Tony. He put down his beer. Steve pressed against Tony's side, resting his on the alpha's chest. Tony's arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

"You okay." 

"Fine." 

Later that night he led Tony to be. Tony joined him on the floor. 

"You don't have to sleep on the floor with me." 

"I don't mind. It's like camping." 

Steve laughed. 

"Have you ever been camping?" 

"Nope." 

Sleep came quickly to the couple. The next morning Steve woke up. His face was pressed to Tony's chest. He took a deep breath of the man's scent before getting up. His things were packed. Tony woke up a little later. He didn't kiss him like he had every other morning. Their breakfast was quiet. From the kitchen, they watched the sunrise. 

“Steve, ready to go?” asked Tony.

“Yeah." 

Steve would miss the view, but more than anything he would miss Tony. He shook away the thought. It had to be his hormones. He swung his bag over his shoulder. Steve followed Tony to one of many sports cars. The drive was quiet except for the classic rock playing lowly. They stopped on the airstrip. A private jet was waiting for them. Steve took a seat in a cushy leather seat, while Tony spread out on the couch.

“How long is the flight?” he asked.

“Five hours. Sure you don’t want to consider moving?” said Tony.

Steve was going to enjoy this while he could. He sat next to Tony, leaning against the alpha's side. Tony's hand carded through his hair. He began to purr. The alpha effortlessly drew the sound from him. They stay like that for the entire flight.

“We’ll be descending shortly,” said the pilot.

Steve sat up. There was drool spot on Tony’s shirt.

“Having Captain America drooling over me is something I can get used to,” said Tony.

Steve flushed. He hated how easily Tony made him blush. The plane landed.

“Do you want to go to the museum first or do you want something to eat?” asked Tony.

“Museum,” said Steve.

A simple black car pulled up. This one wasn’t driven by itself. It was driven by a broad slight chubby alpha. He came to greet them.

“Happy Hogan,” he said offering the omega his hand.

“Steve Rogers,” he said shaking the Alpha’s hand.

“Any relationship to the original. The resemblance is uncanny”, said Happy.

“You could say that,” said Steve.

He wasn’t the only Rogers. His father had a brother. He may have some relatives still out there. Tony wouldn’t have let him meet Happy if he was untrustworthy.

“Where to, boss?” asked Happy.

“MoMa”, said Tony.

Happy looked back to see if his boss was serious. Tony nodded.

“Museum of Modern Art here we come,” said Happy.

The museum came into few. It had changed greatly since he last saw it. He was excited. Steve sat up to try and get a better look. He grabbed Tony’s hand practically dragged him through the door. Tony paid for their tickets. There were so many exhibits.

“Can we look around?” asked Steve.

Tony couldn’t say no to that face.

“Sure." 

They worked through each exhibit. Half of them Tony couldn’t understand. He enjoyed Steve holding his hand, leading him from exhibit to exhibit. That smile so frequent, even trying to explain the artwork. They finally made it to Starry Night. It was a beautiful painting, but after seeing he was ready to move on. He preferred something he could tactilely interact with. Steve seemed to see so lost in the painting.

“Steve?”

“It’s so beautiful,” he said.

Tony agreed it was beautiful, but it didn’t have the same meaning to him as it did to Steve. Steve took a seat in the bench across from the painting. He sat next to the omega.

“Is Van Gogh your favorite artist?” he asked.

Steve nodded.

“Why?” asked Tony.

“He has such a mastery color and texture, but his to mix the pain and passion of his life and turn it to something so beautiful is a true gift that isn’t matched easily to other painters,” said Steve.

The same applied to Tony. He mixed passion and pain to make the Ironman suits. They were masterpieces in themselves. He doubted Tony would consider himself an artist.

“You were an art student before joining the army,” said Tony.

“Took community art classes whenever I could afford to, but I couldn’t afford college. Since I was ill so frequently it took me longer graduate from highs school so I was held back,” said Steve.

“What was your medium?” asked Tony.

“Charcoal, watercolors, and oil paints. Charcoal and watercolors were cheap. I loved oil paints but couldn’t afford them. That didn’t stop me from taking a chance and submitting a portfolio to Columbia for a chance of a full ride,” said Steve.

“Did you get it?” asked Tony.

“By some miracle I got it. I couldn’t accept not when so many were giving their lives”, said Steve.

“You gave up a full ride to Columbia,” said Tony.

Steve laughed.

“Bucky gave me the same look when I told him. He thought I would be some famous artist. Buck didn’t want me to be in danger”, said Steve.

He touched their shoulders together. Tony squeezed his hand. Steve knew he shouldn’t allow it, but he wanted it. This would fade in time. They walked back to the lobby. Steve scowled when he saw Natasha. He wanted a few more hours with Tony.

“Stark."

“Romanoff." 

Tony tried keeping his voice civil.

“Looks like you have to go,” he said.

“Seems like it,” said Steve.

“I’ll have Happy pull up with your things,” said Tony.

Natasha sensed she was unwanted.

“I’ll wait in the car,” she said.

Steve nodded. Happy came in moments later with his bag.

“Thank you," said Steve.

He wanted to ask Tony for his number but wasn’t sure if the alpha wanted to keep in touch. Part of the reason he chose Tony was he knew the alpha wouldn’t cling to him. Steve should have known he would get attached.

“Check your phone, Rogers,” said Tony.

Steve flipped open his phone. He blushed, the phone’s neutral background was now a photo of him and Tony. It was of him sleeping peacefully on the alpha’s chest. In his contacts was Tony Stark’s number. He quickly snapped his phone shut.

“Call anytime. Heat or not,” said Tony.

“I will,” said Steve.

From outside he heard Natasha honk her car.

“I should go. Keeping her waiting is dangerous,” he said.

“Later Rogers,” said Tony.

“Bye,” he said.


	10. Linger

Steve got into the car with Natasha. Sighing as Tony disappeared from view.

“I didn’t mean interrupt your date,” she said as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

"It wasn't a date." 

"Sure, it wasn't." 

"Why are you smirking? 

“You don’t see it,” she said.

“What?”

"How wrapped around your finger he is." 

“He isn’t." 

Nat rolled her eyes. How could she think he had control over such an alpha. Steve took the museum ticket from his jacket, tucking it carefully into his wallet. He leaned against the car door watching the scenery pass by.

“You smell like him,” she said.

Steve turned red. He thought he washed it away. 

“His scent compliments yours. Takes away some at that chemical smell,” said Natasha.

"It does?" 

She nodded. He sniffed himself. Steve couldn't pick on the change, but he trusted there was a difference. With the sheer amount of sex they had, it wasn’t surprising that he carried the alpha’s scent.

“It will fade in a few days,” said Natasha.

Steve nodded, but he didn’t want the scent to leave him. It was a reminder of the first perfect heat he had. 

“You’ll have to meet with Edith," she said. 

Steve groaned. A trip to the gynecologist was not how he wanted to spend his day. 

"And we have a mission tomorrow," said Natasha. 

"I would rather go on the assignment than pay her visit," said Steve. 

"You don't even know where we're going", she said. 

"Where?" 

"Romania, that's all I can't tell you until you're approved by medical," said Natasha. 

They pulled into the S.H.I.E.D. facility. Steve dropped his things off in his room, before heading to the medical wing. He sat in Edith’s office, playing nervously with the thin paper on the examination table. Edith let herself in. She locked the door behind her.

“Morning Steve." 

“Good morning." 

He forced a smile, hoping it would ease the upcoming awkwardness. He loved spending time with Edith in any setting but this one. Edith had his trust and that’s all that mattered.

“How was it?” she asked.

“Satisfying,” said Steve.

“I’ll have to ask you some uncomfortable questions,” she said.

“Let’s get it over with it," he said. 

“For how many days of your heat were you were feral?” she asked. 

"A majority of the time. I came out of it for an hour on the second day." 

“Give me a guestimate of how many times you reached completion,” said Edith.

Steve turned red. Why was that important?

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Can you give me a range?” asked Edith.

“More than fifty,” said Steve. A lot more than fifty.

“Did you any issues producing slick?” she asked.

“No,” he said.

“Step onto the scale for me,” said Edith.

Steve did as told.

“You’ve lost five pounds since your heat. Considering the circumstances I’m surprised you didn’t lose more. You didn't have long to store calories before entering active heat," said Edith. 

Steve returned to his room. Resting against his bed was his shield. He picked up the familiar the object. The balance was perfect seventy years in the ice hadn’t changed that. There was a box on the bed. He opened it. There was a black outfit inside. He ran his fingers over the fabric sturdy.

“It’s a Kevlar and durable fabric. Nearly impossible for the average person to rip. So it should last you through this mission,” said Natasha from the door.

“Spangles were too conspicuous," he said. 

She nodded. Steve's hand went to gun chosen from him. It was lighter than he was used, but that was an improvement.

"I picked it out," she said. 

“What kind of pistol is this?” asked Steve.

“A Glock 26 my personal weapon of choice. Doesn’t over do it. The balance is perfect,” said Natasha.

Steve went through multiple handguns at the range but none felt right. He was tempted to ask for a version of his old weapon, but he didn’t want to be a hassle.

“Like the weight?” she asked.

Steve nodded.

“Want to try it out on the range?” asked Natasha.

“Yes,” said Steve.

He followed her to the gun range. The trainees scattered as soon as she entered.

“You have some kind reputation,” he said.

“I’m was one of must feared instructors. Only five of my class survived my training. They became some of S.H.I.E.L.D’s top agents,” said Natasha.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d enjoy the position,” said Steve.

“I had to wait for things to cool down with one over my covers. Didn’t want to get flabby, so Fury gave me a position as an instructor,” said Natasha.

They readied their targets. Steve took aim and fired. He stopping when the ten round magazine emptied. Their targets came forward. His shots focused at center mass, while Natasha preferred the headshots.

“What do think?” asked Natasha.

“Feels right in my hand,” said Steve.

He holstered his weapon.

“Is there any point in me asking for the juicy details of your heat?” asked Natasha.

“Not even you will get that out of me,” said Steve.

“I have my ways,” she said.

Steve regretted posing the challenge to Natasha. He would have to be careful not to let anything slip. For the time being, he wanted to keep the perfection of his heat to himself. 

“When do we depart?” asked Steve.

“Five in the morning at the airstrip." 

"I'll be there." 

“See ya, Rogers. 

“Later Nat,” he said before walking in the direction of the café.

 

*****

 

Natasha went to Fury’s office. Today one was of times he was ever there.

“What do you have to report?” asked Fury.

"Things are evolving slowly but surely." 

"Good." 

"Would you be asking me to spy on them if the alpha wasn’t, Stark?” 

“It’s rare for you to question me on a mission,” he said.

“He’s my friend,” said Natasha.

“It wouldn’t matter if the alpha weren’t Stark. Captain Rogers' heat and the potential results are something we must keep an eye on,” said Fury.

“Why?” she asked.

“Your level doesn’t meet the requirement for that information to be available to you”, said Fury.

Natasha sighed. There was nothing she could do but accept that she didn’t have access to that piece of information. If too many knew all the secrets S.H.I.E.L.D it wouldn’t function. She wanted this though. Steve should know the information that regarded him, especially if he didn't, which she believed he didn't.

 

*****

 

Steve was at his desking reading over the mission report. It posed too high a risk for agents of average ability. Two S.H.I.E.L.D. teams visited abandoned Hydra base in the Carpathian Mountains and hadn’t returned. Fury wanted to know why. This may turn into a rescue mission, but Hydra didn't leave survivors. He put down the folder. Steve grabbed his bag and started unpacking. His fingers landed on a soft piece of unfamiliar fabric. He pulled out a red pillowcase. How had it gotten there? Arm was toying with it. The robot must have packed it for him. He brought it to his nose. It carried Tony’s scent. Steve purred, rubbing it against his face, pulling away when he realized what he was doing he tossed it away. No, he could not give in to that side himself. Steve stared at the crumpled piece of red fabric on the floor. He picked it up folded, placing it at the foot of the bed. 

Steve couldn't stay in his room. It felt suffocating. He escaped to the gym. Eventually returning to his room at ten. It was still early yet he was exhausted. From under his bed, he took a shoebox. When he was young he kept a box of sentimental treasure under his bed. It was a habit that continued through to adulthood. In the box were Howard’s letter and the locket holding Peggy’s image. Steve took the MoMA ticket from his pocket and placed it in the box. He folded the pillowcase and placed it alongside the ticket. Then put it under the bed. Steve went to his desk and disassembled and cleaned his weapon. Once done he set it in the drawer and washed his hands. Steve stretched and yawned. He needed sleep. He took his blankets from the bed and spread them on the floor. Should he call? He should say least thanks to Tony for taking him to the museum. Steve hadn’t gotten the chance to. It was the least he could do. He flipped open his phone. The background made him smile.

*****

Tony looked over the repairs made to the tower. It was as if it hadn’t happened. The footage of Steve's short there was erased, along with every trace of his sweet scent. He checked his phone for any messages from Steve. The man probably doesn’t even know how to text. He should have taught him.

“Run a check to see if anything is missing,” said Tony.

“Nothing seems to be missing sir,” reported Jarvis.

“Any viruses?”

“No, sir." 

He went to the lab. Trying to keep himself distracted. He itched to call the omega his inner alpha so wanted. Even though his primal alpha urges were satisfied he couldn’t stop the emotional connection it wanted. Fuck, it wasn’t only that side of him that wanted that connection. He finally managed to get lost in work when Jarvis announced:

“Sir, Ms. Potts is here." 

“What does she want?” he said.

“You’ve been avoiding her calls,” said Jarvis.

"Because she nags me."

"Sir, if she didn't nag you'd get nothing done," said Jarvis. 

He sighed when he heard the clack of heels.

“You did surprisingly well. There’s only one story,” said Pepper.

“Pull it up, Jarvis,” said Tony.

The title read:

_Tony Stark’s Mystery Date at the MoMA_

There was a pixelated photo of him and Steve on. Steve’s face couldn’t be seen.

“Remind me to make a donation to MoMA,” said Tony.

“Why?” asked Pepper.

“You’re always saying how I need good PR,” said Tony with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Does this have anything to do with Captain Rogers?” she asked.

“I’m only taking an interest in modern art. What’s the biggest donation given?” asked Tony.

“The largest donation so far is 100 million, which will go toward 400 million dollar expansion,” said Pepper.

“Give them 150 million,” said Tony.

“With that amount, you get a wing named after you,"

Another addition the building which held his name. 

"I’ll get started on that right away,” said Pepper. She laughed to herself as she left. Steve was having a good influence on Tony. She normally had to beg to him to give to museums, even then the amount never reached the multimillions. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers it calling,” said Jarvis.

Tony scrambled to find his phone.

“Where is it?!”

“In your back pocket, sir,” sighed Jarvis.

He grabbed it.

“Didn’t expect you to call so soon,” he said.

“ _Oh, I’m disrupting-_

“No, I’m glad you called,” said Tony.

“ _I realized I hadn’t thanked you for taking me to the museum,_ ” said Steve.

"It was my pleasure. There are plenty of more museums in New York. I’ll take you to them all,” said Tony.

Steve laughed. Tony missed that warm sound. Steve didn’t understand how serious he was.

“ _How’s your arm?_ ” asked Steve.

Tony glanced at his arm. The wounds had closed and bruises were fading to ugly yellowish brown color.

“Tender, not all of us have superhuman healing abilities,” said Tony.

“ _Yet even without superhuman powers, you made me limp._ ”

Tony nearly dropped his phone. 

“ _Tony?_ ”

Steve couldn’t believe he actually said that. Tony teased him so much it was only fair that he got a turn.

“I’m still here,” he said.

“ _Thought I lost you for a moment,_ ” said Steve.

“You did putting such a beautiful image in my head,” said Tony.

“ _I should go,_ ” said Steve. The disappointment was clear in his voice. 

“It’s only 10:15,” said Tony.

“ _I have a mission tomorrow,_ ” said Steve.

“Already putting you to work. Why not travel the world? Go back to school?” asked Tony.

 _“This is what I know. What I’m good at. It’s familiar and that’s difficult for me to find,_ ” said Steve.

“If you ever need a break from the familiar-

 _“I’ll call you,_ ” said Steve.

“Stealing my thunder, Rogers,” said Tony.

“Goodnight Tony,” said Steve.

“Night Steve,” he said.

*****

 

Steve closed his phone, tucking it under his pillow. At 4:00 am his alarm went off. He went to the shower wanting to wash away Tony’s scent. Steve didn't want another omega to know Tony's scent. When he got out he sniffed his skin. He smelled of the neutral soap he used. Steve dressed in the uniform given to him. He shrugged his shoulders it scratched uncomfortably against his skin. Steve met Clint and Natasha at the jet.

“Ready, Cap?” asked Clint from the pilot’s seat.

He nodded.

“I have to ask why Stark?” asked Clint.

“Instinct. They didn’t prove wrong,” said Steve. 

“Adding to Stark’s immense ego,” said Clint.

“Compared to his father’s it's tame,” said Steve.

“The only person who can have a bigger ego than Stark is the original,” said Natasha.

Steve found confidence attractive, but there’s a thin line between confidence and cockiness. Which Howard and Tony sometimes had difficulty seeing.

“Is it true he bought a diamond bracelet for every omega he was with?” asked Clint.

“They weren’t always diamond. Sometimes it was sapphire or even ruby. Only the ones that lasted more than a week got one,” said Steve.

Small talked continued through the flight. Each taking a turn flying, even with the advances in tech flight control was still something he could understand.

“I don’t get it,” said Natasha.

“What?” asked Steve.

“How you can fly a high tech aircraft, yet can’t understand a smartphone,” she said.

“I didn’t use phones often. My apartment in Brooklyn at the time had a community phone. It was next to my landlord’s room so I tried to avoid using it,” said Steve.

“I’m guessing he was alpha,” said Natasha.

“Yes, and he never let me forget that. He smelled horrible. His cigars stunk up the entire hall,” said Steve.

“Well look on the bright side he’s gone now,” she said.

A few hours ticked by. Conversation broke the comfortable silence every now and then.

“We’re here,” said Clint.

From above they scan the base for any signs on of life.

“Scanners aren’t picking up anything, but remain on guard,” said Clint.

Steve and Natasha nodded. They landed on the old airstrip. The first thing that hit them was the stench of decaying flesh. Blood stained the ground. The aircraft from the previous teams were untouched. Why weren’t they dissembled? Hydra would try and gather as much information as possible from them. One of the wings was shredded. A giant footprint brought a brief distraction to the ominous scene. No animal native or not could have caused it.

“I’m not picking up any traces of human life,” said Natasha.

Low growls echoed through the forest.

“I don’t think it human life we have to worry about,” said Clint, notching an arrow.

Whatever it was approaching quickly. Steve raised his shield. A giant bear with glowing green eyes jumped from the woods, pinning him. He jammed his shield into the beast’s mauling jaws; his strength forced the beast onto its haunches, long enough for him to roll out from beneath it. Natasha and Clint were preoccupied with two smaller bears. Their weapons seemed to have no effect.

The bear reared up onto its hind leg, roaring. With its massive paw, it swatted him effortlessly through a large tree. Steve charged at the bear, hitting its flank at full speed, sending it to its side. Its jaws locked around on his shield, the leather straps couldn’t take the stress and ripped. His shield was flung away. The bear squared off with him. Its glowing green eyes focused on him. A mixture of blood and drool oozed from its mouth. It reared up onto its hindquarters, snarling. Steve jumped for the beast’s neck. Its claws sunk into his back, tearing at his flesh. He climbed to the head of the beast. His legs clung around the bear’s neck. The bear tried throwing him with no success. It fell onto its back, in an attempt to crush him. Over thirteen thousand pounds of muscle landed on him. Steve grunted. One arm kept the bear pinned. He grabbed a grenade from his belt and forced it into the beast's mouth. Steve clamped the bear’s muzzle shut. There was an explosion as the bear’s stomach blew out. It went limp. Steve went to help his team. They’d been tossed around like rag dolls. He ran for his shield, tossing it at the bear nearest Natasha.

“About time, Cap,” said Clint.

Clint’s arrows bounced off the harmlessly off the bears’ pelts. Natasha’s electronic blasts only agitated them. But their efforts weren’t useless the beasts’ movements slowed greatly. The smaller bears cried and ran from Natasha and Clint toward the larger one. They nuzzled against it whining and crying as if hoping to wake it.

“It was their mother,” said Steve.

The scene pried at his heart. These animals hadn’t asked for this they were somehow tested or infected by whatever caused them to be this size. It was clear the cubs were in physical pain. Whatever gave them their strength and size was also killing them slowly and agonizingly.

“We have to put them out of their misery,” said Natasha.

Steve nodded as he stepped forward Clint stopped him.

“I’ve got this,” he said. He took an arrow from his quiver, notching it in his bow. The arrow drilled through the eye of one of the bear, killing it.

The remaining one came charging, rearing up. Steve locked his arms around the bear’s waist, keeping it still. Its claws scrapped harmlessly against his shield.

“Clint!”

Seconds later the beast went limp. Steve gently lowered it to the ground by its mother and sibling. Why was this getting at him? Maybe it was his omega nature urging him to nurture.

“Are you guys okay?” asked Steve.

“Fine,” they said.

“We aren’t done yet,” said Clint.

Steve drew his gun as they made their way through the abandoned base. Its corridors were narrow and maze-like. It smelled of bears, dust, and some chemical mixture. The signs disturbance were caused by the bears, not human intervention. A green glow emanating from the hall made go on alert. The containers holding the substance must have pried open the bears or eroded by time. 

“We have to leave,” said Steve.

The others nodded. They left. Steve got a better look at the bears. The mother had lost must of its fur. Its skin had blackened was cracked, oozing green sludge.

"I've glowing green eyes before," said Clint. 

“You think they were exposed to gamma radiation,” said Natasha.

“What's gamma radiation?” asked Steve. He knew radiation was bad in general. It was poisonous, caused cancer, and most often lead to a slow miserable death.

“I don’t I know the exact science behind it, but it has a habit of turning people into super-powered green rage monsters. We are lucky the bears didn’t fully accept it,” said Natasha.

“We have to call in a science team to clean up this mess,” said Clint.

“Should we could call in the Romanian team?” asked Natasha.

“They are small they don’t have the resources to take care of this,” said Clint.

“But they should be informed. This is their turf,” said Steve.

Clint and Natasha nodded. She took the stat phone from her bag and called Phil. He picked up on the first ring.

 _“What’s your status?_ ” he asked.

“Good, except for being attack angry green Winnie the Pooh,” said Natasha.

 _“Gamma Radiation, please tell we don’t have another issue,_ ” said Phil.

“It’s handled,” said Natasha.

Phil gave a relieved sigh.

“We need a science and disposal teams here as soon as possible. Romanian Division won’t be able to handle this,” said Natasha.

 _“I’ll call them, so you can at least get a start. How’d he do?_ ” asked Phil.

“Aww, checking up on your crush? I hate to break this to you Phil but he's taken,” teased Natasha.

“ _Natasha._ ”

“A little rusty but fine,” she said, before hanging up the phone.

Steve rolled his eyes. How could he expect a mutated bear attack? This new era ceased to surprise him.

“Did Captain America just roll his eyes at me?” said Natasha.

He smiled.

“When will the Romanian team get here?” asked Steve.

“Could be a while,” she said. 

Steve had long gashes running down his back. They were caked in dirt. It didn’t seem to bother him in the least.

“Steve, let me take care of injuries,” she said.

Steve wanted to argue, but Natasha’s expression told him not to. He nodded and followed her to the jet. Steve took a seat in front of her.

“You don’t have to do this a few minutes and they’ll be healed”, he said.

His cracked ribs would take a few hours to heal though.

“At least let me clean them,” she said.

Her grip on his shoulder meant he should probably stay. He nodded.

“Take off your shirt,” said Natasha.

Steve threw off his shirt, revealing his near flawless skin. Natasha noticed shimmering silver necklace gracing Steve’s neck. She took cotton swaps from the first aid kit and started cleaning the wounds.

“Steve.”

“Yes.”

“What’s this?” she asked giving the necklace a gentle tug.

She smiled when Steve blushed.

“Tony’s trinket,” he said.

He gently touched the necklace. By some miracle, it hadn’t broken during the struggle.

“He made you a trinket,” she said.

“Yes,” he said.

“I can’t believe it,” said Natasha.

“Isn’t it normal for alphas to present trinkets to the omega their sharing heat with or has the custom fallen out of fashion,” said Steve.

“It’s custom. Most alphas don’t take the time to craft them anymore. Normally, they just buy them. He didn’t even make Pepper one. He bought her ruby necklace,” said Natasha.

“I don’t need anything fancy,” said Steve.

He never wanted to be a dolled up omega, always flaunting the expensive gifts their alpha lavished upon them.

“Why are you still wearing it?” asked Natasha.

“I forgot,” he said.

He’d never been much for jewelry, but it felt so natural around his neck.

"Something like this has happened before with gamma radiation. I take it was as easily handled as the bears," he said. 

"Yes, a scientist tried replicating the results of the experiment that made you by using gamma radiation. The end result gave him a strength greater than yours, but it came at a cost. It turned into an indestructible monster that he transforms into any time he became enraged," she said. 

"I'm guessing an alpha," said Steve. They were always so hungry for power. 

"He's a beta. Steve, he wasn't doing it for power. He wanted to help people by figuring out how you were made. If it had been successful he may be able to cure many diseases," she said. 

"I'm sorry, do you know him?" he said. 

"Not personally," she said. 

The high praise coming from her. 

"Where is he now?" asked Steve. 

"Somewhere safe for him," she said. 

“Hmm, now what’s going here,” said Clint from cargo entrance.

Steve blushed when he felt Clint's eyes wandering over him. It meant nothing, but he couldn't help blushing. 

“Nothing much,” said Natasha.

“Nice necklace, Steve,” he said with a knowing smirk.

Steve put on his ragged shirt, not wanting to draw further attention.

"We'll be checked by the science team," said Clint. 

“It’s only a precaution,” said Steve.

“You’ll be being checked as well, Rogers”, said Clint.

Steve shrugged. With all the tests performed on him, a few more didn’t bother him.

“They’ll make us go through the decontamination,” said Natasha.

Clint groaned.

"The last time I went through decontamination I had a rash for a week." 

"Too much information Clint," said Steve. They camped in the plane.

"Can we talk about something else. Like your time with Stark," he said. 

"He hasn't even told me," said Nat. 

"I'm not telling either of you," said Steve. 

"At least tell us about your date," said Nat. 

They weren't going to drop until he gave them something. 

"We walked through the exhibits that's all," he said. 

 

*****

 

Each of them jumped to their feet the next morning when someone banged on the door of the jet. 

"Science team report." 

They lowered their weapons. The jet door lowered. Men and women in HAZMAT suits were setting up white tents. Another group set up a clear bubble like tent at the base of the entrance. Clint, Natasha and him were pushed into the other tent.

“Please remove all clothing,” said one of the scientists.

Natasha and Clint began to strip. Steve signed and did the same. He kept his gaze focused anywhere, but his naked friends.

“Sir, your necklace,” said the man.

“Let him keep it,” said Natasha.

The beta waved a Geiger counter over the necklace.

“Fine, he can keep it,” he said.

“Can we get on with this?” said Clint.

Their clothes were burned. Clint seemed completely comfortable with their nakedness. They were sprayed with a thick soap that stung his skin. Then they were lead to the showers. Steve was relieved to wash away the stinging soap. They were given flimsily hospital gowns to wear each of them were given a separate doctor.

“Hello, I’m doctor Jemma Simmons I’ll be your doctor today,” she said.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers,” he said.

She seemed nice. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun. She had intelligent brown eyes.

“Can you lower your gown to your chest?” she asked.

Steve nodded. She dropped clipboard as she turned around. Steve caught it. Her cheeks turned red.

“Oh my,” she said.

Her hands were shaking

“There’s no reason to be nervous”, said Steve.

"Sorry, its that you're just so umm firm", she said. 

Steve forced down a laugh. 

"Again I apologize. That was unprofessional," she said. 

"It's fine," he said. 

"I'll be performing a basic physical exam and I'll take some blood samples," she said. 

Steve was patient with the clumsy yet kind doctor, even when it took three tries for her to hit a vein.

“You are perfectly healthy,” she said.

“Thanks, doc,” he said.

She left him to change into the clothes set aside for him. They stayed site for a while, before going to Romanian division base. They had a staff of twenty people. Ten researchers and ten agents. Luckily a majority of them spoke English so Steve had a bit more sense of what was going on. He should have taken another langue in school. Steve and Natasha were given a room to share.

“Again we apologize for the lack of room,” said the agent.

“This is fine,” said Natasha.

She closed the door behind the agent.

“Do you want top or bottom bunk?” she asked.

“Bottom,” said Steve.

Steve took a seat in the bottom bunk and fell back into the mattress. He took his shield. The leather straps couldn’t be salvaged.

“One of the techs at S.H.I.E.L.D. can fix that or you could use it as an excuse to see Stark,” said Natasha.

"He's a busy man," said Steve. It was the perfect excuse.

“I doubt you could bother him and he'd probably love to get his hand on your shield,” she said.

“Maybe."  

Steve yawned. He preferred sleeping in the plane at the mission site. It natural to him. He was used to those conditions. A cushy bed was now a discomfort. Before the serum, he wished for a cushy mattress to replace the lumpy metal spring bed he’d slept on for years. How long would it take for him to adjust? He ran his fingers along the cool surface of his necklace.

“Do you want to see some of the tourist sites tomorrow?” asked Natasha.

“Is that safe for you?” asked Steve.

“Some of the best places to hide are in plan site,” she said.

“No,” he said.

“Steve, you need to get out in the world. The Peles Castle is only an hour and a half train ride away,” said Natasha.

She pulled up an image of the castle.

“Your inner artist wants to see it,” she said.

The image of the beautiful castle caught his interest.

“Have I changed your mind?” she asked.

He nodded.

“What if someone recognizes me?” asked Steve.

“No one looks for a dead man,” said Natasha.

 

*****

 

At eight in the morning, Natasha woke. From the top bunk, she saw Steve asleep on the floor. He was moaning slightly in his sleep. Someone was having a very good dream.

“Tony,” he sighed. He began purring, nuzzling into his pillow. She would let him enjoy himself. Natasha left for the café.

“Sweet dreams, Steve." 

Steve woke up a few minutes later. He groaned when he found he’d slicked himself in his sleep. It wasn't even having that kind of dream. In his dream, he was sitting on the couch with Tony, the fingers carding through his hair. It was something so simple, but so meaningful. He doubted it meant anything to alpha. The simplicity of the was perfect to him. Steve showered and dressed before leaving for the café. Natasha was eating at a table with Clint. Steve grabbed several bagels and joined his friends.

“Sleep well?” asked Natasha.

Steve turned red, focusing on his bagel. Why was he even blushing? How she'd know? 

“Am I missing something?” asked Clint.

“Steve, was telling me about his dream," said Natasha. 

“Who was the alpha or beta of your choice?” asked Clint.

“That’s none of your concern,” said Steve.

“Was it yours truly?” asked Clint.

“You wish," he said. 

Clint laughed. They finished their breakfast.

“Will be joining us at the castle?” asked Steve.

Clint shook his head.

“Not much for tourist traps. I’ll keep an eye on things here," he said.

 

*****

 

Later Steve and Natasha went to the train station. He tucked the ticket into his jacket pocket. The train ride was quiet but peaceful. They explored the small village surrounding the castle. Natasha split off from him and came back moments later with a magnet of the castle.

"I thought you'd be the type to collect souvenirs," she said. 

“It’s a habit. It seems to have gotten stronger. I just don’t want to forget,” said Steve.

"You'd enjoy scrapbooking," said Natasha. 

“Never tried it," he said. 

It actually sounded like something he may enjoy, but he had no photos. All his family photos were in a museum. He doubted the Smithsonian would return them to him. They made their way to castle grounds. The surrounding woods were a mix of reds, orange, and yellow. It was beautiful. He took his time examining the architecture. Natasha was patient, not rushing him through the exhibits. Once done at the castle they had a late lunch in the village before taking the train back to the base. Clint was waiting for them.

“Already want to leave?” asked Natasha.

The archer nodded. They loaded into their aircraft and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carpathian Mountains – has the largest population of brown bear in the EU. That’s why I used brown bears a threat. 
> 
> And it's true that the largest donation given to the MoMA was 100 million dollars going to a 400 million expansion.


	11. Gift

They went their separate ways when they reached the training facility. Steve went to his room. Three large cardboard boxes sat in front of his door. He cringed when his neighbor’s door opened. Steve turned around and forced a smile.

“Steve, what are doing at this hour?” she asked.

“Got back from a mission. Did I wake you?” he asked.

“No, just got back from a late shift,” said Kate.

“How long have these boxes been here?” asked Steve.

“A few days. Whose it from?” she asked. She knew very well who they were from. Kate wanted to see how he'd answer. 

He read over the return address:

_Tony Stark 200_

_Park Avenue Manhattan,_

_NY 10166_

“Supplies I asked Coulson to pick up. It’s been a long day I’m going to get some sleep,” said Steve.

“Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night.”

Steve unlocked his apartment and carried the boxes in, kicking the door shut behind him. He toed off his boots and stretched. Shower. He turned on the hot water. Steve shed his clothes a got in. The rain of hot water relaxed his muscles. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Steve loved comfy clothes. He went to the box underneath his bed. From it, he took the red pillowcase. The fabric still held Tony’s scent, but it was fading. Steve rubbed it against his cheek, before setting it down on the bed. From his bag he took the train tickets from Romania, placing it in the shoebox. Tensing when his fingers brushed against the paper surface of Howard’s letter. He didn’t want to see it. Steve picked it up. What should he do with this? Keeping it felt wrong, but he couldn’t get rid of it. He folded the letter into the pillowcase and put the shoebox under his bed.

Jet lag wouldn’t allow him to sleep. Steve took the knife from his utility belt, cutting open the boxes. They were filled with high-end art supplies. There were watercolors, charcoal, a large assortment of oil paints, canvas, sketchbooks, and stretcher bars. It was a dream art kit. He found a note inside:

_A fresh start for your art career_

Steve took two small water paint canvas from the box in began to work. Without realizing it he’d painted the night away. Steve leaned back in his chair, stretching out. He yawned. Maybe he’d be able to sleep. He settled on the floor and sleep came swiftly. Steve woke late the next morning. His back cracked as he turned. There was a vibration from under his pillow. He flipped open his phone. There was a message on the screen from Edith.

_Please come to my office when convenient_

Steve didn’t know how to reply to the message. It was a text. He never liked the idea. What happened to face-to-face communication? Steve hated the idea of taking the time to punch out a message on the small key of his phones. It seemed so impersonal. He’d much rather have a phone call and hear the other person’s voice. In this case, though he was fine with it. After breakfast, he would go to Edith’s office. Steve went to the café. There were a few agents already there. He filled his tray and went to a table. It made him miss Tony’s cooking. He poked at the scrambled eggs at his plate. Steve finished his meal, before heading to the medical wing. He knocked on the door to Edith’s office.

“Come in.”

Steve let himself in. She performed a routine examination. Checking his heart, lungs, and blood pressure. It all felt like a waste of time to him. His health was always perfect.

“I have the results from your fertility test,” she said.

Steve forgot all about the test. He nervously twitched.

“Can I have a pup?” asked Steve.

“You’re fertile, so I see no reason why not,” she said with a bright smile.

Steve let a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. He may never have a pup, but the ability to know he could was a great comfort.

“I’ve discovered something else from your bloodwork it from before and after your heat,” said Edith.

“Should I be concerned?”

“It’s nothing bad. Your heat will only come every three months. Your next heat will hit sometime in late January,” said Edith.

“Will it always be so intense?” he asked.

“They will always be intense, but I don’t believe they will be at the same level as the previous one. This time around you shouldn’t be feral for the majority of your heat,” said Edith.

Four heats a year, instead of one every month. It was a relief.

“What alpha do you want for your heat?” asked Edith.

“Tony,” said Steve. The lack of hesitation even caught him off guard. Heat rose in his cheeks. Who else would he spend it with? He didn’t want to be passed along from alpha to alpha. Couldn’t he stay with Tony?

“Steve, the system of omega alpha pairing only allows an omega to pair with same alpha three times unless you wish to pursue a relationship with them. If you're pair with an alpha more than the recommended three times your omega will unlikely to accept another. You should try dating,” said Edith.

His inner omega growled angrily at the idea. She was right. He was already so attached Tony, maybe putting some distance between the two them would be better.

“Dating really isn’t an option for me. What if someone recognizes me?” asked Steve.

“Then maybe someone here," she said.

"I don't want to mix my professional and private life. That's asking for trouble," said Steve. 

“I understand. But Kate would probably say yes if you asked her on a date,” said Edith.

“Maybe,” said Steve.

“That sounds like a no to me,” she said.

Steve nodded.

“Don’t stress yourself out about it. You have time,” said Edith.

Steve got up from the examination table.

“Do you have any questions?” asked Edith.

“Can I be marked and bonded to an alpha with my healing factor?” asked Steve.

“You should be able to,” she said.

“Should?”

“Sorry, Steve I’m used to science talk. Will is not a word used frequently. When an alpha bites an omega's scent gland during heat it triggers a chemical reaction, which bonds the couple. Even with your healing factor I don’t believe it will change this effect, but there’s a chance I could be wrong,” said Edith.

“How high of a chance?” he asked.

“I would have to do further testing, but I would say there's a five to ten percent chance of rejection of an alpha’s claim mark,” said Edith.

“Could you study that for me?” asked Steve.

“Of course are you considering bonding with someone?” she asked.

"No, I just want to know my options," he said. 

“Alright,” said Edith.

“Anything new happened since I was gone?” asked Steve.

“There’s some news about you,” said Edith.

“About me?”

She pulled up the story on her iPad and handed it to him.

_Tony Stark’s Mystery Date at the MoMA_

 

Steve read over the article. The title said it all. It was date only hours after the date had occurred. The photo revealed nothing to his identity. How had they gotten a hold of it so quickly?

“I wouldn’t call it a newsworthy story,” said Steve.

“Well, this one may prove more interesting,” said Edith.

She swiped and a new story appeared.

_MoMA’s Grandest Donation_

_Yesterday, billionaire Tony Stark gave a tremendous gift to New York’s Museum of Modern Art. A donation totaling 150 million dollars, which will be used for a 400 million dollar renovation. Never to be outdone Mr. Stark topped the previous donations by 50 million. The board of MoMA thanks Mr. Stark for his generous donation to the museum. In honor of his donation, a wing will be named after him._

Steve returned the iPad to Edith.

“Does this have anything to with you?” she asked.

“Not intentionally,” said Steve.

 _“_ It’s odd. I wouldn’t take him as someone who would enjoy modern art,” she said.

“You’d be surprised,” said Steve.

"I guess I would," she said with a smile.

"Bye Edith."

"See ya, Steve."

He left.

“Steve."

He turned to see Kate.

“Oh, hey Kate,” he said.

“You okay?” she asked.

She slowly backed him into a corner.

“Fine just a checkup. Perfectly healthy,” he said.

“Good to know,” she said.

She pressed closer to him. His back hit a wall. Their faces were only inches apart. He needed something to compare. What be like to kiss another alpha? Their lips met in a soft kissed. His inner omega took control, shoving her away. _NOT MY ALPHA!_ Steve shook its control.

“I’m so sorry. That normally doesn’t happen,” he said, helping her from the floor.

“It’s fine your inner omega just a bit wild. It happens. In time, it will adjust to having contact with other alphas,” said Kate.

“Yeah, that has to be it,” said Steve.

“When it settles give me call,” she said. She took his hand and wrote her number on his palm.

“Umm, thanks,” said Steve.

Once done in the medical wing, he stopped by the facility’s post office. He picked up stamps and a box. Steve shoved it in his gym bag as Natasha came into the hall. The master spy probably knew his crush. It would be foolish to think otherwise.

“Hey Nat,” he said.

“Free for a training session?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said.

“Are you going to call that nurse?” asked Natasha.

Steve looked at the number written on his hand. He was uncomfortable with having it there.

“She's a bit forward,” said Steve.

“How was the kiss?” she asked.

“You saw that,” he said.

Of course, she did. Steve thought back on it. It happened moments ago yet there was nothing particularly memorable about it, except for him hating it.

“It was soft,” he said.

“Not your type,” she said.

Steve nodded.

“What is your type?” she asked.

“Not her,” he said.

“Wow, so specific,” said Natasha.

“What’s yours?” asked Steve.

“Intelligent and humble. Someone who doesn’t see me as a monster,” she said.

“You aren’t a monster,” he said.

“That’s sweet,” she said.

“I mean it,” he said.

“I’ve done terrible things and I’m not foolish enough to believe there’s no blood on my hands. Part of my reason for joining S.H.I.E.L.D. is to make up for what I’ve done,” said Natasha.

“We’ve all done terrible things, but I don’t see a monster, Nat. I see a dear friend,” said Steve.

She smiled. He truly meant every word.

“Let’s get to training,” she said.

The two trained for hours. Steve helped Natasha from the training mat.

“Not so rusty now,” he said.

She kicked his feet out from underneath him, sending him to the ground with a thud.

“There’s still room from improvement,” she said.

Steve got to his feet. They went into the locker room to change.

“Steve, can I borrow your phone my battery is dead?” she asked.

He handed her his phone before realizing his mistake.

“Wait- 

Steve should have been impressed. He made the fearsome Black Widow giggle.

“This is cute,” she said turning the phone in his direction, so he could see the background.

Steve blushed. He smiled softly at the image of him cuddling closely to Tony's chest.

“You’re blushing,” she teased.

He snagged the phone away, tucking into his pocket.

“I don’t know how to change it,” said Steve.

"I can do that for you," she said. 

"It's fine. I don't mind," said Steve. 

"You have a crush," said Natasha. 

“That obvious?” said Steve.

She nodded.

“There’s something thrilling about someone so different from yourself,” she said.

“There is,” said Steve.

“This isn’t just lust. This is different isn't it,” said Natasha.

He nodded.

“I wish I could say it was lust. It would make it easier,” said Steve.

“Stark isn’t always the easiest person to build a connection with, but unlike so many who share your crush. You actually stand a chance. It’s clearly not one-sided,” she said.

“You think so?” asked Steve.

Natasha smiled softly. Steve’s innocence in this subject was adorable. She didn’t hold it against Steve. It was refreshing. He had such little experience in this area. She nodded.

“He’ll have difficulty expressing it,” she said.

“Can I trust this? How can I not be sure it's just my omega acting up,” said Steve.

“That’s some traditionalist bullshit,” said Natasha.

“What?” said Steve.

“Alphas only say that when they had a disagreeable omega. Who told you that?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said.

“It matters,” said Natasha.

Steve didn’t want to know what Nat would do to Kate if he told her. He may not be fond of her, but she didn’t deserve Natasha’s vengeance.

“An idiotic alpha,” he said.

“Steve, your inner omega is what you can trust most. It only seeks to do what’s best for you. Let it do that. Mine has never lead me astray. There’s a reason your instincts lead you to Tony,” she said.

“I’ll try,” he said. That selfish possessive streak of his inner omega wasn’t him. It was putting up more of a fight against him. He was finding it more difficult to resist.

“That photo says a lot,” she said.

“It does?” he asked.

“It’s rare seeing him like that,” said Natasha.

“He seems so relaxed when was with me,” said Steve.

“Stark smiles a lot, but it’s rarely genuine. His genius is both a heavy burden and gift,” she said.

Steve nodded _._

 _“_ He’s open with you,” she said.

What Tony told him was privileged. He would keep it to himself. Tony seemed so vulnerable at that time.

“Normally, he’s guarded slow to let others near. Yet you managed to crack through his shell in days, not years,” said Natasha.

“I only listened,” said Steve.

“You’ll be a good influence him,” she said.

“You’re the second person to tell me that,” said Steve.

“Maybe you should listen,” she said.

“I’m not trying to change the man. If he makes changes it's his choice. That’s not my goal,” said Steve.

“Good, you aren’t naïve enough to believe you can force change upon Tony Stark,” said Natasha.

“When is our next mission?” asked Steve.

“I have to go undercover for a while. The mission will dictate the time span,” she said.

“And me?” he asked.

“Fury may give you an assignment, but it will likely be minor. I don’t believe undercover work would suit you. Enjoy the free time,” said Natasha.

“It will give me some to paint,” he said.

“Paint?” she asked.

“Tony sent me three giant boxes of art supplies. He wanted to give me a chance to continue my art career,” said Steve.

“When I get back I want to see some of your pieces,” said Natasha.

“They really aren’t much to see,” he said.

“I’ll decide that for myself,” she said.

Natasha grabbed her bag from the locker.

“Call him,” she said.

Steve grabbed his bag from the locker. He returned to his room. It was so empty. His paintings were dry. He packed the two canvases into the box and addressed it. Steve put the package in his apartment hall mailbox. 

 

*****

 

Tony woke late the next morning. In the hazy moments between sleep and awake his arm stretched, searching for that sweet smelling being that graced the bed more than a week ago. He groaned this had become an unwanted habit. His subconscious alpha state refused to let him drop the habit. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Last night was an all-nighter, working out kinks on his latest iron man suit. Tony yawned, he grabbed his robe and slid it over his tired shoulders. He wasn’t surprised to see Rhodes sitting in his kitchen.

“Jarvis coffee." 

Tony slow woke as the aroma of coffee filled the air.

“What do you want Rhodes?” he asked.

“No one has seen you for seventy-two hours,” said Rhodes.

“So they sent you all the way from New York to check on me,” said Tony.

“Because of our friendship the government decided to make me your babysitter,” he said.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I brought in your mail,” said Rhodes.

“Anything interesting?” asked Tony.

“Bills, junk mail, and a package from a Rogers,” he said.

Tony yanked it from Rhodes’ hand. He ripped open the box. Tony pulled a bubble wrapped package out. A note was taped to it,

_Tony,_

_Thank you for the art supplies. I forgot how much I missed it. I thought you’d be interested in my first pieces._

_Sincerely, Steven Grant Rogers_

He untapped the bubble wrap. A watercolor image of a castle surrounded by yellow and red forest. The second was a forest mountain landscape in fall. A mother bear and her two cubs could be seen heading into the shelter in the woods. The initials SGR was written in the corner.

“I wouldn’t take you as landscape type,” said Rhodes.

“Depends on the artist. Any idea where this is,” said Tony.

“Romania maybe. Funding an artist?” said Rhodes.

“Yes, I thought he was talented,” he said.

“I’m guessing he’s beautiful,” said Rhodey.

“Is it impossible to believe I’m making an investment in a talented artist because of skill?” he said.

“Yes.”

He took down one of the smaller paintings in his collection and hung Steve’s pieces in its place.

“Will Pepper approve of you replacing part of her collection with some unknown artist?” asked Rhodes.

“It’s my collection. She doesn’t get an opinion of what I hang in my home. I’ll have Happy put in storage,” said Tony.

Tony stretched.

“I’ll be flying back to New York after breakfast. Feel free to hitch a ride,” he said.

“I just got off a red-eye flight from New York and you want me to leave again,” said Rhodes.

“If you prefer a commercial flight I’ll take the suit. It would be faster,” said Tony.

“Fine,” said Rhodes.

Rhodes waited for Tony in the kitchen. He was surprised when moments later Tony came out again. He always gave Tony thirty minutes before any of their plans, knowing he would go through at least three different outfits before finally settling on one.

“That’s the fastest you’ve gotten ready,” said Rhodes.

“Have places to be, Rhodey,” he said.

A car pulled up from the garage. The doors opened. Rhodes clutched the armrests for dear life as Tony drove.

“Tony, can you slow down,” he begged.

“No,” he said.

Rhodes was quick to get out of the car and regain his breath.

“I swear knowing you has taken years off my life,” he said.

Tony was already up the stairs leading to the jet. Rhodes rushed to follow behind him.

“What about the car?” he asked.

Tony hit a button on his keys. A holographic driver appeared in the front seat.

“Taken care of,” said Tony.

Rhodes scented the air. He caught the stale scent of a happy omega in the jet. Tony was trapped with him. It wouldn’t surprise him if Tony had a suit hidden on the plan or not far. That he would use to escape the conversation if grew agitating. Tony sat on the couch where the omega’s scent was strongest.

“Will you tell me anything on this mystery man?” asked Rhodes.

“Nope,” said Tony.

“You’re not bragging about your sex life. That’s a first,” said Rhodes.

Tony had always gone into excoriating detail about his sex life.

“I’m under contract I can’t tell you anything even if I wanted to,” said Tony.

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” he said.

Tony closed his eyes, completely ignoring him. A silent flight with Tony Stark another first. Rhodes was almost tempted to sleep but didn’t. The first and last time he fell asleep in a private plane with Tony was when they were teenagers when he woke up both his eyebrows were missing. Tony must have grown out of it by now. He closed his eyes and sleep soon came.

Tony eyes opened when he was sure his friend was asleep. He took out his phone and pressed on Steve’s number.

 _“Hey, Tony,”_ he said.

“Got your paintings,” said Tony.

 _“You funded the work the least I could do was send my first pieces. What do you think? Be honest,”_  said Steve.

“They are beautiful, very you,” he said.

 _“That means a lot,”_  said Steve. He smiled. Tony had a vast collection of modern and abstract art. He didn’t think his simple landscapes would appeal to Tony’s taste.

“They’re hanging in my kitchen now,” said Tony.

 _“What did you take down?”_ asked Steve.

“A lesser work,” said Tony.

 _“Your collection is made of famous artists. I don’t know how my work would fit in,”_  said Steve.

“An original piece by Captain America could be worth millions in the right market,” said Tony.

 _“You’re exaggerating,”_  said Steve.

“You are worth far more than you could ever know,” said Tony.

Steve blushed.

“You’re blushing aren’t you,” said Tony.

He wished he could see the pink blush across that flawless pale skin. The omega didn’t even argue against his statement.

“What does Captain America do in his spare time?” asked Tony.

 _“Oil painting,”_  he said.

The alpha smiled enjoying the fact he provided something the omega took such great joy in.

“Another landscape?” asked Tony.

 _“Yes,”_  he said.

“I’m pulling you away from your work?” asked Tony.

 _“No, I’ve actually been meaning to call you,”_  said Steve.

“You have?” he said.

 _“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”_ asked Steve.

Tony loved the timid tone in Steve’s voice. So many were so eager to get something from him and felt no regret or shame for asking him so frequently. Steve asked for so little yet deserved so much. He was more than willing to indulge him.

“Name it,” he said.

 _“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to take away from your work,”_  said Steve.

“It’s fine,” said Tony.

 _“My shield I was wondering if you could take a look at it,”_  said Steve.

Tony smiled at the simple opportunity to be able to see Steve again.

“Sure, I’m flying into New York now,” said Tony.

 _“Would tomorrow be okay?_ ” asked Steve.

“Perfect,” he said.

 _“When should I expect you?”_ asked Steve.

“Ten tomorrow morning could catch a late breakfast or something,” said Tony.

 _“Looking forward to it, Tony,”_  he said.

“Me too. Bye Steve,” he said.

 _“Bye,”_  said Steve.

Tony hung up. He groaned, hating how cornily happy he sounded. It wasn’t normal feeling this way. It wouldn’t last. The great fall from this feeling was what he feared. His coping mechanism wouldn’t handle it well. It was only a matter of time before Steve came to the realization he was no good for him.

 

*****

 

Steve smiled. He’d been waiting to call Tony not wanting to seem too eager. Steve took a step back from his painting. The canvas was three by four feet. It was different from his watercolors. The brush strokes were angry and thick. The image was one of the memories that replayed in his sleep. Its sky was painted with heavy black and grays, with explosions orange and white artillery fire. A silver plane could be seen amongst the fray, near it was a small parachute. The foreground was an agitated mix of black and red. He didn’t fully understand why he painted it. Barny thought this was a healthy therapeutic way for him work through his PTSD. It helped him unwind. His gaze focused on the aircraft. His thoughts traveled to Peggy. So many time he'd wanted to call her. But couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to cause her hurt by reminding her what could have been. She had her own life it wouldn’t be fair of him to interfere now. He washed his paintbrushes and set them to dry on the counter. Steve changed from his paint-stained clothes. He put on his exercise outfit. Today he was given the task of running exercises with the trainees.

*****

Rhodes woke hours later finding, Tony awake sipping a drink. He checked his eyebrow, relieved to find they were still there. James was surprised to see Tony’s serene expression. It had been decades since he last saw his friend with such an expression.

“How much longer?” he asked.

“We’ll be landing soon. Rhodes, you'll find your own ride the rest of the way home,” said Tony. The jet landed minutes later. Happy was already waiting for Tony. He got into the car.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Visiting family,” said Tony.


	12. Reassurance

“Where to, boss?” asked Happy.

“To Aunt Peg’s,” said Tony.

“What’s the occasion?” asked Happy.

“I owe her a visit,” he said.

How would he explain this? Telling her he fucked and knotted Steve, her true love in almost every position wasn’t an option. It may give the old girl a heart attack. Steve was her past and his present, but he couldn’t move any further without telling her. She was the last person he'd want to hurt.  Aunt Peggy was the closest thing he had to family. She earned his respect when he was young. Carter was the only one who was successful at keeping his father under control, not even his mother could do that, no matter how she tried. The car pulled up to her home.

“You want to me wait here?” asked Happy. His fingers nervously tapped against the stirring wheel.

“I’ll call you,” he said.

“That old bird is terrifying,” said Happy.

“She is isn’t she,” said Tony. He waited for Happy to pull out of the driveway before walking to the front door. He rang the doorbell. The large wooden door creaked open. He was greeted by a warm crinkled smiled.

“Anthony Edward Stark, I wasn’t expecting you,” she said.

Tony cringed at the use of his full name. Aunt Peggy insisted on calling him, Anthony.

“If I don’t stop by every now and then you’ll forget me you senile old bat”, he said.

“Just as much of a smartass as your father,” she muttered. Her frail arms wrapped around his neck. She smelled of jasmine tea and a light floral perfume. He flinched as she slapped him on the back of the head before breaking the embrace.

“What was that for?” 

“For not visiting me sooner."

“I’m a busy man,” said Tony.

“So was your father but he always made time to visit me,” said Peggy.

Her corgi Watson jumped at his leg. He shooed away the stubby creature.

“Watson let him be,” she said.

The dog yielded and trotted back into the house.

“You’re just in time for tea,” she said.

He followed her into the kitchen. Aunt Peggy’s home always seemed so cozy compared to his father’s lavish mansion. It was lived in. His home lacked the element of family life. There were scuffs in the paint and marks on the doorways showing growth of her pups, Steven and Emma. He caught her pausing in front of kettle seemingly, not knowing what to do. Tony’s heart dropped, seeing such a brilliant woman struggle with such a simple task.

“Let me,” he said.

“Thank you, Anthony. Make sure to use cold water,” she said.

Tony nodded. He’d hired a nurse and some of the best doctors to watch over his aunt. After this, he would have to check on her progress with doctors. After all, the woman had done for him, paying for her expenses was the least he could do. Tony leaned against the counter waiting for the kettle to come to a boil.

“So how are Steven and Emma?” he asked. Tony didn’t know much of his aunt’s children. They were at least twenty years older than him. Steven and Emma were good people they just couldn’t afford to keep up their mother’s medical bills. They were more than happy to accept his help. Aunt Peggy living in her home as long as possible, no matter what the costs to him were. She didn't want to leave her home. Confining her to a nursing home taking away that independence would kill her. 

“Steven got a major promotion in the navy. He travels so much I rarely get to see him, but he phones often at least once a week. More than you do,” said Peggy.

“I’ll try and call more often." 

“Have Jarvis remind you." Tony tensed. Did she not remember that Jarvis had passed years ago?

“Don’t look at me like that. I was speaking of your AI unit,” she said.

“Just making sure,” he said.

She rolled her eyes.

“How’s Emma?” he asked. Out of the two siblings, Tony knew Emma better. She frequently informed Tony of Peggy’s condition.

“Still working as literature Professor at Colombia. She visits me almost every weekend,” said Peggy.

“And the grandkids?” asked Tony.

“The youngest is starting her first year of high school. There are pictures on the fridge,” she said.

Tony spared a moment looking over the images of her eight grandchildren, four girls, and four boys. The kettle screeched, stopping his aunt from her next question of when he’d settle down. He readied the tea. The cookies were in the same place as they when he was a child. He set the tea tray on the table. The seat in the kitchen.

“I don’t know why you insist on doing this the old fashion way. I got you kitchensmith for a reason,” said Tony.

“Just because there’s a faster option is available doesn’t always mean its best. My way may be old fashioned, but there’s something to be said for its results. Some things don’t need improvements,” said Peggy.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, young man!” she snapped.

Tony tensed, instantly sitting up in his seat.

“I’m forty-one I lost the title of young man a long time ago,” he said.

Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose.

“That makes me feel old. I remember when you were in diapers. You were such a cute baby,” she said.

She leaned back in her seat, examining her godson.

“What’s the real reason you’re here?” asked Peggy.

“Can’t your favorite godson come to visit? Without you thinking there are alternative reasons,” said Tony.

“Not you. There’s a reason,” she said.

She took a sip from her teacup.

“I haven’t seen that look in some time,” she said.

“What look?” asked Tony. His fingers toyed with the handle of his teacup.

“That guilty look when you know you’ve done something wrong. The last I saw it was when you somehow blew up my garage only using a broken toaster,” said Peggy.

“I was five I was curious. It wasn’t like I hurt anyone,” said Tony.

“You traumatized the cat." 

“I’d say that’s an unintentional benefit. I hated that thing,” he said.

“What has you feeling this way? Should I expect my garage to blow up again?” asked Peggy.

“None of my inventions have unintentionally exploded since I was ten,” said Tony.

“You’re failing utterly at distracting me,” she said.

Tony ran his finger nervously through his hair. This shouldn’t be so difficult. Aunt Peggy took mercy on him. She gently squeezed his hand.

“I know he’s back,” she said.

“How?” asked Tony.

“I may be old but I still have my sources,” said Peggy.

“How much do you know?” he asked nervously wringing his hands.

“You helped him through his heat, but if it was just that you wouldn’t be here. You’ve fallen for him,” she said.

“I haven’t-

Tony stopped himself when she raised an elegant eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. When he lost his mother, Aunt Peggy became the only person he was willing to share the more intimate parts of his life with. She let him live with her for two weeks after his parent’s death.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said.

Her godson’s head was bowed. His guilt weighed heavily on him. She was very aware that she was the only to see the proud Stark in such a state.

“The two of you will be a good match,” she said. At first glance, some would believe to two men opposites but they shared core elements. There would be issues if the couple proceeded they were both so stubborn so determined, but their fights would only be outmatched by their passion for each other.

“How can you say that we’re so different?” he asked.

“That’s part of the reason why. Your differences bring you closer. It will bring balance,” said Peggy.

“Why aren’t you-

“Angry? No, I’m not. Steve deserved better than me. I got a chance to live my life. He deserves that chance as well,” she said.

“In what world I am better for him than you?” asked Tony.

“I can't tell you what Steve sees in you, you'll have to ask him. We don’t choose who we love in love with. It would be simpler if we did,” said Peggy.

“I can’t have those feelings for a person I’ve just met,” he said.

“Yet you do, Anthony.”

Tony felt like banging his head against the table. He didn’t want to talk about this. Feelings like these were meant to be kept to himself. Talking about them was too exposing.

“I know the baser part of your mind that you try so desperately to deny agrees. You’ll eventually come to accept what your inner alpha has to say. You should listen to it more often,” she said.

“How do I even know he wants this?” asked Tony.

“Ask him, genius,” she said.

“It isn’t that simple,” said Tony.

“Why not?” asked Peggy.

The question left him speechless. He didn’t know how to answer. This had never been an issue for him. He felt such guilt for her losing the opportunity to be with Steve. When young she always spoke so dreamily of Steve.

“Aunt Peggy, he was your true love,” said Tony.

“He was,” she said.

“I can’t take that,” he said.

“You aren’t listening, Tony. He was my true love," she said.

The feelings she had for Steve were still in her heart, but passion dulled as she lived her life. She knew Steve would want her to move forward.

“I was Steve’s first love, but I don’t believe I was his true love. I had my time with him however short it was I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Now it's your turn don’t waste it,” said Peggy.

“I won’t."

Tony relaxed.

“And when you have a pup with him make sure to bring the little cutie to visit,” she said.

Tony nearly choked on his cookie. He pounded on his chest managed to get control of his breathing. Not commenting on the idea of a pup with Steve would be the quickest way for her to drop the subject. The idea was very appealing to his alpha though.

“Most alphas your age already have pups,” she said.

“This lecture again,” he said.

“I wouldn’t have to give you it if you actually listened,” she said.

So much for the hope of escaping this conversation.

“My father was fifty when he had me,” he said.

“And what does that matter?” said Peggy.

“I’m not ready for a family,” said Tony.

“There’s not a person on earth who is truly ready to start a family. I wasn’t,” she said.

“What do I need to say to get you off this subject?” asked Tony.

She sighed.

“Steve is an improvement over that Pepper. You two were never a good match. What kind of parent names their child after table spice,” said Peggy.

“We've been over this it’s a nickname,” he said.

“Well, it’s still silly,” she said.

“Why you hate her?” he said.

“She wasn’t good enough for you, but you were right in making her CEO. She’s a wonderful businesswoman,” said Peggy. Stark men weren't built to run a company. They were perfectly capable but found it all rather droll. Howard and Tony were must productive in setting where they were free to create. Maria had to run the company for Howard, behind the scenes of course, since at the time such a thing was unseemly. 

She sighed. Peggy ran her fingers through Watson’s fur.

“Tell Steve to call. I’d love to hear from him,” she said.

“He hasn’t yet. I thought you’d be his first call,” said Tony.

“I believe he doesn’t want to interfere or cause me difficulties by visiting. He thinks he’ll cause me pain by reminding me what could have been,” she said.

He spent an hour with his aunt before giving Happy a call. Aunt Peggy insisted on walking him to the door.

“Come back to visit any time,” she said.

"I will." 

He got into the car.

“How was your visit?” asked Happy.

“Gave me a lot to think about,” said Tony.

The ride home was quiet except for the classic rock played at a low volume. Tony closed his eyes and enjoyed the music.

“Boss we’re home,” said Happy.

*****

Steve woke early the next morning. He sighed when he saw his most recent nightmare inspired painting staring back at him. It was a vertical painting of the front of a sleek black train speeding toward him. An icy blue and white back round surrounded it. The only warm color in the painting was a red Hydra symbol painted on the front it. Steve ran his hand through his hair. He’d be painting many trains exactly like that one if this habit continued. Steve went over his remaining art supplies. He had nine set stretcher bars left. Nine more paintings. He would have to ask Phil for supplies.

Steve went kitchen sink and tried washing his paint-stained hands. He got ready for his morning run. The base was quiet so early the morning; the trainees wouldn’t start their morning drills till 5:30 am. That gave him a thirty-minute head start. It was cool out. He sped through the hiking paths and obstacles set out. Running past several winded trainees. At eight, he returned to the base. Steve went to his room and showered. He went to his closet. His wardrobe was rather, simple with the exception of his dress uniform. What should he wear to see Tony? Would the alpha even care? He settled on a gray t-shirt and plaid blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots. Steve looked himself over in the mirror. It would have to do. He looked at the clock it was only 8:30 am.

Breakfast sounded good. He always had room to eat. He went to the café filled a tray with food. The only other thing he had to do today was meet with Dr. Turner. When he finished he went to Turner’s office. The beta was in his always-relaxed state. He took a seat on the cushy leather couch.

“Tea?” asked Barny.

“No." 

“You’ve been painting again. What was it this time?” asked Barny.

Steve shoved his hand in his pockets, not wanting drawl upon his nightmare.

“The train where I lost Bucky,” he said.

As their session went on he kept glancing at the clock.

“Do you have to go somewhere you have to go?” asked Barny.

“Yes,” said Steve.

“I didn’t see any missions on your schedule,” he said.

“I’m meeting with a friend,” said Steve.

“A date?” asked Barny.

“No, I’m only getting my shield repaired,” he said. Steve smiled softly, but maybe it could turn into one. 

“Either way its good for you to get out in the world,” said Barny.

"That's what everyone says," said Steve. 

"You don't have to rush into it, Steve. You don't have to throw yourself into it, just baby steps." 

Steve nodded. Finally, the session was over. Only ten minutes until his date. He went to his room, grabbing his shield. Steve forced himself not to run to the entrance. He smiled when Tony’s car pulled up. His heart raced. He took a breath calming himself. Tony is only repairing his shield. The car door opened. Tony was dressed in a white blazer, purple shirt, and dark jeans.

“Get in handsome,” said Tony.

Steve got in. Tony ran his eyes over Steve’s tall form. He pulled off the lumberjack look perfectly. His attention went to the iconic shield. Long jagged claw marks had cut through paint, but the metal was undamaged. A new paint job would be easy enough. He started up the engine, pulling away from the S.H.I.E.L.D facility as quickly as possible.

“What caused those?” asked Tony.

“Would you believe me if I told you a gamma radiated bear?” said Steve.

“A bear?” Tony.

“Well actually bears”, said Steve.

He’d seen the footage of Banner as the Hulk. Tony couldn’t imagine that as a bear.

“Heh, makes for an interesting story,” said Steve.

“It does,” said Tony.

Steve flipped the shield revealing the shredded leather arm straps.

“I thought you could come up with something better,” he said.

Tony smiled.

“One of the engineers at S.H.I.E.L.D could do that,” he said.

“I don’t trust many people with my shield,” said Steve.

The drive to Stark Tower was quiet. Both men enjoyed the combined mixture of their scent. They pulled into the garage. Steve so wanted to nuzzle against the alpha’s neck and scent him thoroughly, make sure there wasn't another omega's scent present. The elevator stopped on the lab floor. Steve searched for the damaged caused during his heat.

“It’s as if it didn’t happen,” said Steve.

“It’s safe here. I’ve made some improvement since the break-in,” said Tony.

“Again, I’m sorry about the damage,” he said.

“It’s fine Fury covered it, even if he didn’t I’d be happy to pay for it after the week we spent together,” said Tony.

A deep red blush spread across his face reaching his ears. Tony chuckled. The omega was likely picturing one of their many couplings. They’d slowly edged closer together, both happier at the proximity.

“May I?” said Tony.

Steve handed him the shield. It weighed maybe twelve pounds. Tony knew it would be light was he wasn’t expecting this. He made his own version of vibranium, but they were completely different forms. Tony itched examine it further. Maybe melt it down and remake it, but Steve would never allow him. He could easily build an electromagnetic glove. It would take him an hour probably less. Painting it wouldn’t take long either, but it would take twenty-four hours for it dry. He could add a few harmless functions that Steve wouldn’t mind.

“So how long will it take?” asked Steve. He hoped it would be long enough to buy him a second visit. 

“Fifteen minutes to an hour to make an electromagnetic glove. Twenty-four to forty-eight hours for the paint to dry,” said Tony.

Steve smiled brightly.

“This is your chance to change the design," said Tony.

“Keep it the same,” he said.

Tony placed the shield in a glass painting chamber. Robotic arms carefully repainted the old design.

“I’m not sure what else you have planned for today, but I could make you dinner,” said Steve. His mom taught him the quickest way to an alpha’s heart was through their stomach. It should apply to the genius inventor. Steve tensed when didn’t get a response right away.

“Who could say no a home cooked meal?” said Tony. It was more than he was expecting. Steve’s motions were clear he wanted to be here. A cool November night a warm home-cooked meal with a beautiful omega. It couldn’t get much better than that.

“I’m tempted to make stew, since getting colder, but that's a slow cooked meal,” said Steve.

“Jarvis can keep an eye on it, while we're gone,” said Tony.

“While we’re gone where?” asked Steve.

“A surprise,” said Tony.

“I don’t like surprises”, he said.

“You’ll like this one,” said Tony.

“Will I now?” he said.

“I know you will,” said Tony.

“I need to look through your fridge,” said Steve.

He grabbed the alpha by the arm, dragging him to the kitchen. Tony seemed more than happy being dragged around. The alpha took a seat at the kitchen island, while he searched for the fridge. Steve glared at the empty fridge. He hated having one, he enjoyed the simple comfort of having a full fridge.

“Tony, what do you survive on?” asked Steve.

“Mostly coffee and protein bars while I’m working on a project,” he said.

“You’re always working a project,” said Steve.

“Not always”, said Tony with a playful smirk.

Steve turned away at the implication. Tony was masterful at making him blush. 

“If I make a grocery list can Happy pick it up?” asked Steve.

Tony nodded.

“I would do it myself if I were allowed, but the director wants me to stay hidden for now,” he said.

“And I’m a press magnet,” said Tony.

He actually wanted to do those boring things with Steve. Tony wanted to show off the beautiful omega.

“Make a list and Jarvis will send it to Happy,” he said.

Steve quickly jotted the ingredients of his mother’s stew. She had him memorize the recipe. His mother made him promise to only serve it to his mate, but he could bend the rules slightly, Tony was a potential mate. Jarvis scanned over this list. Steve didn’t know what to do with himself now.

“You’ve been painting,” said Tony. The omega’s hands were stained with different shades of faded blue and black.

“Yes,” said Steve as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

“Will I get to see these masterpieces?” asked Tony.

“I wouldn’t call them masterpieces.”

“You’re being modest,” said Tony.

“Tony, they’re embodiments of my nightmares. I don’t how anyone could consider such darkness beautiful,” said Steve.

“There’s beauty to be found in darkness it only difficult to realize,” said Tony.

He relaxed when Tony squeezed his shoulder.

“My therapist says it will help with my PTSD,” said Steve.

“Has it?” asked Tony.

“Helps me sleep a little sounder,” said Steve. He was afraid Tony would think less of him for having such issues. The alpha thought he was perfect. He didn't want to disappoint him. 

“No one is perfect, Steve. Everyone has issues including me. If you found a way to work through all the better for you. It only proves you’re human there’s nothing wrong with that,” said Tony.

Everything about Tony was so sincerer. He couldn’t find judgment in those dark brown eyes. Steve trapped the alpha in a hug. Tony’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He melted into the embrace, realizing just how much he missed the alpha's touch. They were slow to separate. An awkward silence built between the two of the neither of them knowing what to do next. Thankfully, Tony broke it.

“You okay, big guy?” 

“Yeah." 

“Want to watch a movie or something?” asked Tony.

A movie was the perfect opportunity to get close to Steve and scent him. He had to make sure no alpha or beta had gone near his omega. Tony didn’t fight the instinct to call Steve his. The guilt was off his shoulders.

“Sure,” said Steve.

“Anything you want to watch?” asked Tony.

“No war movies,” said Steve.

Tony nodded.

“Popcorn?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Steve.

They settled on the couch with a fair amount of distance between themselves.

“What did you choose?” asked Steve.

“Godfather, one my favorites,” said Tony.

“What genre?” he asked.

“Gangster.”

“I’ll give it a try.”

“You were around when the mob was at its height,” said Tony.

“Yeah, another reason why Bucky was always around me. He was worried one of the bigger thugs would take advantage of me. The Irish Mob kept trying to recruit him, but he always told them no. Buck was too smart for that,” said Steve.

“I’m glad you had some looking after you,” said Tony.

“Me too,” he said.

Steve focused somewhere else not wanting to talk further on Bucky it was too painful. Even if it were the good memories. The movie was nearly three hours long. That was plenty of time for him to get closer. It started. Steve was having difficulty paying attention to. He was waiting for Tony to make the first move. He wasn't confident in this area. It would be easier if Tony started. His heart raced as Tony’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, allowing him to come closer. Why was his heart acting like this? The two of them did so much together, why with this getting to him? He lacked the confidence of his inner omega. It took what it wanted without fear.

As the movie continued the space between the shrunk further until Steve was happily curled against Tony's side his head resting on the alpha's chest. He purred as those callused fingers traveled through his hair. The position allowed him to scent the alpha’s neck. Steve sighed breathing in deeply the earthy clove scent of the alpha. He couldn’t pick up on another omega. Tony turned so they were facing. Steve closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to meet. Tony’s breath brushed against his lips.

“Hey, boss. Shit-

“Fucking perfect timing!” growled Tony.

Happy dropped all the grocery on the floor and left for the elevator. He wasn’t expecting to see Rogers again.

“Steve, you all right?” asked Tony.

“Embarrassed, but otherwise fine,” said Steve.

He wasn’t only embarrassed but upset that the moment was broken before their lips met. Steve picked up the groceries and placed them on the counter. Tony helped him put them away.

“Can I have a timeline for whatever surprise you have in mind?” asked Steve.

“We leave at six,” he said.

Steve settled on the couch with him. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder, earning a soft purr.

“What have you been up to since I last saw you?” asked Steve.

Tony didn’t want to say he went to see Aunt Peggy. It would ruin the comfort of the moment, but Steve had a right to know.

“I visited one of my dad’s oldest friend,” he said.

“Who?” asked Steve.

“My Aunt Peggy." 

Steve frowned.

“Does she know I’m alive?”

“Yes, she may be old, but she’s kept her sources within S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s better than any virus I could place on their system."

Steve pulled away from him. He cradled his head in his hands. Tony's hand ran down his back calming him. 

“She wants to see you,” said Tony.

“Is she upset?” asked Steve.

“She understands," he said.

“Does she know about us?” asked Steve.

Tony loved the sound of us. He nodded.

“How much does she know?” asked Steve.

“She knows we spent heat together,” said Tony.

“How did she react?” asked Steve.

“She’s happy that you’re moving forward”, he said.

Steve believed Tony. The alpha didn’t have to tell him, yet he did. Tony handed him a piece of paper. There were an address and a phone number.

“For when you're ready,” said Tony.

He cuddled closer to Tony, seeking comfort and distraction. Tony purred soothing him. They finished the movie.

“What did you think?” asked Tony.

“It was really good,” he said.

“When do we need to start prepping?” asked Tony.

“Thirty minutes,” said Steve.

Tony could think of something to do for thirty minutes. What would sex be like with Steve outside of heat? Steve laughed.

“We’re not doing that,” he said.

“You don’t even know what I was thinking,” said Tony.

“Your expression said it all,” said Steve.

They took the time to cuddle, covering each other in the other’s scent. The alpha's hands were slow as they wandered his form. 

“Come on Tony I have to start getting dinner ready,” said Steve with a laugh in his voice.

“Just a bit longer."

“Okay a few more minutes,” said Steve allowing himself to sink back into the couch.

After ten minutes he finally managed to pull away from the alpha. He began preparing the meal. Tony helped him. His insistent flirting slowed the prep. By the time Happy returned to drive them to their mystery destination the stew was simmering on the stove. Steve gave Jarvis to the directions. Happy pulled up to the Natural History Museum. A security guard let them in. It was completely empty.

“Tony, what did you do?” asked Steve.

“I called in a favor,” he said.

“Another multimillion-dollar donation?” asked Steve.

“No, my mom was on the board. That gives me some sway. I know how you value your privacy,” said Tony.

“So I shouldn’t expect a blurry picture of myself on some gossip magazine,” said Steve.

“I’m keeping you all to myself this time,” said Tony pulling him close.

Steve pulled away. They explored the museum hand in hand. Tony tolerated his curiosity. So much had been added, since he was last there. There was so much to see. The hours ticked by quickly. Happy honked impatiently. It was pouring outside. Happy was waiting outside. They were soaked by the time they reached the car. Steve shivered.

Tony took off his jacket, wrapping around Steve’s shoulders. He smirked when Steve scented it. Tony wanted to kiss those soft pink lips this wasn’t the place. He wanted privacy. Happy pulled into the garage. He grabbed Steve’s hand, dragging him into the elevator. 

Steve wanted the alpha to press him against the wall and kiss him. He trusted Tony with that dominance. Those brown eyes slowly raked over him. Steve shivered.

“I might have something dry for you to wear,” said Tony, breaking the tension.

“That would be great,” said Steve.

When they reached the penthouse the smell stew hit them.

“Smells good,” said Tony.

“Let me check on the stew,” said Steve. He went to the stove and took off the lid. The smell reminded him so much of home. He easily lifted the pot off the heat. Steve smiled. When he was a young he couldn’t lift the pot. He’d have to get his mom or Bucky to do it for him. Tony led him to the bedroom closet.

“What do I have for you.” 

Steve turned to see a massive ceiling length shelf full of shoes.

“How many shoes do you have?” 

“A hundred plus pairs here."

Steve only has six pairs of shoes. Tony tossed him a shirt and a pair of shorts.

“I’ll let you change."

Tony waited in the kitchen for Steve. A minute later the omega came out. The gray V-neck t-shirt tightly hugged Steve’s broad chest. Tony was surprised but extremely gratified to see Steve still wore his trinket. Steve blushed under his attention. When he came closer Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, pulling him close. He scented Steve’s neck, causing the omega to shiver.

“Aren’t you going to change? I wouldn’t want you to get sick,” said Steve. He nudged the alpha toward his bedroom.

“Fine,” huffed Tony.

Steve found two bowls and filled them with stew. He set them on the counter. It was still pouring outside. Tony came back wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“It's ready. Hope you like it,” he said.

He waited for the alpha to take a bite and try it.

“So?” he asked.

“It’s great, Steve,” said Tony.

“It was my mother’s recipe,” he said.

“She must have been a great cook,” said Tony.

“She was whenever I was having a bad day she made my favorite food no matter how tired she was. An amazing woman. What about your mom?” he asked.

“Couldn’t cook if her life depended on it,” said Tony.

“Then who taught you how to cook?” asked Steve.

“Jarvis and a lot of trial and error,” he said.

“There has to be more to your mother terrible cooking,” said Steve.

“She was one of the most patient women I’ve ever met and was very quiet in her kindness. Never one to make a fuss about all she did,” he said.

“She sounds wonderful,” said Steve.

“She was not many remember that. Mom was always overshadowed by Howard. People always seemed to forget all the good she did,” said Tony.

Tony quickly shook off the heavy emotional haze.

“I need a drink. You want one?” asked Tony.

“I’m good,” said Steve.

Tony quickly downed the drink before returning to his place next to him. They ate in peace while music played in the background. Small talk filled the time, allowing them to get to know each other further. Tony set dishes in the sink. It was now ten. Steve sighed he should be getting back to the facility.

“I should go." 

“Does Fury have you on a curfew?” 

“No, I didn’t want to impose." 

“You can stay the night. Besides no one is driving you in this weather."

Steve bit his lip. He’d never slept over at an alpha’s place when not in heat. His mother taught him it was improper to do such a thing.

“Steve, I’ve seen every inch of that marvelously sculpted body bare there’s no reason to be shy,” said Tony.

“I can’t help it," said Steve.

“Don’t try to. It’s cute,” said Tony.

“I’m not cute."

“You denying it makes it all the more true.”

Once the dishes were put away, they settled on the couch together. Tony pulled a blanket over them.

“Another movie,” offered Tony.

“Is there a part of the one watched earlier?” asked Steve.

“Yes,” he said.

They fell into comfortable ease. The two lay comfortably on the couch. Tony was bathed in Steve’s wonderful scent. The omega was sandwiched between him and the couch. He played with Steve’s necklace. Every now his fingers ‘accidentally’ run over Steve’s scent gland, causing the omega to sigh and shudder. Steve met their lips in a brief kiss. Tony cradled the omega’s face keeping, him from breaking in the kiss. He let Steve pull away, smiling. Tony ran his thumb over his cheek. They kissed a few more times as the movie continued Steve fell asleep around twelve. Tony gently nudged the omega awake.

“Mmm, Tony."

His sparkling blue eyes were hazy with sleep.

“Come on handsome time for bed,” he said, leading Steve to bed.

The omega stopped.

“Only sleep,” he said.


	13. Peggy

Steve woke late the next morning. His mind caught in the heavy haze between awake and asleep. He pulled through slowly allowing himself to wake. No, nightmares. He hadn't woken in a cold sweat or screaming. Tony’s warm breath tickled his neck. Had the simple fact of knowing that an alpha he trusts was there for him to help him through the night been enough to hold back the memories of the past? It allowed him to sleep in an actual bed instead of the floor. How could his presence do so much for him? Steve fell back into the warm comfort of the bed. His eyes began to close. His phone rang. He was tempted to crush the device. Whatever time it was it was too damn early for human communication! Despite this, he grabbed his phone knowing whoever was calling was unlikely to leave him be. He didn’t bother checking the name on the screen.

“Hello?”

Steve kept his voice a whisper not wanting to wake Tony.

_“This is agent Coulson."_

“Morning, Phil." 

_“You haven’t checked in."_

They told him he was free to do as he wished when he wasn’t on duty. Why did they need to know his location at all times? He wasn’t a threat and was entitled to a private life. They were the ones who wanted him to get out in the world in the first place. Maybe they needed him for a mission. Someone could be in danger. Natasha or Clint! No those two could handle themselves. His muscles tensed in prep to leave.

“Do you need me on an assignment?” 

_“No, we only want to know your location."_

“I’m ninety-two years, Phil! I’m entitled to a private life. Please, leave me alone. I’ll call back later."

With that he hung up his phone, tossing it to the floor.

“Who was that?” mumbled Tony.

“Agent Coulson, go back to sleep."

He turned so he was facing Tony. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him close to his chest. Tony cuddled into his neck. Steve smiled delightfully surprised at this side of the alpha. He soon fell asleep. At ten he woke. He'd slept in.

“Go back to sleep,” whined Tony. His arms encircling Steve’s waist.

“It’s ten in the morning,” said Steve. He couldn’t believe he’d slept in so late. Steve changed into his clothes from last night and went to the kitchen. Jarvis brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Ten minutes later Tony joined him.

“How’d you’d sleep?” asked Tony.

“No nightmares,” said Steve.

“Good.”

“You don’t know how rare it is for me to sleep through the night. I find myself waking up at four in the morning or earlier unable to go back to sleep,” said Steve.

“It might not be the only thing keeping you up,” said Tony.

“Than what?” asked Steve.

“Steve, you need less sleep than to function than the average human,” he said.

“Sleeping with you helps,” said Steve.

“You're welcome to stay another night,” said Tony, nuzzling against the omega’s neck.

Steve expect a clever come back. The offer was tempting but he had to report back to S.H.I.E.L.D. First, he owed Peggy a visit after all these years.

“Maybe."

“You want to visit her,” said Tony.

Steve nodded.

“Borrow my bike. It’s not a Harley but it will get you where you’re going,” said Tony.

“You don’t have to do that,” said Steve.

“I want to,” he said.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Jarvis will put the address in the bike’s GPS,” said Tony.

“Alright,” he said.

“What do you want for breakfast?” asked Tony.

“Don't know." 

“Pancakes?”

Steve’s stomach growled.

“Sounds great." 

He made around fifty pancakes before sitting down at the counter. Steve dug in. His appetite didn’t seem to disturb Tony. It put off some of the agents.

“When should I expect your next heat?” asked Tony.

Steve coughed in mid-bite. He took a sip of his orange juice, clearing his throat.

“What?” he said.

“November is halfway through. Considering another alpha,” said Tony.

“I’m spending it with you." 

“Then what is it?”

“My heat comes every three months,” said Steve.

“Every three months,” repeated Tony.

“Yeah, it has something do with the serum. It more convenient for me,” he said.

Tony wasn’t sure if the space between Steve’s heats would work in his favor or not. It gave him more time to mess this up.

"I can’t say I know the exact science behind but those were the results of my tests,” he said.

Steve bit his lip. He wanted to ask what this was. It was their second date yet it felt like so much more.

“Tony, I don’t want to jump to conclusions about what is this. If this is just about my heat it’s fine. I’d rather know now that’s all. This is all new for me. I want to know what to expect,” said Steve. He readied himself for the answer. 

The vulnerability in Steve’s voice called upon Tony’s alpha to protect, nurture, and comfort. Something rare for him. The urge was unnatural for him, but it felt right. He rose from his seat, wrapping his arms around Steve. Tony nuzzled against Steve’s neck. He didn’t know what the hell this was, but he wasn’t going to let go it any time soon, no matter what pain it may cause him in the future.

“It isn’t only your heat, but that’s a wonderful bonus. It’s not everything to me though. Let’s enjoy it for now, when we decide to put a label we’ll do that,” said Tony.

“There won’t be other omegas?” asked Steve, possessively clutching the alpha’s hand to his chest. He didn’t want to share.

“As long there’s no one else for you,” said Tony.

Steve nodded. Tony lazily released the embrace. He blushed when the alpha, wiped syrup from his mouth with his thumb. Tony licked the drop from his finger. Steve finished off what was on his plate, trying to forget the embarrassment of the moment.

“I should go,” said Steve.

He followed Tony to the garage. There was only one bike. It was a custom paint job gold and red. The bike was in an elegant older style with of touches of modern design. He kneeled, getting a better look at the engine.

“Six-speed transmission, gooseneck frame with an s-bend, a ninety-three cubic inch engine, and dual shot exhaust,” said Steve. He couldn’t help the excitement in his voice. Steve hadn’t been near a motorcycle since he was frozen. He so missed the purr of the engine.

“Didn’t take you as a gearhead,” said Tony. He was happy to discover this new piece of information. It was a similarity he could build on.

“Only with bikes never cars. In the little spare time I had I read the Motorcyclist,” said Steve.

“What no pinup girls for you?” said Tony.

“Not my type,” he said.

All the pinups were pretty beta women and male or female omegas. He shook the thought from his mind, his attention returning to the bike.

“And now Doris is in a museum,” said Steve.

“Doris? You named your Harley, Doris?” asked Tony.

“Dum Dum’s idea. He told me every great bike deserved a name. He had a thing for Doris Day and the name stuck,” said Steve.

“For his birthday Howard hired Doris Day to sing. Apparently, the man was so tongue-tied he didn’t say a word. The photo somewhere in storage,” said Tony.

“I would have loved to see that,” said Steve.

Steve took a seat on the bike. Tony handed him a red full-face helmet.

“Anything I should know about the bike?” asked Steve.

“No, it’s pretty basic,” said Tony.

He easily kicked started the bike. The motor purred to life.

“I’ve missed that sound,” said Steve.

“Jarvis will put the direction through the helmet,” said Tony.

Steve put it on.

“I feel ridiculous,” he said.

“Jarvis, you in there?” asked Tony.

“Yes, I’ll make sure he gets to his destination safely,” said Jarvis.

“Do I have to wear this?” he asked readjusting it.

“Its a law in New York all motorcyclists have to wear helmets. And I would hate for anything to happen to that gorgeous head of yours,” said Tony.

“Bye Tony."

Steve closed the visor before speeding off. Tony waved goodbye. Would a motorcycle be too big a gift Steve’s Christmas present? Tony shrugged. That’s if whatever this heavenly arrangement lasted that long. 

 

*****

 

Steve pulled up to a large white Victorian house, with a huge front yard.

“You’ve reached your destination, Captain Rogers,” said Jarvis.

Near the front door was a large oak tree with a tire swing. It was easy to imagine a life here. Is this where he would have lived if he survived? For the first time, the image of who he wanted to spend it with changed. He cut the bike’s engine and went to the large front door. Steve took a deep breath before knocking. It opened. He was caught in a tight hug. The power in those frail arms caught him off guard.

“STEVE!”

Steve hugged her gently afraid to harm to the fragile woman.

“Steve." 

She pulled back slightly. Steve leaned into the gentle caress of her hand. Peggy may have aged but her eyes were still the same.

“You haven’t aged a day,” she said.

“Comes with being frozen seventy years,” said Steve.

“You must think me so old,” she said.

“You’re still as beautiful as the day I first saw you,” he said.

“You haven’t changed at all,” she whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Peg,” said Steve.

She gently wiped away his tears.

“What’s with tears, sweetheart?” she asked.

“I put you through such pain,” said Steve.

“You were doing what was right. It may have broken my heart, but you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. I would have done the same if I were in your position,” said Peggy.

She broke their embrace.

“Now look what you’ve done you’ve got me crying too,” she said wiping her tears on her sleeve.

“Your home is beautiful,” said Steve.

“Thank you. Come in you’ll catch a chill out here,” said Peggy.

She grabbed his hand leading him into the living room. It was filled with photos.

“Feel free to look around,” she said.

Steve walked around taking the time to look at each of the photos. Each made him smile but left him with a bittersweet feeling.

“You’ve had a great life,” said Steve.

“I have lived a long fulfilling life. I only wish you’d had the chance to do the same, but this is your second chance,” said Peggy.

“A second chance that’s a good way putting it, but I wish I had more time to enjoy the first one,” said Steve.

He didn’t want to linger on the thoughts of what he missed. Steve joined Peggy on the couch. A corgi jumped onto the cushion beside him. The pounced on his chest, bracing it short legs against him. It licked at his cheek. Steve smiled happily, scratching the dog behind its ear.

“Who's this?” asked Steve.

“Watson, I’d knew you’d be a dog person,” said Peggy.

The statement made Steve realize how little he and Peggy truly knew each other outside of that work environment. Maybe it was the adrenaline caused by war but she was a comfort and he did love her. She was safe. In his heart he still loved her, but their story was over. His attention refocused on the photos on the coffee table.

“Tell me about your family,” said Steve.

“I married a man named, Henry. He was one of the men you rescued,” said Peggy.

“Was he good to you?” he asked.

“He was a good patient man. You would have liked him. Henry didn’t stop me from pursuing the career. He supported me every step of the way,” she said. She loving stroked the image of her husband. Henry was a great man. He lessened the pain of her loss and swept her off her feet. She thought that was impossible after losing Steve.

“What did he do after the war?” asked Steve.

“Became a history teacher. Eventually became the principle of the school,” said Peggy.

“And your pups?” he asked lifting the photo from the table.

“The boy is Steven. We named him after you,” said Peggy.

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Steve.

“Both my husband and I agreed to the name,” she said.

“And the girl?” he asked.

“My sweet Emma,” she said.

An extremely cute image of a five-year-old caught his focus. He had a button nose and deep brown eyes. His hair was light honey brown hair. He had a clever familiar smile.

“Adorable isn’t he,” said Peggy.

“Yes, who is he?” he asked.

“That’s Anthony Stark,” she said.

This cute pup was Tony? The resemblance became clearer.

“What’s your relationship to him?” asked Steve.

“I’m his godmother. He takes such good care of me,” said Peggy.

“What about your children?” asked Steve.

“Anthony may as well be one of my pups with how much time he spent here. They are both so busy and my daughter can’t afford my care on her own. Tony pays for my medical bills and the nurse. Even built me a custom chairlift,” she said.

Steve took her hand delicately in his.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“The ails of aging nothing for you to concern yourself with,” she said. Her sharp tone didn’t allow him to question.

“You and Tony are close,” he said.

“Yes, he spent a lot of time here when he was young. His parents were always so busy. Most nannies couldn’t handle him, so Howard sent him here. He spent such a great deal of time here until they sent him off to boarding school,” said Peggy.

“How old was he?” he asked.

“He was too young. Tony was so intelligent Howard sent him away to boarding school early,” she said.

“It must have been difficult for him,” said Steve. He couldn’t imagine being separated from his mother at that age.

“I believe it was. His grades were outstanding, but he was constantly getting into trouble. The only thing that kept him from getting expelled was Howard’s donations to the school. But I got to see him during the summer. Jarvis always brought him. Every day with Anthony was an adventure,” said Peggy.

“I could only imagine,” said Steve.

“When he was four he turned my toaster into a bread firing gun. Flaming pieces of toast went speeding through the air, caught my curtains on fire. I got in the habit of hiding my husband’s toolbox, but he always found it. I fully understand why he had nanny until he was fourteen,” said Peggy.

“A babysitter till fourteen why doesn’t that surprise me,” said Steve.

He rubbed Watson’s tummy.

“Why was his relationship with Howard so strained?” asked Steve.

She sighed.

“They were too similar. It caused such tension between the two of them,” she said

“I never thought Howard would get married let alone have a family,” said Steve.

“It wasn’t a setting he succeeded in,” she said.

Steve nodded. Peggy always knew of the mutual pinning between Steve and Howard. She had Steve’s heart, but not his lust. She thought of asking Howard once the war was over if he’d be a donor for Steve once they settled down and married. That was a dream from long ago.

“He wasn’t the parental type. Maria tried making up for it, but a boy needs his father. He tried so hard to get Howard’s attention creating such amazing things when that failed he started acting out, which gained Howard’s attention for a moment. Eventually, he just ignored it,” she said.

“I never thought he’d be the fatherly type, but he changed. Why?” asked Steve.

“I thought that would be obvious. We all changed after losing you. All of handled it in different ways. With Howard, it was drinking and women. Eventually, that grew old and threw himself into his work. The fun-loving playful side him faded by the time Anthony was born,” said Peggy.

He rubbed his temples.

“Howard wasn’t clear with his feelings. Letting Anthony believe he was a burden rather than telling him the truth,” said Peggy.

“Which was?” asked Steve.

“Anthony was his greatest creation. He believed the boy capable of surpassing him and he has,” she said.

“I’m sure Howard would be proud of Tony,” said Steve.

There was no way Howard couldn’t take pride in all the good Tony had done.

“Maria, what was she like?” asked Steve.

“A stunning and woman with dazzling blue eyes. He seemed to form a type after meeting you. She was one of the few people who could handle Howard’s bullshit on a daily basis,” said Peggy.

Steve’s attention went to the dog, begging for his affection.

“Steve.”

He meant her gaze.

“Our story is over we both know that. You have a chance to start a new one,” said Peggy.

“With Tony”, said Steve.

She smiled. 

“That’s one possibility. Don’t hide from it. Enjoy this new opportunity however you wish. Don’t waste it,” she said.

“Does he-

Steve shook his head. It was inappropriate for him to ask that.

“You can ask Steve. It doesn’t bother me,” said Peggy.

“Does he care about me? Can I trust this?” asked Steve.

“The both of you are idiots. Yes, he cares about you. He wouldn’t have come to me asking for my blessing if he didn’t. He looked so guilty. That proves how much he cares for you,” said Peggy.

Steve smiled. His heart sped in his chest. He meant that much Tony.

“There will be issues. The two of you take stubbornness to a new level. There will come a time when he tries to push away don’t let. Don’t let him,” she said.

“Any idea when that will happen?” asked Steve.

“December is the anniversary of his parents' death is coming up. The holidays are always difficult for him,” said Peggy.

The two talked for hours, catching up a great deal of what they missed. There was so much. It was eight at night by the time they finished. Peggy walked him to the door. He kissed her on the cheek.

“It was great seeing you, Peggy,” said Steve.

“Make sure you come back to visit,” she said.

“I will,” he said.

“And drag Tony along with you,” she said.

“I'll try.”

He hugged her goodbye. Steve went to the bike. He called Tony.

 _“Hey, Steve how’d it go?”_ he asked.

“Well, we had a lot to catch up on,” said Steve.

 _“Eight hours there and you have a two-hour drive back,”_  said Tony.

“Can I stay the night with you?” asked Steve.

 _“Yes,”_  said Tony.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said.

 _“Bye Steve,_ ” he said.

Steve started the engine.

“Jarvis, you there?” he said.

“Yes, shall we start the route home?” asked Jarvis.

Home? Steve shook away the thought. Where was his home? His old apartment building was destroyed and replaced decades ago.

“Captain Rogers?” asked Jarvis.

“I’m fine,” said Steve.

Finally, he reached Stark Tower, he pulled into the garage and parked the bike. Steve took off his helmet and set it on the bike seat. He hung up the keys on the wrack.

“Where’s Tony?” he asked.

“In the lab,” said Jarvis.

Steve went in search of his alpha.

“Perfect timing I need your wrist,” said Tony.

“Okay,” said Steve. Tony strapped a brown leather watch to his wrist.

“Its water and fireproof and shock resistant. It automatically sets to whatever time zone you’re in. Fit well?” he asked. Steve nodded.

“What about my shield?” he asked.

Tony took the shield from a table. The colors were bright and fully refurbished.

“The paint will survive almost anything. And I added a stealth coloration and camouflage setting,” said Tony.

“Show me,” said Steve. Tony pulled on a dark blue electromagnetic glove he’d made. He closed his and shield instantly attached to his forearm.

“You’ll have to lose an arm to be separate from your shield. Release your hand and it will separate. I also wired in a return function in case you’re unable to reach it. To change the color turn the dial,” said Tony.

The shield’s pattern took on a silver and blue coloration. Even with what Tony added there was no change in the weight or feel of his shield.

“You’ll have plenty of time to train with it at S.H.I.E.L.D,” said Tony.

Steve frowned he didn’t want to leave, but he had to go back.

“And the watch?” asked Steve.

“A casual version of the glove. Tap the face,” said Tony.

The watch transformed into the same electromagnetic straps around his arm.

“It works the same way as the glove”, said Tony.

“This is great, Tony. Thank you,” he said.

“Tap it again and it will return to its original form,” said Tony.

Steve released the shield and took the inventor in his arms. He nuzzled against Tony’s neck, scenting him. Steve purred.

“You okay, sweetheart?” asked Tony running his hand down Steve’s back.

“Fine." 

“You aren’t." 

Steve leaned against the worktable.

“I don’t have a home." 

Tony’s alpha begged him to comfort. He suppressed the urge to tell Steve that this was his home, but it was far too soon. In time maybe he could convince the omega to move in with him. It would put Steve’s tolerance for him to the test. Tony wasn’t comfortable with that idea yet. Cap was a big softy. Tony normally found the trait annoying, but he loved this side of the omega who wanted him but didn’t need him. He raised Steve’s chin, kissing him. Steve purred him into their kiss.

Steve became lost in the touch. The alpha’s callused hands slid underneath his shirt, stroking his skin. Steve gasped as a thumb slid over his nipple. Those soft lips traveled down. A shaky sigh left him as Tony sucked and nibbled his neck. The touch was further intensified as the alpha’s sharpened teeth scratch pleasantly against his skin. Steve pulled away before it could go any further.

“Tony.”

If it went any further it would lead to sex. Sex outside of heat was different it was clear, lacking the intense animalistic need. In time he knew he would want it. Tony pulled away sensing his discomfort.

“Did I-

“No, you did nothing wrong it’s just-

“Just?”

“I’m not ready sex yet,” said Steve.

Tony seemed slightly disappointed, but not the anger or frustration he’d expected.

“Alright, Steve I’ll wait." 

"Thank you." 

"Besides, there are plenty of other activities we can indulge," said Tony, smirking.

Steve turned red. Tony was creative, especially in this area. He was curious to see what Tony had in mind.

“Have you ate yet?” asked Steve.

“Yes,” he said.

“Jarvis?” said Steve.

“No,” said Jarvis.

“Traitor,” said Tony.

“It’s for your own good, sir. You haven’t eaten since breakfast,” said Jarvis.

Steve took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. He grabbed a loaf of bread from drawer and cheese and butter from the fridge. Steve made them a grilled cheese enough for the two of them.

“I can’t remember the last time I had one of these,” said Tony.

“One of my favorite comfort foods. My mom made them for me and Bucky all the time,” said Steve. No matter how many of them Steve ate he never grew sick of them, which his mother was grateful for. It was a cheap and easy meal for her to make.

"How was she?" asked Tony. 

"She still the woman I remember. Age hasn't changed her," said Steve. 

"I'm glad you caught her on a good day," said Tony. 

Steve knew there was something wrong. 

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Part of him didn't want to know but he needed to. 

"Alzheimer's. It progressing slowly. She forgets little things. It will only get worse as she gets older," said Tony. 

It must be such a shock to Steve. He only knew the young Peggy, while Tony was there to watch the steady decline. Tony gave into his alpha instinct to comfort. He hugged Steve. The omega was quick to react, accepting the comfort. They stayed like that for a while. 

“So what did Aunt Peg tell you?” asked Tony.

Steve smiled. It was difficult picturing stern yet kind woman he worked during the war as a parent. He never thought her a mothering type. If they ever had the chance to be together he’d be the one carrying a child.

“Caught me up on the Howling Commandos what they did after the war. Her life family and a few stories about you. Your baby pictures were extremely cute-

“Were? You shouldn’t be talking in the past tense. I still exceptionally cute,” said Tony.

“I would say handsome, but you bordered on cute this morning cuddling closely to me,” he said.

“You’re the perfect pillow,” said Tony.

“I liked the photo of you in a pink bunny costume,” said Steve with a giggle.

“Laugh all you want I pulled it off,” said Tony.

“Peggy kept all old your inventions. Some of them still worked. Saw your toaster gun. You were quite a little firebug as a toddler,” said Steve.

“Not intentionally it took some to time to refine my craft,” said Tony.

“Are you a dog or cat person?” asked Steve.

“Neither, I’m a machine person. If I had to choose I would say dog. I don’t like the idea of dealing with a litter box. I hated Aunt Peggy’s cat it constantly pouncing and biting at my ankles. Why?” he asked.

“Just curious,” said Steve.

“You?” asked Tony.

“Dogs never had one though. Their fur and dander caused my asthma to act up,” said Steve.

A little while later Steve and Tony went to the bedroom. They went into the bathroom. Before he could ask Tony handed him a spare toothbrush.

“Leave it here for next time you come over. I had Happy pick up some clothes for you that should fit you. They're in the top drawer first to the right,” he said. Tony followed the omega to the closet. Steve smiled brightly looking over the drawer. The gesture was more of a convenience than anything else. It meant a great deal to Steve though. That warm smile appeared. He loved that smile. 

“Mind explaining these,” said Steve. Dangling from his fingers were a pair of red panties. They were far to short for Steve’s liking. On the hip was a little Iron Man mask.

“A man can fantasize,” said Tony.

“The only time you’ll see me in these in your fantasies,” said Steve, tucking them back in the drawer.

Tony went into the bedroom. He settled in bed, waiting for Steve. In bed by 11:30 pm, that was a first. Steve came out closet shirtless dressed in flannel pajama pants. His gaze instantly went to Steve’s necklace than traveled lower. How he wished to mark that beautiful neck with his claim. His teeth lengthened with the urge, but he forced it down.

“What?” asked Steve, with a cute tilt of his head.

 _So effortlessly perfect._ Steve joined him, quickly closing the distance between them. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve. He bringing him close, breathing in that honey vanilla scent. His hickey already left that pale. He had to repair that before going to sleep. He gently sucked a new mark on Steve’s neck, causing him to gasp.

“Tony!”

He smirked. So sensitive even out of heat. He’d enjoy this. Steve fell asleep. He ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. Tony smiled as Steve purred in his sleep.

“My sweet omega,” whispered Tony. It was so satisfying saying it aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motorcyclist – is an American motorcycling magazine. Has been published for over 104 years. 
> 
> Doris Day – a famous actress and singer born in 1922. She began her big career as a band singer in 1939.


	14. Return To S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve woke happily huddled against Tony. He soon realized he had an issue and it was currently pressed against Tony’s inner thigh. Luckily, the inventor was still asleep. He carefully slid from the bed to the bathroom. Being covered in Tony’s scent didn’t help his problem. He started slicking. He got in the shower, waited for his body to calm, hoping Tony hadn’t caught the scent.

Tony woke moments later. Steve’s side of the bed was empty. The scent of the omega’s arousal lingered on the sheets. Tony pulled back the blanket, revealing a small damp spot. From the bed, he heard the shower running. No, don’t need to think about that. Tony went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

Steve finally calmed down enough to come out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Steve toweled dried his hair. He smiled when saw his toothbrush next to Tony’s. Why did the simple sight cause him such joy? He went to the closet to look over the clothes Tony got him. There was enough clothing for him to stay another week if he wanted. He ran his fingers over the fabric. It was softer than any of the fabric of his wardrobe. All the underwear was colorful, including one with an America flag print.

Tony looked up when he heard Steve. He wore a pale blue long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his perfectly shaped butt. The shirt was slightly unbuttoned giving a peek of his chest.

“Everything fit okay?” asked Tony.

“Perfectly,” said Steve. His smile faded slightly. 

“You have to go back,” said Tony.

“I have a job. I can’t spend all my time with you," he said. It was a tempting thought.

"Why not?" asked Tony.

"We'd grow sick of each other. I would hate for that to happen," said Steve.

"A terrible thought," he said.

Steve had already extended his time here. He would have to find an excuse to visit again. 

“You could quit,” said Tony.

“I like helping people, Tony. I don’t think I could handle sitting around the house doing nothing,” he said. Steve never saw himself as a stay at home omega. He watched his mom leave for work every day. It was only to support them, but she loved her job. He loved his.

“You could travel,” said Tony.

Tony truly meant ‘you can travel the world with me’. The offer was tempting. It would be nice to go to a foreign country without being attacked. He couldn’t handle inactivity. 

“Thanks for the offer, but no. I need activity," he said. 

"I get it."

"You do?" 

"It's difficult for me to go an hour with needing fiddle with something. There hundreds of ideas going through my head. I have to act on it," said Tony. 

 

"And if you don't?" 

"I can't focus." 

Steve sighed. He enjoyed being here. There was likely a task waiting for him. 

“I probably have an assignment," he said. 

“If that were true you would have gotten a call. No need to rush," said Tony.

“My thoughts exactly," said Steve with a smile. A few more days of this. Would falling into this life be so bad? He enjoyed his job, despite the darkness, he encountered. But it was worth it. He was helping people and protecting his country. That was something to take pride in. His body craved that activity that it provided. 

“I’ll take you back after breakfast,” said Tony.

“Alright”, said Steve.

He set a large plate of food in front of him. Steve ate slowly, wanting to extend his time with the alpha.

“Will you stay in New York?” asked Steve.

“Yes, and I’m planning on seeing a lot more you”, said Tony.

“I’m looking forward to it. What do you have planned?” asked Steve.

“I told you I would take you every museum in New York”, said Tony.

“How many are there?” asked Steve.

“Jarvis”, said Tony.

“There are eighty-three museums in the five boroughs”, said Jarvis.

“Tony, you hate museums”, said Steve.

“I’ve never said that”,

“You didn’t have to. We can do something like”, he said.

“And I like taking you to museums. Or I could take to a motorcycle show”, said Tony.

Breakfast finished around ten.

“We should get going”, said Steve.

“You can stay for lunch”, he said.

“As much as I want to no”, said Steve.

They talked the entire drive, neither growing bored of what the other had to say. Tony pulled up the entrance of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve groaned when he saw Kate.

“What?” asked Tony.

“Nothing, just some unwanted attention”, said Steve.

He followed Steve’s gaze. It led to a female alpha with wavy golden blonde hair. He hated the way she gazed at Steve. He snarled. Was she the alpha that left their scent on his omega?!

“Tony, you’re growling”

That deep feral sound sent a pleasurable shiver down Steve's back. He shook away the effect. Steve gently squeezed Tony's hand. The growling slowly stopped.

“You can trust me to handle myself”, said Steve.

“I trust you”, said Tony.

He truly trusted Steve. An honor he did not give away easily. Steve was the fourth person to earn such trust. He hoped he didn’t end up regretting it. Tony got out of the car with Steve. He pressed him against the car, locking their lips. Steve relaxed against him giving into the motion. He pushed his tongue into the omega’s mouth, slowly lapping it against Steve’s. Tony pulled away leaving Steve breathless.

“Steve”,

“Huh”,

“Still here?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded. There was an audience of S.H.I.E.L.D agents watching them. He turned red he hated all this attention. Steve hid his face in the crook of Tony’s neck.

“We can leave”,

Steve shook his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Steve took a breath.

"Yes",

He slowly pulled away. Running from this would only put in him the stereotype timid little omega. He should be angry by the possessive alpha displayed, marking him as taken for all to see. At least now the alpha and beta trainees would stop flirting with him. This was the only place they were allowed to be public. Tony worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn’t other omegas getting ideas about his alpha. He scented marked the alpha. A smug smile crossed the alpha’s lips. Tony leaned closer.

“None of them could compare to you”, he whispered.

Steve turned red, smiling through his blush.

“I’ll see you later, Steve”, he said.

"Bye",

Tony sped off. Kate’s scowling face was the first he encountered as he entered the building. Her venomous glared said it all. He relaxed, grateful for the lack of conversation. From the catwalk above there was laughter. A rope was thrown over the ledge and Clint came climbing down.

“That was quite a show, Rogers”, said Clint.

His blush returned.

“Hard not to. Are you two an item?” asked Clint.

“Not yet”, said Steve.

“You might want to tell him that. He pretty much declared you’re taken”, said Clint.

“It will make things easier. It will get the trainees to leave me alone”, said Steve.

“For someone who hates attention you made an odd choice for your boyfriend”, he said.

"He's not my boyfriend", said Steve.

"Sure he isn't", said Clint with a roll of his eyes.

He laughed when Steve broke eye contact with suddenly more interested in the floor. Steve was acting like a kid with a crush. It was oddly cute. If it were anyone else it wouldn't work. For his age, Steve had so little experience in this area. Clint knew if he ever mentioned it Steve would likely get back at him in some way.

“It’s just that we can only be public here”, said Steve.

“Must be difficult”, he said.

“It’s the little things that other can do that get to me most”, said Steve.

“I get that”, said Clint.

He understood that more than Steve could ever know. Clint had to seclude his family to a farm. He could only be with them as a father and husband in that small town, even then he had to be extremely careful. Clint tried shaking away the negativity.

“Never took Captain America as cradle robber”, said Clint.

“What?” said Steve.

“What's the age difference between the two of you? Fifty years”, said Clint.

“Fifty-one”, said Steve.

He shook his head. It wasn’t like he had a choice, dating people his age wasn’t an option.

“You got yourself great catch, Cap. I don’t fully understand it though”, he said.

“Why are you here? I thought you had some time off coming”, said Steve.

“Things got switched around. I have a short break between assignment, no point in going back home”, he said.

The disappointment was clear in the alpha’s voice.

“Was there someone you wanted to visit?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just have to make it there before the Thanksgiving”, said Clint.

“I hope you do”, said Steve.

“You have any plans for the holiday?” asked Clint.

“Maybe something with Tony”, said Steve.

He didn’t really think on the sentence it slipped out. It felt natural spending the holiday with him. Tony would probably have some kind of important event to go to. He didn’t want to get in the way of the alpha’s business.

“I like the new paint job”, said Clint, gesturing to his shield.

“Oh, this is only the stealth mode”, said Steve.

He turned the knob on his watch and coloration went to its original pattern.

“Stark gave you some new tech. Could you convince him to make me some new arrows?” asked Clint.

“I’ll try”, he said.

They were both in need of distraction.

“Want to spar, Cap?” asked Clint.

He nodded.

“Could you use your arrows?”

“You don’t have to ask me”, he said.

The match ended when Clint’s quiver emptied. His shield worked perfectly. There wasn’t a scratch on it.

“That shield is impressive. Can I give it a try?” asked Clint.

Steve nodded, handing his shield over.

“It's lighter than I thought. How much does it weigh?” he asked.

“Twelve pounds”, said Steve.

Clint tossed at one of the dummies it deflected harmlessly off the target. Steve laughed. It returned to him from the floor.

“Throw it like a Frisbee. Like this”,

Steve threw it, decapitating the dummy.

“Have you ever done that in reality?” asked Clint.

“No”, said Steve.

“So how did you get it to return before Stark’s tech?” asked Clint.

“Lots of practice and countless targets. I got how a feel for how it reacted to other substances. Don’t even have to think about it. It’s almost a part of me. I assume it the same way with your bow”, said Steve.

“Yeah, you want to give it a try?” asked Clint.

Steve looked flimsy weapon. He could snap it like a toothpick if he weren’t careful.

“No, thanks”, said Steve.

Clint’s phone rang.

“I have to take this”, he said before leaving.

It reminded Steve that he had his own call to make. The picked up was immediate.

_“This agent Coulson”,_

“Hey, Phil I was wondering you could find me a motorcycle for personal use. I wasn’t sure who else to call about this”, he said.

 _“I would be happy to”_ , said Phil.

“I would do myself if I could. If you’re busy it’s fine I’m sure I could borrow one from the garage”, said Steve.

 _“No, I’ll find you something. It will give me break for my current stress”_ , he said.

The agent actually seemed excited to do such a task.

“Thanks, Phil”, said Steve.

 _“I’m happy to do it”_ , he said.

Steve went to the medical wing once he finished his call. He sighed. What would sleeping be like without Tony? He couldn’t be dependent on another just to sleep. Maybe Barny would have a solution. He knocked on the door of the doctor’s office.

“Come in”,

Steve let himself in. Barny was in the middle of paperwork.

“Steve, did we have an appointment?”

“No, I was checking if you were free. I could come back another time”, he said.

“No, now’s fine. Actually, you’ll be saving me from this confounded paperwork”, he said.

Steve took a seat on the couch.

“I sleep through the night twice”, he said.

“That’s wonderful Steve. No nightmares”, said Barny.

“Dreamless”, he said.

“Why do you think that is?” asked Barny.

“I think it’s dependent on who I’m with”, said Steve.

“You’re referring to Mr. Stark”, he said. Steve nodded.

“He made quite a display dropping you off”, said Barny.

“Heh, so you heard about that”, said Steve.

“The whole building knows. For a spy agency rumors spread remarkably fast”, said Barny.

The beta frowned. It was an expression Steve was unaccustomed to seeing Barny’s normally friendly face.

“What’s wrong?” asked Steve.

“Stark is a brilliant man there’s no denying that, but he’s unstable. I would hate to see you hurt by him”, said Barny.

Where did he get the right?! Tony had issues he wasn’t blind. He was aware the honeymoon state wouldn’t last forever. Steve wasn’t so naïve to think otherwise. Tony wasn’t abusive or cruel he treated him with respect. Barny didn’t have the right to judge his relationship!

“Steve, you’re growling”, said Barny.

He instantly stopped. It wasn’t easy for him to get to the level of anger required to growl.

“You shouldn’t judge him you don’t know him. All you know is the press that surrounds him”, he said.

“You’re right Steve I apologize”, said Barny.

He relaxed when Steve calmed. It was a foolish mistake on his part. Omegas could be extremely protective over an alpha they perceived as their potential mate. It made domestic assault cases extremely difficult in omega alpha relationships. Barny had enough of an idea of Tony know he wouldn’t dare strike an omega. He only wanted someone more stable for Steve.

“It won’t always be easy, but I’m comfortable with him. I’m not running into this blind. I’ll be careful”, said Steve.

“That’s all I ask. A relationship is good it will help you build further connections to this era. Maybe one day if your comfortable we can bring him into one of your sessions”, said Barny.

Steve wasn’t sure if he was ready for such a step yet.

“Maybe in time when things are more solid”, said Steve.

“Tell me when you are ready. There’s no need to rush”, he said.

Steve got up from the couch. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?” asked Barny.

“Yes, thank for your time”, said Steve.

“No, problem stop by any time”, he said.

With that Steve left, running directly into Kate.

“Sorry”, he said.

She glared at him. It was obvious she hadn’t lost her grudge from this morning.

“Whatever you have to say, Kate say it now”, said Steve.

“I never thought you the type be so easily kept”, she said.

“I’m not a kept omega!” he snarled.

“I could have been fooled from that display”, said Kate.

“You don’t what you’re talking about!” said Steve.

“I’m an alpha, Steve. I know what I’m talking about”, she said.

“The alphas who say that are always the most clueless”, he said.

“Says the omega who willing pairs with handicapped alpha. He’s nothing without his suit he’s nothing. Unplug his battery and he’s done”, said Kate.

Steve shook with anger.

“DO NOT THREATEN MY ALPHA!” he roared.

He punched the cement wall behind her before walking away. Steve walked away heading in the direction of the gym. It would allow him to work out his frustration. He hung a punching bag and took his aggression on it. It took ten punching bags for his frustration to fade.

“You alright?”

He glanced up to see Clint standing calmly at the entrance of the gym.

“You saw that?” he asked.

“Heard the last bits of it. Surprised you didn’t do worse”, said Clint.

“Violence isn’t the answer to that situation. Alphas like her thrive on the reaction. I shouldn’t have given it to her”, said Steve.

Clint laughed.

“What?”

“People always believe alpha are the violent ones”, said Clint.

“I’m not violent. That’s not me. I was just-

“Protecting your alpha”, said Clint.

Steve blushed deeply.

"It's completely natural", said Clint.

“He’s not my alpha”, he said.

“Sure as hell seems like it”, said Clint.

Steve sighed. Should be ashamed of his actions, but he couldn’t find it in himself.

"Take it from an alpha. We find it flattering as hell when your chosen omega defends you", said Clint.

"I don't want to be run by my instincts. I hate the lack of control. That isn't me", said Steve.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Cap. It's new to you. You'll get control of it", said Clint.

Steve nodded, refocusing his attention on the punching bag.

“How’s your hand?” asked Clint.

“What?”

“You punched a crater in a cement wall”, said Clint.

Steve unwrapped his hand. There was only a faint yellowish brown bruising across his knuckles.

“It’s fine. Thanks for asking”, he said.

“How would you like to get out of here for a few hours”, said Clint.

“That would be great. Just need to change”, said Steve.

“Meet you in five”, said Clint.

Steve went to his room and changed. Then met Clint at the entrance. Steve clutched the seat as Clint drove. Were all alphas bad drivers or were only the ones he knew? They parked in a small gravel lot. In front of them was a small rectangular diner with chrome finish. The sign outside read Sam’s Diner. It seemed to be rather oddly placed in the middle of nowhere.

“What is this place?” asked Steve.

“Sam’s Diner”, said Clint.

A bell chimed as the entered. The floor was a white and black checkerboard pattern. The seats were upholstered with a sparkly red and white fabric. They took a seat in one of the booths.

“What era is this based off of?” asked Steve.

“50’s and 60’s”, said Clint.

Steve picked up a menu. All of it looked good.

“I don’t have any cash”, said Steve.

“I’ve got this”, said Clint.

“Thanks”

“Phil hasn’t set up your bank account yet. You must have a chunk of change saved up by now. Next time you’ll be treating me”, said Clint.

“Sure. So what’s good here?” asked Steve.

“Everything is good but they are known for their burgers and milkshakes”, said Clint.

“Mmm, sounds good”, said Steve.

A waitress came to their table.

“Ready to order?” she asked.

“Yes, I’ll have a cheeseburger with everything on it and strawberry milkshake”, said Steve.

He was tempted to order double that he didn’t want to have Clint pay for all that.

“Cheeseburger and diet coke”, said Clint.

When their order came Steve instantly dipped a French-fry into his milkshake.

“I can understand doing that with chocolate but strawberry”, said Clint.

“It's salty and sweet”, he said.

“You get the same combination with chocolate”, said Clint.

“I prefer strawberry”, said Steve with a shrug.

Their conversation was calm. They returned to base. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Steve went to his room. It didn’t feel cozy. He got his isle ready he would likely to use it later tonight. Steve took a book from the shelf in his room. He turned on the TV to fill the silence. The nature channel was on. Steve settled on the couch. At twelve he tried sleeping, only to wake up an hour later. He drenched in a cold sweat. His room probably stunk of his distress. He cracked the window, letting in a cool breeze. His fingers twitched ready to paint anything to try and get the imagines out of his mind. He squeezed the colors onto his pallet. A rough image of birdlike cages came into inside them were living skeletons. The condition he found some soldiers in were incapable of describing. It was lucky he’d found Bucky and the other so quickly. At least Bucky was strong enough to walk on his own. And the smell it was horrible. His phone ringing brought him out of his gruesome thoughts.

“Hello”,

 _“Steve”_ ,

“Tony?”

_“Who else would be calling you at three in the morning?”_

“Why are you up at this hour?” he asked.

 _“Got it lost in a project”_ , said Tony.

“Why call me?” asked Steve.

 _“Had a feeling you’d be awake. And you’re one of the people I can stand talking to at this hour. So what does Captain America do at three in the morning?”_ said Tony.

“Sounds like the beginning of terrible joke”, said Steve.

 _“You’re deflecting sweetheart”_ , said Tony.

Steve sighed glaring at the painting before him. He couldn’t get himself to throw the works away.

“Painting”, said Steve.

He heard Tony put something down.

 _“Of what?”_ asked Tony.

“Nazi, prison cells I liberated. I won’t able to stop painting until I’m done”, said Steve.

 _“You’ve stopped now”,_ he said.

“I can’t talk to you all night”, said Steve.

 _“I’d be happy for you to try”,_ said Tony.

Steve took a seat on his couch and turned off Animal Planet. Some tree house show was on.

“So what amazing invention are you working on now?” asked Steve.

Five minutes into the explaining his project, Tony heard snoring over the phone. He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or laugh. He hung up the phone.

“Sir can I suggest you get some sleep”, said Jarvis.

“Just let me finish this last part”, he said.

“You said that two hours”, said Jarvis.

“Stop nagging me”,

Steve woke on his couch still wearing his paint clothes. He’d fallen asleep talking with Tony. Steve got to his feet. It was eight in the morning. He’d missed his normal run time. Steve got up and looked over the half-finished painting, he’d work on it later today. He changed into his running clothes, joining the trainees for their morning drills.

“Don’t let losing to him get to you. Soon enough he’ll be waddling along like every omega”, said a trainee.

It was an idiotic fresh-faced alpha who most likely wouldn’t make it through basic training, best to ignore it. Steve brushed it off. He’d heard worse before. They’d have to try harder than that to get to him. “Leave him alone! Even on his worst day, he could outrun you”, Steve turned to see scrawny little omega. He had red hair and big green eyes.

“Go back to the lab where you belong or better under alpha”, said the alpha.

Before Steve could act the omega tackled down alpha. His moves were swift easily dodging the slow moves of his opponent, striking at his joints.

“Stop this bullshit”, ordered the coach.

“Sorry sir”, they said.

“Captain Rogers, I will handle Mr. Smith. Can you handle Mr. Power?” asked the coach.

Steve nodded.

“Did I say you could stop your drill?! Get your lazy asses running!” yelled the coach.

Steve waited until the insulting alpha was gone.

“What’s your name kid?” he asked.

“Rory Power”, he said.

Rory’s last name made him target for bullying alone.

“Nice, to meet. I’m-

“Steve Rogers, Captain America everyone knows you”, said Rory.

“I’ll admit that was impressive. You're fast, but you got to have thicker skin. The reaction is half what they crave”, said Steve.

“You’re right, but I can’t stand a bully”, said Rory.

“Like it or not you’ll be forced to work with people like them. You’ll be expected to treat them like anyone else”, said Steve.

“So you go back for the jackass like him?” asked Rory.

“Leave no man behind”, said Steve.

“Easier said than done, Captain”, said Rory.

“No one said the high road is easy, but all I ask you to do is try. Even I find it difficult at times and find myself wandering off it”, said Steve.

“If there was an alpha that hurt you broke your trust and he was on your team would go back for them”, he asked.

“Did Smith-

“No, he’s just another alpha ass hole. Would you go back for them?” asked Rory.

Steve’s mind instantly went to the doctor, who taken such advantage of him when he was so defenseless.

“I wouldn’t”, said Steve.

Rory’s expression was one of shock. He was expecting the perfect Captain America answer, but this was better this was human. Rory didn’t pick at why or who would earn the spite of the hero.

“Come on let’s finish the rest of the drill”, said Steve.

“I’ll slow you down”, he said.

“It’s fine I’ll enjoy the company. Besides it a beautiful day”, said Steve.

He finished the drill. Steve waved goodbye to Rory. He hoped the young omega would become an agent he had spirit. Steve would make sure the alpha who insulted them would be properly punished. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Hey, Phil”, he said.

 _“Come to the garage I’ve picked out some bikes you may like”_ , said Phil.

“I’ll be there soon. Bye”, said Steve.

He went to the garage. Phil gave him a wallet.

“What’s this?” asked Steve.

“Your temporary identity”, said Phil.

Steve opened the wallet. It was a New York license. It claimed his name was Grant Walters.

“How long will I be Grant Walters?” he asked.

“This is only if you get pulled over or need an ID”, said Phil.

“And when will I be Steve Rogers again?” asked Steve.

“When the time is right”, said Phil.

“I don’t like the vagueness”, said Steve.

“That’s the best I can give you until the director says otherwise”, said Phil.

“I understand”, he said.

Him understanding didn’t make him like it. There were three beautiful bikes in the garage in.

“I know none of these will be able to replacement Doris, but I think these three might suit you”, said Phil.

“You know about Doris”, said Steve.

“I don’t judge my car Lola is one precious possession”, said Phil.

Steve had seen many photos of the bright red car. It was obviously one of Howard’s pieces.

“What will you name this one?” asked Phil.

“I have to get to know them first”, said Steve.

The first bike was olive green. It was a bit bulky. He was willing to give it a try. Steve got on it. The seat was wonderfully cushy. Its handles were nice in his hand.

“What bike is this?” asked Steve.

“Harley Davidson CVO. How does it feel?” asked Phil.

“Bulky”, said Steve.

“On to the next bike then”, said Phil.

Steve nodded. The next one was a more familiar style, which Steve instantly recognized as a Harley. The bike next to it really took Steve’s attention. It had a deep blue paint job with brown leather seating and saddlebag. He got in the seat it was perfect.

“What this?” asked Steve.

“An Indian Chief Roadmaster”, said Phil.

“She’s perfect”, said Steve.

Phil explained the new functions S.H.I.E.L.D added and the electric start. He easily started the engine. It purred loudly.

“What will you name her?” asked Phil.

“Barb, after Barbara Stanwych”, said Steve.

He put on his helmet.

“Where are you going?” asked Phil.

“I need to clear my head. I’ll be back in a few hours”, said Steve.

He took off from the garage. Barb’s ride was smooth. She was perfect. He stopped by a small park. Steve parked his bike. He walked into the park. He took a seat on a bench. There people walking their dogs. Children were playing on the swing set, their parent or nannies watching them. His fingers itched to call Tony. It wouldn’t hurt, would it? Would it be considered clingy? No, Tony is straightforward enough to tell him if he needed space. He would call later. He returned the training facility. Steve parked in the garage. As he walked to the entrance of the building he saw Clint pacing on the roof. Something happened to put him in the mood. Steve climbed up on the roof to check on his friend. He barely dodged an arrow zipping past his face, grazing his cheek.

“Shit, Steve I-

“It’s fine I shouldn’t have snuck up on you”, he said.

Steve wiped his cut on his sleeve. Clint lowered his bow.

“Is something wrong?” asked Steve.

“Nothing”, said Clint.

“I’m no master spy, but I can know that was a pathetic attempt at a lie”, said Steve.

“I won’t be able to make it to Thanksgiving”, he said.

Steve studied the alpha. For the first time, he noticed a claim mark on his neck. It was common for omegas to mark their alphas as well. How could he not have noticed sooner? Clint was quick flip up his collar realizing his mistake. He has a mate. Steve tried not to let the shock show in his expression. It didn’t bother him that Clint hadn’t told him with the alpha’s career it was understandable for him to keep those close to him a secret.

“Mission?” asked Steve. Clint nodded.

“Rescue mission from a prison in Russia with the STRIKE unit”, he said.

“If it’s only that I’ll take your place”, said Steve.

“Are sure, Cap?”

“I don’t have any plans for the holiday. You should spend with whoever is important to you. I wish I still could”, said Steve.

“What about Stark?” asked Clint.

“I’m sure he’ll have other plans”, said Steve.

“Thanks, Steve you have no idea how much this means to me. I’ll make sure to pay you back”, said Clint.

“It isn’t a problem”, he said.

“I’ll tell Hill. There will be briefing tomorrow morning”, said Clint.

“I’ll be there”, said Steve.

Steve returned to his room, giving Clint the space to do whatever he needed. He took a seat on his bed. Steve called Tony.

 _“Steve, you fell asleep on our last call”,_ said Tony.

“Tech, talk goes over my head most of the time. Put me right to sleep which I was grateful for”, he said.

 _“Heard you snoring over the phone”_ , said Tony.

He groaned.

 _“It was cute. I’m tempted to set it as your ringtone”_ , said Tony.

“Don’t”, said Steve.

 _“You’re only tempting me further. What’s happened since our before sunrise call?”_ asked Tony.

“I decapitated a dummy”, said Steve.

Laughter came through the line. He didn’t think it was particularly, but Tony seemed to find it hilarious.

 _“Anything else I missed out on?”_ he asked.

“Sparred with Clint”, said Steve.

 _“Bet you put Robin Hood in his place”_ , said Tony.

“It was a good match. And Phil got me a new bike”, he said.

_“Phil?”_

“Coulson”, he said.

 _“Always thought his first name was agent”,_ said Tony.

He snorted slightly.

 _“I bet the fanboy loved that”,_ said Tony.

“I don’t mind him. It’s funny to me. Now you don’t have to pick me up for our next date”, said Steve.

 _“Looking forward to it, sweetheart. I’m guessing you’re at the gym, putting those muscles to use. I could think of better ways to use them”_ , said Tony.

“I bet you could”, he said.

 _“So was I right?”_ asked Tony.

“No, just got back from a ride needed to clear my head”, said Steve.

_“What happened?”_

The playful tone left the alpha, it was replaced protective stern one. Steve enjoyed it sometimes but now wasn’t one of them. He’d had enough alpha posturing for one day.

“Drop the tone. I’m capable of handling myself”, he said.

He could feel Tony rolling his eyes at the other end of the phone.

 _“I still want to know what happened?”_ asked Tony.

Thankfully, Tony’s voice lost alpha seriousness.

“Just a long day”, said Steve.

_“Why?”_

Steve bit his lip. Telling Tony about Kate would bring out the alpha tone again.

“A trainee an idiot”, he said.

 _“When will I see you next?”_ asked Tony.

He wanted to see Tony, but he had to spend more time at S.H.I.E.L.D.

“It would have to be after the holiday. I have a mission”, said Steve.

 _“Wouldn’t have worked any way Pep has me going to a million different events. Where you going?”_ asked Tony.

“I can’t tell you”, he said.

 _“If you don’t tell me I’ll just hack into S.H.I.E.L.D’s system and find out for myself”,_ said Tony.

There no doubt in Steve’s mind the alpha would. He trusted that Tony wouldn’t do anything harmful with the information.

 _“No, I’ll let you work for it”, he said. “Funny you actually think it will be a challenge for me. It’s child’s play. Could do it in my sleep”,_ said Tony.

Steve heard the tapping of computer keys.

 _“Russia”_ , said Tony.

“You shouldn't do that", he said.

 _"I'm surprised you know what hacking is"_ , said Tony.

Steve dropped the subject.

"Can’t say I looked forward to my trip”, said Steve.

 _“Just don’t freeze your well shaped ass off”_ , said Tony.

“I won’t”, said Steve.

It was Tony’s version of be careful.

 _“Don’t spend the entire night painting”_ , he said.

“I’ll try not to”, said Steve.

“Bye Steve”, he said.

“Bye Tony”, said Steve.

The days before the missions were dull. It was filled with training going over the mission. There was one highlight his late night calls with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Stanwyck – born July 16, 1907, in Brooklyn New York. She was an actress, model, and dancer. Barbara was a film and television star known during her sixty-year career as a professional with a realistic screen presence.


	15. Panic

Three weeks passed since Steve returned from his mission. Whenever he had a day free he spent it with Tony. Every night Tony called him. Talking with him at night helped him sleep. It gave him a few extra hours of sleep. Tony even comforted him through after his night terrors when he really needed it. They went out as frequently as possible. Clint and Natasha teased him about it, but they were happy for him. Steve closed his locker.

“Visiting your boo after this?” asked Natasha.

“Boo?”

“Your boyfriend”, she said.

He and Tony hadn’t put a label on it yet. Is this what having a boyfriend is like? Describing Tony as a boyfriend was odd. It didn’t seem a fitting title. Natasha smirked.

“Is this your first relationship?” she asked.

“No”, said Steve.

“Are you forgetting who you’re talking with?” she said.

“I went out with Bucky’s younger sister, Eleanor for a bit. She was a nice beta. I honestly think she pitied me”, he said.

“That doesn’t count”, said Natasha.

“Than yes”, he said.

Steve took a seat next to her. He was in a relationship. What was he supposed to expect? He’s ninety-two and in his first relationship was with Tony Stark. There was much normal to it.

“Is it bad that I’m waiting for it to go wrong?” he asked.

He was saying it more to himself than anyone.

“First relationship jitters. Nothing to worry about”, said Natasha.

“You’re right”, he said.

“Steve, you’re dating Tony Stark there will be issues. The honeymoon phase doesn’t last forever. You have your fight or something. Whatever the result it will show the merit of your relationship”, said Natasha.

“I’m dreading that moment”, said Steve.

“Don’t stress yourself out about it”, she said.

“I almost forgot”, said Steve pulling a Christmas present from his bag.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. A painting?” she asked.

Steve nodded.

“One of the ones you keep hidden in your room and refuse to let anyone see?” asked Natasha.

From the three painting he had originally, he’d added thirteen. He had no idea what to do with his growing collection. They’d taken over his living room. He doubted anyone would want to buy them, even if they did he didn’t think he’d be able to part with them.

“Do I get to see them”, she asked.

“Maybe another time”, said Steve.

“You told me that last time I asked”, said Natasha.

“They aren’t good”, he said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. Steve was a skilled painter. She'd seen the ones he’d sent to Tony, but the one in his room must be different.

“What did you get Tony for Christmas?” asked Natasha.

“Nothing yet, what do you get a billionaire that has everything?” said Steve.

“You’re on your own on that”, said Natasha.

“Wow thanks”, said Steve.

“You staying overnight with Stark?” asked Natasha.

“Probably”, he said.

“Have you had sex with outside of heat?” she asked.

“No”, he said, shying from her gaze.

“Wait, have you ever had sex outside of heat”, she asked.

Steve turned a deep shade of red. “No”, Thankfully, Natasha didn’t linger on the subject.

“Not yet we’ve done other things. I just want to take it slowly. It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just-

“Just what?” said Natasha.

“I can’t help thinking what mother told me”, he said.

“What did she say?” asked Natasha.

“Why would they buy the cow if they get the milk for free?” said Steve.

“Your mother told you that?” she said.

Steve nodded.

“Steve, he fucked you senseless for a week and he still wants more I highly doubt he’ll lose interest any time soon”, she said.

Steve blushed deeply. It was a priceless expression.

“I see the way he looks at you. You mean something to him”, she said.

Steve looked at his watch. Five, he’d hit rush hour traffic.

“I have to go”, he said.

“Say hi to Tony for me”, she said.

He went garage. Steve pulled his coat closer. Riding his bike this late in the year wasn't comfortable. Tony would have to start picking him again. He called Tony.

 _“Hey sweet cheeks”,_ he said.

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony was masterful with the pet names. Sweet cheeks, honey buns, dimples, and sweetheart were some of the tame ones. He’d yet to come up with a pet name for Tony.

“I may be a little late. I’m just leaving now”, said Steve.

_“Bye Steve”,_

“Bye Tony”, he said.

Tony hung up the phone. Nearly month he’d dating Steve. He hadn’t grown tired of Steve. The two were polar opposites; they should be at each other’s throats. Why was this working? It shouldn’t be working. His calculations were never wrong why hadn’t it exploded yet. Two hours later Steve came up the elevator to his lab. He wore a sweater, dark jeans, and winter boats. A black jacket was folded in his arms. His cheeks were pink from the cold.

“You’re stressed”, said Steve.

He easily read the tension on in the alpha’s body. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He nuzzled against Tony’s neck. Tony moaned as Steve rubbed his shoulders. Steve shivered at the sound.

“Tell me what’s wrong. If its tech I can’t say I’ll understand but I can listen”, said Steve.

“It isn’t that”, he said.

“Then what? You can tell me”, said Steve.

“Why are you with me?” asked Tony, leaning into Steve’s chest.

“I can’t answer that without sounding cheesy”, he said.

Tony turned in his chair.

“I’m fine with cheesy”, he said.

“I care about you and I don’t see myself with anyone else”, said Steve.

He brought Steve close kissing the soft perfect lips.

“You are too good, Steve”, he said.

“You need to get out of the lab. Do you even have a Christmas tree?” asked Steve.

“I have a fake one somewhere”, said Tony with a shrug.

“That won’t due. Real ones are best. They were selling trees less than a block away”, said Steve.

“I haven’t had a Christmas tree in years”, said Tony.

Actually, it was more decades at this point. He hadn’t bother with decorations let alone tree during this time of year. That was his mom thing. She was the only reason he celebrated Christmas.

“I haven’t had a Christmas for seven decades”, said Steve.

Steve realized his mistake. He caught the heavy sadness in Tony’s gaze, but it lasted only a moment before it was hidden away. The anniversary of his parents was only a little less than a week away. This month must be hell for him. He wouldn't want to celebrate either.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I forgot. We don’t have to”, he said.

Tony groaned. He couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes.

“Fine let’s go”, he said.

“Thank you, Tony”,

Maybe he could distract Tony from it even for a moment. They went to the penthouse. Tony wrapped a scarf around him and pulled him into a kiss. The two bundled up. He took Tony’s hand and led him to the elevator. Steve kept his head down as they went down sidewalks. The smell of pine needles, peppermint, and hot chocolate saturated the air. He smiled. A lot has changed since he woke up, but the smell the holidays hadn’t changed. The vendor at the tree lot was selling hot chocolate. Tony bought them two cups. Steve took them, knowing Tony's strange quirk of not liking being handed things. They walked through maze of trees. Circular lines of lights were strung above them. Tony stopped them.

“Tony?”

He pointed up.

“Mistletoe”, said Steve.

“One holiday tradition I’m more than willing to keep”, said Tony.

He wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist pulling him close, joining them in a slow kiss. They pulled away letting their foreheads touch. Steve found himself wanting so much more. He pulled away smiling.

“So what kind of tree do you want?” asked Steve.

He had to keep himself under control. Sex wasn’t the right distraction for Tony, after the holidays.

“You pick”, said Tony.

“But it's your tree”, said Steve.

“And I want you to pick it”, he said.

“Okay”, he said.

It didn’t take long for him to pick out a tree. He had to resist the urge to just carry it over the shoulder. To keep up appearances he held one end, while Tony held the other. They put it up in the penthouse.

“I’m guessing you don’t have decorations”, said Steve.

“No, but I can do something”, said Tony.

He pulled up a transparent screen. Moments later holographic orbs of white lights appeared around the tree. Steve smiled.

“That’s just fine”, he said.

Steve took off his shoes and jacket. He gave a small chill. His tolerance for cold wasn’t what it used to be.

“Jarvis, start the fire”, said Tony.

There was a crackle as the fire turned on. Steve went to the closet and changed into his sleeping clothes and put his sweater back on. Before returning to the living area. Christmas music was playing softly over the speakers. He settled on the floor by the fireplace warming his feet. Steve began singing along:

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow_

_And mistletoe_

_And presents ‘neath the tree_

“He’s handsome, smart, and he can sing. Is there nothing the great Captain America can’t do?” said Tony.

Steve blushed. Tony moved next to him.

“I’m not that good”, said Steve.

“Better than me can’t keep a tune for life”, said Tony.

“The man of many talents lacks singing”, said Steve.

“I more than make up for it in other areas”, said Tony before kissing a trail down his neck.

“True”, sighed Steve, tilting his head back.

He jolted when Tony’s hand slid up his shirt. The alpha turned his head to the side wordlessly asking if he’d done something wrong.

“Your hands are cold”, he said.

Steve took the alpha’s wrists in his hand and pushed him to the floor. He straddled the alpha’s waist. Tony was as confident ever.

“What’s your plan, my Captain?” he asked with a roll of his hips.

Steve quivered weakly against the alpha, releasing Tony’s wrists. Tony’s fingers tangled his hair pulling deep kiss. Steve grew in his confidence. Their tongues fought for dominance. His hands traveled down the alpha’s sturdy back. He rocked his hips down on the hardness growing beneath him. Steve gasped as those powerful fingers firmly groped his butt. A panting whimper escaped him. Tony pulled at his sweater. Steve raised his arms allowing Tony to pull it off.

“Damn sweater”, he growled throwing it aside.

Tony growled too many layers separating him that perfect skin. There was a tear as he ripped through the thin cloth of the omega’s shirt. He ran his hand over that flawless skin. Tony would never grow tired of the feel soft wonderful skin under his fingertips. His lips traveled down the long neck to his sternum, taking Steve’s nipple in his mouth biting down. His omega’s muscular back arched. Steve clutched his shirt for support ripping it away. “

Tony”,

The gaspy breathy way Steve said his name was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Steve’s teeth traced over the tender line his neck, causing him to moan and grind into the omega seated on top of him. He rolled their positions, so the beauty was perfect skin was pressed closely against his. Tony shivered, fisting the carpet as Steve’s hand traveled underneath the waistband of his pants, timidly rubbing him.

“Fuck”, he hissed.

“Take them off before I tear them off”, warned Steve.

Before he even had the chance to act on the omega’s demand Steve tore off his pants. Steve raised his hips, so the alpha could pull them down. Tony didn’t hesitate to follow the request. Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist, grinding their arousals together, causing them both to moan. His omega’s slick soaked through creating a wet friction. Tony moaned into their kiss.

“More Tony”, he begged between panted breaths.

He slowly worked his finger into that slick tight slit. Steve pressed down further on his fingers, taking him deeper. Tony took a second to enjoy mouth-watering sight beneath him. Steve's eyes hooded in lust and those soft pink lips were perfectly parted.

“Tony”, whined Steve.

Tony worked Steve’s sweet spot mercilessly, causing writhe underneath. The sight, the sound, the touch, was just too much. His pleasure drove him to bite, marking somewhere that this omega. In the hazy seconds after he vaguely sensed teeth sinking into his shoulder. He gradually left wonderful fog. Steve lay underneath him, still trying to catch his breath.

“You bit me”, said Steve.

“Did you like that?” asked Tony.

“Mmmhmm”, he sighed.

Captain America has a biting kink. It was one shared by many alphas and omega, but this was nothing compared to the thrill of a claim mark. At least that’s what he’d been told. It could only be given in heat or while an omega was pregnant and would link the pair. Tony lapped the blood from the already healing bite mark. Steve shuddered weakly against him. There was a splotch of red on Steve’s kiss-swollen lips. He couldn’t resist licking it away.

Steve sat up leaning against the foot of the couch. That was the farthest Tony and him had gone since his heat. Instinct urged him to lick bite mark he’d left. Tony smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. He scented the alpha breathing in that earthy, clove, and metallic smell.

“I bit you”, he said.

“Yeah, it will be there for a while”, said Tony.

“Good”, said Steve.

“So you do have a possessive side. I knew there was an imperfection in golden boy personality”, said Tony.

“Don’t tease. It only seems to be about you”, said Steve.

“Now I can’t. Since it’s so properly placed”, said Tony.

Steve playfully shoved him away.

“Not that I’m complaining what brought that on?” asked Tony.

“I was um uh-

“You were horny”, laughed Tony.

Steve turned red and hid face the crook of Tony’s neck.

“I loved seeing that demanding side. I can’t believe you actually ripped my pants off. It was hot”, he said.

Steve blush grew. He couldn’t believe he did that either. It was so unlike him.

“You thought that was hot?” asked Steve.

Tony nodded.

“Yes, feel free to do it again. I couldn’t think of a better sacrifice of my clothes”, said Tony.

“I’ll replace those pants”, said Steve.

“No need to”, said Tony.

Steve was slow to get to his feet. He was still shaky from orgasm.

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” asked Tony.

“Shower, I’ll be quick”, he said.

“Can I join you?” asked Tony, hugging Steve from behind.

The alpha loved the way his scent clung to Steve’s skin. He ran his hands over that tone stomach.

“I don’t know how you clean every inch of yourself in five minutes”, said Tony. His hands continuing to roam Steve’s form.

“Don’t tempt me, Tony”, said Steve.

“But it’s so fun”, he said nuzzling against Steve’s neck.

“Not yet”, said Steve.

He pressed a quick peck on Tony’s lips and darted off to the shower. He needed to cool himself down. Jarvis already started the shower for him and had it to the perfect temperature. Steve tried calming his nerves. Biting Tony was a thrill. The taste of skin and blood was intoxicating. He so wanted to mark the alpha as his. Steve toweled himself dry and changed.

“Tony, the shower is yours”, he said from the bedroom.

The alpha came striding into the room naked. Steve kept his gaze focused on Tony’s eyes.

“Look all you want, doll face”, said Tony.

As the alpha walked to shower he couldn’t stop his gaze from lowering. He loved the man’s powerful back. Steve went into the living room and gathered the ripped clothes. He tossed them into the trash. Steve couldn’t believe he ripped he alpha’s pants off. That wasn’t like him. He took his sweater from the floor. The woolen fabric smelled of him and Tony. He pulled it over it his head. Steve settled by the fireplace. Tony finished his shower thirty minutes later. He looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. He’d never understood the biting kink before now. It would take days for it to heal over. He didn’t mind in the least.

“Jarvis, cut it with the Christmas music”, he said.

“Would you rather me play your normal selection?” asked Jarvis.

“Play something Steve might like”, said Tony.

He changed and joined Steve. Steve sat by the fire warm light flickered over him. Tony froze when the omega sent a gentle smile in his direction. He tensed when At Last started playing:

_At last My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like_ song

Tony shook his head trying not to focus on the lyrics. He walked over, offering Steve his hand.

“Want to dance, handsome?” he asked.

“I don’t know how to dance. I don’t want to step on your feet”, said Steve.

“I’ll teach you the music is slow”, said Tony.

He took Tony’s hand and got to his feet. Tony’s other went to his lower back, pulling him close. Steve rested his free hand on Tony shoulders. They swayed together; every now and then they would kiss. The two remained like that a little while as a new song started playing.

There was an immediate change in the omega. He’d gone stiffed. Distress was leaking off him. His eyes were so distant.

“Steve, you’re shaking”, said Tony.

He didn’t hear the alpha. All he could hear was a plane engine in his ear. He felt as if he was falling! Steve collapsed unable to keep his balance. The room was spinning. He couldn’t breathe. A chill swept over him.

“FUCK!” shouted Tony.

He didn’t know what to do. Steve was whimpering and crying on the floor, clutching his head. He didn’t know what to touch or not touch!

“Jarvis, call Rhodes no image”, said Tony.

_“Tony, I’m-_

“What do when someone’s having PTSD episode?!” he yelled.

 _“Tony calm down what’s going on?”_ asked Rhodes.

“Rhodes, my boyfriend is having an episode. How do you expect me to be calm?! Tell me what the fuck to do!” snarled Tony.

 _“First calm down you’ll be no help to him if you’re panicked. He’s an omega right”_ , said Rhodes.

“Yes”, he said.

 _“Be slow in approach, let him decide if he wants you close. Tell him if you’re going to touch him. Wrap him in something and let him scent you if he wants. And keep talking to him, and purr. Turn off all other sounds”_ , said Rhodes.

“That’s all?” asked Tony.

 _“Yes, just let him work through it”_ , said Rhodes.

With that Tony hung up on him. Rhodes had no idea how to respond to what the conversation he just had. There were many surprises in that one less than a minute conversation. Tony has a boyfriend? By the sheer amount of panic in Tony’s voice, he must really care for this man. Part of him wanted to drive over to Stark Tower see what the hell was going on, but if what Tony said was true having an unfamiliar alpha there would further panic the omega.

Tony tossed his phone aside, turning his full attention on Steve. The stink of Steve’s distress and fear was heavy. His heart was racing painfully in his chest. He gasped for breath. Steve’s whimpering forced him to focus.

“Jarvis, turn off the music and air out the room”, said Tony.

“Yes, sir”,

The disembodied sound of Jarvis’s voice seemed to only scare the omega. He took the blankets from the couch and slowly approached. Tony tried making himself seem smaller.

“Steve”,

He met his gaze but he didn’t seem to be there.

“Come back, Steve”, he said.

Damn it. It didn’t seem to be getting through. He couldn’t get himself to purr, not when his omega was like this. Touch didn’t seem right at the moment. Tony just sat next to him. He needed to get himself to purr. The whole purpose of alpha purring was for the one reason to calm omegas. He finally managed to get himself calm enough to purr. It seemed to be getting through to Steve; he slowly began to uncurl from a ball on the floor. A small whine left him.

“Steve, it’s me, Tony Stark”, he said.

“Tony”, repeated Steve his voice only a whisper.

“We are in Manhattan, New York on 200 Park Avenue. In the penthouse of my building”, said Tony.

Basic information seemed to help Steve. Mentioning the year wouldn’t help.

“It’s December tenth 10:30 pm”, said Tony.

Steve could hardly focus on his settings. He couldn’t shake the anxiety coursing through him. At least he was out of that memory. That deep rumbling purr he could concentrate on that. He reached toward it, coiling himself around the warm safe form and didn’t want to let go. Steve closed his eyes. He deeply breathed that familiar safe scent.

“There we go just breathe”, said Tony.

He was relieved when those panicking breaths quieted and steadied.

“Steve, do you want a blanket”, asked Tony.

He gave a slight nod.

“Okay sweetheart”, said Tony.

He wrapped the blanket around Steve, tucking him in.

“Can I touch you?” asked Tony.

Again he was answered by another nod. He slowly ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, never wandering any lower. Steve was still shivering but was slowly coming down from what he experienced. The omega’s arms were wrapped firmly around his waist with his head resting in Tony’s lap. Tony got as comfortable as he could. Steve wouldn’t be letting him go any time soon. A screen pulled up in front of him. He worked with his free hand, while his other went through Steve’s hair. Tony searched for reliable information on PTSD. He wanted to be prepared for the next time this happened. Around one in the morning, Steve began to purr. Tony sighed in relief.

“There you are”, said Tony.

He could finally relax, but he didn’t dare move. Steve slowly came out of the haze. His head was resting in Tony’s lap and his arms were wrapped his waist. He was mentally and physically exhausted. The alpha’s fingers were still running through his hair. He was concentrating on a project. Steve loosened his grip.

“Steve?”

“Hey, Tony”, he said slowly sitting up. Tony cupped his face in his hands.

“You scared the shit out me, Steve!” said Tony.

The alpha pressed a kiss against his lips.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry”, said Steve.

“I’m just glad you’re okay”, said Tony.

Steve rested his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“It’s 2:30 the morning, December 11, 2011”, said Tony.

“How long was I out?” asked Steve.

“Four hours and thirty minutes”, said Tony.

Tony got to his feet and stretched. His back cracked.

“You sat with me like that the entire time”, said Steve.

Tony nodded. He returned to his seat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Tony.

“No”, said Steve.

He took him hours to get out of that state, he didn’t want to risk being trapped there again.

“You don’t have to tell me what it was about. Can you at least tell me what triggered it?” asked Tony.

“When we danced it made me think of the moment before the crash. Peggy was telling me how’d we go dancing”, said Steve.

“Okay, so dancing triggers it”, said Tony.

“I hope not I was enjoying it before that happened”, said Steve.

Tony got up he could still squeeze a few hours of sleep out of this night. He offered Steve his hand. Tony relaxed Steve took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Only when he was sure Steve was settled in bed did he leave for the bathroom. He needed to shower again. His clothes and skin stunk of Steve’s distress. He would never be able to use bleach cleaner again.

“Jarvis”,

“Yes, sir”, he said.

“Check my heart”, said Tony.

“Sir, I can find no damage or strain on your heart”, said Jarvis.

“Then what the hell happened? I couldn’t breathe. My heart was tight”, said Tony.

“I believe you suffered a panic attack brought upon by Captain Rogers’ episode”, said Jarvis.

“A panic attack”, groaned Tony.

“Yes”

“Pull up Steve’s vital from his episode”, said Tony.

They appeared in front of him. Tony had his version of basic understanding of human anatomy.

“How do his vitals compare to others with PTSD?” he asked.

“They match with the vitals of those sever cases”, said Jarvis.

He tossed his clothes in the hamper. Tony got into the shower and sat on the bench. He spent an hour under the rain of water. When Steve fell, he was terrified by the lack of control and fear he felt at the moment. He hated that feeling way. Tony went to the bedroom. Steve was sitting, playing with the bed sheets.

“Can’t sleep?” said Tony.

“Don’t think I could even if I tried. You can though”, said Steve.

Tony got into bed. Steve huddled close.

“You called me your boyfriend”, he said.

“You remember that”, said Tony.

“Did you not want me to?” asked Steve.

“No, just surprised you heard that”, he said.

“So you’re my boyfriend?” asked Steve, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes, Steve I’m your boyfriend”, said Tony before yawning.

He was happy to see how much the title meant to Steve. After seeing him so scared a smile was extremely nice to see.

“Get some sleep, Tony”, said Steve.

“Mmhm”, he said before falling asleep.

Steve relaxed beside his alpha, but he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. He smiled when Tony fell asleep on his chest. The alpha was a surprisingly cuddly sleeper. Tony slept like that the entire night. Steve stayed in the bed until eight in the morning. He carefully moved the sleeping alpha from his chest, setting his head on a pillow. Steve kissed Tony's temple. He couldn’t take the scent that clung to his clothes. Steve threw them in the hamper. The smell of distress still clung to his skin.

“I’ll get the shower ready”, said Jarvis.

“Thanks”, said Steve.

Steve quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He didn’t feel like putting on real clothes. Tony had given him a second drawer. It was filled with comfy clothes. Steve put on a pair of plaid sleeping pants. He didn’t want to know how much Tony spent on them. Steve slid a sweater over his head. It was so soft against his skin. He walked into the kitchen. While Tony caught up on his sleep he would make breakfast. After last night Tony deserved a break.

Rhodes turned into the Stark tower. He stopped by the Donut Pub and picked up a box. Tony always had a sweet tooth. Sugar was one of the best ways to distract him. He parked in the garage. Rhodes stopped when he saw a motorcycle in one of the empty places. It was painted a deep blue and had brown leather seating. The bike was too modest to belong to Tony. So Tony’s omega was into motorcycles and potentially military. Where did he even meet this person? Rhodes went to the penthouse floor. When the doors opened he heard, someone was humming from the kitchen. He dropped everything when he saw who was in the kitchen. No, this can’t be real!

“You’re you’re Captain America”, stuttered Rhodes.

“Steve Rogers, nice to meet you James”, he said, shaking the alpha’s hand.

“Everyone just calls me, Rhodes. You’re real”, he said.

Steve groaned this wasn’t the way he planned on meeting Tony’s best friend. Of course, Rhodes knew who was, every person who served in the U.S military knew him. The alpha wearily found a seat, staring at him.

“You aren’t some hologram trick, Tony is playing on me”, he said.

“No”, said Steve.

“And you’re Tony’s boyfriend? How?” asked Rhodes.

That wasn’t the first line of questioning he was expecting. Normally, the first question someone asked when they first encountered him was how he was alive.

“Yeah, I’m Tony’s boyfriend”, he said.

“You’re the omega he helped through heat”, said Rhodes.

Steve turned red but nodded. He poured Rhodes a cup of coffee, hoping it would help the alpha get through his current shock.

“I understand why he was secretive”, said Rhodes.

“He told you nothing me?” asked Steve.

“Nothing, which was odd he always willing share conquests. Sometimes overly so”, said Rhodes.

“Do you want breakfast? I’m making omelets”, said Steve.

“No, I’m good. I ate before I left”, he said.

“I don’t think Tony will be up any time soon. It was a long night”, said Steve.

Steve blushed when he realized his mistake.

“Not because of that”, he said.

Rhodes chuckled that one blunder had broken the ice and his shock. The captain was what he expected outside of the suit a kind and gentleman. It made sense now. God, knows the horrors the man had seen. It was surprising something like this didn't happen sooner.

“I get it, Steve”, he said.

“Are you sure you don’t want breakfast?” asked Steve.

“It’s fine”, said Rhodes.

He grabbed the box of donuts from the floor luckily it hadn’t spilled.

“Donut?” offered Rhodes.

Steve nodded breakfast could wait until Tony woke up. He took a glazed donut from the box. Steve took a seat next to Rhodes.

“How did you come back?” he asked.

“Frozen alive S.H.I.E.L.D defrosted me”, said Steve.

By Steve’s posture, it was obvious he didn’t want to further discuss it at the moment.

“Must be difficult adjusting”, said Rhodes.

“It’s getting better”, said Steve.

“Now I understand why he’s been in such a good mood lately”, said Rhodes.

Steve smiled.

“What more surprising the fact I’m alive or that Tony Stark has a boyfriend?” he asked.

“Him having a boyfriend by far”, said Rhodes.

Steve laughed.

“I thought so”, he said. Rhodes’ expression changed.

“I don’t need to tell what’s coming up do I?” asked Rhodes. Steve shook his head.

“He will lash out at you, Steve”, said Rhodes.

“Why?” he asked.

“It isn’t only the weight of his parent’s death. He chooses that day to let out all the guilt and negativity that's built over the year. He takes it out on the closest to him. That includes you, Steve”, said Rhodes.

“I can understand bottling one’s emotions and unleashing it on a specific day. But I would want to hide that away from those I care about”, he said.

“He doesn’t think he deserves those connections. So he tries his best to push us away. He’ll target where he knows it will hurt”, said Rhodes.

“What should I do when it happens?” asked Steve.

“Ignore the insults try not to respond when he baits you. I know how difficult it can. I didn’t talk to him for nearly a year after one time. Make sure he doesn’t drink himself to death. Don’t leave him alone”, said Rhodes.

“Is he-

“No, he just might do something stupid that could get himself killed. I’ll give you my number in case you need me”, said Rhodes.

Steve handed him his phone. They fell into easy conversation. It allowed him to relax. He couldn’t believe some of the stories. Steve started making breakfast. Tony reached out searching for Steve. He slowly got sat up. From the bedroom, he smelled breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and found Steve and Rhodes talking.

“Morning Tony”, said Steve.

He wrapped his arms Steve’s waist nuzzling his neck.

“Morning sweetheart”, he said.

“Made you breakfast”, said Steve, handing the alpha an egg white omelet.

Rhodes had to take a moment to absorb the scene before him. Tony in a scene of domestic bliss, he never thought it would happen. Even with Pepper, he hadn’t seen Tony like this. Rhodes knew his friend somehow to destroy it out of fear. Hopefully, Steve would be able to withstand it.

“Now I understand why you were keeping him such a secret, Tony”, said Rhodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Last - is Etta James signature song.   
> Any suggestions on what Steve's pet names for Tony would be?


	16. Toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be publishing a bonus chapter on Monday.

The three men fell into comfortable conversation. Steve enjoyed watching the two alphas teased each other. It was clear the two were close. Seeing the two of them remind Steve of him and Bucky. He shook away the thought before it could show in his expression.

“I should get going”, said Rhodes.

“It was nice meeting you”, said Steve.

“Nice meeting you too, Steve. Walk me out, Tony”, said Rhodes.

Tony looked to Steve, he nodded.

“Alright”, said Tony.

He followed Rhodey to the elevator. The doors closed.

“I saw that”, he said.

“What?” said Tony.

“You asking him for permission. It was cute”, said Rhodes.

“I’m not cute”, said Tony.

“There’s nothing wrong with being happy, Tony. It's been a while since I’ve seen you like this”, he said.

“What do you think about him, Rhodey?” asked Tony.

Tony rarely if ever asked his opinion on these matters.

“He’s all you expect from Captain America. I remember your dad telling us stories about him. Never thought I'd meet the man. The photos don’t do him justice”, said Rhodes.

“Watch it”, warned Tony in a low tone.

“Wow, possessive alpha tone never heard that from you. I could comment on Pep’s legs and you wouldn’t give the same response”, said Rhodes.

“What she has great legs”, said Tony with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And Steve doesn’t”, said Rhodes.

Tony felt the urge to growl and shoved it down. Steve has great legs long and strong. He loved the way they wrapped around his waist kept him close.

“Tony?”

“What?” he said.

“I don’t even want to know what thought I lost you to”, said Rhodes.

The elevator door opened on the garage floor.

“I can tell how much you care about him, Tony. Let yourself be happy”, said Rhodes.

“Bye Rhodey”, he said.

“Don’t screw this up”, warned Rhodes.

Tony was already walking to the elevator. He groaned. Rhodes found him after his break up with Pepper. It was a fucking mess trying to get him into a stable state. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like with Steve. The two had been together a month maybe, but the way they were around each other made it seem longer. It would be catastrophic. That could drive Tony to do something dramatic to escape it. Only time would tell if what would happen.

When Tony got to the penthouse floor Steve was seemed to be in some kind of trance. He was staring blankly into his coffee. Tony slowly ran his hand down Steve’s back.

“You all right?” he asked.

“You and Rhodes reminded me of Bucky”, said Steve.

“Comparing me and Rhodes to the legendary friendship of Bucky Barnes and Captain America. I’m honored. We are at each other’s throats half the time”, said Tony.

Most of the time it was entirely his fault.

“Bucky and I fought”, said Steve.

“About?”

“Him being too overprotective. He wouldn’t let me fend for myself. I can’t blame him for acting that way. At that time I was small and scrawny that didn’t stop me from trying to fight back. How about you?” asked Steve.

“Too many to keep track of”, said Tony.

“And in how many times was he right?” asked Steve.

“I’ll never tell”, said Tony.

“Because the great Tony Stark is never wrong”, said Steve.

“Now you’re getting it”, said Tony.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Tony, what do you want for Christmas?” he asked.

“Besides unwrapping you on my bed nothing”, said Tony.

Steve laughed.

“Maybe if you are extremely good”, he said.

Tony turned him in his chair. Looking over him with a hungry predatory gaze. Steve shiver with want. For an alpha to gaze at him like that was such a thrill. Heat rose in cheeks.

“Oh, but it’s so much more fun being naughty”, said Tony.

Tony’s hand ran up his inner thighs. His legs parted slightly. The moment was ruined when his phone rang.

“Ignore it”, said Tony, moving between Steve’s legs.

“It could be important”, he said.

Steve snatched the phone from the counter.

“Don’t”, said Tony.

“I have to”, said Steve.

He answered his phone. Tony wasn’t going to accept defeat so easily. He started kissing Steve’s neck.

“Hey, Nat”, he said.

Tony wasn’t playing fair. He bit his lip trying to keep his breathing calm.

 _“I could use your assistance on a mission”_ , she said.

“When?” asked Steve.

He pushed Tony’s hands up.

 _“Now”_ , said Natasha.

“Now?” said Steve.

His attention left Tony’s hands.

_“I’m in-_

“TONY!”

Tony’s hand was between his legs, rubbing him with just the perfect pressure causing him to moan. The phone dropped from between his shoulder.

“I have to answer”, he gasped.

He was melting to Tony’s touch. Those hands are so perfect.

“Tony”, he sighed.

Natasha stood in the elevator of Stark Tower. What was she about to walk in on? The last thing she wanted to see was Steve bent over the counter with Tony behind him.

“Sir-

“Mute Jarvis!” growled Tony.

Tony groaned when someone cleared their throat.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

Steve hid his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. His arousal was brought to a sudden halt. He wanted to disappear.

“I thought that would be abundantly clear”, said Tony.

“Steve, I wouldn’t have asked you if I really didn’t need to”, said Natasha.

“Alright, I need to change”, said Steve.

He pulled away from his alpha. Steve took his shield from Natasha. She followed him to the bedroom. She took a seat on the closet bench.

“I’m sorry for interrupting. From the phone it sounded like you were really enjoying yourself”, she said.

“It’s fine just don’t tell, Clint. He’ll never let me live this down”, said Steve.

“You think I’m going to let you forget. If you let me see those paintings I will”, said Natasha.

“You’re blackmailing me”, said Steve.

“In a way”, she said with a smirk.

“Fine”, said Steve.

He threw off his sweater. Natasha picked it up and read over the label an Everlane. They ranged from anywhere one hundred to three hundred dollars. Steve probably didn’t know. It was nothing to Tony, but Steve would freak out. Steve deserved some spoiling. She smiled when Steve pulled clothes from a drawer.

“He gave you a drawer”, she said.

“Two actually”, said Steve.

“You don’t see it do you”, said Natasha.

“What?” he asked.

“One of the powerful alphas in the world is wrapped around your finger”, she said.

“I don’t”, he said.

“Do you know how long it took Pepper to get a drawer?” she asked.

“Why would I know that?” asked Steve.

“They were dating two years-

“Two years. Aren’t most alpha omega couples married by six or eight months? At least that was the norm during my time. Has it changed?” asked Steve.

“No, that's about the average. When have you known Tony Stark to be normal?” said Natasha.

“True”, he said.

“How long did it take you to get those?” she asked.

“I didn’t ask he just gave me them. It was convient with the amount of time I spend here. I didn’t think anything of it”, said Steve.

Steve bit his lip he wanted to know how long it took Pepper to get a drawer. It was petty and unlike him but he wanted to know. His inner omega happily preened at the idea.

“It took her a year to get one in case you’re curious. And she had to ask”, said Natasha.

She caught the small smile crossing Steve’s lips. She smiled. Steve may not the average omega in many aspects, but he was possessive like any omega over their chosen alpha.

“Who knows you may take one of the most eligible alphas of the market permanently”, said Natasha.

Again another idea, which made his omega happily, preen.

“That’s a long way off if it does happen. I’m happy with boyfriend”, said Steve.

“Boyfriend?” said Natasha.

“Yes”, said Steve.

“It’s finally official. Do you think it will lead to more”, she said.

Steve shook off the thought of more now wasn’t the time to think about that. He had a mission.

“So what’s our assignment?” asked Steve.

“They found a Hydra storage unit”, said Natasha.

“Where?” he asked.

“Mont Blanc Mountains”, she said.

“France”, said Steve.

He’d always wanted to visit France in a non-professional setting. Steve would love a chance to see all the art, but they’d be nowhere near the famed museums of France.

“The highest mountain range in France”, said Natasha.

“Should be interesting. But if its only an old storage unit why are we needed?” asked Steve.

“And the Romania mission was just an abandoned base”, said Natasha.

“I get it better safe than sorry”, he said.

Steve doubted they would encounter giant gamma radiated bears again.

“Come on Clint’s waiting in the car”, said Natasha.

“You brought, Clint”, said Steve.

“You should be happy he wasn’t the one that got you”, said Natasha.

They left the closet. Natasha waited by the elevator for him.

“You have to go”, said Tony.

Steve nodded. Tony nuzzled against his neck, scenting him. He did the same to Tony. When he tried pulling away Tony tugged him back.

“Stay that’s what I want for Christmas”, whispered Tony in his ear.

It was a plea something he was so unused to hearing from Tony. He wanted to give but couldn’t.

“I wish I could. I’ll call you as soon as I get back”, said Steve.

“Bye sweetheart”, said Tony.

He got in the elevator with Natasha. Steve didn’t want to leave the alpha over the holiday during this time. Tony would be fine. Wouldn’t he?

“When will we be back?” asked Steve.

“A few days at the most. We are going to the plane from here”, she said.

The elevator doors opened on the garage floor.

“I have to make a call before I go”, said Steve.

She nodded.

“We’ll be waiting outside”, said Natasha.

Steve nodded. He called Rhodes.

 _“Hey, Cap”_ , he said.

“I had a mission come up I may not be there for him”, said Steve.

 _“I’ll check up on him”_ , said Rhodes.

“Thank you, Rhodes”, said Steve.

 _“No problem”_ , he said.

“Thank you",

Steve got into the car waiting outside. He got into the back seat. Steve watched the buildings pass by. Once they made it out of the city Natasha sped up. Work was work. He accepted it and enjoyed it, but he wished it came at another time.

“What’s on your mind, Steve?” asked Clint.

“Nothing”, he said

“You’re a terrible lair”, said Clint.

“Just worried”, said Steve.

“About?” asked Natasha.

“The anniversary of his parents’ death is coming up”, he said.

“He’ll be fine”, said Clint.

“You’re probably right”, said Steve.

Tony watch them drive away. He itched to pull up the conversation between Natasha and Steve. Steve would never know.

“Jarvis, pull up the footage from the closet”, said Tony.

“Are you sure, sir? That’s a breach of Captain Rogers’ privacy”, said Jarvis.

“He’ll never know”, said Tony.

“As you wish sir”, said Jarvis.

Tony watched the footage. When reached the part discussion on drawers he smirked at the possessiveness Steve displayed. It was perfect. He tensed when he reached the subject brought upon by Natasha of Steve taking him off the market permanently. Was he ready to give up the playboy life? He had to admit it was finally starting to lose its thrill. Before Steve he always thought if he were to settle down it would be with Pepper, but that was before Steve. He'd alway had difficulty picturing that life with her. Pepper was getting old for pups and couldn’t produce an heir for him. A terrible shitty thought even by his standards but it was true. Steve, on the other hand, would be forever fertile due to his cellular build. Tony shook his head it far to early for him to be even thinking about pups. Shit, when did he ever think about having pups? He knew he would an heir to his fortune to continue his name. That was the half the reason Howard had him. If he turned out omega or female he may have had siblings. Before now a child seemed so vague, but now a deep part of him wanted it. This was all hypothetical. He’d hadn’t even said those three words yet. They weren’t easy for him. If Steve said them it would make them easier. He truly did care for the omega more than he could ever admit.

Steve, Clint, and Natasha made it to the airstrip, where a plane was waiting for them. They loaded onto a small aircraft. Even with high-speed aircraft, it would be a long flight. He turned his shield in his hand. Steve tested the new camouflage setting Tony put in, before setting it back to its original pattern. Conversation with them made it pass by faster. After several hours they hit turbulence as they grew closer to the mountain range.

“Get changed”, said Natasha.

He changed into the heavy winter clothes. They landed on small icy clearance. Steve dug his spiked boots into the icy ground. A French agent was already there waiting. The agent spoke with Natasha.

“What are they saying?” asked Steve.

“The base is about thirteen thousand feet up”, said Clint.

Clint hated mountain climbing, especially in the winter. He hated the thin air, cold, and wind. The strong winds made it all the more difficult to fire off a clear shot. The heavy clothing also impeded his range of motion.

“Could be worse”, said Steve.

“How?” asked Clint.

“Could be fourteen thousand feet”, he said.

Clint chuckled. Steve had a very dry sense of humor. It made him sound even more the old man. Natasha came back with the French agent came to greet them.

“Steve, Clint this is Fleur Ancel”, she said.

“Nice to meet you. My English is not so good”, said Fleur.

What caught Steve’s attention was in this freezing weather the woman wore makeup and looked impeccable. Her lips were painted a deep red. What the point of makeup in these conditions? She had ivory skin and gray eyes. Wisps of blonde hair could be seen from her hood.

“She’s a master climber”, said Natasha.

“The conditions are not so good. There was a heavy snowfall so there’s a high chance of avalanche. So listen to what I say and we’ll get there safely”, said Fleur.

They started their climb. Halfway up there was a low rumbling thunder. Fleur’s rope snapped. A flood of snow came charging down the mountainside. Steve grabbed his shield, using it to sled to her. He grabbed her. Steve dug his ice axe in, breaking into the rock. He covered her with his body and used his shield to protect their heads. Their bodies were pressed firmly together as the snow settled on top of them. Fleur's nose was too close to his neck. Steve’s shield formed a large air pocket around them. The snow had taken on the weight of cement.

“Can you get us out?” asked Fleur.

He nodded. Steve burst through the four feet of snow that piled on top of them.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Fine, thanks to you. Is there anything I could do to repay you?” she asked.

He’d seen the look before. Steve really didn’t want the ‘anything’ she talking about.

“Your thanks is enough really”, he said.

He went to his friends. The rest of the climb was fine with the exception of Fleur’s flirting. They reached the base. Two large metal black doors had been dug out. Blue tents surrounded it. Scientists were running scans over the doors.

“We’ve already set up your tents. The scientists haven't found anything dangerous”, said Fleur.

In the back of his mind, he hoped it was something if it were nothing he came here for no reason when Tony may have needed him.

“Cap, you think you open it?” asked Clint.

Steve nodded. The doors creaked loudly as he forced them open. Drones were sent in before them. They waited outside for the results.

“It's safe. The drones didn’t pick up on anything”, said a scientist.

“I’ll take lead”, said Steve.

He raised his shield. If anything came at them he could handle it best. Clint and Natasha nodded in agreement. They slowly worked their way through. All there was old food rations and other boxes.

“All clear”, said Steve.

“This was a massive waste of time”, said Clint.

Steve nodded. Clint wanted to get back to his family. At least by doing this, he’d be free for the rest of December. He looked forward to all that time with his family. They went to the common tent taking a seat in the farthest corner from the entrance. Steve picked at his food.

“Not hungry?” asked Clint.

Steve nodded.

“Hey, Steve”, said Fleur with a wave.

He sent a friendly wave in her direction. She’d taken off her heavier layer coat, now her large chest could be seen.

“You were pressed against that?” said Clint.

“Don’t you have someone”, said Steve.

“There’s no crime in looking”, he said.

“Unless you're caught”, said Natasha.

Clint cringed the last time Laura caught him he slept on the couch for a week. It killed his back.

“She isn’t Steve’s type”, said Natasha.

“What is Captain America type?” asked Clint.

“Brown eyes, brunet, intelligent, and confident”, he said.

“Get that and more with Stark”, said Clint.

Fleur came over.

“We will be here a few days”, she said.

“Why the delay?” asked Natasha.

“It will take time to unload everything. We have to take it all down from camp”, said Fleur.

“Why are we needed for that?” asked Natasha.

“Many of our men are off or on assignment. Why not use you while you’re here?” said Fleur.

Eventually, they went to their tents. Fleur separated him from Natasha.

“Can borrow you for a moment, Steve? Something is wrong with my tent”, she said.

“Umm sure”, he said.

He quickly fixed the issue.

“Thank you so much”, said Fleur.

“I’m sure you could have done it yourself”, said Steve.

“Why don’t you join me for the night?” she asked.

“No thank you”, he said.

“Why not?” she asked.

“I have a boyfriend”, said Steve.

“I won’t tell”, she said.

“It’s not that I’m not flattered Fleur you’re a beautiful girl, but I’m a committed relationship”, said Steve.

“Your loss”, she said.

Steve went to the tent he shared with Natasha. She was waiting there.

“How’s your admirer?” she asked.

“She won’t let it be. I don’t know why”, said Steve.

“You’re a great catch, Steve. Until you carry his mark this will keep on happening”, she said.

“You don’t seem to have that problem”, he said.

“You’re too nice. I don’t have that issue”, said Natasha.

“You’re nice”, said Steve.

“You’re my friend”, she said.

The two went to sleep. When he woke up Natasha was cuddled against his chest. Steve thought nothing of it. She was only seeking warmth in her sleep. Steve carefully moved away from her.

“Steve?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you”, he said.

“Light sleeper”, she said.

Her voice was still sleepy.

“Go back to sleep”, he said.

She closed her eyes. He wrapped his sleeping bag around Natasha so she would stay warm. Steve quickly zipped the tent closed behind him. He watched the sunrise. The campsite slowly came to life. The work was slow. Fleur seemed to be doing it intentionally to get back at him. Finally, on the 15th at six a night they were able to leave.

“That was bullshit”, groaned Clint.

Steve and Natasha nodded.

“What did you do to piss her off?” he asked.

“Refused to sleep with her”, said Steve.

The flight back was slowed by an hour. By the time the reached the training facility, it was twelve in the morning a new day. He rushed to his room, not even bothering to change out of his tactical gear. Steve grabbed his phone there were no messages or missed calls from Tony. He called him. The phone rang.

“Pick up, Tony”, he said.

His call went to voicemail. He called again this time it went directly to voicemail. This wasn’t like Tony. He always answered his phone. It was too early for the alpha to be asleep. He ran out of his room, crashing directly into Natasha.

“Sorry Nat”, he said.

He helped her from the ground.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

His distress was clear.

“Tony isn’t answering his phone”,

He couldn’t stop the emotion from flooding into his voice.

“He’s never been good at answering the phone”, said Natasha.

“He’s always answered for me. Something is wrong”, said Steve.

Natasha knew better than to argue with Steve.

“I have to go”, he said.

She grabbed his hand before he could run off.

“Let go!” he warned.

“If you’re set on leaving. At least let me drive you”, said Natasha.

He nodded. Steve got into Natasha’s car. They only slowed when they pulled up to Stark Tower.

“Are you good?” asked Natasha.

“I’ll be fine. And thank you Nat”, he said.

She nodded. Steve got out of the car.

“You want me to wait up?” asked Natasha.

“No, I’ll be fine”, said Steve.

She rolled up her window and left. The building’s lobby was empty. He went to the elevator. Steve went elevator and hit the button for the penthouse. The elevator didn’t budge.

“Jarvis, let me up”, he said.

“My apologies but I’ve been programmed not to allow anyone up at the moment”, said Jarvis.

“Please”, he begged on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry captain but I can’t go against my programming”, said Jarvis.

He wasn’t giving up, not when he was this close! Steve ran to the stairs. The doors were reinforced only set to open in case of emergencies. If he forced it to open it would set off an alarm. Steve returned to the elevator. He pushed open the emergency door in the ceiling and pulled himself. He grabbed the cables and scaled up. Only ninety-three stories. He jumped to the penthouse entrance, forcing the doors open. The penthouse was dark. His boots crunched on glass.

“Tony?”

No answer.

“Lights”, 

The lights slowly turned on. Tony lay on the floor bottles surrounding him.

“TONY!”

Steve ran to him. The alpha had thrown up over himself. Steve turned Tony on his side making sure his airway was clear. He rubbed the alpha’s back. Tony threw up again. Steve made sure the alpha’s airway was clear.

“Wake up”,

Those brown eyes opened. They were hazy and lacked their normal sharpness.

“Jarvis”,

“He’s fine only passed out-

“How is unconscious fine?!” snarled Steve.

“It isn’t but it’s preferable over his previous state. I’m only to call emergency services if they are truly needed. He’s only dehydrated but I’m sure you’ll take care of that. Their IV bags in the lab”, said Jarvis.

Tony’s skin was feverish and clammy.

“Jarvis, keep an eye on him. I’ll be right back”, said Steve.

He went to the lab, grabbing an IV bag. Steve placed them in the master bathroom. He went back to Tony. The alpha was barely conscious.

“I’m going to pick you up now”, said Steve.

Tony groaned. It was better than no response at all. He lifted Tony bridal style. Steve carried him into the master bathroom. He set him gently on the floor. Steve went to the tub, letting it reach a lukewarm temperature. He undressed Tony. Steve hung the IV bag on a hook.

“This might sting”, he said.

Steve carefully placed the needle in Tony’s arm, tapping it in place. He placed Tony in the tub. Steve washed the vomit from Tony’s mouth. He placed a cool cloth over Tony’s forehead.

“My sweet alpha what have you done to yourself”,

He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Jarvis, how is he?” asked Steve.

“His blood alcohol content is 0.249% normally it takes more to get him to this state”, said Jarvis.

“How bad is that?” asked Steve.

“For the average person of his height and weight at this stage would be experiencing a sense of confusion, dysphoria, with nausea and vomiting, with possible blackouts. But with his tolerance these percentages aren’t always accurate”, said Jarvis.

“Dysphoria?”

“A profound state of unease or dissatisfaction. It sometimes accompanies depression, anxiety, or agitation. Common reactions include emotional distress; in some cases, even physical distress can occur”, said Jarvis.

Steve remembered the mess he’d walked into which hadn’t had the chance to fully absorb until now. The penthouse was a mess.

“Did he go through that?” asked Steve.

“Yes, before passing out”, said Jarvis.

“I should have been here for him”, he said.

“This isn’t your fault. Sir’s coping mechanisms are far from healthy”, said Jarvis.

Those brown eyes opened.

“Tony”,

“Hey, G.I. Joe”, he laughed.

“Steve not Joe”, said Steve.

“Steve”,

“Yes”,

Tony leaned over the edge of the tub. Steve was quick to brace him. He groaned when Tony vomited on him. Steve cringed but rubbed his back.

“Get it all out, honey”, he said.

He waited until Tony was done before pulling away. Steve set Tony back in the tub. He shed his clothes, remaining only in his underwear. Steve tossed them to the corner. He wiped Tony’s mouth clean then drained the tub. Steve wrapped a towel around Tony’s waist. He lifted the alpha from the tub, setting him gently on the floor next to the toilet. Steve cleaned up the mess, not wanting the bathroom to smell of vomit. He shoved the dirty clothes in the hamper. Steve changed. He took a pair of sleeping pants from Tony’s drawer. Steve went into the bedroom and gathered a few pillows and blankets. Steve returned to the bathroom. He dried Tony before dressing in the sleeping pants. There was no point in putting the alpha shirt, knowing he might be sick on himself again. He set Tony’s head on the pillow. Steve took a seat on the floor next to him. It would be a long night. Steve never left the alpha’s side, always checking to make sure Tony’s airway was clear. Around six in the morning, he felt safe enough to close his eyes.

Tony woke up. He pressed his skin the cool tiled floor. How did he get in here? He groaned. His head was throbbing. The room was currently spinning.

“Time”, he said.

“Noon”, said Jarvis.

A wonderful honey vanilla filled his sense. Steve? The omega next to him was asleep. How the hell did he get up here?

“Steve”,

Those crystal blue eyes snapped open. A kiss was pressed against his lips. He pulled away throwing up into the toilet. Tony slowly raised his head and flushed.

“That wasn’t because of the kiss”, he said.

“I know what a hangover is”, said Steve.

Tony groaned.

“Not so loud”, he begged.

Steve grabbed a bottle of Advil from the medicine cabinet. He filled a glass with water. Tony swallowed the pills dry. He drank heavily from the glass.

“Why am I not wearing underwear?” asked Tony.

“That’s what you ask me after nearly scaring me to death?!” yelled Steve.

Tony cringed. Too loud! His head was screaming and spinning.

“Steve, honey I know we need to have this conversation. Can you give me a few hours? I’m begging you”, said Tony.

For the first time, he saw a pissed off, Steve. His arms folded and lips formed in a scowl. He seemed more disappointed than angry.

“Fine”, said Steve.

Tony hated ‘fine’ because fine was never fine. There was always a secret meaning. The door slammed behind Steve.

“Fuck”,

Now he had to deal with that on top of a hangover. A hangover he could handle, but a potential fight with Steve no. Shit, there was no potential about this. He returned to his position over the toilet. Steve would give Tony his space for the moment. If he were still hungover he wouldn’t want anyone near him. That didn’t stop him from being frustrated. He wasn’t only upset with Tony, but with himself. He should have been here when Tony needed him.

“Jarvis where are the cleaning supplies?” asked Steve.

“Closet”, said Jarvis.

He took a broom and dustpan up. Steve started sweeping up the broken glass. It could have been worse. Tony hadn’t gotten into one his suits. When he finished cleaning up he took a seat at the counter.

“Jarvis, do you have the footage of before I got here”, said Steve.

“Yes, do you wish to see it?” asked Jarvis.

Steve bit his lip. He wanted to. It was a breach of privacy, but he wanted to know.

“No”, he said.

“Tell me if you change your mind”, said Jarvis.

Steve would have read, but with Tony everything was digital. He turned on the TV but kept it on a low volume for Tony’s sake. Steve put on animal planet. He rarely watched the news. It was all so political now. He enjoyed nature documentaries. Wild Russia was on. It seemed to be a marathon. Six episodes an hour each it should keep him occupied. Before he could enjoy them he had to make a call. 

" _Hey, Cap",_ said Rhodes. 

"You were suppose to check on him!" growled Steve. 

Rhodes didn't react to Steve's anger. It was rightly placed. He wasn't able to pull away from work. 

" _I'm sorry, Steve. How is he?"_ he asked. 

"I found him passed out on the floor. He'd thrown up on himself", said Steve. 

 _"I tried to get away. He's lucky to have you there for him. Do you want me to come over?"_ said Rhodes.

"No, have it handled", he said. 

Steve hung up on him. 

After hours bent over the toilet, Tony got sluggishly to his feet. He braced himself against the counter. When was the last time he got blackout drunk? Advil had done nothing to numb his headache. The taste of vomit lingered in his mouth. How could Steve kiss him like this? He brushed the taste from his mouth.

“What is he doing?” asked Tony.

“Captain Rogers, is currently watching animal planet”, said Jarvis.

Good, that would keep him busy several hours.

“Jarvis how did Steve even get into penthouse?” he asked.

“He climbed up the elevator cables. Captain Rogers care for you through the night”, said Jarvis.

“Of course he did”, said Tony.

“Sir, I suggest you eat something”, said Jarvis.

“No”, he said.

“You can’t avoid him forever”, said Jarvis.

“I know”, said Tony.

There was a knock on the door.

“Tony, come you need to eat”, said Steve.

He could smell scrambled eggs.

“Open the door”, said Steve.

“Come in”, he said.

He lowered himself to the ground, not wanting to stand. Steve handed him a large bowl of scrambled eggs.

“They’ll help absorb the alcohol in your system”, said Steve.

“How do you know hangover cures?” asked Tony.

“Bucky, sometimes I found him drunk after a long night of partying”, said Steve.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Tony.

“Don’t get too hopeful Tony you’re not avoiding our conversation. But I can wait a few more hours”, said Steve.

Steve left. Tony groaned. How the hell did he get Steve? Why did he deserve this after all the fucked up things he’d done? He got into the shower. The cold water gave him jolted and helped cleared the haze that set on his mind. He came out of the shower. Still, he wasn’t ready to confront Steve. Sleep, first.

Steve grew impatient around ten at night. He wasn’t thrilled. This conversation wouldn’t be easy for him either. And his curiosity was starting to chew away at him. Just a few minutes the alpha. He had to know what he missed.

“Show me, Jarvis”, he said.

A screen appeared in front of him. The footage played. Tony went thrashing through the room. The rage of the action couldn’t hide the pain in Tony’s eyes.

“I’m glad you weren’t there”, said Tony.

The alpha stood on the other side of the room. Even when he came closer he kept space between them.

“Tony, that isn’t fair”, said Steve.

“I don’t want you seeing me like that”, he said.

“You’ve seen me at my worst and were there for me the entire time. I wanted to be there for you”, said Steve.

“It’s different”, he said.

Steve’s hands fisted.

“What are you implying?!” he growled.

“Nothing”, said Tony.

The indifferent tone only further agitated him.

“Tell me what you were going to say!” snarled Steve.

“You shouldn’t have to do that. You shouldn’t even see me like that. No one should! Especially an omega” yelled Tony.

“I thought you were different, Tony! You’re just another stereotypical alpha!” screamed Steve.

“Just seeing that now”, said Tony.

There was crack as the marble counter gave way to his strength. Steve took a breath, remembering Rhodes' warning.

“I don’t want to fight. I know what you’re trying to do”, said Steve.

“And what is that?” asked Tony.

The alpha stalked toward him. His posture straightened making him seem larger. The man’s head held up high. The powerful dominance of his scent made Steve shiver. A low snarl echoed from the alpha’s throat. He forced himself to keep the alpha gaze. His inner omega screamed at him to bare his neck. Tony wanted to set him off by using alpha male tactics. His back hit the wall Tony’s form framed his. It pissed him off that he wanted to give into. He hated this barbaric alpha posturing!

“Back off Tony!”

“Or what?”

Steve bit his lip, stopping himself from whining at the feel of the alpha’s warm breath against his skin. Tony laughed. It was bitter, not the sweet warm sound he was used to. It was meant to hurt him and he couldn’t say it didn’t. Before now it always felt they were always laughing together. Now he was being mocked and laughed at by someone he cared for. It hurt so deeply. He reminded himself Tony was only lashing out because he was hurt.

“I know that primal submissive omega is just begging you to bare that elegant neck to me”, he said.

He shoved the alpha away. Tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision. He would not give the alpha satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“What are you going to cry now?” asked Tony.

Steve dried his eyes on his sleeve.

“This isn’t you, Tony!” he screamed.

“You’ve only known me what one two months”, said Tony.

“Yet it feels like I’ve known you for years. You can’t say you didn’t feel a connection when we first touched”, said Steve.

Tony broke their gaze. The alpha couldn’t deny that.

“What gives you the right to say who I am?! All of what you are isn’t even truly yours! You’d be nothing without the serum. Just some nobody from Brooklyn”, shouted Tony.

“Even then, I was more than you’ll ever be. You’re only an alpha born with a silver spoon your mouth, leaching off your father’s name. You aren’t even a fraction of the alpha he was. You’re just a spoiled brat unused to not getting what you want!” screamed Steve.

“I got all I needed from you. The great Captain America begging me to mount him like the weak primitive creature you were truly meant to be. You couldn’t even save your best friend”, said Tony.

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted. He touched Steve’s greatest guilt.

“We’re over”, said Steve.

He ran from the room not looking back.

“STEVE!”


	17. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will still be a chapter published Friday.

Tony went to his knees. His heart constricted in his chest. He couldn’t breathe! His inner alpha roared in anger, fighting against him. What's happening?! 

“JARVIS!” 

“Sir?” 

“My heart!” 

His breathing came in gasps. He clutched desperately to the carpet, trying to grasp onto something. Anything to distract from the consuming pain in his chest. He was shaking. What is this?! A heart attack! 

“JARVIS!” 

“Sir, you seemed to be suffering from Broken Heart Syndrome. All you can do is try to relax and wait it through”, said Jarvis. 

“What?” 

“A temporary heart condition often brought on by stressful situations, such as the death or loss of loved ones. Alphas are often most affected. It causes a brief disruption in the normal pumping function of one area of the heart”, said Jarvis. 

How is this happening?! It’s something, which only affected mated couples

“Why is this happening?!” he growled through gritted teeth. 

“Apparently, you had a deeper connection with Captain Rogers than you thought”, said Jarvis. 

“Rhetorical!” 

Steve ran through the alleys of New York avoiding the masses by climbing onto the rooftops. His heart raced painfully in his chest. The cold air wicked painfully at his tears. He easily jumped from building to building, stopping when he saw the Brooklyn Bridge. 

"Home",

No, the word no longer fit. Home was somewhere else. Somewhere he didn't want to admit. Steve stepped forward but forced himself back. No, he couldn’t go there. It was the first place Tony would look for him. If he even bothered to look for him! His heart throbbed agonizingly at thought of Tony. He didn’t think of where his feet were taking him he just ran. 

Tony blacked out from the pain. He was surrounded by destruction. 

“How long was I unconscious?” he asked. 

“An hour and thirty minutes. You went feral”, said Jarvis. 

That explained his migraine. Tony slowly sat up. The ache in his chest lessened in enough for him to stand. 

“Get my suit ready”, he said. 

“Sir, you’re in no condition to be flying”, said Jarvis. 

“Don’t care”, 

He had to find Steve! That was all that mattered. If he’d taken the bike he could track him down. 

“Jarvis, where is he?” asked Tony. 

“I don’t know, sir. He didn’t his bike. I’ll start searching camera feeds”, said Jarvis. 

Steve’s coat and shoes were still here. He was running around New York barefoot in winter. The idea tugged painfully at him. His omega hated the cold. Fuck, what if he was having an episode or had gone feral! He had to find him! Tony got into his suit. Steve would likely go to Brooklyn. He took to the air. 

“Jarvis, pull up coordinates to Steve’s old apartment”, said Tony. 

“Yes, sir”

Steve’s legs gave out and he slid across the next rooftop. He didn’t get up immediately. Steve let his head fall into the snow. A horrible boring pain drove into his chest. He let the snow pile on him. Why did have to hurt so much?! Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn’t the serum cure him of this? Only a few months with Tony and he'd give the alpha the ability to cause him such pain. He’d hadn’t felt this weak since before. Steve was so tired. Emotional exhaustion turned to physical. He slowly sat up. Bright lights from an electronic billboard stung at his tire tear-reddened eyes. 

There were blood tracks leading to him. The fresh snow would hide. He leaned against the wall behind him. Steve couldn’t stop crying. This wasn’t him. He’d never run away. This wasn’t a bully or enemy he was running from, but someone he thought he was falling in love with. What he hated most was he wanted to go back. He wanted Tony to hold him in arms. There was such safety in his embrace. His feral inner omega was slowly clawing through his conscious. No, he wasn’t giving into that side of himself! That side was wrong. Tony went too far. That side of him would just have to accept, no matter how difficult that may be. 

“Hello?”

Steve tensed backing away. The scent of an alpha filled his nose. It was a mix of black pepper and rosemary. The scent belonged to a somewhat scruffy dark haired alpha. In his hand was a cane. He wore a pair of dark glasses. He’s blind. There was no risk of the alpha recognizing him. The alpha smelled him but he could slip past him and go through behind the alpha. 

“I know you’re there. You must be freezing”, he said. 

Steve backed away. He didn’t want to be anywhere near him especially an alpha. 

“My name is Matt Murdock”, he said. 

The omega’s chemical makeup was unknown to him. It heavily clouded the natural honey and vanilla scent. All that was buried under thick stench of distress. Whoever this was in recent contact with an alpha, but he could hardly pick up on that. The poor man’s heart was racing like a hummingbird. He’s scared. Matt tasted the salt in the air from the omega’s tears. The sound of the man clothing was wrong. It lacked the specific sound of winter clothes. His footsteps were too soft they lacked the weight of a rubber sole. The warmth in the air surrounding the omega ran higher than most, but he couldn’t pick up on the scent of heat. He seemed unaffected by the snow. Matt caught the irony scent of blood but couldn’t pick up a fresh source from the omega. How did he get here? He hadn’t heard him come up from the stairs, elevator, or fire escape. The only reason he’d come up here was heard a thud. Had the omega jumped from another rooftop? That was maybe a twenty-foot gap. Every instinct told him to protect this man. 

“Can you tell me your name?” he asked. 

“Steve Rogers”, 

Matt didn’t press for more. Now wasn't the time. 

“Would you like to come to my apartment warm up?” he asked. 

Steve growled, backing away from him. It was far deeper than what he expected from an omega, but his scent didn’t lie. 

“I won’t hurt you”, he said. 

His voice was soft. 

“I haven’t heard that before”, he said letting all his venom and anger seep into his voice. 

“I’m not much of a threat to anyone”, said Matt. 

Steve calmed enough to take a closer at the alpha. There was a cane in one hand and darkened glasses. Steve relaxed. Matt couldn’t see him. He could easily leave whenever he wanted. It would be nice to get out of the cold. He needed some time to collect himself. 

“Okay”, he said. 

He followed the alpha down the stairs. Matt pushed open a door to a dark room. 

“The light switch is near the door”, he said. 

Steve flipped them on. The windows of the apartment looked directly out on billboard. The room smelled strongly of alpha. Steve shook his head as his inner omega fought against being here, screaming this wasn’t his den or his alpha. That side didn’t seem to care at all what he thought. He nearly jumped when Matt draped a blanket over his shoulders. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you”, he said. 

“It’s fine. A bit jumpy, thank you”, said Steve. 

Matt took a seat on the couch across from him. 

"You can use my shower, wash the smell of distress off you. It might help you relax", said Matt. 

"That would be nice thank you", said Steve. 

Matt led him to a bathroom. 

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything", he said. 

"Okay", 

He turned on the shower. The sound of the running water hopefully drowned out the sounds of him crying. He slowly shed his wet torn clothes and got into the shower. Steve opened one of the shampoo bottles. It was a neutral smelling soap. He was quick to wash. Steve dried himself off, wrapping the soft towel around his waist. He glared at his clothes. They were dirty and soaked in the scent of his distress. Putting them back on would make him feel filthy. There was a knock on the door. 

"I have some clothes for you wear", said Matt. 

"Thank you leave them outside the door", he said. 

When he heard Matt walk away he opened the door and grabbed the clothes. He slid on the pants before walking out. 

"Thanks for the shower I feel a bit better", said Steve. 

“No problem”, he said. 

Steve nervously ran his hand nervously through his hair. Why with all the emotions he was feeling did he feel guilty for leaving Tony? What he’d said was true. Even with all his power, he failed to save his best friend. Tony only pointed out what he already knew, but that didn’t stop it from hurting. He hadn’t even looked back when Tony called for him. There was such deep regret in his voice, but at the moment he didn’t care. What was he thinking? Tony didn’t care! Steve realized he was shirtless. He was so used to walking around like this in the penthouse. 

Matt watched the omega from the kitchen. He was hit by warm orange aura flowing off Steve’s skin. There stretch and pull of fabric as Steve tugged the shirt over his head. 

“How are your feet?” asked Matt. 

“My feet?” said Steve. 

He looked down at his feet. How did Matt know he wasn’t wearing shoes? 

“How- 

“You’re footstep going down the steps were too soft”, said Matt. 

“You could hear that?” said Steve. 

“More what I didn’t hear”, he said. 

Steve nodded. 

“Why were you on the roof?” asked Matt.

“Got into a fight with my boyfriend I needed some space and got locked out on the roof”, said Steve. 

Matt caught the flutter of Steve's heart toward the end. He believed Steve fought with his boyfriend, but he’d never caught Steve’s scent here before. Matt would remember such a scent.

"And you forgot your shoes?" said Matt. 

"I got lost in the anger of the moment", said Steve. 

“Did he hurt you?” he asked. 

Steve snarled at the accusation. 

“Tony would never lay a hand on me”, he said. 

Matt backed off. He’d forgotten how protective omegas could be over their alphas, even if they were complete assholes. Steve’s breathing calmed. 

“What part of New York is this?” he asked. 

“Not from here?” asked Matt. 

“I’m from Brooklyn just been out of the city for a while”, said Steve. 

“Hell’s Kitchen”, said Matt. 

Steve tensed. His mother never allowed him anywhere near Hell’s Kitchen. It was the most crime-ridden part of New York in his time. Gangsters ruled the area and gunfire was a constant. It was safe now. Steve groaned. He didn’t pay attention and his omega brought him closer to Tony. He was still in Manhattan. 

“Is there anyone you want to call?” asked Matt. 

He was tempted to call Natasha, but he didn’t want to explain this. Steve didn’t want his friend to see him at this low. He’d rather work through it on his own for the time being. 

“No”, he said. 

“Do I need to call 911? Or a shelter” asked Matt. 

“No!” said Steve. 

“I won’t call the cops but you’ve got to tell me something about yourself. You ask me a question then I’ll ask you one”, said Matt. 

“And if I don’t want to answer?” asked Steve. 

“You don’t have to”, said Matt. 

Only a simple game of questions to comfort the alpha he could do that. It would serve as a distraction. He needed one. 

“Okay”, said Steve

Matt focused in on Steve’s heart. 

“What do you do?” he asked. 

“A semi-retired army captain. What about you?” asked Steve. 

“Legal intern at Landman and Zack”, said Matt. 

“They must be paying legal interns more they were in my day. This is great compared to the closet I lived in Brooklyn. Even with the billboard”, said Steve. 

“In your day? You’re only a year or two older than me”, said Matt. 

Steve smirked. 

“Looks can be deceiving. Oh sorry, I- 

“It’s fine”, said Matt with a wave of his hand. 

Steve rubbed his hands nervously against his pants. 

“Where did you serve?” asked Matt. 

“I don’t want to talk about that”, said Steve. 

“How about your family have any around here?" he asked. 

"No", said Steve. 

"Your parents?" asked Matt. 

"Mom got sick. She didn't make it. Dad died in the war", he said. 

Steve had no one. 

"I'm sorry, Steve", he said. 

"It was long ago", said Steve. 

"My mother left my dad and me when I was a kid. Dad was a boxer was murdered when I was young", said Matt. 

Steve sighed looks like Hell’s Kitchen hadn’t changed as much as he thought. He couldn’t help wondering just how the alpha had lost his sight. He seemed to have acclimated to it well. 

“How did you umm- 

“Lose my sight. It’s that or how do I comb my hair”, said Matt. 

Steve laughed a true miracle considering how he was feeling. 

“How do you comb your hair?” he asked. 

“Give it my best shot”, said Matt. 

“And your sight?” asked Steve. 

“Got some chemicals in my eyes in a freak accident”, said Matt. 

“I’m sorry”, said Steve. 

“It’s fine. I had nine years of seeing all the colors”, he said. 

“Can stay here for a few hours? Just until I figure out where I’m going”, said Steve. 

“You can stay the night if you need to”, said Matt. 

“Are you sure? I’d hate to impose?” asked Steve. 

“It’s fine”, said Matt. 

Now that he’d relaxed he caught the scent of another omega. It was a pumpkin cinnamon smell. 

“I wouldn’t want to upset your boyfriend”, said Steve. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“I smell another omega”, he said. 

Matt was surprised. Foggy hadn’t been to his apartment for days. Even then he was only there an hour. Most omegas wouldn’t be able to pick that up. Who was Steve? 

“You must be smelling, Foggy” 

“Foggy?” 

“He’s my friend. We intern together. Sometimes he stays here after a long day”, said Matt. 

“Oh, sorry I just thought”, said Steve. 

“It’s fine”, he said. 

Matt wanted to get a better sense of Steve. He wasn’t the average omega, but he couldn’t figure out what. 

“Steve, can I see you?” asked Matt. 

“Sure”, he said. 

He walked across the room, sitting next to the omega. Matt reached out slowly. He ran his fingers over the omega’s soft skin and strong features. Matt dropped his hand, letting it slid Steve’s arm. Just that touch gave him a great sense of Steve's muscle it felt like iron. What would they be like flexed? Matt returned to his seat. Touching the omega only left him with more questions. 

Tony flew across Brooklyn in a desperate search for Steve. It shouldn’t be this hard to find a six-foot barefoot super soldier! He’d been searching for hours. 

“Sir, I pull some footage of him in Hell’s Kitchen”, said Jarvis. 

“What the fuck is he doing in Hell’s Kitchen?!” he growled. 

“I don’t know sir”, said Jarvis. 

“Where?” asked Tony. 

“A Studio 54 camera caught a blur of him”, said Jarvis. 

Tony took a breath. Now his search was limited to all of Hell’s Kitchen. Better than all New York. Footprint on rooftops caught his attention. That’s why there was little footage of him. All he had to do was follow the prints. He stopped when the footprints came to an end. Tony landed on the roof. His facemask lifted. Steve’s scent was strongest here. He’s here. 

For the second time, Matt heard a thud on the roof. What surprised him was Steve responded. How could he hear that?

“What is it?” asked Matt. 

“My boyfriend”, said Steve. 

Steve couldn’t force himself to say, ex-boyfriend. How had Tony found him so quickly? Why did he even come in search for him? There was a tapped against the window. Tony was floating outside the window. Steve scowled. A deep part of him was thrilled, but he was reminded of how hurt he was.

“Open the window”, demanded Tony. 

Steve growled. Matt didn’t understand what he was sensing. He heard the movement of metal and something resembled the sound of a jet on a much softer level. The smell of multiple metals touched his nose. But what he sensed from Steve revealed a great deal more. His heart rate sped up, he grew warmer, and Matt could smell the fresh tears. Despite the pain emotional this flying man caused Steve he was still very much in love. 

“No”, said Steve. 

This wasn’t his home. It wouldn’t be right for him to invite Tony in. He grabbed his arm to stop himself from reaching. Why was his omega so set on Tony? 

“Please Steve I’m so sorry”, he said. 

The apology caught him off guard. Apologies were rare and extremely difficult for Tony. He couldn’t tell how sincere it was. The robotic tone of his made it difficult to tell. 

“Please let me in”, said Tony. 

“This isn’t my home. It’s not my place to invite you in”, said Steve. 

Tony flinched. He wanted to shoot out the windows and take his omega back. It wasn’t the right approach, no matter how tempting it was. 

“You can let him”, said Matt. 

“Thank you”, said Steve. 

He opened the window allowing the alpha in. Tony came in. He landed. 

“Steve- 

“No, Tony if you want to talk to me take off the mask”, said Steve. 

He wanted to see his face. Steve wanted to make sure this was real. That it wasn’t a lie. 

“This isn’t the place to talk about this”, said Tony. 

He didn’t want to risk removing his mask. It was filtering out the alpha scent. Steve being covered in another alpha’s scent would do nothing for his control. When he came closer to Steve, he backed away. Steve’s eyes were puffy and red from crying. It was too late the damage had been done. He jotted down Happy’s number on a piece of scrap paper. 

“What’s this?” asked Steve. 

“Happy’s number. Give him a call. He’ll take you wherever you want. I’ll make sure he’ll bring you some clothes and shoes”, said Tony. 

As soon as the alpha was gone Steve’s strength left him. Why couldn’t he take off the mask? It was such a simple request. Was it truly over between them? He braced himself against the couch for support.

“Your boyfriend is Tony Stark”, said Matt. 

Foggy told him about the mystery man dating Tony Stark. He didn’t understand why Stark was keeping it such a secret. The man wouldn’t seem like one to care about an age difference. Steve was a beautiful omega why wouldn’t he flaunt him like everyone else. He knew a non-disclosure act coming his way. 

“Yes, well maybe. I don’t know right now”, said Steve. 

“Why has he been keeping you such a secret?” asked Matt. 

“Kid, if you saw me you’d understand”, he said. 

Steve took a breath. 

“Does your offer still stand?” he asked. 

“It does”, said Matt. 

“Thank you”, said Steve. 

“You can take my room”, said Matt. 

“I can’t kick you out of your room. Besides, I sleep better on the floor, too used to sleep on the ground. But I appreciate the offer”, he said. 

“Is there anything I can get you?” asked Matt. 

“No, thank you”, he said. 

Steve took the blankets and pillows from the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. Thinking of Tony made his chest ache and tears well in his eyes. No, he didn’t want to cry anymore, but he couldn’t stop them from falling. What was wrong with him? Steve spent most of his night thinking. At six in the morning, he took a seat at the counter. 

“Morning”, 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” asked Steve. 

“No, I like to get an early start. Can I get you something to eat?” asked Matt. 

“You’ve already done enough”, he said. 

“What are you going to do?” asked Matt. 

“No idea”, said Steve. 

He called Happy and gave him the address. 

“Matt, I can’t thank you enough for this”, said Steve. 

“No problem”, he said.

“Can ask one more favor?” said Steve. 

“Sure”, he said. 

“Could you keep this entire thing between us? I value my privacy. I don’t want something that was meant to be a private moment exposed”, said Steve. 

“I won’t say anything”, he said. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me”, said Steve. 

There was a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. 

“That’s Happy”, said Steve.

He opened the door allowing Happy in. Steve hadn’t spent much with him. 

“Tony, wanted me to bring these”, said Happy. Handing him a garment bag. 

“Thanks”, he said. 

Steve went to the bathroom to change. Happy approached the blind alpha. 

“Mr. Stark’s lawyer will be getting in contact with you shortly, Mr. Murdock”, said Happy. 

Matt nodded. Steve came out of the bathroom. 

“Thank you again, Matt”, he said before following Happy to the car. 

Steve got into the back seat. There was a bag in the seat opposite. He unzipped it was filled with the clothes from the drawers he had in Tony’s home and his cellphone. If this was really goodbye he wanted it to be in person. 

“Where to?” asked Happy. 

“Stark Tower”, he said. 

“Really?” said Happy. 

Steve nodded. They pulled up to the tower. He took the bag from the back seat. Steve took a breath before leaving the car. He stared up at the tower. It wasn’t too late to turn back. No, he would regret not talking with Tony. Steve went to the elevator and hit the button for the penthouse floor. 

Tony sat at his kitchen counter staring at a glass of bourbon in front of him. He turned the glass. The alpha was still recovering from last night. He rubbed his hand over his neck. His hand froze on the bruise over his scent gland. There was another bruise over his chest. Classic marks of Broken Heart Syndrome. 

“Please, don’t drink that”, 

He rubbed his eyes to make sure the omega was still there. Steve’s eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying. He must have been crying all night for the effect to remain. Steve smelled of another alpha. 

“Steve”, 

The omega nodded. 

“Why did you come back?” asked Tony. 

“You wanted to talk. I want to make sure I made the right decision”, said Steve. 

“You did”

Steve was taken aback by the straightforwardness. Tony wasn’t fighting to keep him. No, there has to be more. Tony wouldn’t have been so desperate last night if that were true. 

“Shit, Steve you deserve better than this. Can’t you see how fucked up I am?” asked Tony. 

Steve dropped his bag. He went the alpha. Steve looked into those perceptive brown eyes. Behind the fading anger were regret, pain, and guilt. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

“You aren’t the only one who’s broken”, said Steve. 

“You’re perfect”, said Tony.

He was about to reach and touch Steve’s cheek but he resisted the urge. 

“I’m not. You’ve seen my flaws yet you believe I’m perfect”, said Steve. 

He reached out and took Tony’s hand. Steve pressed it against his cheek. The ache his heart dulled at the contact. He had no idea what urged the motion, but the warmth of his hand was so right. 

“You are”, 

He pulled away from Steve’s touch feeling so undeserving of it. 

“Why the hell did you come back?” asked Tony. 

This was Steve’s chance to get away, yet he didn’t. 

“You have something to say to me and I want to listen”, said Steve. 

“Go, Steve I’m not worth your time”, he said. 

He never thought to see this side of Tony. Behind all, that bluster and confidence was a broken man. Someone in who in one way or another matched him perfectly. He just had to break through the wall Tony surrounded himself with. Steve touched their foreheads. 

“Do you want me to stay?” asked Steve. 

“I do but you don’t need this”, he said. 

Steve cautiously moved toward Tony. He didn’t know what to think. Steve hadn’t made any decisions. 

“Let’s me decide what I need”, said Steve. 

“I’m sorry for everything I said”, he said. 

“I know”, said Steve. 

“Do you forgive me?” asked Tony. 

“Yes”, 

“How?” 

“We all have our coping mechanism. Yours is unhealthy, but I understand why you handle in such a way”, said Steve. 

Tony sighed he didn’t understand why Steve was still here. He’d gotten more than he deserved with Steve’s forgiveness. 

“I understand pushing away what you believe you don’t deserve. When I’m with you I find myself asking the question whether I deserve what we have when so many didn’t return. You could say we are the same in that sense”, he said. 

“Even now?” asked Tony. 

“Even now”, said Steve. 

“Why?” he asked. 

He truly didn’t understand. 

“I see what you behind all the bluster and confidence. The fear, guilt, sadness, and regret. And you’re one of the few has seen it in me”, said Steve. 

Steve played nervously with his hands. As soon as his he’d returned his decision was made. 

“And you were right about Bucky. It was my fault”, said Steve. 

The guilt of Bucky’s hit him hard in his already emotional state. He felt a hand travel through his hair. 

“No, Steve it wasn’t you’re fault”, said Tony. 

The confidence in Tony’s voice was such a reassurance, but Steve didn’t accept it. Bucky’s death was on his hands. 

“Look at this”, he said. 

Steve turned his attention to a piece of scrap paper. It was covered in equations. 

“What’s this?” he asked, wiping away his tears. 

“It's what happened on the train. I hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. I gather all the information from that event. In short, all those numbers means it isn’t your fault, Steve. The strength of the metal, the speed of the train and other variables point out that it wasn’t your fault”, said Tony. 

“It- 

“Steve, math is always right”, said Tony. 

He hoped this would take some of the weight Steve’s. 

“I thought it could help you. Even though whatever we had is over I didn’t want you holding onto to all this”, said Tony. 

He watched Steve process. Tony moved to give Steve his space, but Steve’s hand took his. The hold was gentle, so he could pull away if he wanted. Tony dared to come nearer. Steve embraced him. Tony was quick to follow respond wrapping his arms around Steve. Relief spread through him at the touch of their skin. Steve purred, seeming to take just as much from the touch. They move to the couch. 

“I’m so sorry, Steve. Please stay with me”, he begged. 

There was such desperation in his voice. It lacked all his usual confidence. 

“I’ll stay”, he whispered. 

“Thank you”

Tony didn’t question it. He needed this contacted. He needed Steve. His arm wrapped around the omega bringing him closer. Tony tightened his hold on Steve, afraid to let go. 

Steve was slow to notice the added the destruction of the penthouse. 

“What happened here?” he asked. 

“My alpha revolting against me”, said Tony. 

Tony’s hands were beaten from taking out aggression on the surroundings. There were dark bruises on his neck and over his chest. 

“What happened you?” asked Steve. 

“Broken Heart Syndrome”, said Tony. 

“I thought that- 

“It only applied to mated pairs. What I have with you is the strongest connection I’ve ever had with another person. Only prove how great a mistake it was for me to push you away. I’ve never had anything like this before”, he said. 

Tony tensed but swiftly relaxed Steve nuzzled against his neck. Steve tenderly licked at his bruises. He shivered at the touch. 

“I don’t know what I did to earn you in my life, but I’ll try to be deserving of it”, said Tony. 

They laid back on the couch. Two needed to comfort of each other’s touch. Steve rested his head on Tony’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, Tony. I was hurt”, he said. 

“What you said was true”, said Tony. 

“You’re a great man”, said Steve. 

Tony nosed against his neck. 

“May I?” he asked. 

Steve bared his neck. He sighed as Tony’s tongue lapped slowly against his skin. Steve found himself dozing off to the deep purr of the alpha. His eyes closed. Tony’s fingers ran through his hair. 

“You have no idea the power you hold over me”, said Tony. 

The alpha must have thought him asleep. He kept his eyes closed. Steve wanting to hear what Tony had to say. A gentle kiss was placed on his temple. 

“I love you, Steve Rogers”, he whispered. 

Tony felt a weight leave his shoulders. The sleeping being was unaffected by what he said. He placed another gentle kiss on Steve’s temple. It would be some time till he was ever able to say it out aloud to Steve, but for this one moment, it was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken Heart Syndrome - is a temporary heart condition that's often brought on by stressful situations, such as the death of a loved one. People with broken heart syndrome may have sudden chest pain or think they're having a heart attack. There's a temporary disruption of your heart's normal pumping function in one area of the heart. The remainder of the heart functions normally or with even more forceful contractions. Broken heart syndrome may be caused by the heart's reaction to a surge of stress hormones.
> 
> In omegaverse, it normally only affects mated omega alpha pairs. Once the episode ends it leaves bruises over the scent glands in the neck and over the heart.


	18. Make Up

Steve forced himself not to react. There was no questioning the sincerity in Tony’s voice. His heart was racing. Tony loves him! The alpha only said because he thought him asleep. Those weren’t words the alpha said lightly. Would he ever say them aloud to him though? How could he sleep now? There was such thrill in his heart. He nuzzled against Tony’s neck. Tony purr which lulled him into a peaceful sleep. Steve woke hours later. Tony was working on a virtual screen. His free arm was still wrapped around him. The bruising on Tony’s chest and neck faded greatly since he’d fallen asleep. He smiled brightly.

“What are you smiling at?” asked Tony.

“A good dream”, said Steve.

"About?" asked Tony.

"I'll let your imagination go wild with that," said Steve. 

"Mmm, that could be a dangerous thing", said Tony. 

He yawned. Tony’s fingers traced over Steve’s necklace.

“Why didn’t you throw it away?” he asked.

“At first I forgot I was wearing it, but even when I realized I was still wearing I couldn’t force myself to take it off”, said Steve.

He nuzzled closely to the alpha’s neck.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart”, said Tony.

After the night he had he sleep was a great thing. His arm wrapped firmly around the alpha. He sighed as the alpha ran his fingers through his air. Steve purred. 

Tony kept running his fingers through Steve’s hair even once asleep. The simple touch reassured him that the omega was really there. He took his phone from his pocket. He hit his lawyer’s number.

 _“Mr. Stark”_ ,

“Jeri Hogarth, I have you done what asked?” said Tony.

 _“I’m heading there now. It would help if I knew the other party’s full name”_ , she said.

“Will that be an issue?” he asked.

 _“Only if he doesn’t sign but with your offer, he'd be a fool not to”_ , said Jeri.

“Did you print it brail?” asked Tony.

 _“Yes, as you requested”_ , she said.

“Call me when it’s done”, said Tony.

 _“Of course Mr. Stark”_ , she said.

Jeri signed. She’d been Stark’s lawyer from the start. Out of all the lawyers of the firm he picked her fresh from law school. His reasoning for choosing her was she seemed to have a ruthless edge sharper than most and he was right. She handled all his legal needs in New York. Her car stopped in front of the apartment building. She walked from into the apartment building.

There was a knock on the door. After the night he had there was no way he could go to work with a clear his head. He went to answer it. It was a female alpha. Her natural scent was a light mix of mint and honey.

“Are you Matt Murdock?” she asked.

“Yes”, he said.

“I’m Jeri Hogarth. Mr. Stark’s lawyer”, she said.

“Come in”, he said.

Jeri took the couch opposite him.

“You don’t seem surprised I’m here”, she said.

“I was expecting a non-disclosure contract”, said Matt.

“Law student?” said Jeri.

“Legal intern”, he said.

“Are you one of ours?” asked Jeri.

“No, Landman and Zack”, said Matt.

She huffed clearly not impressed. He heard the rustle of paper. Jeri handed to it to him. The agreement was written in brail.

“I’ll sum it up for you to save us both time. Mr. Stark is willing to pay off all your student loans and refund anything you’ve already paid in full if you keep this incident to yourself”, said Jeri.

Matt ran his fingers over the paper thoroughly reading through the offer.

“It says exactly what I told you”, she said.

“Only being thorough”, said Matt.

He knew he could probably get more from the billionaire, but then he thought of Steve. Matt took his signature stamp from his suitcase and pressed it on the document.

“Thank you, Mr. Murdock. The funds will be transferred to your bank account”, said Jeri.

Matt walked her to the door. He caught Foggy’s scent in the hallway. When the omega was sure it was safe he came running the door.

“Was that who I thought it was?” asked Foggy.

“I wasn’t anything”, said Matt.

“You can’t say that, Matt. That was Jeri Hogarth. A partner in one of the biggest law firms in New York”, he said.

“She was just scouting new talent. I refused”, said Matt.

He let Foggy in. The omega huffed.

“What the hell happened here?" asked Foggy covering his nose.

"Does it smell that bad?" asked Matt. 

"Can I air out the room? The smell of distressed omega is making me anxious", said Foggy. 

 “A new neighbor got in a fight with his boyfriend. I let him stay here until things settled down”, said Matt.

“I bet he’s pretty. You always know the pretty ones”, said Foggy.

“How would I know that?” said Matt.

“I don’t know you just have a talent for it. It’s eerie”, said Foggy.

Tony was still on the couch with Steve. He felt something vibrate against his leg. Steve grumbled in his sleep and nuzzled closer to his neck. Tony slid the phone from Steve’s pocket. He flipped it open. It was Natasha. She wouldn’t stop until someone answered.

“Natasha”, he said.

 _“Stark, where’s Steve?”_ she asked.

“Sleeping”, said Tony.

 _“I’ll call back later”_ , she said.

Tony slid the phone back into Steve’s pocket. At that moment the omega decided to open his eyes.

“Tony?”

He felt the alpha hand in his pocket.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Putting your phone back. Natasha called”, said Tony.

Steve sat up.

“I have to call her back”, he said.

“Call her later”, said Tony, pulling Steve closer.

“You know I can’t”, he said.

Tony groaned Natasha’s call always seemed to ruin the moment. Steve left the room for some privacy. If that call went bad he could be on Natasha’s bad side. Steve sat in the guest bedroom. He toyed with the phone. What would Natasha be able to get out of him if he wasn’t careful? He shook the thought from his head. She was his friend, hopefully, she wouldn’t pry too deeply. Steve took a breath before calling.

“Hey, Nat”, he said.

 _“How was it?”_ she asked.

“Found him passed out on the floor drunk. Gave me a scare”, said Steve.

 _“You’ve never seen him like that?”_ asked Natasha.

“You have?” asked Steve.

 _“I worked closely with Pepper. So I saw the alpha in some comprising position”_ , she said.

“Do I even want to know?” asked Steve.

 _“Probably not”_ , said Natasha.

Steve sighed in relief. He could end the conversation.

 _“There’s more”,_ she said.

There was no point in trying to deny it. Denying would only make it worse in the long run.

“We had a fight”, said Steve.

 _“About?”_ asked Natasha.

“He was drunk and lashing out”, he said.

 _“You won’t give me more than that will you_ ”, she said.

“I don’t want to talk about it”, said Steve.

 _“Are you alright?_ ” she asked.

“Fine now”, said Steve.

 _“That bad”_ , she said.

“We’ve made up that’s what matters”, said Steve.

 _“Are you sure you’re okay?_ ” she said.

“Yes”, he said.

 _“The makeup sex will be great when it happens”_ , said Natasha.

Steve turned red.

“Bye Natasha”, he said.

 _“Bye”_ , she said.

Sex wasn’t something he wanted to think of right now. Tony had to earn that privilege. Steve fell back onto the bed. He was horny. Tony successfully has woken up a sex drive he’d managed to suppress most of his life. He closed eyes for a moment to gather himself. His omega begged of him to give into the alpha. For them to make love to further solidify their relationship. He returned to living room. Steve settled on the couch with Tony again.

“How was Natasha?” he asked.

“She was only checking up on me. Nat drove me here. I was so worried about you I would have run here if I had to. Please, don’t make habit of scaring me like that”, said Steve.

“I’ll try not to”, said Tony.

“Good”, he said.

It was dinner. Steve was craving comfort food. He made twenty grilled cheese sandwiches and settled on the counter. That should be enough. Tony took a seat next to him.

“Don’t say anything”, said Steve.

“Can I snag one?” asked Tony.

Tony ate two, leaving the rest to Steve. The night was peaceful. Steve yawned.

“You can take the master bedroom. I’ll be in my lab”, he said.

Steve took his hand. Tony looked back at him.

“Stay”, he said.

“But-

“I sleep better when you’re there”, said Steve.

“Steve, are you-

“Yes”, he said.

Steve lead him to the bedroom. He instantly huddled close, not wanting to lose the physical contact. Steve breathed in his alpha scent. The lights dimmed. The only light was the one from Tony’s arc reactor. The blue light was comforting to him. Tony stared at the ceiling.

Why had Steve forgiven him? The question kept on running through his mind, but he couldn’t come up with an answer. It would keep him for the rest of the night if he didn’t come up with an answer.

“I can hear you thinking”, said Steve.

His voice was groggy with sleep.

“Tell me what’s on your mind?” he asked.

“It isn’t important”, said Tony.

“If it wasn’t important it wouldn’t be keeping you up, so tell me so we can both get some sleep”, said Steve.

“Why did you forgive me?” he asked.

“That’s what people do when they care for someone. Now go to sleep”, said Steve before huddling close to the alpha’s neck.

“Why take the chance?” asked Tony.

“You’re worth a second chance, Tony. Don’t press for a third”, said Steve.

He let Steve sleep. It was only a matter of time until he blew this chance as well. Steve heat might lean in his favor. If made they made that far.

“When’s his next heat?” asked Tony.

“The predicted start date of Captain Rogers next is January 25, 2012”, said Jarvis.

Today was the sixteenth of December that gave him a bit more than a month. He makes it through Steve’s heat without incident the omega’s hormones would further bond Steve to him.

“Forty days I can make that”, said Tony.

His head fell back into the pillow. That included Christmas. He still needed to get a present for Steve. Going overboard wouldn’t work with Steve.

“Pull up Harley Davidson 42WLA for sale”, said Tony.

The bikes ranged from eighteen to twenty thousand. A rusted bike beat up caught his interest. It only cost a grand. A project that Steve and he could work on together. Shit, he wanted to work on a project with someone else, that was a first. It could end badly, but it would show Steve he was willing to work together. He bought it. Happy would pick it up.

“A reminder Sir maintenance is due on the arc reactor”, said Jarvis.

Letting Steve literally hold his heart would earn him some points. He pushed away the screen. Tony closed his eye and tried getting some sleep.

Steve woke at six in the morning. Tony tossed and turned in his sleep last night. The alpha kept jabbing him in the ribs until finally woke up and held him. He kissed Tony’s temple. He went to the gym. None of the equipment could handle his strength or posed a challenge to him. He did several hundred pull up, push up, and sit-ups. Steve showered in the guest bedroom so he wouldn’t wake up Tony. When he got out Tony was in the kitchen.

“Morning”, he said. “

Good morning”, said Steve.

The alpha had made breakfast. Steve took a seat next to him.

“Could you help me with something after breakfast?” asked Tony.

“Sure”, he said.

After they finished breakfast they went down to the lab. Steve bit his lip as Tony took off his shirt. He quickly focused his gaze on his hands.

“What do you need my help with?” asked Steve.

“Every month I have to run maintenance and clean the arc reactor. Normally, I do it myself, but I could use an extra set of hands”, said Tony.

“Are you sure you want me to do this? I’ve never done anything like this before”, said Steve.

“I trust your hands”, said Tony.

Steve smiled but was also slightly nervously. The alpha trusted him and would guide him. Tony gathered the sterile cleaning tools and set them on the table. He took a seat on an examination table. Tony lay back on the table.

“What do I do?” asked Steve.

“Press down gently on the edge. The reactor will emerge then turn it and it will come out”, said Tony.

“I don’t want to hurt you”, he said.

“You won’t”, said Tony.

He took Steve hands in his and kissed them.

“You’ll do fine”, he said.

“Okay”, said Steve.

He took a breath. Steve gently pressed on the cool metal edge. The reactor rose slightly. Steve turned slowly turned it.

“Good, now just carefully take out”, said Tony.

Steve did as told tenderly removing it. It glowed brightly in his hand. He set on the table so Jarvis could scan it over.

“We have thirty minutes until I go into cardiac arrest”, said Tony.

“What?!” said Steve.

“Cleaning doesn’t take long”, said Tony.

Steve calmed and began to work. Tony could help be surprised. The omega’s hands were steady while they worked. Pepper was shaking the first time they did this and nearly killed him in the process. He had a clear view of Steve’s focused expression. His heart race and the monitor showed it.

“Tony, are you, okay your heart rate has increased?” asked Steve.

“Fine”, he said.

Tony forced himself to relax. This activity was far more intimate than he thought it would be.

“Done”, said Steve.

“How’s the reactor, Jarvis?” asked Tony.

“Perfect condition. Captain Rogers, did a better job of cleaning than you”, said Jarvis.

Steve took reactor from the table.

“How do I? Or do you want to do it yourself?” he asked.

“Put it in and it will lock in”, said Tony.

The alpha was now sitting up. Steve took a breath and put arc reactor in its place. It locked in place. He got lost in those warm brown eyes.

“Coconut and metal”, said Tony.

“What?”

“Every time I put it in I taste metal and coconut”, he said.

Steve was tempted to kiss the alpha to see if he could taste it as well. He pushed the thought from his mind. Steve realized he stood between the alpha legs. His arms frame Tony in. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Heat rose in his cheeks. Tony’s breath brushed against his lips.

“St-

He pressed their lips together. Their top clacked together, but that only caused a moment’s hesitation. Steve pushed his tongue into the alpha’s mouth. They fell back onto the table. Tony firmly grasped his ass, pressing their hips together, causing them to moan. Steve’s hand traveled to the alpha’s hair, tilting his head further back, deepening their kiss. He broke the kiss only long enough to throw off his shirt. Steve purred as their skin pressed together.

Tony maneuvered Steve’s below him, earning a soft almost playful growl from the omega. It was soothed as he kissed a trail down Steve’s neck, grazing his against the soft flesh every now and then. He moved his knee between Steve’s legs. Steve rutted against him trying to get friction. Those big blue eyes were unfocused with lust. His fingers fumbled with the button to Steve’s pants. Finally, he got undone yanking down the zipper. When he tried yanking them off completely it earned a low warning growl. He stopped. Tony slid his hand underneath.

Steve bucked against the intimate touch. He clutched the edge of the table, needing something to grasp. His legs wrapped loosely around Tony’s waist. The sound of his heart drummed in his ear. He nuzzled against Tony’s neck breathing in his scent. Steve ran his tongue along Tony’s neck, causing the alpha to freeze for a moment, before kissing him. He moaned into their kiss as Tony’s finger pressed into him. His legs spread opening himself further to the alpha. Soon other fingers joined. He pressed himself down further on them trying to follow the rhythm the best he could. Steve balanced on the edge of release. His hand down but was pinned to the table by Tony’s free hand.

“Not yet”,

“Tony”,

Steve arched off the table as Tony's fingers hit perfectly inside him.  Tony moaned lowly in his ear. The alpha dropped his weight on him. Steve purred enjoying the feel of the alpha on top him. He ran his fingers along Tony’s back. They nuzzled.

“So this is why Jarvis locked me out”,

Tony tried shielding Steve from view as much as possible. Steve hid his face in the crook of his neck.

“Rhodey”,

“Hey Steve”, he said.

“Hi, Rhodes”,

“I’ll be waiting upstairs”, said Rhodes.

“He’s gone, sweetheart”, said Tony.

Tony pulled away from him. Steve sat up. He rested his head against Tony’s chest. Steve sighed as Tony’s fingers carded through his hair. Blush still burned at his cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Rhodey, has found me doing worse”, said Tony.

“Tony”,

“Yes”,

“Shut up”,

Tony laughed. Steve smiled softly, before getting off the table. He zipped his jeans. Steve groaned. His pants were slightly damp and sticky. Tony handed him his shirt. He pulled it over his head.

“Why is Rhodes here?” asked Steve.

“He likes to check up me more than usual during this month”, said Tony.

They went up to the penthouse.

“I’m going to shower”, said Steve before pressing a brief kiss on Tony’s lips.

Tony sighed when he saw Rhodes waiting in the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Rhodes tossed a newspaper at him. There was a front of him flying through the skies as Ironman. It was titled:

_Ironman Trip to Brooklyn_

“Must be a slow news day”, said Tony with a shrug of his shoulders.

“They were so busy with you flying around Brooklyn there was no mention of your visit to Hell’s Kitchen”, said Rhodes.

“Only testing some new flight routes”, he said.

“You’re lying”, said Rhodes.

Tony was paying him no mind.

“If you don’t want to explain that. You can tell me what happened here”, he said.

“What always happens in the days leading up to their anniversary”, said Tony.

“Tony, do you think I’m an idiot”, said Rhodes.

He gave his friend a look.

“Don’t answer that. I can smell distressed alpha and those bruise on your neck and chest. Are caused by what think?” he asked.

“A mishap in the lab that’s all. Are you going to give me of those?” said Tony pointing the bag of bagels.

“Got them for Steve”, said Rhodes.

Steve force himself out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He took the seat next to Tony. The alpha still smelled strongly their previous interaction.

“Shower”, he said.

“You know you enjoy it”, said Tony, smirking.

“Now or I’ll make you”, said Steve.

“Don’t give him any ideas”, said Rhodes.

“He’s right you wouldn’t want to give me the wrong idea”, said Tony, his smirked changed to a smile.

“Go”, said Steve pushing the alpha from the chair.

“Fine”, said Tony.

He quickly kissed Steve before leaving. Steve didn’t know what to do. He kept his gazed down and toyed with mug Tony left behind.

“Steve, I’m honestly happy for the two of you. There’s no reason to be embarrassed”, said Rhodes.

Steve forced himself to look the alpha in the eyes.

“How much of that did you see?” he asked.

“Not much”, said Rhodes.

Steve relaxed.

“What happened the last few days?” asked Rhodes.

Steve avoided his glance. The omega was easier to read than Tony.

“Steve, you can tell me. I’ve known Tony since we were children. Trust I’ve found him passed out drunk too many times to count”, said Rhodes.

Steve took a breath.

“Found him passed out on the floor. He scared me. It's been a long time since I felt that level fear”, he said.

“Anything else?” asked Rhodes.

“It’s private”, said Steve.

He didn’t want to talk about this Natasha yet let alone Rhodes.

“You two fought”, said Rhodes.

The mug shattered in Steve’s hand. Rhodes quickly wrapped a clean dishtowel around his hand.

“It’s fine”, said Steve.

He unwrapped his hand to reveal only a few small blotches of blood no injury.

“Wow”, said Rhodes.

“It’s nothing really”, said Steve.

He quickly cleaned up the mess.

“I'll take that as a yes”, said Rhodes.

Steve nodded. It was clear he didn’t want to talk on the subject further. Rhodes didn’t risk pushing it. If he did it may cause Steve some distress. He did not want to deal with overprotective alpha Tony.

“What caused those bruises on his neck and chest?” asked Rhodes.

“Apparently Broken Heart Syndrome”, said Steve.

“But you two-

“Aren’t a bonded couple I know”, said Steve.

“Have you told your doctor?” asked Rhodes.

“Why?” asked Steve.

This was personal between him and Tony. It wasn’t related to anything to his health and it was over now.

“Steve, everything about you is enhanced including the pheromones you release when you’re with a person. It might have caused him to react so strongly”, said Rhodes.

Steve bit his lip. He didn’t want to think his relationship was completely influenced by the pheromones his body with releasing without him even knowing.

“I’ll call my doctor later”, said Steve.

“I’m only asking because he’s my friend”, said Rhodes.

“I understand”, said Steve.

He really did, but it wasn’t an easy idea. One he didn’t want to believe. Rhodes took his leave and placed a bag of bagels on the counter. Steve lost his appetite. He jumped when Tony touched his shoulder. “Hey, what is it?” he asked. The omega’s gentle kind expression was tense in deep thought. There was such stress in his form.

“I have to make a call”, said Steve.

“Alright”, said Tony.

Steve went to their room. He was so tempted to follow Steve, but he needed space at the moment. What had Rhodes said to him? He wanted to ask his friend but Steve would tell him in time. It pried at his curiosity, but he pushed it down. He had to refocus on his mind on something else.

Steve sat on their bed. He didn’t want to make this called. Steve didn’t want to know the answer. He wished Rhodes never placed the idea in his mind. With a breath, he took out his phone.

 _“Hey, Steve”_ , said Edith.

“I have a medical question”, he said.

 _“Are you alright? You sound a bit anxious”_ , she said.

“I’m not sure if I want to know the answer, but I need to”, said Steve.

Edith waited patiently for Steve’s response, letting Steve gather himself.

“The serum effects every aspect of my physical being”, he said.

 _“Yes”_ , said Edith.

“Two night ago Tony went through Broken Heart Syndrome. My pheromones are more powerful than others. Exactly how much will they affect another person?” asked Steve.

 _“You’re worried your relationship with Tony is only due to the pheromones you’re releasing”_ , said Edith.

“Yes”, he said.

That one word was so timid.

 _“I’m won't deny your pheromones would strength an intimate relationship beyond most omegas, but it would only strengthen feelings that were already present. It wouldn’t make an alpha feel new ones. The reason your alpha went through because he must truly care for you”_ , said Edith.

“Thank you, Edith. You don’t know how much of relief that is”, said Steve.

 _“Glad I could help”_ , she said.

“Bye”, said Steve.

He fell back into bed. Relief spread through him. It was real. His relationship was Tony was real. There was a knock on the door.

“Steve, you okay?” asked Tony.

“You can come in”, said Steve.

A powerful mixture of distress and happy omega hit Tony. He sat next to Steve. The omega instantly nuzzled against his purring cheerfully against his neck. Tony relaxed at the pleasant display of affection.

“Who did you have to call?” asked Tony.

“My doctor”,

Tony tensed. This mixture of scent distressed and happy could be. No, he would have smelled pregnancy on Steve. The omega was on birth control, but with his body chemistry, it may not have worked. He wasn’t ready to be a dad! Steve laughed.

“I’m not pregnant, Tony”, he said.

Steve wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He shouldn’t be laughing, but Tony’s expression was priceless.

“Did you-

“Never thought I was Tony. I was calling her about something else”, said Steve.

“Which was?” he asked.

“Something Rhodes said got to me. He reminded me that every part me is enhanced including the pheromones I release when I’m with a person. I was worried that it was the reason-

“No”,

“What?”

“That doesn’t affect this”, said Tony.

The alpha nuzzled against his neck. Tony’s arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling him close.

“Tony”, he purred.

Steve felt so cared for. So happy.


	19. Holidays

It was Christmas Eve and Steve spent the entire time with Tony. He enjoyed all the quality time. Their fight was a distant memory. They were currently enjoying a late breakfast.

“Sir, the package you order is here”, said Jarvis.

“Perfect”, said Tony.

He followed the alpha.

“Nope this surprise”, said Tony. 

“You know how I feel about surprises”, said Steve.

“You’ll like this one”, he said.

“You can tell me”, said Steve.

He batted his eyelashes. This action normally worked quietly quickly on the alpha.

“Not going to work on me this time”, said Tony forcing himself not to meet that pouting gaze.

Steve rolled his eyes and allowed the alpha to leave. He waited for the elevator doors to close.

“Jarvis, could you pull up the footage from the garage”, said Steve.

“Of course”,

He saw Tony signing for a large crate.

“Any idea what it is?” asked Steve.

“I’m under strict orders not to tell you, but I assure you it’s nothing harmful”, said Jarvis.

Steve groaned. He hadn’t figure out what to get the alpha. What do you get the man who has everything? Steve blushed when a thought came to him. That would be perfect. He fanned the blush from his face.

“What are you thinking sweetheart?”

Steve jumped.

“Don’t sneak up on me”, he said.

“Sorry sweet cheeks. I thought you saw me”, said Tony.

The alpha nuzzled against his neck.

“Caught in a thought”, said Steve.

“About?”

“Nothing”, said Steve.

“I doubt that”, said Tony.

“I’ll leave you guessing”, said Steve.

“Hmm, that’s not fair”, he said.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is calling again. This is the tenth time she’s called”, said Jarvis.

Steve respected Pepper. She was a nice omega. By all reason, he should like her, but he just couldn’t. He would always respect her, but he couldn’t force himself to build a friendship. That was his inner omega’s doing, but that wouldn’t stop him from being polite.

“Answer, she won’t leave us alone until you do”, said Steve.

He kissed Tony on the cheek before settling on the couch. Tony took out his phone.

“What do you want, Pepper?” he asked.

 _“I’ve been calling you for over an hour”_ , she said.

“I know. What do you want?” asked Tony.

 _“To remind you of your New Year Eve party in Malibu”_ , said Pepper.

He groaned.

 _“Wow”_ , she said.

“What?”

 _“Didn’t think you’d fall so quickly into domestic life”_ , said Pepper.

He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ll go”, he said.

He looked at Steve sitting peacefully on the couch. Tony was fully intending on being there to kiss him at midnight. Steve smiled at him.

 _“You have to go. It’s your party. Half the people attending are coming to see you”_ , said Pepper.

“I’ll be there”, he said.

 _“You better_ ”, she warned.

“Bye Pepper”,

_“Ton-_

He joined Steve on the couch.

“What was she calling about?” asked Steve.

“My New Year's Eve Party”, he said.

“You sound disappointed. The Stark New Year's Eve Party used to be the biggest events in New York. Before the war Bucky wanted me to go with him. All you needed to get in was a pretty omega. Never tried it”, said Steve.

“Why not?” asked Tony.

“Didn’t think I would get in”, he said.

“The prettiest omega I’ve ever seen. You could get into any party you want”, said Tony.

Steve laughed. Then blushed deeply when he realized Tony was serious. He really meant it.

“That was before the serum”, said Steve.

“Wouldn’t have mattered to me”, said Tony

. He leaned up to kiss the alpha.

“You’re invited to my party”, said Tony.

Steve thought on for a moment. He was sure Tony’s party would outdo Howard’s, but it would be a risk for him to intend. There was would be too much attention.

“What if someone saw me?” asked Steve.

“There too much else going on for them to even notice you. Even if they do they’ll be too drunk to remember”, said Tony.

“I can’t, Tony. You know I want to. Can’t you stay here?” asked Steve.

“Wish I could, but I’ll be back by midnight”, said Tony.

The day went smoothly. They spent most of their day watching Christmas movies. Steve’s favorite being Rudolph. He was enjoying the slow pace of the day. Tony didn’t seem interested in the movies but seemed more than content holding him. He got up.

“Mmm, where are you going?”

“Dinner, it's my turn to make it”, said Steve.

Tony followed him to the kitchen.

“What are you in the mood for?” asked Steve.

“We can just order something”, said Tony.

“Tony, it’s a holiday. Nothing is open”, he said.

He opened one the cabinet. There were several boxes of spaghetti and a jar sauce.

“How does spaghetti sound?” asked Steve.

“Suona bene”, he said.

“You speak Italian”, said Steve.

“Sì”,

"Who taught you?" he asked. 

"My mother made me learn. I also speak with French, Spanish, and Dari. Oh, and Latin. Why my boarding school insisted on teaching a dead language I don't know”, said Tony.

“Dari?”

“A form of Persian spoken in Afghanistan. The things you learned when you’re kidnapped”, said Tony.

Steve set the water to boil. He wrapped his arms around Tony nuzzling against him. Tony reached his hand back to stroking his hair.

“Wine?” asked Tony.

“Sure”, said Steve.

“White or red”, he said.

“White”, said Steve.

The water quickly went to a boil. He put the spaghetti in. Steve purred as Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist. He placed a glass of white wine next to him. Tony nuzzled against his neck.

“Mmm, I love that sound”, he said.

Steve’s heart sped at the word love. Heat rose in his cheeks. He nearly yelped when Tony pinched his butt. Tony snickered. The alpha returned to his seat across from, watching him. He tried to ignore the intense gaze of the alpha. Steve focused his attention on cooking. He sipped as wine. Steve wished he could get drunk just to calm his nerves. Dinner was peaceful. Steve didn’t eat as much as he normally did. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t allow him. He wanted this tonight. They’d waited long enough for this. He wanted to be with his boyfriend but didn’t know how to start it. Steve bit his lip. Tony took something from under the tree. He handed it to him. The box was poorly wrapped in old blueprint paper.

“Open it”, he said.

Steve ripped open the terribly wrapped gift. He took off the lid inside was a key.

“A key?”

“Technically this building doesn’t have any keys, but the meaning is still the same. We've been together for almost three months and you spend so much time here anyway-

Before he could finish Steve knocked them off the couch in his excitement. The omega sat on top of him straddling his waist.

“Yes, I’ll move in with you”, he said.

“Are you sure? You’ll be stuck with me”, said Tony.

“I think I’ll be able to handle it”, said Steve.

“You think so?” said Tony.

“I know so”, he said.

“You sound awfully confident”, said Tony.

He ran his hand down Steve back, causing purr and arch. Steve smirked. Tony shivered. Only seen it once before he'd seen that gesture. Tony never thought he would see it out of Steve’s feral heat state.

“What are you planning?” he asked.

Steve slowly slid his shirt off. Tony licked his lips. Steve was straddling him. His fingers dug into the carpeting as Steve rock their hips together.

“Tony”,

He deeply breathed in the scent of the aroused being beneath him. His reaction was swift. Steve’s purring grew louder. The scent of his slick became powerfully alluring. Tony rolled them over. Steve skin flushed a wonderful shade of pink. Tony threw off his shirt. He caught Steve’s soft pink lips in a kiss. Their tongues danced in a messy kissy only pulling away for only a moment.

“Bedroom?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded. Tony grabbed his hand and hurried to the bedroom. He pushed Steve gently into bed. The omega smiled below him. Tony quickly shed the rest of his clothes. This would be Steve’s first time having sex outside of heat. The alpha loved the idea. He’d make sure Steve remembered every moment of it.

“Tony”,

The sight of Steve spread out on his bed. Those blue lust-hazed eyes were focused on him. He stretched out alongside Steve. Tony placed a hand on Steve’s cheek. He leaned into the touch purring. They met in a slow soft kiss. Tony cringed when Steve's clothes scratched against his skin. He pulled down Steve’s pants and gasped. Steve was wearing those tight bright red panties with Ironman mask on the hip. The omega’s slick darkened the fabric.

The alpha seemed frozen for the moment. Steve laughed at the alpha stunned expression. He sat up and kissed Tony, bringing him out of his shock.

“I take it you like it”, said Steve.

Tony nodded. Steve shakes with silent laughter, closing the space between them. Their forms lying side by side. Tony was gazing at him with admiration as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world. He caressed Tony’s cheek. Steve shivered at the sensation of arousal. Tony’s hand tangled in his hair, bring him into a kiss. Steve gasped into their kiss when Tony’s hand snuck down his stomach to his cock. His free hand ran up down his back. The alpha hot breath tickled over his skin. He looped his leg around Tony’s thigh holding close, increasing the friction. Their tangled moaning forms were pressed firmly against each other’s, their skin damp with slick and sweat. Steve whined when Tony broke their close contact. The alpha moved atop him. Their breathing came in heavy pants. He bared his neck in silent submission. Steve moaned when Tony's sharpened teeth grazed against his sensitized skin.

“Ah”,

Steve bends his neck back further demanding more. He cries out when nips harder, but don’t break through his skin. He fisted the sheets.

“Tony”

The lustful tone sent a chill through Tony. He moved down Steve’s chest. Tony caught Steve’s nipple in his mouth, teasing the bud with his teeth. Steve keened. He dragged his lips down Steve’s tone stomach. He stopped at the waistband of Steve’s panties. They were drenched with slick.

“As much as I love these I prefer you bare”, said Tony.

How could he be talking? Steve whined, raising his hips. Tony slowly pulled down his underwear, tossing them aside. He spread his legs and whimpered.

“Turn over on your hands and knees”,

Steve took the position. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. He deeply breathed in scent. Tony could practically taste the tart-sweet scent. He ran his fingers over those smooth round cheeks. Tony ran his tongue over the wet leaking slit.

Steve fell forward onto his elbows when Tony slowly licked his slick from the source. He mewled as Tony’s tongue worked deeper. Steve fisted the blankets. He pressed back against the wet appendage trying to get it deeper. Steve screamed when Tony began to pump him. Steve fell over the edge into orgasm. He came in Tony’s hand. Steve collapsed into the mattress letting the aftershocks of his pleasure. Tony turned him onto his back. Steve shivered when Tony licked the cum from his hand. The alpha’s mouth was wet with slick. Steve moaned the scent of Tony’s arousal was heavy in the air. Slick continued to leak from him. Their lips met again. Steve spread his legs for him, allowing him to rest between them. They moaned into their kiss as Tony slowly pushed into him.

The alpha made sure Steve felt every inch of him. He watched as pleasure took of his omega expressions. Steve’s leg coiled around his waist pulling him deeper. He pace became faster and harder as he was growing closer to their final release of the night. Tony vision went white as Steve clenched around him. Tony rode out his orgasm. He caressed Steve’s sweat-soaked skin. Before now he’d always hated this position. It felt far too intimate. Even in his blissed-out state, Steve looked at him with such affection. Steve gently kissed him.

“You are so beautiful”, he said.

Steve blushed. Tony shivered when pulled out of Steve’s warm wet heat.

“Worth the wait?” asked Steve.

“More than worth it. Remind me to buy you some proper lingerie”, he said.

“I doubt you’ll forget”, said Steve.

“Mmm, you’re right”, said Tony.

“It will be more difficult getting me into them”, he said.

“I’m never one to back down from a challenge”, said Tony.

Steve gave tired laugh. He felt like Jell-O.

“So what was that key to?” asked Steve.

“I think it was for the janitor’s closest”, said Tony.

Steve yawned. He huddled closely to Tony. Their forms were sticky and sweaty, but he didn’t care. Showering could wait until morning. Tony huddled close to him.

“Goodnight Tony”, he whispered.

“Night Steve”,

Steve groaned when he woke up in a sticky mess the next morning. He carefully untangled himself from Tony. He kissed the sleeping alpha on the forehead. Jarvis turned on the shower. He got in. Jarvis set it to the perfect temperature. He washed away the smell of last night. Steve dressed and went into the kitchen. The room smelled of pine trees.

“Merry Christmas Steve. It’s eight in the morning”, said Jarvis.

Steve smiled. This was his first Christmas in seventy years. He hadn’t gotten Tony a present. Steve was sure the alpha wouldn’t care, but he couldn’t help feeling a little guilty. After last night the alpha wouldn’t care.

“Jarvis, you called me, Steve”,

“Yes, Sir informed to call by Steve from now on”, said Jarvis.

Steve picked up the key from the floor. He strung it onto his S.H.I.E.L.D apartment key. It may not go to anything, but its sentimental value was worth keeping. Steve frowned. Would S.H.I.E.L.D allow him to leave? They put such stress on keeping him a secret. Him living in the middle of Manhattan with an attention magnet like Tony Stark wasn't a safe way to keep that secret. He wanted this. Maybe could stay in Malibu with Tony. His house there was secluded enough. It was bound to have tech to keep prying eyes out. He was willing to leave his home state for who knows how long for this alpha.

“Having seconds thoughts?”

Steve turned to see a freshly showered Tony behind him.

“No, I’m not sure if S.H.I.E.L.D will allow me”, he said.

“They haven’t inferred so far. Besides no looks for a dead man”, said Tony.

“You have a point”, he said.

“I can even convert one of the guest bedrooms into a studio for you”, said Tony.

“You don’t have to do that”, said Steve.

“I want to”, he said.

Tony made breakfast.

“Sorry, I didn’t get you anything”, said Steve.

“What are you talking about? You gave me exactly what I wished for. I got to unwrap you on my bed”, said Tony.

Steve turned red. Tony smirked. He loved it when Steve blushed. Tony leaned closer.

“And you tasted so sweet”, he whispered.

Steve tensed turning an even deeper shade of red. He tried hiding his face. Tony raised his face and kissed him.

“You still have to open your present”, said Tony.

He took Tony’s hand and led him to the garage, where a large wooden crate was waiting.

“Go ahead open it”, he said.

Steve easily popped off the wooden lid. He smiled when he saw rusted falling apart 1942 Harley Davidson WLA.

“I know it's a piece of shit, but I thought we could rebuild it together. Do you like it?” asked Tony.

Steve didn’t answer. Shit, he should have gotten the fully rebuilt one. Steve trapped him in a bear hug.

“I love it”, he said.

Steve was so happy. This was a commitment that Tony was willing to give him. He knew how hard it was for Tony willingly work on a project with someone.

“Steve, can’t breathe”

He quickly released him.

“Sorry”, he said.

“We can get started on designs now if you want”, said Tony.

Steve nodded. They sat at a work began planning things out. There were a few disagreements and bickering, but it was nothing serious. They spent the entire day in the lab. Eventually, New Year's Eve came around. Tony was already in his armor on the deck getting ready to leave.

“Don’t look so bitter. I’ll be back soon”, said Tony.

Steve’s arms remained crossed clearly pissed off, but too polite to admit it. He sighed.

“Take off the mask”, he said.

The facemask lifted. Steve kissed. He was slow to pull away.

“Trying to change my mind?” asked Tony.

“It clearly isn’t working well enough”, said Steve.

“I’ll be back before midnight”, he said.

“Don’t fly back if you’re drunk”, said Steve.

“I won’t”, said Tony with a roll of his eyes.

With another kiss goodbye and Tony left. Steve sighed. He was alone. It wasn’t too far of a walk to Times Square. He didn’t want to be surrounded by that many people. Look like he was staying in tonight. He took out his cell phone. Steve called Natasha.

 _“Hey, Steve how is your holiday going?”_ she asked.

In the background, Steve heard children playing.

“Where are you?” he asked.

 _“Can’t tell you”_ , she said.

Steve didn’t pry. There were very good reasons for Natasha wanting to keep her private life a secret.

“It’s going well”, said Steve.

 _“I can hear the smile in your voice. Did you get laid?”_ asked Natasha.

Steve turned red.

“Yes”,

 _“I knew it”_ , she said.

“That’s only half the reason”, he said.

 _“And the other reason?”_ she asked.

“He asked me to move in”, said Steve.

 _“What did you say?”_ asked Natasha.

“Yes, do you think it’s too soon”, he asked.

 _“No, all that matters is it feels right to you”_ , she said.

“But will S.H.I.E.L.D allow it”, he said.

 _“If was an issue they would have already said so”,_ said Natasha.

S.H.I.E.L.D wanted the two together. Natasha knew Fury was hoping for a next generation of the Avenger Inchoative. She didn’t know more than specific details than that. Natasha was happy that Steve was happy.

“True”, he said.

“What are you and Tony doing for New Year's Eve?” asked Natasha.

He huffed.

“Nothing, he had to go his New Years Eve Party. He didn’t want to but Pepper pestered him into going. He said he’d be back before midnight”, said Steve.

 _“And you couldn’t convince him”_ , she said.

“I know I could have, but if I did there would be too much attention to why he didn’t show up to his own party”, said Steve.

Natasha smiled at the confidence in Steve’s voice on such a topic.

 _“Don’t forget to tell Phil about your change in your living arrangement”_ , she said.

“I will. Bye Nat”, he said.

 _“Bye”_ , she said.

Steve called Phil.

 _“What can I do for you, Captain Rogers?”_ he asked.

“Phil, I told you to call me, Steve”,

 _“What did you want to tell me, Steve?”_ he asked.

“I’m moving in with Tony. Will that be a problem?” asked Steve.

 _“No, thanks for giving us notice”_ , said Phil.

“Bye Phil, have a happy New Years”, said Steve.

 _“You too”,_ he said.

That was simpler than he thought. Now, what to do? He took out his sketchbook began drawling. When he finished a little more than an hour past. He showered and went into the closet. Steve pulled open a drawer. He turned red he saw several sets of lingerie tucked in the corner. Tony must have done this when he was sleeping.

Tony made his grand entrance to his party, earning massive applause. His armor disengaged. He mingled and escaped toward the bar. He ordered himself a dirty martini and moved to a secluded area.

“You look miserable”,

“Rhodey didn’t expect you here”,

“I’m your government endorsed babysitter. I’m being paid to be here, but I don’t even think I need to be here. It’s clear you want to get back your boyfriend”, he said.

Tony checked his watch only a little while longer.

“How is he?” asked Rhodes.

“He’s moving in”, said Tony.

Rhodes choked on his drink. He regained his breath.

“You asked him to move in?” he said.

“Just told you that”, Tony finished his drink.

“Want another?” asked Rhodes.

“No, I told him I wouldn’t fly back drunk”, said Tony.

Rhodes had to take a moment to stare at his friend in pure disbelief. Tony was listening and obeying willingly. His friend was head over heels in love. Tony was truly in love. He was happy for his friend. Tony kept on glancing at his watch.

“Finally”,

He rushed to his armor. Tony took off. He sped through the sky toward home. Toward Steve, his omega. He landed his tower. Mechanical arms removed his armor as toward the door. Steve laying on the couch working through a nightmare. He carefully approached. Steve caressed the omega’s cheek.

“Shh, it’s alright beautiful”,

Steve leaned into his touch. The fear that once haunted Steve’s expression melted away. Those blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled sleepily. Steve stretched out and purred.

“You’re late”, he said.

“Only by five minutes”,

Steve leaned forward, catching the alpha in a kiss.

“Happy New Year”, he said.

“A great start to the new year so far”, said Tony.

“I would say so”, said Steve.

Tony joined him on the couch. He rested his head on the alpha’s lap.

“What were you dreaming of?” asked Tony.

“I don’t want to talk about that”, he said, trying to hide his face in the alpha’s chest.

“Steve”,

He sighed. Tony wouldn’t drop until he told him.

“It wasn’t a specific moment of the war. It was battle. I don’t know where or when. It was dark and all I could hear shell fire”, he said.

“You’re safe now”, said Tony.

His night terrors lessened but they were still there. Tony helped worked through them, never judging. They fell asleep on the couch. Steve woke early in the morning. His head rested on Tony’s chest. There was a large drool spot on the alpha’s dress shirt. He couldn’t move without waking up Tony. Steve stayed still looking up at the ceiling, waiting for Tony to wake up. Slowly he felt himself easing back into sleep. Then his phone rang. He carefully reached over Tony and grabbed it from the coffee table.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Steve. It’s Rhodes”,_

Steve relaxed gratefully it was not, Pepper. The CEO thought it important for him to have her number and he couldn’t argue against. There had been no occasion where he had to call her.

“Happy New Year”, he said.

 _“To you too. I wanted to check if Tony got there okay”_ , said Rhodes.

“He made back. Thanks for checking in”, he said.

 _“I’ll leave you to your morning. Tell Tony I said hey when he wakes up_ ”, said Rhodes.

“I will. Bye”,

Steve couldn’t get back to sleep. He carefully moved from the couch. Tony was in deep sleep. He pulled a blanket over him.

“Jarvis”,

“Yes”,

“Can you place an order Bagel Factory?” asked Steve.

“Of course your usual order?”

“Yeah”,

Steve got dressed and left. If Tony woke up Jarvis would tell him where he went. The bagel shop was less than a block away so he wouldn’t be gone long. The sidewalks were almost empty. Beer cans and other things from the New Years celebration littered the streets. He opened the doors of the bagel shop and went picked up his ordered. He paid with his S.H.I.E.L.D. credit card. He came out of the shop with two large brown paper bags filled bagels and several containers filled with cream cheese. Steve started his walk home. He stopped. Home, he had one now with a boyfriend who was asleep on their couch. By the time he got to the penthouse floor, Tony was showing signs of waking up. He placed the paper bags on the kitchen counter. Steve toed off his shoes. He poured Tony a mug of coffee. He handed the drowsy alpha.

“Thanks”,

Tony took a sip. Steve seemed to be in a good mood.

“You’re in a good mood”, he said.

“Just happy my boyfriend is home”, said Steve. Tony smiled.

“You said home”,

“This is my home”,

Tony’s alpha swooned with pride. He created an environment Steve thought of as home. He caught Steve in a kiss.

“We’ll get your things from S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow”, said Tony.

“Sounds perfect to me”, said Steve.

They settled at the kitchen island. Steve was quick to snag an everything bagel and smother it in cream cheese.

“We have to tell Happy”, said Steve.

Tony nodded.

“I hope it isn’t too much of a surprise for him”, he said.

“He’ll be fine. We can tell him now if you want”, said Tony.

“No, let him enjoy his holiday”, said Steve.

Tony turned on the news. He always watched CNN or MSNBC. When he asked of another other news channels he turned on FOX News to prove its idiocy after five minutes he grew frustrated and told Jarvis to block it. It left the alpha in a mood for a good ten minutes. Tony was the most liberal alpha he’d ever met. It was refreshing.

“Whose your favorite reporter?” asked Tony.

“My favorite radio reporter was Walter Cronkite. Had a nice voice and actually told the true brutality of what was going on not only in Europe but also in North Africa. Is he still around?” asked Steve.

“Died in 2009”,

“Too bad”,

“Did you ever meet him?” asked Tony.

“Didn’t have time to talk to many reporters. I knew he did some reports on me. I would have done an interview with him”, said Steve.

“So you liked his voice? Any other celebrity crushes?” asked Tony.

“I liked his voice. It was very soothing and calm even with all the chaos. It was impressive for a civilian”, said Steve.

Tony instantly picked up on the faint blush on Steve’s cheek.

“You had a crush on someone. Come on Steve. I won’t drop it until you tell me”, he said.

“Clark Gable saw Gone With the Wind twice because of him”,

Tony didn’t seem jealous, but he was smirking. That smirk arose some many questions.

“Why?”

Steve's cheeks began heat with blush.

“Well, he was very attractive alpha physically. Nice shoulders and big hands”, said Steve.

“What else besides the physical features?” asked Tony.

“This he mischievous clever gaze like he always knew something you didn’t. He seemed to an effortless mysterious confidence to him. Like even once you got to know him he could still be a complete mystery”, said Steve.

He turned red when realized just how much of a type he had. Howard and Tony fell into the category, even Peggy did to some extent. Tony was smirking.

“Shut up”,

“I didn’t say anything”,

“You’re smirking that’s more than enough to earn shut up”, said Steve tossing a bagel at the alpha.

“We can watch Gone With the Wind if you want tonight. We can watch it in color”, said Tony.

Steve threw another bagel at the alpha.

“What did I do that time?” said Tony.

“Seemed right at the moment”, said Steve with a shrug of his shoulders.

The day passed peacefully. Woke before Tony and got a few hours in the gym. Tony had modified gym so it could meet his level of exercise. He went to the kitchen. Tony was there only wearing a towel.

“Get dressed. Happy will be here soon”, said Steve.

“He’s seen me in worst states of undress”, said Tony.

Steve shook his head.

“Why doesn’t that come as a surprise? Should I assume most of the people under your employment have seen you in various stages of nakedness”, he said.

“Safe to say. It’s happened far less frequently since I meant you”, he said.

“Good to know. Now get dressed”, said Steve.

“Fine honey”, he said.

Tony kissed him on the cheek. He knew that it would take ten to thirty minutes for the alpha to get ready. The elevator doors opened and Happy came striding in.

“Morning Steve”, he said.

“Morning, umm there’s something I need to tell you. I’m-

“You’re pregnant”, said Happy turning pale in the face.

“I’m not pregnant”, he said.

“Oh, thank god. I don’t think my heart could handle another pregnancy scare”, said Happy.

“Would you excuse me for a moment?” said Steve.

“Sure”, said Happy.

He went to the closet where Tony was deciding between two near identical jackets. There was alway the chance, but now that idea has been stated it worried him. If anyone were having Tony’s pups it would be him. Steve shook the idea from his head.

“Just need a minute”, said Tony.

“Tony”,

He tensed. That tone was never a good sound. It meant that he’d doe something wrong.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Do I have to worry about you having illegitimate pups running around?” asked Steve.

Tony relaxed immediately.

“I was always careful in that aspect of my life”, he said.

“Good, wear this one”, said Steve picking one of the jackets.

“What brought that on?” asked Tony.

“I was going to tell Happy who was and he thought I was pregnant. Then he told me his heart couldn’t take another pregnancy scare”, he said.

“I have no pups running around”, said Tony.

Steve pulled him out of the closet. Happy had helped himself to coffee and a bagel.

“Happy, Steve going be moving”, said Tony.

He nearly dropped his mug he stared at Tony making sure he was serious.

“If he needs you to take him anywhere he wants”, said Tony.

“You don’t have to go out of your way. I don’t want to impose. I can drive myself most places”, said Steve.

Happy nodded.

“Oh, and Steve is Captain America”, said Tony.

The mug slipped from his hand. Before now he hadn’t really looked at Steve. How could he not see before?

“Are you okay?” asked Steve.

The older alpha had gone still in his shock.

“Fine, it’s an honor to meet. I think you moving is more surprising”, said Happy.

“I don’t have many things so it shouldn’t take long”, said Steve.

“Well, the van is ready. I’ll follow you”, said Happy. Steve got into a car with Tony.

“He handled that remarkably well”, said Steve.

“After all he’s just hiding his excitement”, said Tony.

Steve leaned back into the seat. Seventies music was playing. Tony had been introducing him to different musicians. He preferred the Beetles over the Rolling Stones, who were one of Tony’s favorites bands. It wasn't that Rolling Stones were bad he just preferred the gentler tones of Beetles. So far some of his favorite singers were Etta James, Elton John, Frank Sinatra, The Supremes, Sam Cooke, Otis Redding, and Stevie Wonder. That was only the short list. He still hadn’t given Elvis a good listening too but it was on his list. They pulled up the S.H.I.E.L.D facility. He took some of the boxes and bubble wrap from the van.

“Happy take my car and get some lunch. We can pack up. I’ll call you for pick up”, said Tony tossing over his keys.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Tony nodded.

“There’s a great diner not far from here”, said Steve.

“Alright, I get the hint”, said Happy.

“Thanks”, he said.

“No problem”, said Happy with a wave of his hand.

Steve led Tony to his apartment. He tensed when realized everything was out. His paintings were on display. Steve quickly fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, hoping Tony hadn’t noticed the hesitation. Tony followed him inside.

“I know it’s not much, but it was enough for me”, said Steve.

Not much described the room perfectly. There was a small kitchen nook with cheap tile flooring, which led to a small living area. The living area was converted into a studio. It smelled of oil paints. There were twenty paintings of varying sizes. Half of them contained a train. Tony took close look at the paintings. The strokes of the brush could be seen in the work, heavy and aggressive, but some were saddened and calm in their motion. The paint was heavily layered. Most of the works were painted in cool tones, but three of them were in warm colors. Some were obvious in their meanings, but others were abstract their true meanings. One of the more obvious featured a red skull melting away into black background. Tony knew how intimate a reveal this was for Steve.

Steve watched as Tony took his time examining each of his paintings. He played with his fingers waiting for a response. If they were bad he wished the alpha would just get it over with and tell him so.

“These are beautiful, Steve”,

“What?”

“I can see elements of Van Gogh, but more aggressive. You turned the fear and pain of your past into something beautiful”, said Tony.

He smiled when Steve’s arms wrapped around him. His back was pressed against Steve’s firm chest.

“Thank you”,

They started packing up the few things Steve. They left some clothes there, knowing he might have to stay there after missions. The clothes he packed fit into one box. He placed his dress uniform in a garment bag. How quickly the packing went remind him how few things he had. The most cumbersome things to pack were his painting each had to be carefully wrapped. Steve easily grabbed two boxes.

“I’ll take these down to the van”, said Steve.

Tony nodded. Helping his boyfriend move out wasn’t something he ever thought he’d do. There was knock at the door.

“Steve?”

It was a feminine voice, but the scent was alpha. He recognized the scent vaguely. It was alpha scent he found on Steve when he first picked up for heat.

“No, he’s packing the van”, he said.

“Stark”,

He didn’t miss the low growl in her tone.

“You’re the neighbor”, he said.

“Kate, why are here, Mr. Stark?” she asked.

“Helping my boyfriend move out”, he said.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes”,

He straightened to his full height. Steve was taken and he wasn’t sharing.

“Tony?”

Steve froze at the doorway when saw Kate and Tony. The two were sizing each other up. Silent aggression charged the air just waiting for a spark. Steve had seen this before, but never thought it would have over him. Some omegas loved this but Steve hated it.

“Tony”,

he warned. The man snapped from his stance.

“Kate, I know you’re probably more needed in the medical wing than here”, said Steve.

She glared at him but left.

“Another bonus to moving within with you don’t have to deal with her”, said Tony.

“I still have to come here to meet with my therapist”, said Steve.

“Alright”, said Tony.

They finished packing up his room. Happy left in the van.

“Would you want to get lunch?” asked Steve.

“Sure”,

Tony followed Steve’s directions to a small diner. It had a sixties theme. Steve walked toward the back that looked out on the road.

“Usual honey?” asked the waitress.

“Yes, thank you”, said Steve.

“Hamburger and diet coke”, said Tony.

“Alright, that will be out soon”, “That was your neighbor”, said Tony.

“Yeah, she can be a bit much”, he said.

“Did you consider her for your alpha?” said Tony.

“No, I have no attraction to female alphas. They are nice though. Kate is just a bit pushy”, said Steve.

“How so?” he asked.

The alpha tone was seeping into Tony’s voice.

“Watch your tone. I’m capable of handling her myself”, said Steve.

Tony took a breath. He hated easily he slipped into that territorial alpha tone when a threat was anywhere near Steve. It was something he had to get over. Their orders came. Tony smiled softly when Steve instantly dipped his French fry into his strawberry milkshake. It was a cute cork. The meal was cozy. He could tell Steve was holding his appetite so ordered something to go. They went home. Happy had gotten a good head start on them the boxes and paintings were unpacked in the garage. They moved the painting into the guest bedroom. Tony unwrapped one of the smaller paintings. It was 24x 30. It was a glowing blue cube floating in a black background.

“Steve, what is this?” asked Tony.

He flinched at the painting of the Tesseract.

“Something humans should have never been able to have”, he said.

Steve’s voice seemed far away. Tony quickly wrapped his arms around the omega. Steve slowly unwound in his embrace. He smiled when Steve nosed against his neck. He slowly pulled away.

“Thanks, Tony”,

“No problem”,

They went into the kitchen. Tony noticed a shoebox on the counter. It was slightly beaten up on the corners and rattled slightly when he lifted it. Steve wouldn’t have brought it if weren’t important.

“Where do you want this?” he asked.

Steve took it from him and set it gently on the counter again. He ran his hand across the lid.

“What is it?” he asked.

“You’ll think it’s stupid”, said Steve.

“I won’t, it’s important to you”, he reassured.

Steve opened the box, letting him see inside. Paper-clipped neatly were all their museum tickets from their dates. Lining box was one of his pillowcases. When had Steve taken it? Tucked into the corner was a locket with Peggy Carter’s image. There item were knickknacks that Steve collected through his missions.

“This isn’t stupid, Steve”, he said before placing a gentle kiss on Steve’s cheek. Steve smiled.

He wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and gave him a real kiss.

“Thank you, Tony”, he said.

“Where do you want to put it?” asked Tony.

“It goes under the bed”, he said.

“Why?”

“When I have nightmares it helps to have a good memory I can actually grab onto. Having it under the bed makes easy to access”, said Steve.

“Let get you something better than a shoebox to store them in”, he said.

“Alright but until then it stays under the bed”, said Steve.

A few days after Steve moved in he was sent off a mission. Tony was growing anxious it had been two weeks since he last saw Steve. This was longest he’d been away from him. He had to get used to kind of separation Steve would be sent on mission frequently for varying amounts of time. He was sure the omega was fine, but his mind couldn’t help going to worse option. In the time construction had been done to guest room converting in the perfect studio for Steve all it was missing was Steve.

Steve was tired. He wanted nothing more than to get back home. Finally, he got to the tower. He still found the building ugly but it was home nonetheless.

“Good morning, Steve”, said Jarvis.

“Morning?”

“It’s 1:30 am”,

“Tony?”

“In the lab”

“Of course he is”,

Tony was working on at the table. Steve wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist. He purred. Steve nuzzled his neck. Tony turned around kissed him. He pulled away and yawned.

“Long mission?”

Steve nodded, leaning more of his weight into the alpha. He took Tony’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Tony willing followed behind him.

“Wait, I want to show you something first”, he said.

Steve allowed Tony to lead him away from the bedroom. Tony opened the door of the guest bedroom. It had been completely converted into a studio. It was perfect. His old paintings were neatly shelved and everything was where it should be.

"It's perfect Tony. Thank you," he said.

“Do you think it will be a bad night?” asked Tony.

He nodded.

“I’ll be here for you”,

“I know”,

Steve fell into a restless sleep. Waking an hour later in a cold sweat. Tony was asleep next to him. The alpha’s arms were wrapped around him. He carefully moved Tony’s arm from him. He took the shoebox from under the bed. Steve ran his fingers along one of the surfaces of the object but it wasn’t enough. He left the box on the bed. Before leaving he kissed Tony. Steve went to his newly built studio. He grabbed a 30x40 canvas and placed it on the isle.

Tony woke an hour later. Steve’s side of the bed was empty. He got up and saw the studio door was open. Steve was working on a new painting. He could smell the stress and anxiety but was easing as Steve painted. Tony watched from the doorway not wanting to disturb the moment.

“You can come in”, said Steve.

He walked in. Steve allowed him to get a better look at the painting. The background wasn’t finished, but it held the same dark and cool tones that followed most of Steve’s paintings. Unlike so many of the other paintings, this one had two human figures. They weren't fully detailed but one had a red face.

“When is this?” he asked.

“My final battle with Red Skull”, said Steve.

“Do you think you’ll be getting back to sleep?” asked Tony.

Steve shook his head.

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” asked Tony.

“No, I want some time alone”, he said.

He wasn’t going to push his presence on Steve. Tony kissed Steve before letting him get back to work. When he got into bed he knocked Steve’s box from the bed.

“Fuck”,

The neatly folded pillowcase had unraveled revealing an old piece of paper. He recognized the handwriting as Howard’s. Tony lifted the letter and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter Cronkite – was actually a radio reporter in WWII that focused on battles in Europe and North Africa. This served as the foundation of a long career as a reporter.


	20. Love Lost to History

Tony’s heart sank as he read over the letter. His chest heavy with anger and ache. The relationship between Steve and Howard was more than he thought. He never thought this would be an issue. It wasn’t the one-sidedness he thought it was. The letter crumpled in his hand.

Steve's concentration broken when the door to their bedroom slammed. Tony came storming into the studio. Aggression, anger, and hurt were leaking off him in waves.

“Tony?”

He tried coming closer but Tony backed away him. The simple motion of rejection revealed how deeply Tony was hurting.

“What’s wrong?”

Tony glared at him. Behind the anger there was pain. What happened?! He was relaxed minutes ago. What changed? 

“I asked you from the start what you were to him. You told me he was your friend”,

"He was," 

"Then what's this?" said Tony. 

In the alpha's hand was Howard letter. No!

“Shit,"

He should have gotten rid of it. This was his fault. 

“Let me explain!” he begged.

“What’s there to explain?! For the longest time I thought Howard’s feelings were one-sided but no apparently they were mutual. Don’t lie to me and say they weren’t”, growled Tony.

Steve shied from his gaze.

“I won’t lie to you”,

“That’s what I thought”,

He stormed out of the room, armor wrapping around as he stepped.

“Let me explain!” cried Steve.

“What’s there to explain? I was your replacement for him!” snarled Tony, before his faceplate slid shut.

No, he wasn’t going to let him go that easily! He ran out of the tower, jumping into the sky. Wind whipped through hair. His arms wrapped firmly around Tony. The impact slammed them through one of the lab windows. Tony landed on top of him. He grabbed the alpha’s arms, stopping him from flying away.

“YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!!” screamed Tony.

Fear and concern were eating away at his anger. What if he hadn’t caught him?! What was the idiot thinking?! He could survive losing their relationship, but truly losing Steve was something he would never get over. Steve turned them over. He bent Tony’s gauntlets before the alpha could make another attempt of escape. Now that he caught him he wasn’t letting go.

“There was no risk even if I missed I knew you’d catch me”,

“How?!”

“Because you love me, Tony!”

The alpha stilled underneath him. 

“What does that matter?! You only see me as a replacement for my father”, he yelled.

Steve tore off Tony’s mask, throwing it to the side. He forced the alpha to keep his gaze.

“I never thought of you that way. Howard was lust”, said Steve.

“Then why did you keep his letter?!” yelled Tony.

“It was something from past. And I tried getting rid of it so many times. You don’t know how much I regret keeping it”, he cried.

“And what we are! What makes me different?!”

“You really don’t know why. I thought it would be clear”,

Steve let him up. He moved away Steve, fighting his alpha urge to comfort the omega. Steve remained seated in the broken glass.

“You really don’t know”, he said his voice a whisper.

Steve got to his feet, not letting his guilt weigh him down. He’d hurt the man he loved. Tony had to know how sorry he was. He cupped Tony's face in his hands. Steve took a breath he had to say no matter how terrifying it may be.

“I love you, Tony”,

He moved his hands away, giving the alpha a chance to escape, but he remained.

“Sometimes you are the only thing keeping me sane. Until now I never thought I’d feel this way again”, he said.

He took a breath trying to stop his voice from shaking. Tears blurred his vision.

“Please, don’t let something from the past that meant nothing destroy our future”, he begged.

He went to move away, but Tony kept him in place. Those metal fingers gently wiped away his tears.

“I love you, Steve”,

Tony caught him in a kiss, his arm locked around Steve’s waist. His armor fell away breaking the boundary between them. He pressed himself closer to Steve, wanting to get rid of his distress. Their foreheads touched. Their gazes locked. Again they meet in a gentle kiss, which grew in its passion. His hands wandered memorizing the feel of Steve’s form. Steve broke their kiss, baring his neck to him. Tony brought his nose against it, deeply breathing in his scent. That honey vanilla scent took over his senses. He never wanted to part from it. Tony lapped Steve’s neck savoring the taste and the shivering reaction it caused in his omega.

“Tony," he moaned. 

Tony’s scent was intoxicating luring him further into a lustful wanting state. Steve became lost in Tony’s touch. His knees grew weak as those callused hands worked him perfectly. They sank to the floor. He spread his legs letting Tony rest his between them. Steve dropped his head back, baring his neck submissively. He looked up at his alpha through his eyelashes. A desperate want for his alpha filled him. Steve raised his hips and whined.

Tony yanked down his pants. Tony’s hand tangled in his hair, dragging him into a deep kiss. Their tongues fought briefly for dominance before Steve gave into his submissive instinct. He was barely aware of Tony’s head bumping against his entrance. He hooked his leg around Tony’s waist, keeping him close, desperate to keep the close physical contact. They moaned both moaned as Tony thrust forward, filling him in one full stroke. It was a frantic brutal pace between them. The only sounds were the slap of their skin and their cries of pleasure. Steve clawed desperately at the cement floor, searching for something he could brace himself against. His alpha’s thrust grew rapid. They were close. He clenched around Tony, so needing release. It came when Tony’s teeth sunk into his neck. He screamed as a blinding ecstasy swept through him. Tony held him closely as he reached his own release. The alpha collapsed on top of him.

Tony slowly pulled out of beautiful being underneath him. The taste of Steve’s blood lingered in his mouth. He licked his lips savoring the flavor. When he recovered slightly from bliss he pulled up his pants. His attention turned to Steve who was still working through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He ran his fingers through Steve’s damp hair. Those hazy blue eyes focused on him seeking forgiveness.

Steve pulled up his pants. His legs were pleasurably numb. He managed to sit up. Steve took Tony’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“I do love you. I was young and Howard was the first alpha to ever take interest in me in a positive way. I’d never experienced that before, I couldn’t help having a crush”, he said.

Tony attention was focused forward, but he seemed to be listening.

“Please, look at me”,

It was a whimper of a sentence, but it earned a reaction.

“I promise you I never thought of you as a replacement for him. Do you believe me?” he asked.

The moment of silence between them seemed to last forever.

“Yes”,

“I’m so sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me”, he begged.

“You don’t need my forgiveness,"

“What?”

Tony swallowed.

“I was wrong for reacting that way”, he said.

The admission caught him off guard. He wasn’t expecting Tony admit wrongdoing. Steve didn't blame the alpha for reacting the way he did. It was reasonable. He didn’t know what say, so he nuzzled against Tony neck seeking comfort in his embrace. Tony’s arm wrapped around his shoulders drawing him closer.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. Not many are willing to jump off ninety-three story building to prove a point to me”, he said.

“I’ll do it again if I have to”, said Steve.

There no doubt in the alpha's mind that Steve would do it again to prove a point to him.

"Please find another way of proving a point to me. My heart can only take so much," said Tony. 

He slowly got to his feet. Tony offered Steve a hand up. Steve took it but used it as an opportunity to catch him in a hug. He ran his hand down Steve’s back. Tony was still processing all that had happened in the short time. All he knew was Steve was his and their relationship managed to survive another fight.

“It’s alright sweetheart. We’re okay”, he said.

Steve slowly pulled away.

“What about the window?” he asked.

Only Steve would think of that after what they just went through. 

“I’ve already sent away for repairs”, said Jarvis.

“Already taken care of”, said Tony.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator. It took them to the penthouse. 

“Jarvis, get the bath ready”, said Tony.

“Yes, Sir”,

They went to the bathroom. Steve undressed. Tony stopped, taking notice of the fading fingerprint-shaped bruises on his hips. He brushed his hand along the mark.

“Was I too rough?”

“No”,

Steve got into the tub. He was tired before and now he was exhausted now. Tony got in behind him. He yawned. Steve was jolted from his drowsy state when Tony’s tongue lapped over the bite mark he’d left on his neck. It was healing but at a much slower pace. Tony continued to nuzzle, lick, and nip at him causing him to purr. This behavior was due to where the bite's placement. He’d bitten into his scent gland, which also explained the alpha’s tending behavior. Alphas rarely bit an unclaimed omega in such area outside of heat. Dry bites only happened with close unbounded omega alpha pairs that were close to claiming each other as mates. No, Tony only did it in the heat of the moment. He wished it could lead to more. The thought escaped him when Tony started washing his hair, working out the tangles.

Steve got out of the tub when clean. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Steve kneeled next to him. He squirted shampoo in his hand and started working it gently into his thick brown locks. Steve washed the suds from Tony’s hair, careful not to get any his eyes. He turned away as Tony got out. Steve wanted nothing more than to sleep. He settled in bed. Tony’s warmth was pressed against his back. He turned to face him.

“Tony?”

“Mmm,"

“Do you want to claim me?” he asked.

“In time yes. Would you want that?” asked Tony.

“Yes, in time”,

Maybe in a few heats then their bond will be secure enough. He smiled. After a claim, marriage followed shortly after. Steve’s heart raced at the idea. Would Tony go that far with him? He didn’t want to push the subject and scare him off. If their relationship continued there would be bumps, but they’d get there eventually there.

“Love you”, whispered Steve.

“Love you too, sweetheart”, said Tony.

Steve pressed close to Tony. He’d actually said it. After seventy years trapped in the ice, he’d found love again. He’d survived the horrors of war, yet he found such love, unlike so many of the war. What had he done to deserve this? What if he lost it?! He nosed against Tony’s throat for support.

“I’m sorry. Shh, don’t cry”, he said.

Steve didn’t even realize he was crying.

“It isn’t you”,

“Tell me what’s wrong so I can help”,

“I’m scared”,

It was only two simple whispered words but urged him into a protective mode. He tightened his hold on Steve. Tony purred, hoping it would relax the omega’s current stressed state.

“What’s scaring you?” asked Tony.

“Losing this. I’ve lost so much”, said Steve, tightening his hold on the alpha. 

"Despite the mistakes, I've made and will undoubtedly make in the future in our relationship you'll never lose how I feel about you," he said.

The confidence and soundness of Tony’s voice allowed Steve to relax.

“Thank you”, he whispered.

Steve settled in his arms soon falling asleep. Tony ran his fingers through the omega’s golden brown hair. Steve nuzzled closely to his neck. He couldn’t lose this. Tony ran his fingers over the fading bite mark on Steve’s neck. He smiled when Steve started purring in his sleep. How could Steve fall in love with him?

“You’ll have to tell me what I did to make you fall in love with me”, he whispered.

He would hang onto it as long as possible. They survived two major fights that could have put an end to their relationship. If they lasted for six months maybe he could consider getting a ring. The thought woke him up. He was willingly considering marriage. When he got to the six-month point with Pepper she left bridal magazines around the house, her way hinting to him that it was time. Her hinting only prove to agitate him and make him push off the idea. How would he even explain Steve? It wouldn’t hurt to put on an engagement ring on Steve’s hand though. They could always have a long engagement. He’ll get Steve’s ring size just in case.

“Jarvis”,

“Yes, Sir”,

“Calculate Steve’s rings size”,

“Nine, Sir”,

“Erase this conversation from your memory”, said Tony.

“Yes, sir”,

It was too late for him to erase the thought from his mind. There was no forgetting it now. It was best to think of the present. He nuzzled against Steve's neck and fell asleep. He groaned several hours later when his phone rang. Steve was tucked in arms.

“Ms. Potts is calling”, said Jarvis.

“Tell her to call back later!” growled Steve.

Tony smirked as the line went quiet.

“Feeling a bit possessive this morning?” he said.

“I want to keep you to myself a little while longer”, said Steve, his arms winding around Tony.

“Mmm, that can be arranged”, said Tony.

“Perfect”, sighed Steve.

Tony fell asleep again. He spent another twenty minutes in bed just holding the alpha close. Steve forced himself from the comfort of his bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Tony from the bed. 

"There's something I have to do," he said. 

He found the crumpled letter on the floor. Steve took it to the sink and went in search for matches.

“What are you looking for?” asked Tony.

“Matches?"

Tony tossed him a box. He watched as Steve burned the letter.

“I should have done that sooner”, he said.

“How do you feel?” asked Tony, his arm winding around Steve.

“Better”,

He turned in Tony’s embrace. Steve placed a quick peck on the alpha’s lips.

“Whose turn is it to make breakfast?” asked Tony.

“Yours”, said Steve.

“What do you want?” asked Tony.

“French toast I’ll help”, said Steve.

“You’ll have to let go of me first”,

“A bit longer”,

He nuzzled closely his alpha’s neck. Steve clenched his jaw when he felt his teeth lengthen. He so wanted to mark the alpha.

“Steve?”

“Say it again, please”, he said gently nosing against the alpha’s neck.

Steve knew the words were difficult for the alpha. He wanted to hear it one more time to make sure it was real. The moment it was first truly said was so chaotic.

“I love you, Steve”,

The omega's reaction was perfect. A light pink blush spread across his cheeks and a gentle smile.

“Love you too, Tony”, he said.

Tony’s heart raced. He was so genuine. Tony caressed Steve’s cheek. Steve leaned into his touch. He’s so perfect.

“I’ll get a start on breakfast”, he said.

Steve went into the bathroom. He leaned over the mirror. Steve raised his upper lip. He thought of marking Tony with his claim. Steve flinched with his canines extended into mating teeth. They’d never had a reason to show before now. He took a breath and they retracted to their original length. He rubbed his jaw trying to relieve some of the soreness. Steve went into the kitchen to help Tony. He ended up taking over the task when the news distracted Tony. He seemed particularly interested in the business news focusing on the Osborne Company.

“Who are they?” asked Steve.

“One of the rival weapons company. They took up the military contracts my company held. There is work mid grade better than the shit Hammer produced”, said Tony.

His gaze traveled over his alpha. Mmm, there was a nice ring to that. They way his teeth dug into his neck was perfect.

“Something on your mind”, said Tony, catching the omega's aroused scent. 

“It’s nothing”, said Steve trying to refocus on his current task.

Steve was blushing. Tony smirked as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist holding him close. His hands traveled under Steve’s shirt.

“Tony, breakfast,"

“What's on your mind once you do I’ll let you get back to breakfast”, he said.

Steve took his breath.

“I liked it when you bit me. And next we umm-

“Have sex?”

Steve nervously clenched a dishtowel.

“Could I bite your neck next time?” he asked quickly.

He couldn’t meet the alpha's gaze. Tony laughed.

“Sure, I thought you were going to ask to mount me”, he said.

Steve’s mind went blank at the idea. Could an omega do that to an alpha?

“Steve, you’re burning the French toast”, said Tony.

Steve quickly pulled the pan off the heat and scrapped the burnt pieces into the trash.

Tony smirked enjoying Steve's stunned reaction. He was willing to give that Steve. He couldn’t risk trying it with any omega but Steve, fearing a press scandal.

“You’d let me do that?” he asked.

Tony nodded. That was an ultimate submission by an alpha. Most would never even offer the idea jokingly to their omega, but Tony wasn’t the average alpha. He wasn’t sure if he was quiet ready to try that yet, but the offer being there meant so much. It showed how much trust Tony had in him. He hugged Tony locking their lips together. Steve slowly pulled away.

“Thank you”,

“We’ll both enjoy when it happens”,

He shook his head, trying to refocus on his attention on breakfast. When done cooking he placed the plates in the dishwasher. It made cleaning up so much easier. Steve filled his plate and was about to relax when Tony’s phone rang.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is calling”, said Jarvis.

“Don’t”, warned Steve.

He realized he was being possessive. Pepper had a long relationship with Tony until she found someone new probably keep not wanting her near his alpha. She wasn’t like young omega flirts, he knew Tony may flirt with them but it meant nothing. He should have bitten him. This had to be due to his heat. Only nine days. They hadn’t talked about it yet.

“Mmm, I love your possessive side”, said Tony.

“Just take the call”, said Steve with a roll of his eyes.

Steve settled for breakfast while Tony made his business call. He hoped that this heat would spend less of it feral. He wanted to be truly present when it happened. Tony came back several minutes later. His expression told him it hadn’t gone well.

“What happened?” asked Steve.

“I have to go to Tokyo”, said Tony.

“Can’t Pepper go?” asked Steve.

Tony shook his head.

“When?” asked Steve.

“I leave the 22nd. Come back 24th”, said Tony.

Steve sighed. He instantly lost his appetite he pushed away his plate.

“If I could get out of this I would”, said Tony.

“I know. You’ll find a way to make it up to me”, he said, but that didn’t make it any less disappointing.

“I will now?” said Tony.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with something”, he said.

“A romantic weekend in Italy or France”, offered Tony.

Honestly, that sounded more than perfect, but the weekend was cutting a little to close to his heat. Even without his upcoming heat, he couldn’t risk it. There was a chance he could be recognized. He was well known in Italy, France, Germany, and England. He was even given an honorary knighthood by the queen. Steve wanted to be out in public with the man he loved. They couldn’t do something as simple as a walk through Central Park with his boyfriend. What if they ever got married how would that work? What if they had a pup? How would that work? 

“Steve?”

Tony turned Steve in his seat. The omega rested his head against his chest. He carded his fingers through Steve's hair.

“I wish we could out like normal couples”, he said.

“Me too”,

Tony wanted to show off Steve. Any alpha would. 

“We still need to discuss your heat”, said Tony.

Steve groaned. He didn't want to think of that. 

“I want to spend it in Malibu. It's more private there”, he said.

At least there they could be outside in public without being noticed.

“That can be arranged. Call Happy when you’re ready to go. And I’ll have some toys for you there”, said Tony.

Steve turned red.

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll do fine on my own”, he said.

“Steve, you were with me for your first heat. Your body will be more desperate to lure me back, so things may get started faster than before. I want you to be satisfied if I’m not there to help”, said Tony.

Tony was right. It was best to be cautious. He glanced at his watch. His appointment was soon.

“I should go”, he said.

“Where?” asked Tony.

“I have to meet with my therapist”, he said.

“I’ll drive you”, said Tony.

“You don’t have to”, said Steve.

“I want to”, he said.

They went the garage and got into one of his cars. Tony was curious about what Steve talked about, but he didn’t pry into it. The drive was quite a lot seemed to be on Steve’s mind. He didn’t notice when they pulled up to the entrance.

“Tony, I’m not sure if you’d be open to this but my therapist wants to meet with us together”, said Steve.

“You’d want me there?” he said.

Steve nodded.

“I’m not sure if I'd be of much use, but if you want me there I’ll be there”, he said.

Tony couldn’t help some of the uncertainty from entering his voice. Therapy had never been something he fully trusted in. He didn’t like the idea of giving a person that much personal information to a stranger or letting someone poking at into his psyche. There was also the fact he hated lack of certainty in social sciences. Despite that, he would go for Steve. He wouldn’t be doing the talking.

“Do you want me to come to this session?” asked Tony.

“Maybe the next one if that’s okay”, said Steve.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Call me when you want me to pick you up”, he said.

“I will”,

Steve kissed Tony goodbye before leaving the car. The alpha sped off. He went to Barny’s office. The doctor sat in his favorite leather chair.

“You have a lot on your mind”, he said.

Steve nodded.

“Tea”, offered Barny.

Steve nodded again. Barny handed him a large mug of chamomile tea. Steve added a spoonful of sugar and honey. He took a sip of the tea, but quickly put it down when it shook. If Barny took notice of the gesture he didn’t mention it.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Barny.

“He told me he loves me”, he said.

"That's great," said Barny. 

"It is," said Steve. 

“Do you share his feelings?” asked Barny.

“Yes”,

“Have you told him?” asked Barny.

Steve nodded.

“How do you feel about that?” he asked.

“Happy, whenever he says it I get butterflies in my stomach but-

“You don’t feel like you deserve it”, said Barny.

Steve nodded.

“You do Steve”,

“Why? When so many others have died. I’ve had two chances. While some never got the chance”, he said.

“You’ve been through a trauma there’s no denying it. Yes, you found love during the war unlike some soldiers but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t want you to have a second chance. Everyone who knows you are overjoyed that you’re here with us today. Sergeant Barnes would be happy that you are thriving now”, said Barny.

Bucky always wanted him to be content. His friend thought well-off for him was a kind alpha who could take care and respected him, not on the battlefield fighting beside him. Bucky always knew that he would fight for the lifestyle he wanted. With Tony, he’d found a balance. Bucky would be happy for him.

“Am I right?” asked Barny.

He nodded.

“Have you visited him?”

“Bucky, no it’s an empty grave. He isn’t there. What’s the point?”

“Closure, it may be easier to go with Tony”, said Barny.

“I wouldn’t want to drag him into this," said Steve. 

“You’re making excuses. And is a part of this”,

Barny was right he was making excuses.

“I’ll try to”, said Steve.

“Aim for this week”, said Barny.

Steve nodded.

“Do you have any idea when I can stop hiding?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I wish I did”, said Barny.

He sighed.

“Only wish I could outside with my boyfriend like a normal person, but I understand why I must stay hidden”, said Steve.

“If you want I can ask agent Coulson”, he said.

“Thank you”,

They finished their hour. Steve wasn’t ready to go back home yet. He went to his apartment at the facility. Steve took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He smiled when his fingers traced touched the useless key Tony gave him. Steve changed into his work out clothes. He started his work out. When he finished he took the phone from his pocket.

 _“Hey, Steve you need me to pick you up?”_ asked Tony.

“Yeah, I going to hit the shower”, said Steve.

_“Mmm, you had to put that image in my head”,_

“You can make what you want of it”,

 _“I’ll save that image for later. How do you feel about French food?”_ he asked.

“I think of snails, but I’m sure its good otherwise. But I don’t want to go anywhere fancy. Could we just order pizza and watch a movie? The West Side Story”, said Steve.

_“You know how I feel about musicals”,_

“Well, I could change mind and make you take me to a Broadway show. I’ve never been to one before”, said Steve.

_“Maybe I’ll take you on your birthday or on another special occasion”,_

“And what would a special occasion be?” asked Steve.

_“Our six month anniversary”,_

“So a little more than three months? I’ll keep you to that”, he said.

_“I know you will. Anyway, I could change your mind about the movie”,_

“If we watch it we can that Jaws movie after”, offered Steve.

_“Fine”,_

“I’ll see you soon Tony”,

_“See ya”,_

Steve showered and dressed. He waited by the entrance for Tony. As always he came speeding into the driveway. Steve smiled and quickly got into the car. He kissed Tony as got into the car. They raced off in the direction of home. Steve had finally gotten used to Tony’s driving.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

Tony nodded.

“What were you thinking of doing?” he asked.

“I want to go to Arlington to visit Bucky. I want you to go with me”, said Steve.

“That’s a four-hour drive, but I’m up for it”, he said.

“Thank you”,

“No problem”,

At five they put in West Side Story.

“Your pizza is here”, said Jarvis.

Tony went to pay. Steve sighed he couldn’t do something as simple as pay the delivery boy. The alpha came back with five large pizzas. The smell made his mouth water. He opened the boxes and started serving out the pieces.

“Let’s start the movie”, he said.

Tony groaned.

“You said you would”,

“Fine”,

Once they finished eating they cuddled on the couch. Steve liked it more than other musicals he’d seen. It seemed more realistic compared other like Mary Poppins or Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

“Was that so bad?”

Tony was asleep. Of course, he was. He nudged Tony awake.

“Is it over?” he asked.

“Yes, you managed to sleep through the entire thing”,

“Now Jaws”, said Tony.

“Fine”, said Steve.

Overall Steve liked both movies. It was growing late. Steve yawned. Steve didn’t follow him to bed.

“Tony?”

“I’ll catch up, Steve. I need to get some work done in the lab”, he said.

“Don’t spend the entire night in the lab”, said Steve.

He went to the bedroom. Steve got into bed and fell into a restless sleep. He woke hours later. His heart was racing and he was drenched in a cool sweat.

“Steve, you're safe your in the penthouse floor of Stark Tower in Manhattan New York. It's the 17th of January 2012. It is 1:30 am”, said Jarvis.

Steve fell back into the pillows.

“Do you need me to contact, sir?” asked Jarvis.

“No, I’ll get him myself”, he said.

“Do you want me to inform him you’re awake?” asked Jarvis.

“No”,

He was safe. Tony's side of the bed was empty. That wouldn’t due. He went to the lab. Tony had a welding mask on and was absorbed in his work. Tony jolted from the peace of the work when the stench of bleach and burnt sugar pierced the welding mask. He quickly turned. Steve was a shade paler and was shaking. His head was down his shoulder were hunched. He rushed to him, cupping Steve’s face in his hands. Tony touched their foreheads together.

“You’re safe”,

“I know”,

Tony sat him on the couch. He took a plain donut from box Happy dropped off. Tony put in Steve's hand. It looked like he needed some sugar. He sat quietly in the next to Steve as he ate. Tony his fingers down Steve’s back. Some of the color returned to Steve’s complexion.

“Can I stay here?” he asked.

Tony nodded. When he was sure Steve was settled he returned to his work. At three in the morning, he decided it was to get some sleep. Steve would want to leave at the crack of dawn. He had maybe two hours to sleep. Tony went to wake Steve. He gently shook him. Steve grunted clearly not wanting to be disturbed. The omega in his arms yanked him on top of him. He was pinned against Steve’s firm form. Steve’s arm circled snuggly around his waist. Looks like he was sleeping like this. Steve woke up at eight. There was warm pressed comfortable against him. He smiled when he found Tony sleeping on top of him. Steve gently jostled Tony awaked.

“Five more minutes”, he groaned.

“Tony as much as I enjoy staying like this we should be getting ready”, said Steve.

Tony slowly sat up, straddling Steve’s waist.

“I would think you’d enjoy this position far more”, he said rocking his hips against Steve’s.

Steve tensed underneath him. His face flushed a deep red. The omega tried hiding his face.

“Isn’t it a little early for teasing”, said Steve.

“Not teasing just curious position you prefer”, said Tony.

Steve flipped them. His hips rested between Tony’s legs. Again the blush returned to his cheeks. He’d never held this position of dominance over an alpha. There was something extremely erotic about it. It caused a shiver to go through his spine. He got up before it could get to him further.

“We’ll explore this later”, said Steve before placing a quick peck on Tony’s lips.

“Why not now?” he asked.

“We have places to be”, said Steve.

Tony laughed. He went up to the penthouse floor with Steve. Tony worked on breakfast while Steve showered. Steve quickly dressed. He went into the kitchen. Steve poked at the plate of food waiting for him at the counter. He couldn’t get himself to eat. Steve settled for a breakfast of coffee. It gave him the caffeine he needed.

“Is something wrong?” asked Tony.

“Too nervous to eat”, he said.

“We don’t have to go”, said Tony.

“No, I need to do this”, said Steve.

The two of them bundle up and got the car. The GSP showed the blue line of their path. Steve was surprised when a few minutes into their journey Tony pulled off the route and parked.

“Tony?”

“I’ll be right back”, Steve waited.

He listened to the classic rock station Tony had on. Five minutes later Tony came back. He carried a small evergreen wreath with a white ribbon winding through it. Tony placed it on his lap.

“What this?”

“I thought we could leave it at his grave”, he said.

Tears welled in his eyes. He hadn’t thought of bringing flowers.

“Please don’t cry”,

What had he done wrong? This was thoughtful, right? Shit, he should have run it by Rhodes. He couldn’t handle Steve crying. Before he could over think it further Steve kissed him.

“Thank you, Tony. It’s perfect”,

“You had me worried for a minute”, he said, wiping away Steve’s tears.

Steve looked a tiny wreath. It really was perfect. Bucky had never been much for flowers.

“No problem”, said Tony.

They started the long drive. When Steve started dozing off he turned down the music. He pulled into the cemetery parking lot. Tony shoved hand warmers in his pocket. He gently nudged Steve awake.

“We’re here. If we hurry we can watch the switching of the guard”, said Tony.

Steve took his hand rushing them toward the tomb of the unknown soldier. Tony went willingly along. Steve’s posture changed as the ceremony began. He straightened, a form crafted from a military career. Steve saluted at the proper times.

“Steve”,

“That was beautiful”, he said.

Tony nodded.

“Where is he?” asked Steve.

“Half the Howling Commandos are buried here, so are you”, he said.

“I’m buried here”, he said.

“Your grave is actually a tourist attraction”, said Tony.

Steve didn’t know how to feel about that. They walked through a seemingly endless field of gravestones. Until they reached the grave they were looking for. Steve kneeled by it placing the wreath by the base. He brushed away the snow.

“Tony, could you give me a moment?” he asked.

Tony nodded. Steve felt like he had to say something. He didn’t know why. There was no one there. Barny hadn’t gone over what he had to say.

“I miss you. I wish you were”,

It was an impossible wish.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you”,

Tears poured from his eyes. He wiped them.

“You always hated it when cried”, said Steve desperately trying force back the tears threatening to fall. He took a shaky breath.

“I hoped you'd be happy for me. I’ve found an alpha that loves me. And I’ve fallen for him. He makes me so happy”, said Steve.

Steve got to his feet brushing the snow from his pants. At massive weight dropped from his shoulders.

“I’ll try to visit again, Buck”, he said.

“Steve”,

He wrapped his arm around Tony. Steve nuzzled against the alpha’s neck breathing in his comforting scent.

“I’ll take you here anytime you want”, he said.

Their gloved hands entwined. They walked back to the car. The entire drive home Tony held his hand. It was a physical connection he needed. As soon as they got home Steve kissed Tony. Tears were still running down his eyes. Tony pulled away when he felt tears against his cheeks. He pulled away.

“Don’t cry sweetheart”,

This only caused a new flood of tears. He couldn’t smell distress on Steve. His omega’s scent was verging on it. His gaze was glassy. Tony tensed he’d seen this before. Fuck, Steve was on the verge of an episode. He sat Steve on the couch. Steve seemed frozen in a trance. He took off Steve’s boots. Then he slid off the omega’s jacket. He was going to get that therapist. Steve hadn’t been ready for this. Getting Steve out of this would take time.

“Steve”,

No visible response. He should have known this would happen. Maybe using alpha tone would work. From his research on PTSD and omegas, he’d learned that sometimes alpha commands help bring an omega out of an episode, but that was only with a bonded couple. “Steve”, This time he got a response. Steve met his gaze, but he still wasn’t completely there.

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

Steve nodded. Tony wrapped a blanket around the omega’s shoulders. He settled next to his omega. Steve instantly coiled his large form wrapped around him, trying to get as much physical contact as possible. Tony began to purr, running his hand down Steve’s back. All he could do was wait it through. At one in the morning, Steve came out the haze. His head rested on Tony’s lap. The alpha’s powerful scent surrounded him.

“Steve?”

“I’m back”, he said.

Steve kissed the alpha.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what overcame me”, he said.

“You don’t have to apologize”, said Tony.

Steve rested his head against his chest. Tony ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. Steve apologized far too much. He thought he’d be the one constantly apologizing.

“It was better than the last one”, said Tony.

Steve nodded. He stretched out.

“I’m going to shower”,

He waited for Tony to ask to join him. The alpha always asked, but this time he didn’t.

“What?” asked Tony.

“Join me”, he said extending his hand.

Tony was quick to take his hand.

“Jarvis, get the bath ready”, he said.

“Yes, Sir”,

They went into the bathroom. The two undressed each other placing kisses as they shed their clothes. They got into the tub. The alpha chest was pressed against his back. Tony nuzzled against his neck. He shivered as Tony teeth grazing against his neck. Steve’s head fell back. Those stunning blue eyes closed, giving complete power over to the alpha. Tony thumbed his nipple, causing him to whined and press against him. The alpha’s hand traveled lower. Steve spread his legs. He arched as Tony’s fingers pushed into him. The slow pace was addictive in its rhythm. He didn’t fight his growing lust. Tony’s arousal pressed against his back.

Tony’s heart raced as Steve turned to face him. Their wet bodies were pressed against each other. Steve brought their lips together, cradling his head so he couldn’t pull away. As the kiss deepened their hips rocked together, causing them both to moan. The omega moved into his lap.

Slowly Steve sunk onto Tony’s length. His head fell back in a silent scream. He desperately clutched the edges of the tub. The alpha was in the same state of wonder. His hands wrapped firmly around his hips encouraging him to move. Steve gasped as Tony teased his nipples with his teeth. He rode the alpha, growing nearer and nearer to completion. It came when Tony’s teeth sunk into his neck.

The omega cried out in pleasure before going limp against Tony. Steve’s heavy breath touched his ear. Tony was still going through aftershocks of his orgasm. He ran his hands down Steve’s back. Tony licked the blood from Steve’s neck.

Steve slowly got off the alpha lap and out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist. The floor soaked. He’d cracked the tub in his pleasure. First the shower tiles now the tub. Tony got out of the tub.

“It’s fine sweetheart. I can get a new tub”, he said.

Tony nuzzled against the bite mark he left. Steve went weak in the knees, bracing himself in the counter.

“Tony, you shouldn’t have bitten me so close to heat. You may have sped it up”, he said.

He sniffed Steve’s neck, but the traces of his upcoming heat were still weak. Tony ran his tongue over the bite, causing Steve to shake.

“Tony”, he whimpered.

The two fell asleep together. The days passed swiftly. On twentieth Steve woke. There was a damp spot underneath him. At least this time he could slowly ease into heat instead of being suddenly thrust into it. The alpha was still asleep next to him.

“Tony”,

As Tony woke he was hit by the smell of Steve slick. He pressed his nose against Steve’s neck. It was clear his heat was coming soon. He pulled Steve close. The omega pressed closely to his neck, searching for comfort. Tony purred.

“Shh, you’re safe”, he said.

Steve relax against Tony. 

“You’ve got your birth control everything is taken care of. We’ll leave for Malibu today”, he said.

“Safe”, repeated Steve.


	21. Threatened

Steve packed up his bag ready to go to the airport.

“Ready?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded. The drive was quiet, he was grateful for. His head was aching. The only time he could experience such things was while he was in heat. Motrin or other preheat medicines did work on him. He climbed up the steps to the jet. Steve braced himself against the entrance.

“Steve?”

“Cramps,” he said.

Tony led him into the jet, setting him down on the couch. Steve cuddled closely to him. Those blue eyes closed. His omega nuzzled close to his chest. He wouldn’t be moving from the entire flight. Tony yawned. He tightened his hold on the beauty. His eyes closed. He woke as the jet started to descend. Steve didn’t wake even when they land.

“Steve, wake up”,

He whined. His body was heavy he didn’t want to move. Steve nuzzled closer to Tony’s chest.

“Steve”,

Tony let the alpha tone flood into his voice. Steve sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Alpha tone really?” he said.

Steve groaned when at the slight dampness in his pants.

“The quickest way to wake you up”, said Tony.

The alpha twitched. He nuzzled against Steve’s neck. Steve fell back into the cushion seat.

“We aren’t having sex on the plane”, he said.

Steve barely resisted the urge. He took a breath. Trying to remember that there was still a pilot on board. Steve didn’t want an audience. He got up.

“What you don’t want to join the mile high club?” said Tony.

“I don’t think it counts if we’re grounded”, said Steve.

Tony couldn’t hide his surprise.

“And how did you come upon that piece of information”, he said.

“Howard told me”, said Steve.

The mention of his father completely ruined whatever mood they had.

“Come on”, he said.

Steve grabbed the alpha’s hand and led him off the plane. They got into the car. Again he was contained in small space with an alpha he craved. He was grateful for Tony’s driving. Steve shot out of the car as soon as Tony pulled into the garage. The cramping in his abdomen nearly brought he the ground. Tony wrapped his arm around him.

“Deep breaths it will pass”, said Tony.

Steve relaxed in Tony embrace, leaning into the alpha.

“I’m going to sleep”, he said.

“Alright sweetheart”, said Tony.

Steve went to the master bedroom and huddled under the blankets. He just wanted to sleep the rest of this time away. Tony didn’t dare disturb his omega. He wanted Steve to drop into it peacefully, not forced abruptly into it. At five he started making a grilled cheese, hoping it would wake up the omega. He went into the bedroom. Steve buried himself under the blanket. Only a tuff of his golden brown hair could be seen.

“Steve”,

The omega groaned.

“You need to eat and store up some calories”, said Tony.

Tony pulled back the blanket. Steve whined. He yanked the blanket back over his head. Tony resisted the urge to use an alpha command. He tugged down the blanket, earning a near death level glare at his direction. Before Steve had the chance to scold him Tony stuffed a sandwich in his mouth. Steve huffed but took a bite. It triggered his hunger and ate with ease. Steve brushed the crumbs out of the bed. He went into the kitchen, where more food awaited him. Steve ate till he was full. His eye began to droop.

“Jarvis, calculate his heat”, said Tony.

“One to two days”, said Jarvis.

Steve groaned dropping his forehead against the counter. The alpha had to leave tomorrow. This was his body’s attempt to get him to stay.

“Let’s hope for two”, said Steve.

To prolong the time before heat he had to avoid physical contact with Tony. It wasn’t fair. He couldn’t stop himself from whining. Steve wanted his alpha here with him.

“Is there any way you can cancel?” asked Steve.

Tony nearly cracked when Steve pouted. The expression was so perfect.

“I wish could”, said Tony.

“I told you about my heat months ago you couldn’t plan ahead!” growled Steve.

Tony didn’t let the change in mood get to him.

“You’ll be fine”,

“I know I will!” snarled Steve.

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand. The omega relaxed slightly at the contact.

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible”, said Tony.

Steve leaned his head against Tony’s chest. He listened to the alpha’s heart beating. Steve jolted himself away. Too much touch would only speed up his heat. It wasn’t fair! He couldn’t let his boyfriend touch him.

“I’m going back to sleep”, he said.

Tony tensed when the door slammed. He went to the master bedroom. There were cracks in the wall and the door had splintered. It was a miracle the door was still standing. Tony didn’t dare break the solitude Steve set up. If the omega wanted him he knew where he was. Tony went to his lab.

“Jarvis, tell him where I am”, he said.

“Of course sir”,

Steve huddled under the blankets. They smelled of his alpha. He fell asleep. Hours later he woke to Tony joining him in bed. He rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around the alpha. Tony nuzzled against his neck.

“My alpha”, he said.

Tony smiled.

“Yeah, I’m yours handsome”, he said.

Tony woke a five in the morning. Steve’s arms were wrapped tightly around him. The omega’s arousal was pressed against his rear. Tony struggled to get out of Steve’s powerful grip. He showered and dressed. Tony took Steve’s present from the drawer, placing on the bedside table. He glanced back at the sleeping his sleeping omega. Steve would kill him if didn’t say goodbye. He took a seat on the edge of their bed, out of reach Steve’s arms.

“Steve”,

He slowly woke.

“Tony?”

“Morning beautiful”,

“What time is it?” he asked.

“5:30 am”, said Jarvis.

Steve managed to turn on his side. When he reached to for Tony the alpha shot out of his grasp. He whimpered. His body was heavy with sleep.

“Tony”,

The alpha leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. The contact wasn’t enough.

“I have to go sweetheart”, he said.

Tony risked getting closer to him. Steve rested his head on his lap. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, lulling back into a near sleeping state. Tony carefully rested Steve’s head on a pillow.

“Sleep well. I left you present on the table”, whispered Tony.

He left his omega.

“Jarvis, lock up”, said Tony.

“Yes, sir and I’ll keep an eye on his progress”, said Jarvis.

Tony nodded.

“I want an hourly report on his status”, he said.

“Of course sir”,

Tony sped away from his home so he couldn’t turn back. He climbed the steps from to jet. He should be with Steve.

“You’re only thirty minutes late impressive”, said Pepper.

Tony fell back into the cushioned chair. The plane took off.

“Never again will you plan an event so close to Steve’s heat again”, said Tony.

“You’ll be back one day before his heat fully starts. He should be fine”, she said.

“Are you trying to get back at me for something?” asked Tony.

“No, only bad timing. I’m surprised there wasn’t a conflict sooner”, said Pepper.

“His heat only comes every three months”, said Tony.

“Lucky him. And you should shower before we get there you stink of him”, said Pepper.

“What’s you in a mood?” asked Tony.

“He’s not the only one getting close to that time of the month”, she said.

“And you locked in me the same plane with you?!” snarled Tony.

“Easy there alpha. Mine isn’t for a week and I’m on suppressants. Heat is something every omega goes through Steve should be more than capable”, said Pepper.

“He’s not every omega!” he growled.

“He isn’t Tony, but this is something he’ll have to adjust to. You won’t always be there when you need him”, she said.

God knows she learned that hard with Tony. She took a breath.

“Sorry Tony you know how I get during this time”, said Pepper.

Tony didn’t want to know how Steve would react if caught scent of a rival omega in heat near him.

“This trip better be quick, Pepper. I have someone I need to get back to”, said Tony.

Pepper resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He never acted that way around her, but he was trying to move on. Maybe she should call the number the S.H.I.E.L.D beta had given her. It could be worth a try. Meanwhile in Malibu Steve woke to an empty bed.

“It’s 10:00 am January 21st. It 68 degrees outside”, said Jarvis.

“Tony?”

“Four hours into his flight to Tokyo”, said Jarvis.

Steve vaguely recalled Tony waking him up to say goodbye. He instantly felt alone. The giant mansion was too big for just to him.

“Can you predict my heat?” asked Steve.

“Of course, it’s seemed to have slowed down. I approximate its arrival to be 23rd or 24th”, said Jarvis.

Steve groaned.

“Tell Tony to call me when he lands”, he said.

“Yes, I’ll make sure he does”, said Jarvis.

“Thank you”, Steve sat up.

He noticed a slim rectangular box on the bedside table. It was wrapped in gold paper and tied with red ribbon. He set the box in his lap. Steve timidly pushed open the lid but was quick to shut it. His face burned with blush. Of course Tony left him a sex toy as a present! He was nervous to read over the letter, but he reached for it anyway. Tony’s hand was scribbled mess that took him some time to get through.

_This will satisfy your urges until I return_

Below was a detailed bulleted list of how to use the toy. There was also a diagram. There was a sentence of the end of the note that made him smile. Love you, Steve He hadn’t gotten a chance to say before the alpha left. When the alpha called he’d make sure to correct that. What to do now? His stomach growled. Breakfast. Steve made himself pancakes.

“Put on the nature channel”, said Steve.

While he made breakfast he kept looking down at his phone. Time couldn’t past fast enough. He wanted Tony to call already. Dogs 101 was on. Having something to take care of would be nice. Could he convince Tony into getting one?

“Jarvis, how would Tony respond to having a dog?”

“I’d start off with something simple like a goldfish. He’s taken care of another living thing before. Since it’s you asking he’d probably give in quickly”, said Jarvis.

The house still felt too quiet.

“Jarvis can you play something”, he said.

“What would you like me to play?”

“Elton John”, said Steve.

‘I’m Still Standing’ was playing in the background. Steve started humming along. Eventually, he started quietly singing along. When the song ended he found himself laughing. He walked on Tony singing along and dancing to AC DC’s to Highway to Hell. Steve groaned when he started cramping. He took a breath and continued working on breakfast. Steve sat at the counter eating breakfast alone. He poked at the stack of pancakes. Steve knew he should be storing up calories, but he lacked appetite. He forced himself to eat. Once done he settled on the couch. The show changed to Too Cute. He almost changed, but then saw the newborn puppies. The show called to his nurturing instinct. All those soft whines and whimpers were reaching out to his inner omega. By the end of it, he was hugging a pillow closely to his chest. Steve threw away the pillow.

“Jarvis block this program”,

“I’m going to take a walk on the beach”, said Steve.

“Enjoy your walk”, said Jarvis.

Steve walked onto the beach. He sat in the sand, digging his toe into the ground. The last time he was out here he was with Tony. Those comforting arms were braced around him. He pulled his legs to his chest. Steve whined. It was pointless his alpha wouldn’t respond. He spent hours watching the waves, before finally getting up. He went back to the mansion.

“How was your walk?” asked Jarvis.

“Fine”, he said.

He didn’t feel like sleeping so he went to the lab. Steve typed in the code and door unlocked. Dum-E and U came rolling over to greet him. Dum-E handed him a screwdriver. He tossed it to the floor and the bots went chasing after it. Steve sketched at the table. The pencil snapped in his hand as he worked through a cramp. He fell from the stool onto the concrete floor. Dum-E and U came speeding toward him. The two claws hands looked nervously at him.

“I’m fine”, he said through gritted teeth.

He spent hours curled up on the floor. When it finally ended he relaxed. He pressed his heated skin against the cool concrete floor. Steve eventually forced himself from the ground. He grabbed his phone from the table before falling back onto the leather couch. At five in the afternoon, the phone rang.

“Tony!”

_“Morning sweetheart”,_

Just hearing the alpha’s voice made him calm.

“It’s so good to hear your voice”, said Steve.

 _“How’s it going?”_ he asked.

“Some cramping”, said Steve.

He heard groaned from the other end of the phone. Tony knew Steve was underplaying it. Him mentioning the cramping meant it must have been bad. He still had an hour until his meeting. That wasn’t enough time to get Steve to orgasm and take care of himself. Because the needy sounds Steve would make would be too much for him. He could still help him with his cramping.

 _“Steve run your hands down your chest and press them down against your stomach”_ , said Tony.

“What?”

 _“I’m trying to help”_ , said Tony.

“It won’t work, not your hands”, said Steve.

 _“It will be fine. I’ll be here listening”_ , said Tony.

Steve took off his shirt. Tony was whispering comforting words. He ran his hands over his sensitive skin. Steve gasped when his finger over his nipple. He ran his hands down his chest. His hands moved in a circular motion, before pressure on his lower stomach. The sensuality of the moment disturbed squelch of slick. His shorts were wet and clinging uncomfortably to his inner thighs. He hit his head against the armrest.

_“Steve?”_

“Thanks, Tony”, he said.

He peeled himself off the couch. Steve pointed Dum-E and U to the couch, hoping they’d get the idea of cleaning the couch.

“How was your flight?” asked Steve.

 _“Nothing interesting. Only two more days till I get see you”_ , said Tony.

“What’s the time difference?” asked Steve.

 _“There sixteen hours ahead of Malibu”_ , said Tony.

“That makes it feel all the longer to me”, he said.

 _“I know, Steve. Pepper scheduling didn’t take into consideration the sensitivity of your heat”_ , said Tony.

He instantly regretted mentioning when Steve started growling. Jarvis was clever enough to switch him onto the home line before he heard Steve’s phone shatter.

“You better not even be on the same floor as her”, warned Steve.

Tony absolutely loved Steve’s possessive side it was so very attractive.

 _“Steve, you’re my omega”_ ,

Steve’s breathing calmed.

“I’m sorry Tony. That isn’t like me”, he said.

He hated when that side of him showed up. Steve picked up the shattered pieces of his phone.

 _“I’ll get you a new phone when I get home”_ , said Tony.

“You don’t have to do that”, said Steve.

 _“I’ve been wanting to replace that thing since I saw it_ ”, he said.

“Alright but I don’t want anything fancy. I only need something functional”, said Steve.

 _“Fine”,_ said Tony.

“You won’t think it’s fun when you have to explain it to me”, said Steve.

 _“I’ll find a way to explain it to you”_ , said Tony.

“Phil waste two hours trying to explain a smartphone to me. You think you can do better”, said Steve.

 _“Oh, I know I can”,_ he said.

“Sure you can”, said Steve.

 _“So what are you wearing?”_ asked Tony.

“Now slick drenched shorts”, said Steve.

Tony moaned over the phone. The sound sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. He wanted to hear so much more. 

 _“Now I’ll be thinking of that marvelous image, while I’m in my meeting”,_ said Tony.

“That makes us even for that present you left me”, said Steve.

 _“You may be thanking me for it before long”_ , said Tony.

Steve hoped not. Toys were no replacement for the real thing.

“It a pitiful replace from what I’ve become used to”, said Steve.

 _“Mmm, nice to know I can’t be so easily replaced”_ , said Tony.

Tony was truly irreplaceable to Steve. He couldn’t picture himself with anyone else. Steve yawned.

 _“You should get some sleep”_ , said Tony.

“No, I’m not tired”, said Steve.

 _“Sure you aren’t”_ , said Tony.

Steve yawned again. His eyes grew heavy. No, he didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to hear the alpha voice longer.

 _“Call me whenever you need to”_ , said Tony.

“I don’t want to be a distraction”, he said.

 _“A welcome distraction”_ , said Tony.

“I love you, Tony”, he said.

 _“Love you too”_ , said Tony.

The alpha waited for Steve up first. He got up from bed. The brief encounter left him bitter mood. He should be there. Tony pulled up the footage from his home on his phone.

“Show me the footage before the call”, said Tony.

He saw Steve in a tight ball on the floor of his. The omega was whimpering! He should have been there to help him through it. Steve’s only relief for his preheat issues was him. There was a knock on his door. He scowled at Pepper.

“We have to go”, she said.

“I gave you this job so I wouldn’t have to do these things”, said Tony.

“I hardly ask you to do anything. Some of our more traditionalist clients like the comfort of knowing there’s still an alpha part of this company”, she said.

“This the last time I’m doing this anywhere near his heat”, said Tony.

“Sure it is”, said Pepper.

“I mean it”, he growled.

His omega spent two hours curled up the floor whimpering because of her! He forced a calm expression when he entered the meeting room. Get through this then he’ll call Steve. Steve whined. It was too short. He went upstairs and into the bedroom. Steve went to the shower. The cool water helped him relax. He turned off the water and toweled tried. A slight stubble had grown. He didn’t bother with shaving.

“You need to eat, Steve”, said Jarvis.

Steve groaned, but he needed to store up calories so he could be ready for his alpha. He made several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. From the fridge, he took two water bottles. Being this lethargic was so new to him. Before the serum, he was always on high alert and was never able to sleep. He never felt like this then. He managed to eat half of what he made before finally decided he was done. Then put the rest in the fridge. He went to their bedroom. Steve crawled into bed. He nuzzled Tony’s pillow and breathed in deeply. He hugged the pillow close to his chest. It wasn’t the same as holding his alpha, but it was the closest thing he had. He closed his eyes.

At three in the afternoon in Tokyo Tony’s phone alerted. Steve’s heart rate and temp spiked. The omega entered his first early stages of heat. There were two hours until the dinner meeting. There was no way Steve was sleeping through this. He locked hotel door and shut the blinds. No one else would see what he was about to. He pulled up the footage from the bedroom and he wasn’t disappointed. Steve sprawled out bare in their bed. His pale skin was damp with sweat. He knew he shouldn’t be watching but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. Steve was panting. His body decided to defy Jarvis predictions. Slick wet his legs. A desperate slow burn spread through him. He whined loudly.

“Alpha”,

Calling out was useless but he needed voice his want. Steve took hold of his arousal, rocking into his fist. Every stroke caused a pleasured friction but didn’t lessen the urge. With his free hand, he reached the slick soaked slit. He bit back moan as he played with the wet sensitized rim. Steve continued to work himself. His eyes closed as he tried picturing Tony stroking him to completion. Steve shivered as press two fingers in. He spread his leg, bringing the digits deeper, riding them. His imagination faltered. He nuzzled pillows hoping his alpha’s scent would help him reach release. Steve scissors himself open with hand. A heat driven fog set upon him. His fingers did nothing to fulfill the empty want. He adds another finger but it does nothing to take off the edge. There was no tricking his mind into believing his alpha was here. That knowledge only made him more desperate. Fingers wouldn’t trick his body. He knocked Tony’s present to the floor.

A new flood slick dripped down his thighs at the sight of it. He grabs the toy from the box. The toy had a gentle curve to it. Steve whimpered as he pulled his fingers away. He spread his legs, pressing it against his wet aching slit. Steve gasped as it pushed the tightness. It touched all the places his fingers couldn’t reach. He took a moment to enjoy feeling being full. There was an awkward moment when he searched for the button. His slippery fingers found a plastic groove and pressed one. He jolted in wonderful surprise started buzzing against all the right places. It was so much deeper! He was so close but get over the edge.

“ALPHA!” he cried.

 _“I’m right here”,_ Tony image appeared on a screen.

The alpha appearance was disheveled. Their eyes locked.

“Help”, he whimpered.

 _“You’re almost there. Cum for your alpha”_ ,

His vision went white. Steve’s arched off the bed as waves of pleasure swept through his clenched form. He heard alpha moaning, which only increased his bliss. Steve further relaxed when the toy knotted. They both took the time to enjoy the aftershock of their orgasm. The toy’s knot deflated. He groaned uncomfortably as the toy slid from. Steve blush deeply when he realized Tony was staring at him.

“How long were you watching?” asked Steve.

 _“Jarvis must have contacted me when you called out for alpha”_ , said Tony.

Steve was too exhausted to question it.

 _“That was a beautiful display. I’m glad you enjoyed your new toy”_ , said Tony.

“Tony”,

 _“Yes”_ ,

“Shut up”,

Steve yawned loudly.

 _“Night, love you”_ , said Tony.

“Love you too”, said Steve.

Steve woke late the next morning. He groaned when in a nest of crumpled dirty bed sheets. When his hand brushed against the dildo. He quickly shoved the bedside table drawer not willing to do deal with it at the moment. He stripped the bed and shoved it in the hamper. Jarvis had already started the shower. Only two more days then his alpha would be home.

“Only two more days”, Steve put on a pair of underwear.

He didn’t bother with putting on anything else. At Jarvis’ encouragement, he ate. He put his dish in the sink. The shimmer of his necklace caught his attention. His fingers ran over the smooth cool surface.

“Can you cool things down?” asked Steve.

The air grew cooler. Steve yawned. He fell asleep on the couch, watching Blue Planet.

“Steve”,

He slowly woke up. Steve jolted when he saw Natasha sitting across from him.

“Wow”,

“What?”

He realized he was only in his underwear. Steve sat up. Since Tony wasn’t home his inner omega didn’t see her as a threat. He sat up.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“What do you no ‘how are you, Natasha?’”

“Sorry”, he said.

Steve rubbed his temples.

“You weren’t answering your phone”, said Natasha.

“It broke”, he said.

“How?” she asked.

“It was accidentally crushed”, said Steve.

“Why are you here, Nat?” he asked.

“I need your help with an assignment”, she said.

He knew she wouldn’t be asking if she didn’t truly need him.

“I’m in heat”,

“I aware”, said Natasha.

He pulled a blanket over his lap.

“Any alpha a mile away could smell me”, said Steve.

From her bag Natasha pulled two clear mesh bandages, setting them on the coffee table.

“These will hide your scent”, she said.

“And the symptoms?”

She took out an orange bottle filled with large pills. He picked them up.

“What are these?” he asked.

“Suppressants they lessen your symptoms”, she said.

“And these will work on me?” he asked.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists have been working on them since your first heat”, said Natasha.

He wasn’t getting out of this.

“Let me put some shorts on”, he said.

“Don’t change on my account”, she said.

Steve rolled his eyes and changed. He returned to the kitchen.

“So what’s the mission?” asked Steve.

“Rumlow”, she said.

Steve groaned the man was a great soldier, but he was the common traditionalist alpha.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Only Rollins returned from the mission”, said Natasha.

“It’s a rescue. Oh, he just going to love being rescued by two omegas”, he said.

Steve yawned. His eyes were growing heavy.

“Steve, stay with me”, said Natasha with a snap of her fingers.

“Sorry, what was Rumlow doing when he was captured”, he said. 

“We found a stash of Stark weaponry”, said Natasha.

“Tony stopped making weapons”, said Steve.

“Yes, and we thought we disposed of all then we discovered this stock hold in Ten Rings. Rumlow and his team were sent to handle it”, she said.

“Where?” asked Steve.

“Peru”, said Natasha.

That was a new one. He knew little of the country, but wouldn’t judge it based on this one encounter.

“What it like there?” he asked.

“Since the end of the Fujimori regime, they’ve worked to end government corruption, while keeping up a good economy. They’ve done well, but there are still a few officials they haven’t been able to remove from power yet”, said Natasha.

“Are they linked to Ten Rings?” asked Steve.

It was the same group which had taken his alpha. They would suffer for that. Tony was safe in Japan.

“They likely are connected but nothing direct enough to help in Peru’s government. Be we discuss this further I suggest you take two of those pills”, she said.

He popped the bottle and took out two pills.

“These are horse pills”, he said.

“The scientist had to pack a lot into them. Edith and team of her choosing developed it”, she said.

“Are they safe?” asked Steve.

“For you yes for any other omega no”, she said.

He got a glass of water and swallowed the pills.

“We are going to Andes Mountain Range. Our target area is Colca Canyon. That’s all the information in an insecure area”, she said.

“They are his weapons he should know”, said Steve.

“S.H.I.E.L.D can handle this. You know how he’ll react if find out”, said Natasha.

“You’re right”, he said.

He got to his feet.

“Jarvis can you erase this conversation?” asked Steve.

He knew there was a slim chance of the AI unit actually listening to him.

“I can’t erase the information, but I can block it from sir until you’ve reached your destination. But I insist on you telling him that you are leaving. He may go into panic you don’t. I don’t want that happening again”, said Jarvis.

“I’ll call him before I go”, he said.

“Good”, “What did Jarvis mean by again?” asked Nat.

“I don’t want to talk about. It’s over now and we are better for it”, said Steve.

Steve’s sensitivity at the mention revealed so much.

“I have a call to make”, he said.

“Good luck”, she said.

Natasha turned on the TV. This could take a while and neither of them was in any rush to get Rumlow. Steve sat on the edge of his bed. He ran his fingers nervously through his hair. This wasn’t going to go well. He took a breath.

“Call Tony”,

It took a few rings for him to pick up the phone. The alpha’s sleepy image appeared before him.

 _“Do you need my help?”_ he asked.

“No”,

Steve bit his lip. He really didn’t want to have this conversation.

 _“You’re stressed tell me what’s happening. Are you in danger?”_ asked Tony.

Tony was completely awake. It was one in the morning. The idea of his omega stressed and scared without him there, drew out his most protective alpha instincts.

“I’m fine, Tony. I promise”, he said.

Tony shoulders sagged slightly. He sensed a ‘but’ coming.

 _“Steve”_ ,

“I have a mission”, he said.

_“WHAT?!”_

Steve cringed at the yelling. He pulled at his submissive instincts. Every part of him wanted to bare his neck, but he refused to give into that part of himself. Tony was seething. It his angered ranting mostly included of how he was going to get Fury for his incompetence. Steve let this go on for five minutes.

“Alpha!”

Tony focused sharply turned to him.

“Now that I have your focus can we have a civilized conversation about this?” said Steve.

 _“Fine”,_ huffed Tony.

“Can you please try and give me a better attitude?” he said.

 _“How can you expect me to have a good attitude about my omega, the man I love going on a mission when he’s in heat!”_ yelled Tony.

“Says the alpha who left me alone while I’m in heat!” growled Steve.

 _“You think I wanted this! I want to make sure I have enough so that no matter what happens in our future will at least be finically sound”_ , said Tony.

Steve frustration with the alpha faded completely. Tony had put thought into their future. And he just loved the sound of ‘our future’. How far in the future had the alpha planned for? Did it include a pup or even pups? Steve shook his head. No, this wasn’t the time to think about it. As much as he wanted to speak of their future now wasn’t the time. That conversation had to be in person.

“I’m thrilled that you’re thinking of our future and I want to have that conversation, but now isn’t the time. I agreed to go”, said Steve.

_“Why?!”_

“It’s my job”, said Steve.

No matter how much he wanted to leave Rumlow to whatever problem he’d gotten into. But there was more at stake than just a rescue mission. Those weapons had to be destroyed before they could cause any harm.

“What happens when a heat wave hits you?” asked Tony.

“The scientists at S.H.I.E.L.D have developed me a suppressant. They’ve already helped me cool down”, said Steve.

_“Jarvis send a full body scan now”,_

“Tony, I’m fine”, he said.

The alpha searched the scan for any potential harm to his omega. His temperature and general level of stress were reduced.

 _“What about your scent?”_ asked Tony.

“I have that covered to”, said Steve.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. He hated this. If he was there he could have stopped Steve from leaving the shelter of their den.

“I’ll be fine”, said Steve.

 _“I know you will be but I don’t like this”_ , he said.

“This is my job. I won’t trade even with its dangers”, said Steve.

There was no stopping his omega. He could set the house on lockdown Steve could break through with relatively little effort.

 _“Promise me you’ll careful”_ , said Tony.

“I will be. I love you, Tony”, he said.

“Love you too”,

Steve cut the line. It went better than he thought. Steve changed. He packed a small bag not knowing what conditions he would encounter. Steve took his shield from its place by the bed. He returned the living room. Nat was flipping through the channels.

“How’d he take it?” she asked.

“Better than expected” said Steve.

She had him the scent blocking bandages. Steve place a bandage on either side of his neck, cover his scent glands.

“Smell anything?” he asked.

“This place smell so strongly of you I can’t tell”, she said.

“Can we go?” he asked.

Steve hesitated before leaving the mansion. His omega screamed at to stay in the sanctuary of his den and to wait for his alpha to return. With the suppressants, it was easier to resist that side of himself. He got into the car with Natasha. Steve blushed when Natasha leaned over and scented him.

“Can’t smell your heat”, she said.

“That’s a relief”, said Steve.

They made to a S.H.I.E.L.D airstrip. A jet was parked. Clint came out.

“Cap, you okay with coming along?” he asked.

Steve inner omega cringed at the idea of spending hours with alpha with wasn’t his mate while in heat, but with Clint’s help they could leave sooner.

“It’s fine”, said Steve.

They went into the jet. There was a hyperbaric chamber in the back.

“Why do we have this?” asked Steve.

“We don’t know what state he’ll be in when we get to him”, said Clint.

“Steve, I would get some sleep while you can”, she said.

“That isn’t fair to you”, he said.

“There’s autopilot for a reason”, said Natasha.

“Alright”, he said.

Steve settled in the seat next to her. He closed his eyes and moments later he was snoring. Natasha smirked he was cute sleeping.

“I’m surprised he actually agreed to this”, said Clint.

“He was lonely”, she said.

“How’d Stark take it?” asked Clint.

“From Steve’s reaction I assume it as well as it could”, said Nat.

Hours later she woke him up. Steve groan at being disturbed but opened his eyes.

“We’re here”, she said.

She handed him a pack and a set of clothes. Steve quickly changed into the uniform. He changed its settings to stealth mood and latched onto his back. They got out of the jet. The climate was surprisingly warm, but it was growing dark. It was refreshing all his missions been cold.

“We have a mile hike to their base”, said Natasha.

Steve led the way. The footing was unstable but they made their forward at steady. They avoided the tripwires and other traps set in place. The two took a shelter on a rocky cliff. Below were different kinds of weaponry. All of them had Stark’s name plastered on them. There was a pile of bodies outside. Rumlow’s team lessened the numbers slightly. There were two guards outside of the entrance probably more inside.

“Seems like there’s the only way in and out”, said Steve.

Clint tensed. There had to be more. He took a pair of specialized binoculars from his bag. The lenses picked up on heat signature from the approaching reinforcements. There had to be about twenty. They were slowly making their way there, clearly unaccustomed to such mountainous terrain.

“I’ll take care of them. That should be enough a diversion to buy the two of you some time”, said Clint.

“Are sure can handle it?” asked Steve.

“Such a worrier. I have the upper ground you’d be amazed at what I can do with such a simple advantage”, said Clint.

The alpha took off. Moments later there was a sound of gunfire. It drew the guards from the entrance along with a flood of other men. They propelled down the side of the cliff and ran in with Steve at the lead. The two easily took care of the remaining men. The worked their way through the maze of paths at the back there was Rumlow. He was strapped to a chair and bloodied, but alive. There was duck tape across his mouth an improvement in Natasha’s opinion. She ripped off the tape.

“Christ woman”,

“Oh, did that hurt”, said Nat.

“Which one of you smells like honey”, he spat.

Steve rocked uncomfortably on his feet. His body was burning through his suppressants.

“Fuck, big guy you’re in heat”, said Rumlow.

Steve ignored him. He found it disturbing that the alpha enjoyed his scent. Steve broke the restraints. As soon as Rumlow left the seat it triggered something. A blaring alarm and counted down started. They didn’t have much time. He grabbed Natasha and Rumlow, throwing them over his shoulder, running through the maze. There was a thunderous explosion that shook the ground. The entrance was within sight. Fire and shrapnel were following behind them. Steve threw two of them before him. He was blow out of the cave just before it collapsed. Steve could sit up and take in the full damage. The stench of blood clouded his sense. He grew light-headed. So tired so cold. He closed his eyes.

“STEVE!”

Natasha ran to him. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing. Bits of shrapnel of varying size had dug into his abdomen. Third-degree burn covered his arms. Clint joined her.

“We have to get him back to the jet”, said Clint.

With some effort, he managed to pick the omega. They moved down the path as fast as possible. By the time they made it to the quinjet Steve’s breathing was stronger, but he was still bleeding. Clint and Natasha locked him in the hyperbaric chamber. They had to get him to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D that could handle taking care of Steve was Brazil.

“Where we taking him?” asked Rumlow.

“S.H.I.E.L.D’s Brazil sector has the closest medical unit”, said Clint.

“Will he even last that long?” asked Rumlow.

“Of course he will”, said Natasha.


	22. Relief

Natasha and Clint wheeled Steve into the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital. The nurse hurried Steve away. A pair of nurses stopped them from following.

"Get out of the way," warned Natasha.

"Let us work. You've helped him as much as you can," said the nurse.

"We've done all we can for now," said Clint. 

Steve woke in a feral state. He was confined to a large glass tube. The air smelled sterile.

“He’s awake,”

Strangers surrounded him. The searing pain in his lower abdomen urged him to run, from this unknown setting. He slammed his fist against the glass, causing it to shatter.

“Drug him,”

He broke free, shoving past those who blocked the exit. Movement hurt, but he had to get away find somewhere safe. Alarms blared in the waiting room.

“What’s happening?” asked Natasha.

“He’s feral and gotten out,” said a nurse.

“He got out in that state,” said Clint.

“We need to get him sedated before it causes further damage,” said the nurse.

Steve found the basement. He braced against a wall. Blood dripped from his wound. He collapsed. So cold. He curled up in a ball. Steve raised his head when someone grew near. The scent was familiar but not in a good way.

“Easy, beautiful,”

Steve snarled as Rumlow grew closer. Not his alpha! 

“Sleep!” he ordered.

The alpha’s command sent a wave of anger through him. This wasn’t his alpha. He had no right to press his command against him. Before he could get to his feet the alpha scruffed him. He went to limp. He whined.

“This is where you belong. Submitting to an alpha. Stark, has been too lenient with you,” said Rumlow.

Where was his alpha? He wanted his alpha. Steve fought the urge to give into the alpha’s physical command. He shook off Rumlow’s hold on his neck. The alpha pulled out a gun. Before he could disarm the alpha a shot went off, hitting him in the leg. It wasn’t the searing pain he expected, but a dull grogginess spread over him.

“Time to sleep,”

The alpha went to touch him. He grabbed the man's arm, throwing him to the aside.

“Steve!”

Natasha rushed to him. Steve relaxed slightly, taking comfort a familiar presence. 

“You were supposed to report in when you found him,” said Natasha.

"I was working on calming down," said Rumlow. 

"You were trying to assert your dominance over him," she said. 

She punched Rumlow, knocking him out.

“It’s alright,” she said.

“I want my alpha,” said Steve before fading into unconsciousness.

Natasha ran his fingers through his hair.

“We’ll get him,” she said.

Tony tensed when saw a figure in his room. He tapped on his watch face. It transformed into a gauntlet.

“Lower the weapon, Stark”,

“Fury”,

Tony went rigid.

“Steve?”

“He’s alive”, said Fury.

The weight of his worry only lessened slightly. How bad was Steve’s condition for Fury to be here personally?

“He was caught in an explosion”, he said.

Tony stumbled back slightly, bracing himself against the desk.

“We’ve gotten him stable for the moment”, said Fury.

“For the moment?” he said.

“He’s not one your machines that can be so easily repaired”, said Fury.

“Where is he?” asked Tony.

“He’s at a S.H.I.E.L.D medical wing in Brazil. We’ve run into an issue”, said Fury.

“An issue?”

What had the omega gotten himself into? He pulled his phone from his pocket, pulling up the footage.

“Take the phone, Stark”, he said.

Tony hit play. The image Steve on a ventilator appeared before him. Bandages were wrapped his arms. When doctors tried tending wound he jolted from bed attacking, before collapsing. Tony read through the aggression. Steve was terrified to him.

"How did you let his happen?!" yelled Tony.

"Captain Rogers, knew the risks," said Fury.

“Why aren’t your people helping him?!” he growled.

“We’ve tried. There’s no handbook on treating a super soldier”, said Fury.

Tony rubbed his temples.

“What do you have him on?” he asked.

“We have him on a cocktail of barbiturates. And he’s still responding like that”, said Fury.

Of course, Steve’s body would burn the sedative far faster than an average person even more so since he’s terrified.

“Take me to him”, said Tony.

He followed Fury to a jet parked on the roof of the hotel. They took off.

“What is the extent of his injuries?” he asked.

“Third degree burns along his arms, but that’s of little concern. He took a blast of shrapnel to his torso. His healing factor is trapping it further within him. It shredding his internal organs faster than he can recover,” said Fury.

Tony’s heart sank. His poor sweet omega. He should have been safely tucked away in their den. Tony should have been there for his omega while he was in heat. If he was Steve wouldn't have gotten hurt.

“Further anesthesia is a concern of the surgeons. It’s like he will regain consciousness during surgery and wake in a panic. Only your alpha command will work”, said Fury.

“How did they figure that out?” asked Tony.

His finger clutched angrily at he seat, knowing he may not like the answer.

“One of the doctors had the dumb idea of using an alpha command of foreign alpha. He didn’t respond well to that. It caused him to break several of the said alpha’s bones”, said Fury.

Tony growled.

“Who?!” he snarled.

“I won’t reveal that information”, said Fury.

“How did this happen?” asked Tony.

“He was sent to get dissolve a weapons store and retrieve an agent. An explosive device was triggered. He saved Natasha and the agent before himself”, said Fury.

Tony couldn’t keep still in his seat. He couldn’t stop twitching. Things weren’t moving fast enough. He got up and paced the short aisle of the jet. This sense of helplessness was so new to him. Steve needed him and he couldn’t get there fast enough.

“He’s not going anywhere Stark. You might as well sit down,” said Fury.

“I can’t,”

“Even at full speed it's an eighteen-hour flight,” said Fury.

“I’m on my way, Steve,” he whispered.

Natasha and Clint stood outside Steve’s room. Only Natasha and a few beta nurses could go in without the risk of getting harmed. Clint couldn’t even go in without causing a negative reaction from Steve.

“Stark, is on his way,” said Natasha.

“How far off?” asked Clint.

“Seventeen hours,” she said.

“Shit,”

“He’s lasted this long,” said Natasha.

“All this for fucking, Rumlow,” said Clint.

They finally landed. Tony ran out of the jet and to the medical wing. Clint and Natasha were standing outside.

“How is he?”

“Sound for the moment. The doctors aren’t sure how much longer he’ll stay that way. He refused to let anyone near him,” said Natasha.

“Even us,” said Clint.

Tony went in without hesitation. His heart ached, seeing powerful omega so broken. He caressed Steve’s cheek.

“My sweet omega”, he whispered.

His eyes flew open when at the touch. Danger! Then his eyes locked on set of familiar brown ones. Alpha! He reached up to touch him, making sure the man was really there. He was relieved to feel the warmth of Alpha’s skin under his touch.

“Hey, beautiful. You’ve gotten yourself into some trouble,” said Tony.

He was relieved to see those blue eyes. The fear vanished from Steve’s expression. Steve’s heart rate calmed.

“Sleep”,

He laced as much alpha authority as he could into the single word. Steve fought against his command. Tony took the omega’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll be here when you wake,” he said.

Steve’s eyes closed. His hold on Tony’s hand went limp. Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. He forced his move away from the omega.

“He’s out”, said Tony.

He remained by Steve’s as nurses prepped him for surgery. Every time Steve showed the slightest sign of waking, Tony ran his fingers through that golden brown hair soothing him. A tall alpha brown haired with buzz cut came stalking into the room. Tony this was the idiot who suggested some random alpha used a command on his omega!

“Stark this Dr. Drew Blackwell”, said Fury.

“Are you the husband?” asked Blackwell.

“Boyfriend”, said Tony.

“Why is he still here? Nurse, escort him out”, said Blackwell.

The nursed pulled him away. He shoved her away.

“I’m not leaving him!” yelled Tony.

“Get him out of here!” growled Blackwell.

“He stays”, said Fury.

“He isn’t a doctor”, said Blackwell.

“I’m sure he has a doctorate in something”, said Fury.

“I don’t want him in my OR”, said Blackwell.

“Well, you don’t get to decide that. I say he stays”, said Fury.

“Fine, nurse get him some scrubs”, said Blackwell.

Tony quickly changed putting on a cap, scrubs, and mask. He walked into the sterile room. Steve lay on the table an anesthesiologist was closely watching Steve’s vitals. A curtain hid the area incision from Tony’s direct view. From the gallery Fury, Natasha, and Clint were watching. Tony took notice of the restraints binding Steve’s arms and legs.

“Take those off”, said Tony.

“They for his own safety and the safety of my staff,” said Blackwell.

“If he wakes up restrained it will scare him. Then there’s no predicting what he may do,” said Tony.

“Listen to him doc”, said Fury.

The surgical assistant quickly undid the straps. Tony sat near Steve’s head. He ran his fingers over Steve’s neck. He wouldn’t leave him. The omega’s eyes snapped opened soon the first incision was made.

“Eyes on me”, said Tony.

His vision was blurred. The smell of blood touched his senses.

“Omega”,

His eyes locked on a familiar figure. Alpha! He couldn’t purr or cry for his alpha’s comfort, because of the tube down his throat. He wanted it out. Steve reached for it, but his arm was gently pushed down.

“No,”

Those blue eyes pleaded for him to let him.

“I know its uncomfortable but it has to stay in”, said Tony.

There were strange unknown voices talking. All he could feel was numbness. Bright lights stung at his eyes. He wanted to run, but his limbs were heavy. His anxiety swiftly melted away when Alpha’s thumbs massaged his scent glands causing him to go limp.

Tony relaxed when Steve’s eyes closed. Ever so often there was a clink of metal pieces of shrapnel were removed. Tony timed space it took for Steve regain consciousness. It was every thirty minutes. He sat by Steve’s side for ten hours. In that time he regained consciousness twenty times, each time he was terrified. It was emotionally and physically draining, watching Steve suffer through it over and over again. Finally, it was over. Blackwell started stapling closed the wound. Tony cringed as the tube was pulled from Steve’s throat. Despite the discomfort of the site he was relieved to see Steve was breathing on his own. Steve was wheeled back to his room. Tony slowly got to his feet. His attention went to the bowl of bloodied shrapnel. There gut-wrenching pull at his stomach. Written on the fragment of metal was Stark.

“Fuck!”

Tony didn’t have time to think about it. He had to be there for Steve. Tony pulled a chair close to Steve bed and collapsed into. He snarled when someone came into the room.

“Easy, Stark I’m here to drop this off”, said Natasha.

He relaxed when he saw it was only Natasha. She carried Steve’s shield. Tony nodded. She quietly placed the shield by Steve’s bed before leaving. It was covered in ash. His focus was broken when Steve whimpered. Those unfocused blue eyes opened. There was only a slim line of the blue. Tony cupped Steve’s in his hands.

“Alpha”,

“I’m here,” he said.

They nuzzled. The earthy clove scent soothed his panic. Safe, now. His heart calmed. Alpha kissed him. He whined when the gentle touch was broken. Steve pulled the alpha into bed. He snuggled close, hiding his face in alpha’s neck. The omega relaxed against him. Steve tightly clutched his shirt. The smell of ash and smoke clung to his skin. Tony held Steve closer, instinct and loving mixing urging him to protect. Steve purred all the louder. Natasha and Clint watched the couple from the door before deciding to give them some privacy.

Tony’s would be enough protection would be enough. They settled in the empty room.

“Never thought I’d see it,” said Clint.

“What?” asked Natasha.

“Tony Stark falling in love”, he said.

“I’m happy for them”, she said.

She got into one of the beds.

“Get some sleep, Nat. It’s been a long day”, said Clint.

The next morning Steve woke up. His abdomen was aching. Where was he? The soothing scent of his alpha made the question seem unimportant. Tony? His eyes opened. He was resting on Tony’s chest. When did the alpha get here?

“Tony”,

The alpha woke up. Before he had a chance to speak Tony’s lips were on his. He relaxed into the kiss his worries left him. Tony pulled away slightly, letting their foreheads touch.

“Scared the shit out me, sweetheart”, he said.

“It wasn’t intentional”, said Steve.

Tony slowly lowered himself back into the seat.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“A Brazilian S.H.I.E.L.D. medical wing”, said Tony.

It all came rushing back. What had happened after he passed out?

“Why you were sent to destroy a store of my weapons?” asked Tony.

“How?”

“Stark was on a piece of shrapnel they pulled out of you”, said Tony.

The alpha’s voice was tight.

“I didn’t think it was important”, he said.

“Something, I created nearly killed you!” said Tony.

Steve grabbed the alpha’s arm and brought him into another kiss. He pulled away slowly.

“It wasn’t your fault”, he said.

Tony relaxed slightly. Steve made room for the alpha in his bed. He smiled when Tony joined him.

“Did I take you away from anything important?” asked Steve.

“You are far more important than anything else in my life”, said Tony.

Steve blushed. He nuzzled against the alpha’s neck.

“I’m sorry I scared you”, he said.

“I’m just glad you okay”, said Tony.

“I remember you were there every time I regained consciousness, keeping me calm”, said Steve.

“Where else would I be?” said Tony.

“Love you”, said Steve snuggling closely to his alpha.

“Love you too”, he said.

Steve fell asleep against his chest. Tony was so used to saying such words so frequently. But every time he said them he fully meant them. It wasn’t just words with Steve something he felt forced to say. Outside the room, he saw Clint and Natasha watching them. He smirked, not caring in the least. This was only the second time he was allowed to be publicly affectionate with his omega. He ran his finger through Steve’s hair causing him to purr. The peaceful moment was ruined when Dr. Blackwell came striding. Steve's injury caused his heat to end early, but he didn’t want this alpha near his omega.

Steve woke, sensing another alpha. Tony got up and took a protective stance in front of his bed. The overprotective alpha state of mind could get old quick, but Steve was willing to accept now. He was tired and injured.

“Who are you?” asked Steve.

“The quack who allowed an unknown alpha use a command on you!” growled Tony.

“I’m one of the top ER doctors in the U.S. your boyfriend is lucky to have me”, said Blackwell.

“You wouldn’t even be in my top ten”, said Tony.

The doctor fumed but didn’t leave.

“It was an emergency situation”, said Blackwell.

“It was poorly handled”, said Tony.

“I need to check his incision”, said Blackwell.

“Tony, it’s alright”, said Steve.

The alpha slowly backed down. Steve pushed down the blankets.

“Can you lower your gown?” asked Blackwell.

Steve smirked when he caught Tony was glaring daggers at the man. He lowered his gown. His torso was wrapped thickly with bandages. Blackwell swiftly cut them. He slowly pulled away the final bandage. Steve took moment to stare at the neat line of closely placed staples. He tensed when doctor carefully ran his fingers over the wound. The touch was odd and made him feel uneasy. He grabbed Tony's hand. The alpha smiled and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. 

“Amazing, these are ready to be removed. I’ll get a nurse to do that”, said Blackwell.

Steve was relieved that he would soon be done with this alpha.

“As a reminder of what caused this”, said Blackwell.

He left a glass jar filled with shrapnel on his bed table, before taking his leave. The alpha was aiming to hurt Tony. Why because Tony had questioned him? Steve sat up and threw it into the trash can across the room.

“It could have been anyone’s weapons”, he said.

“I thought I got them all”, said Tony.

“You couldn’t have known unless I told you”, said Steve.

A beta nurse with sun-kissed skin came in.

“I’m here to take out your staples. And I’ve brought you some clothes”, said the nurse.

“Thanks”, said Steve.

“I’ll numb you and get started”, she said.

Steve really see any reason for her to numb him, but it might make her uncomfortable for her not to.

“Alright”,

Her hands were shaking. She turned pink when she got a full his chest. The nurse quickly got to work.

“All done”, she said.

“Thank you”, said Steve.

Tony ran his hand over Steve’s stomach, not even a scar. Steve smiled and nuzzled against his neck, but pulled away when Clint and Natasha came in. Natasha came storming over to him slapped on back the head.

“What were you thinking!” she growled.

“There was no reason for all three of us to get hurt”, said Steve.

“Not even a scar”, said Nat.

Clint kept to the back of the room, not wanting to risk challenging Tony. If Laura just recovered for such injury he wouldn't want anyone near his omega.

“You know the nurses were fighting over who would give you a sponge bath”, said Clint.

Steve turned red but started laughing.

“That isn’t needed”, he said.

He yawned.

“Come on Clint leave these two alone”, said Natasha.

Steve easily got to his feet. His gown fell to the floor, leaving him only in his underwear. He quickly slid on the blue pants the nurse left behind. There was a sliding door leading onto the balcony. He opened it opened, Tony followed behind him. It was beautiful they were surrounded by lush forest. In the distances was a sandy beach could be seen.

“For once I would love to go to a country without being injured or shot at”, said Steve.

He leaned against the railing, looking out on the landscape. Steve purred as Tony ran his fingers through his hair.

“You know I could easily get us a hotel room. Take you the sites. We both have some time off coming. Your heat is over so it will be safe for you”, said Tony.

“Yes”,

A much-needed vacation with his boyfriend sounded perfect. He trusted Tony to take care of the details.

“Thank you, Tony”, said Steve.

It was clear how tired the alpha was.

“But you get some rest first”, said Steve.

“I’m fine”, he said.

“You aren’t”, said Steve.

They slept the day away.  Steve was surprised to see Tony awake before him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. There was a stack of neatly folded clothes on the bed table. He quickly changed. It was a simple outfit. Kacky cargo shorts, a blue v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of leather flip-flops. Tony took his phone from his pocket. Twenty missed calls from Pepper. Best to avoid calling her back for as long as possible. She was going to kill him when the press got hold of this. He pulled away from his phone. Taking a good few seconds to look over Steve.

“Cargo shorts never looked so good”, said Tony.

The moment was ruined when another alpha entered the room. Steve started growling. Rumlow. His inner omega knew this was the alpha that tried to impose his rule on him. Steve grabbed his shield from its place by the wall.

“Easy there cap you wouldn’t want to cause a scene”, said Rumlow.

“Watch it”, warned Tony.

“Only want to speak with him”, he said.

Tony hated the way the man stared at Steve.

“What do you want, Rumlow?” asked Steve.

“An apology for my arm”, he said.

He knew for a fact that Rumlow didn’t give a shit about an apology. The alpha meant to use it as a way to force his submission.

“No”, said Steve.

“You should teach your omega some manners, Stark”, said Rumlow.

“I think his manners are fine. Mine on the other hand not so much”,

A pulse of sound came from his hand disorienting man. Rumlow left. Tony was growling. Steve was happy to let Tony have this battle.

“Tony”,

Steve caught the alpha in a kiss. He pushed his tongue passed Tony’s sharpened teeth. He slowly pulled away.

“My alpha”, he whispered.

The moment was ruined when Tony’s phone rang.

“Just answer it”, said Steve.

“I’ll be right back”, said Tony.

He went out to the balcony. Steve answered.

 _“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”_ she screamed.

“Brazil”, he said.

Pepper to an angered shaky breath.

 _“Why are you in Brazil?”_ she asked.

“Steve was injured I had to go”, said Tony.

 _“How is he?”_ asked Pepper.

“Better now”, he said.

 _“When are you coming back?”_ she asked.

“A week maybe more”, he said.

 _“That long do you know what the press will think?”_ said Pepper.

“I don’t give a fuck about they think or anyone else does”, said Tony.

He hung his phone. Tony was caught in a hug in as soon entered the room. Steve may not be having his heat this time around, but he was still craved contact. He didn’t have the security of going through heat with him. Steve grabbed his shield, tucking it into a garment bag. Being taken on vacation with to foreign country. His mother would be thrilled. Not so much that him still not being married.

“Let’s go”, said Tony.

He took Steve’s hand. A car was waiting for them. It was about two-hour drive into Rio. Steve had no idea what Tony had planned. He felt exhausted he might not have the active symptom of heat, but he has lethargic symptoms. He was perfectly happy sitting by the pool or beach. Steve knew he should take this chance to see a new country but he was so damn exhausted. Edith told repressed heat could cause these symptoms.

“Steve this vacation is about relaxation. We aren’t doing anything too exciting eating at some good restaurants and laying out at the beach. I think we both need to relax after last few day we have”, said Tony.

“Sounds perfect”, said Steve.

“Next time we’ll do some more activities”, said Tony.

“Where should we go?” he asked.

“Cape Town or Cuba maybe”, said Tony.

Steve relaxed. He entwined their fingers.

“You’ve been here before why?” asked Steve.

“For Carnival a massive annual festival. Millions of people dancing, partying, and drinking in the streets. Countless beautiful omega dressed in-

Tony winced as Steve pinched his arm not holding back on the strength.

“Shit Steve”,

“Something tells me I won’t like the end of this story”, said Steve.

“I get it no mentioning my time as a playboy until you’ve worked through this”, said Tony.

“There you go”, said Steve.

“What’s the history between you and Rumlow?” asked Tony.

“I don’t think he’s ever gotten over the fact that I chose you over him when selecting an alpha to help me through my heat. I don’t want to know where I’d be if I’d chosen him”, said Steve.

Tony jaw locked.

“I don’t regret my choice”, said Steve.

He nuzzled against Tony’s neck. The car came to a stop.

“We’re here”, said the driver.

“Thank you”, said Steve.

The tall building in front of them read Porto Bay Rio Internacional.

“This is our hotel?” said Steve.

“One the best in Brazil”, said Tony.

They walked into the lobby. Steve took a seat on the couch not wanting to draw attention to himself. They’d never been together in such a public setting before. He didn’t know how to act.

“Come on sweetheart”, said Tony.

They got into the elevator.

“You forgot the keys”, said Steve.

He smiled.

“Hotels stopped using keys decades ago. Now card keys are used”, said Tony handing him a plastic card.

“Where’s our room?” asked Steve.

“Top floor got us a deluxe panoramic view room”, said Tony.

“You didn’t have to do that”, said Steve.

“It’s fine”, he said. Their room was beautiful.

Tony flopped back into the large cushiony bed.

“What about our clothes and I don’t have a passport?” asked Steve.

“Check your bag”, said Tony.

Steve looked in the backpack Natasha gave him. It held U.S passport and Brazilian money. When pulled open the drawer and saw a few days worth of clothes.

“How long are we here?” asked Steve.

“Four days then home. We can stay longer if you want”, said Tony.

“No, that’s fine”, said Steve.

He wanted to spend some time at home as well.

“What’s the plan for today?” asked Steve.

“Sleep and dinner”, said Tony.

Tony must be exhausted. He was still running on a time difference, but Steve was curious. There was a knock on the door. He was quick to answer it, not wanting it to bother Tony who was now sleeping.

“Nat?”

“I decided to follow your lead and enjoy myself. If you’re not busy”, she said. He looked back Tony.

“You want to hit the spa. Maybe get a massage”, she said.

He’d never been to one before.

“Sure”, he said.

Steve tucked his key card into his pocket before quietly closing the door behind him. They went to a beautiful spa. A woman at the front desk smiled at them.

“Have you made a reservation?” she asked.

Steve tensed.

“Two for Stark”, said Natasha.

The woman’s eyes went wide.

“Of course just one moment”, she said before rushing away.

“I thought you made one”, said Steve.

Natasha smirked.

“You’re Tony Stark’s boyfriend, Steve. Why not use the advantages it gives you?” she asked.

“It’s inconsiderate to those who work here”, said Steve.

“You’ve got to loosen up. Maybe this will help”, she said.

The woman at the front desk returned.

“We have a room ready. Have you selected the massage?” she asked.

“Yes, the d-stress”, said Natasha.

“Same, sorry for the short notice”, said Steve.

“No, it’s fine”, she said.

They were lead to a room with two massage tables. Steve turned away as Natasha disrobed and wrapped a towel around herself before laying on the table.

“Don’t look so tense there’s no reason to over think things”, she said.

Steve undressed and wrapped a towel tightly around his waist. He laid on the table. Two beta females came into the room. Steve closed his eyes in relaxation as they began to work. After an hour Steve was completely relaxed. He was ready to cuddle up with his alpha. Steve slowly sat up.

“Thanks for going with me”, he said.

“A free massage before a long flight its perfect”, she said.

“Going already?” asked Steve.

“There are things to do”, she said.

Tony slowly woke up to see Steve was gone. There was a note on the table. Going to the spa with Nat. Be back in an hour Now that was an image. The door quietly opened. Steve joined him in bed and nuzzled happily against his throat. The omega’s skin smelled of lavender oil, which complimented his scent perfectly.

“How’d you enjoy the spa?” he asked.

“It was great”, said Steve.

Their short vacation went wonderfully. They were on their flight home. It was filled with great food and amazing sex. Steve hadn’t been able to build up the courage to ask Tony about their future. There was one it was just the fact of figuring out what it entailed. He could face enemy troop and giant radioactive bears, but this was so much more difficult.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“Tony on our last call you were planning for our future. What do you have planned?” asked Steve.

He smiled brightly when a slight blush spread across Tony’s cheeks. Steve’s heart raced at the simple reaction. He couldn’t help smiling.

“Plans I never thought I would be having”, said Tony.


	23. Commitments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel will be out soon.

Their vacation couldn’t be more perfect. There was great food, great sex, and a great time. It was mid-April and Steve was enjoying the change into spring. He hadn't seen his alpha for three days. The man had locked himself away in his lab for three days straight. He had no idea what Tony was working on. When he asked the alpha was always vague or misdirected. Tony would reveal the project when he was ready. 

"I'm going for my run, Jarvis," he said. 

"Enjoy yourself," 

Hours later he returned from his run through Central Park. 

"How was run?" asked Jarvis. 

"Good, has he gotten out of the lab?" he asked. 

"Not of yet," said Jarvis. 

Better go check on him. The elevator stopped on the lab floor. Tony was asleep at his desk. If he was going to sleep in the lab he should make an effort to get to the couch. Steve easily lifted the sleeping man bridal style, accidentally knocking a stack of paper to the ground. Thankfully, the alpha didn’t wake. He set Tony on the couch. Steve pulled a blanket over the alpha. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Their relationship had only grown stronger.

Steve cleaned up the pile of papers. His heart leaped when he saw a black velvet box. He took a breath. Was this for him? It could have been for Pepper. He had to make sure. Steve glanced back at Tony. The alpha was still asleep. He flipped open the small box. It was a beautiful pale silver ring. Steve shut the box. He wasn’t meant to see this. Steve quickly put everything back where it was. Jarvis saw everything! Tony had no reason to look over the footage. He quietly left the lab and went to make breakfast. Steve settled on cereal. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Jarvis brewed some coffee.

"Sir is awake. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me,” said Jarvis.

“Thank you,”

As soon as Tony at entered the room he caught him a hug. Tony turned and pressed a kiss on Steve’s soft pink lips. 

"Shower," said Tony, pushing Steve away. 

He watched Steve disappear into the bathroom. Tony smiled. When was the last time he was this happy? Their relationship was solid. They had their fights but they were minor in comparison to what they’d survived. His hand slid into his pocket, running his fingers over the small velvet box. It took him some time to figure out a metal that could withstand Steve's immense strength. 

“What do you think he’ll say?” said Tony.

"Ask him and find out," said Jarvis. 

“It’s not the right time,” he said.

“When is the right time, sir?” asked Jarvis.

“I’ll know it when it happens,” said Tony.

Steve came out of the bedroom shirtless. His hair damp. 

“What were you talking about?” he asked. 

“Your heat,” he said.

Steve scowled. There were ten days until his heat. Since his last heat was cut short it would be intense.

“And you’re week is clear,” he said.

“I’m all yours,” said Tony.

Steve glanced at the oven clock. He had to go to S.H.I.E.L.D to meet with Dr. Turner.

“I’ve got to go,” he said.

“Alright, I might not be home when you get back”, said Tony.

“Where are you going?” asked Steve.

“Aunt Peggy is having trouble with her stairlift. Told her I would take a look at it”, he said.

“Okay,” said Steve.

“I’ll pick up dinner. Pizza fine for tonight?” asked Tony.

“Joe’s?” said Steve.

“Where else? Best pizza in New York”, he said.

“Sounds perfect,” said Steve.

“Taking Vivien?” asked Tony.

“She’s my favorite bike”, said Steve.

He kissed Tony goodbye and went to the garage. Parked next to Barb was Vivien. She was named after the famed actress Vivien Leigh. The bike was fully transformed from its dilapidated state. It was painted a deep red. Steve wanted black but they flipped a coin over color and Tony got to choose. Tony built countless gadgets into the bike. Steve only knew half them. Apparently, the bike could fly. He’d yet to test it yet. Tony had gotten the idea from some wizard movie. Steve grabbed his helmet and went in the direction of the S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Captain Rogers has left the vicinity,” said Jarvis.

“Call Aunt Peggy tell her I’m visiting,” said Tony.

“Yes, sir,” he said.

Tony finished his coffee and got dressed.

Steve parked in the garage. His parking space was next to agent Coulson’s. Lola was parked in her space. The car was in perfect shape. Steve pitied the agent who accidentally scratched the car. The poor guy ended up on Coulson’s bad side. What had happened to that poor agent? Steve carefully made his way through the medical, keeping an eye out for Kate. She wasn’t a bad alpha but didn’t seem to understand that he was taken. He ran his hand over his neck. Nat was right the flirtations wouldn’t stop until he carried Tony’s mark. He reached Turner’s office without issue.

“Good morning, Steve,” he said.

“Morning,”

Steve paced the room.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Barny.

“I found something I wasn’t meant to,” said Steve.

“Which was?” he asked.

“A ring. He wants to marry me,” said Steve.

Barny trained expression didn’t break.

“Do you want that kind of relationship with him?” he asked.

“Yes, I want it. But I want to be me when I accept. I don’t want to be this identity made for me,” said Steve.

“A difficult ask,” said Barny.

Steve nodded.

“And it’s not fair to Tony,” said Barny.

He was right. It wasn’t fair. Who knows when he’d get the freedom to truly be himself again?

“Will that stop you, from saying yes when he does purpose?” asked Barny.

“No,” he said.

Steve went to his room. He kept in case he needed to stay over after a mission. Steve changed into his gym clothes. An afternoon run to burn off some of his excitement sounded like a good idea.

Tony pulled up into Aunt Peggy’s driveway. She was sitting outside in a rocking chair. Tony took the seat next to her. She smiled gently at him.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon after our last visit. Why didn’t you bring Steve? We could have played a game of cards”, said Peggy.

“That would ruin the surprise”, said Tony.

“What surprise?” she asked.

Tony took the small velvet box from his pocket placing it on the table. Aunt Peg’s eyes went wide. She took it in her frail hands and flipped open the lid. Inside was a beautiful silver white ring.

“It’s beautiful Anthony”, she said.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” he asked.

“He’ll love it”, said Peggy.

“I want your blessing, Aunt Peggy. You’re the closest thing he has to a family”, said Tony.

She smiled. And people thought he didn’t have a sensitive side. She leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Such a sweet boy. You have my blessing”, she said.

Tony relaxed. She laughed.

“What?” he said.

“I thought I wouldn’t live to see the day you got married”, she said.

Tony smiled.

“And you’ll be in the first row on the big day”, he said.

“Isn’t some rule against inviting exes to your wedding”, teased Peggy.

“My wedding will be the exception to rule as always”, said Tony.

“That’s if he says yes”, she said.

Tony tensed. What if Steve said no? What would happen to their relationship? He’d already question himself enough on this. Was he moving too quickly? Maybe it would best to wait. After Steve’s heat would be the best time. Then their bond would be even stronger.

“Anthony, I was joking. I’m sure he’ll yes”, said Peggy.

Tony nodded.

“How do you plan on doing it?” she asked.

“It will come to me at the moment”, said Tony.

He winced when she slapped him on the back of the head.

“These things have to be planned”, she said.

“What do you suggest?” asked Tony.

“Whatever you do make sure you get down on one knee. We all just love that”, said Peggy.

“I’ll make sure to do that”, said Tony.

“What excuse did you give him for coming here?” she asked.

“Told him I was making repairs to your stairlift”, said Tony.

“Might as well take a look at it while you’re here. The damn thing keeps on jamming up”, she said.

“Sure”, he said.

After his run, Steve went to the range. Natasha walked in at some point and took the booth next to him. He put down his weapon. Steve took off his headphones.

“You’re in a good mood. You’ve been smiling all day”, she said.

“I have?” he said.

“Are you going to tell me?” asked Natasha.

He wanted to tell someone who wasn’t a doctor, a friend. Steve looked around, making sure the range was clear.

“I found a ring”, he whispered. Natasha smiled brightly.

She could remember the last time she went to a wedding where she wasn’t on duty.

“Any idea of when he’s going to pop the question?” she asked.

“Probably after my heat”, he said.

“Now what are you two hen clucking about”,

“Rumlow”, growled Steve.

“Mm, I just love the way you growl my name, Cap”, he said.

“I suggest against saying anything foolish or my weapon may accidentally discharge”, warned Natasha.

“Can’t blame a man for being curious”, said Rumlow.

The two left the range.

“I hate further break the good mood, but we do have an assignment in a few days”, she said.

“Where?” asked Steve.

“South America again we’re going Chile. To the Atacama Desert the driest in the world”, she said.

It was a change from the mountains.

“What our reasoning for going there?” he asked.

“There’s been suspicious activity area. Who knows it could be something interesting”, said Natasha.

“Last time something interesting happened I was crushed by a giant bear”, he said.

“Where’s your sense of fun?” she said.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“The mission report is waiting in your room”, she said.

Steve nodded and returned to his room. On his desk was the mission report. He skimmed it over. Then he put it in the shredder. He took the weapon from his holster and cleaned it thoroughly. Once done he showered. By the time he finished everything, he needed to do it was noon. Steve took out his phone. Tony made it for him. Its voice command made it easy for Steve to figure out. The phone even explained how it worked. He called Tony.

 _“Hey, sweetcheeks”_ ,

“I’m on my way home now. Only checking if you were back”, he said.

 _“Driving back now”,_ said Tony.

“See you later”, he said.

He’d probably get back before Tony. Steve went down to the garage. Some alphas whistled as he got on his bike, but he ignored it. He got home around one.

“Sir will be back in an hour”, said Jarvis.

Steve went into the kitchen. Jarvis put the TV onto the discovery channel. He made himself lunch and settled on the couch. He smiled when Tony settled next to him. Steve kissed him.

“Did you fix the problem?” he asked.

“Just a jam”, said Tony.

“I got a new assignment”, said Steve.

“Where are you off to this time?” asked Tony.

“Chile”, he said.

“When?” asked Tony.

“The eighteenth”, said Steve.

“When do you come back?” he asked.

“The twentieth or twenty-first”, said Steve.

“You’re cutting it close to your preheat”, said Tony.

“I’ll be fine”, he said.

“You’ve said that before”, said Tony.

Steve cupped the alpha’s face in his hands.

“I’ll try my best not to get injured. You have to trust in that”, said Steve.

“I do”, he said.

Days passed smoothly. Steve groaned hitting the alarm. He’d slept over at S.H.I.E.L.D so he wouldn’t have to make an early morning commute. Steve yawned. He never slept well here. But staying here also let him get whatever he needed from Edith early. Steve changed into the uniform given him. He went to the hangar. Natasha waited with the quinjet.

“Ready?” she asked.

He nodded. It was ten-hour flight, but the quinjet that time would be cut drastically. The sooner it was finished the better. Hours later they landed. As soon as he got out he was hit a powerful dry heat wave. They landed in a small flat land between the mountainous desert range. Orange and brown cliff tops surrounded them. They would have to be careful. Dehydration could strike quickly with little warning if they didn’t watch out for it. They worked their way through dry landscape. Each step kicked up dust. “There”, she said. In the distance was a narrow cave entrance. There signs of activities outside. They settled on the ledge. Nat took a pair of specialized binoculars from her bag.

“I can see ten heat sources”, she said.

“Only ten?” he said.

“They could be highly trained”, said Natasha.

There was a clear changed in her voice as she realized the apparent blandness of their task.

“Does that mean there’s a chance for us to finish early?” asked Steve.

“Don’t get your hopes up”, said Natasha.

He leaned against the rocky brittle. Steve took a small notepad from his utility belt. He started sketching out their surroundings. As night grew closer it grew cooler. Steve was grateful for the change. The next morning there was a change in activity. Natasha took up the binoculars again.

“Any familiar faces?” he asked.

Natasha took a small field computer from her pack. She plugged the binoculars into it. The images caught in the lenses were run through the S.H.I.E.L.D database.

“Hm, doesn’t look like anything high level. Some low-level mercenaries”, she said.

“Should we let the local agencies handle it?” asked Steve.

“We might as well take care of it. By the time local authorities get here they would have moved on”, said Natasha.

“We’ll make at move at sundown. Gives us better cover”, said Steve.

She nodded.

“We have some time burn”, said Natasha.

“We can play hangman”, said Steve.

“Or you can tell me about the ring Tony got you”, she said.

“It’s a beautiful silver band. I know that doesn’t sound like much, but it more than I ever thought I would get”, said Steve.

“You weren’t the omega who dreamed of his ring”, she said.

“More I never thought anyone would purpose. I wasn’t what most alphas and betas were looking for”, he said.

“You were exactly what Tony was looking for”, said Natasha.

Steve blushed.

“I’ve bet you’ve gotten countless proposals”, he said.

“None of them were real”, she said.

“If you found the right person would you?” asked Steve.

“That’s a nice thought, but I doubt it will ever come to be. If by some miracle they existed I would say yes”, she said.

It was an impossible dream that she’d given up years ago. That kind of domestic life wasn’t available. Steve was one of the few people who were considerate enough to ask if she wanted such a thing. She could experience it through Clint’s family. That was enough. She hoped it would continue to be.

Steve sensed the tension his question caused. He set up hangman on the notepad and offered it to her.

“Can I use a foreign langue?” she asked.

“No”, he said.

They spent hours playing hangman and other card games. Finally, it was time to take action. The two slowly made their way toward the cave entrance. Steve threw his shield knocking out the guards. He quickly dragged them out sight. Steve raised his shield as they walked through the narrow cave tunnel. Natasha guarded his back. The fight was brief. There was no challenge.

“That was dull”, said Natasha as bound one of the men.

“What were they doing that caught our attention? There wasn’t much detail in the report”, said Steve.

She thought back on it but nothing stuck out. Natasha didn’t think anything of it. A boring mission comes up every now then. Being spy wasn't constant thrills.

“I’ve called the closest S.H.I.E.L.D division. They’ll be here tomorrow morning”, said Natasha.

Steve sighed. So much for getting out of this early. All the hostiles were bound. They already searched the caverns for any other threat but found nothing. Steve took his notepad again and began to doodle. He went to the cave mouth. A sudden sting shot up his leg. He collapsed.

“Steve!”

Natasha rushed to his side. She pulled poison filled dart from his upper thigh. A clear liquid dripped from the needle. Steve easily got to his legs again.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Fine”, he said.

That didn’t lessen the concern in her expression.

“I’m fine, Nat. The serum makes me immune to every toxin”, said Steve.

“I have to inform medical. It’s procedure”, she said.

The hours passed into morning. As soon as the other team came Steve was rushed into a medical tent. He pricked, poked, and thoroughly examined. Steve was barely containing his growls. He wanted to go home!

“It will be twenty-four hours before we can release you”, said a scientist.

“Give him some space”, warned Natasha.

The scientists backed away, giving him some needed space. When they were out of sight he relaxed. His preheat was making him irritable.

“What happens next?” asked Steve.

“We’ll be going to there facility so they can observe you overnight”, said Natasha.

They got into the back of one of the cars. Chile’s S.H.I.E.L.D base was small, but it could accommodate them. The scientists were more than eager to watch over him. Every hour they took some kind of sample from him. Natasha wandered off with the promise of returning. They’d let him keep his phone. He flipped it nervously in his hand. Steve wanted to call Tony, but he didn’t want to worry him. A sniper shot him in the upper thigh. It wasn’t even a vital area. He didn’t see why everyone was so nervous. Steve bit his lip. He could just say his mission ran over. It wasn't lying, but he didn’t settle right with him. He called.

 _“On your way home?”_ asked Tony.

“There’s been a delay”, he said.

Tony instantly picked on the tightness in Steve’s voice.

_“Steve”,_

“I’ll hang up now if you continue with that!” he snarled.

Tony sighed. Steve wasn’t naturally aggressive. This was him entering preheat.

 _“What’s up sweetheart?”_ he asked.

“I don’t want you to panic-

 _“What happened?! Let me see you!”_ yelled Tony.

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled at the concern.

“Alright”, he said.

Tony appeared on the phone. Steve found himself calming. He held back the phone so Tony could get a better look at him. The alpha relaxed.

“I was shot”, said Steve.

 _“Where?”_ asked Tony.

“Upper thigh by a sniper”, he said.

 _“Why are they keeping you?”_ asked Tony.

“It wasn’t a bullet they shot me with. It was a dart containing an unknown substance. They have to run tests and observe me overnight”, said Steve.

 _“How are you feeling?_ ” he asked.

“Fine, but I’m ready to go home”, said Steve.

 _“Only one more day”_ , said Tony.

“Only one more day. I’ll keep you filled in”, he said.

_“I love you, Steve”,_

His heart raced. Every time Tony said it made his heart race. He hoped it never lost that charm.

“I love you too”, he said.

Steve hung up. He fell back into bed, staring at the ceiling. Steve grabbed his shield when someone entered. He relaxed when he saw it was Natasha. She paced the room.

“Where have you been?” asked Steve.

“Interrogation”, she said.

Steve nodded not wanting to dig further into the subject. How easily Natasha could read a person could be disturbing at times.

“What did you learn?” asked Steve.

“They were all low ranking mercenaries. All were ties to different organizations. They were paid by an anonymous source. And given specific instruction that would drawl S.H.I.E.L.D’s attention”, she said.

“They wanted us there”, said Steve.

“No, they want you there. Their entire reason them being there was to inject you with whatever was in that dart. I’ve already reported my findings to Director Fury”, said Natasha.

“I don’t feel any different”, said Steve.

“They could be using you as a carrier to spread whatever was in that dart to others”, said Natasha.

“You shouldn’t be in here then, Nat. I don’t want to hurt you”, he said.

“Steve, if that was true I would have already been exposed. I’m not showing any side effects. I’m only thinking out loud”, she said.

He allowed himself to relax.

“You should try and get some sleep”, said Nat.

“I don’t think I can”, he said.

To keep his mind busy he started drawing. He drew several portraits of Natasha. The hours ticked by into morning. A team of scientists came rushing into the room. They gave him another physical.

“Have you discovered anything?” asked Natasha.

“We've found no abnormalities and he poses no threat to others”, said one.

“I can go home”, said Steve.

“Yes, we believe whatever they injected you was ineffective”, said the scientist.

Steve quickly dressed. He grabbed his shield and followed Natasha to the quinjet. She got into the pilot’s seat.

“I’m sorry but I had to report it”, she said.

“It’s all right you were only making sure I was okay”, said Steve.

Five hours into the flight notice an obvious change in Steve’s scent. He was hours away from entering a full-blown heat.

“Steve”,

“I know”, he said.

Why did it have to come early? He was supposed to have four days until it hit fully. It should have slowed with the separation. Had talking with Tony been enough to cause him to hit it early? They couldn’t get back to New York soon enough. At four they got back. He needed to get to the security of his room. Steve fumbled with his keys. He felt someone behind him. He cringed. It wasn’t Kate’s gentle scent. No, it was powerful. It was a mix of gunpowder, red peppers, and earth. Rumlow! He froze the alpha scented his neck. Steve turned to face the alpha, snarling.

“Back off!”

“But you smell so sweet”, he said.

When Rumlow dared to touch him, he grabbed the alpha, throwing him through the neighboring wall. Steve got into his room, locking the door behind him. He called Tony.

_“St-_

“Get to S.H.I.E.L.D now!” he yelled.

 _“Steve, calm down what’s happening?”_ asked Tony.

“My heat started early!” he snarled.

_“I’M COMING!”_

“Hurry”, whimpered Steve.

Tony ran to garage climbing into the nearest car. Other alphas would be near his omega! He sped to S.H.I.E.L.D, making it there in half the time. He ran into the lobby before he could get anywhere near Steve, Coulson got stopped. His form went rigid.

“He safe, Stark. We have a protocol set in place for events like this. Extra precautions have been taken”, said Phil.

“Are we done here, Coulson?” he asked.

“Go”,

Tony ran to Steve’s room. The hall smelled of Steve’s heat. Tony stopped for a second at the giant hole in the opposite wall. The door to Steve’s room was locked.

“Steve, you got to open the door”, he said.

There was movement from the other side. The door opened slightly before he was yanked inside. Steve quickly moved to the other side of the room. Tony took in the image before him. Steve was only wearing a pair of boxer-brief. His skin glistened with sweat. The omega breaths were coming in heavy pants.

“It’s so much worse than before. I don’t know what’s wrong with me”, he said.

Tony took a breath. There were no impurities in Steve’s scent.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Steve. The reason why it feels so much more intense is that you’re with an alpha you trust, me. There are no emotional restraints, slowing it down”, said Tony.

Cramping brought Steve to his knees. Alpha stepped closer. Steve shook his head. His feral side was starting to take over control.

“No, don’t come closer”, he said.

“Steve”,

The omega lunged, clearing the distance between them. Tony was knocked to the floor with Steve straddling him. There was a rip of fabric as Steve tore away his clothes. He moaned when Steve’s hand between his legs. And there was that rarely seen perfect smirk.

“Alpha”,

Steve rolled off him and shimmied off his underwear. He went to his hands and knees. Slick was leaking down his thighs. He whined.

“Alpha”,

“Fuck”,

Tony forced back his feral mind frame. He wanted to enjoy this. Tony licked the wet dripping slit, causing the omega whimper. Before he could growl Tony mounted the beautiful being. He slid in with one thrust he sunk into that wonderful tight heat. Steve cried out in pleasure. Instinct drove him into a brutal pace. It was too powerful to fight he need to clearly mark his omega with his scent. Steve moaned when Tony’s knot tugged at his sensitive rim. He voiced his pleasure, wanting Alpha to know just what he was feeling. And to make sure every omega knew Alpha was taken. Tony pace became rapid.

His vision went white as Alpha’s knot locked them together. Steve’s limbs lost their strength. He went to the floor. Tony let his weight fall fully on the omega. He nuzzled against Steve's neck. Steve shivered against when he grazed his teeth against the sensitive area. 

“Mmm”,

“Steve?”

He shook the feral haze on his mind. The embarrassment of the situation hit him. He was pinned to the floor still knotted. How many heard them? His inner made sure to voice his appreciation for his alpha. He whined and hid his face in his arms. Tony nuzzled and purred. Steve bit his lip as Tony continued to thrust into, his knot working perfectly. He forced back a moan when release found him again.

Tony flopped onto his back when his knot released. Steve moved onto his side and huddled close to him. He hid his face in his neck. Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. Knowing Steve he was probably embarrassed beyond belief at the moment. Tony was thrilled. It was clear to all in the vicinity that Steve was his.

“St-

“We’re safe got my birth control before the mission”, he said.

Tony relaxed. Neither of them was ready for a pup yet. Maybe in a few years, he would bring up the question.

“I love you”, he said.

Steve blushed. He placed a gentle kiss on the alpha’s lips.

“I love you too”, he said.

Steve got up. He hating the scratch of the carpet against his sensitive skin. Steve tossed Tony the blanket from the couch.

“Can ask why there’s a hole in neighbor’s wall?” asked Tony.

“Rumlow got too close”, said Steve.

Tony grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him onto the couch. He scented the omega. All traces of another alpha were wiped from his omega’s skin.

“I need a shower. And as much as I want you to join me there isn’t enough room”, said Steve.

He pressed a kiss against Tony’s temple. Steve quickly showered. He forced himself to dress, hating the scratch of fabric.

“The shower is yours”, said Steve.

Tony strode nakedly passed him with a smirk. Steve didn’t even try to stop himself from staring. He went picked up the tattered pieces of clothing and throwing them in the trash. Steve looked through his dresser for something for Tony to wear. He set the clothes on the bathroom counter. Tony came out bathroom ten minutes later. Steve stifled a laugh. His khaki pants were several inches too long on the alpha. The white army shirt was baggy.

“Ready to go?” asked Tony.

Steve hesitated at the door. How many had heard them?

“Maybe we can go later,” said Steve, backing into the shelter of the room.

“We stay longer if you want, but another wave will hit”, said Tony.

Steve nodded. He took Tony’s hand. Steve cringed when entered the hall. It smelled of his heat. He wanted to hide away. Steve felt the eyes on him as they walked through S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony snarled at any alpha that got too close. They got to the car. Halfway through the drive, his heat started to spike. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

“Open windows”, he said through gritted teeth.

Airing out the car did little to relax them. Tony white knuckled wheel. Almost halfway there!

“Hang on Steve”, said Tony.

Steve leaned against the car door, letting the wind hit his face. By the time they got home his soaked through his pants and wetted the leather seat of the car. Tony was growling deeply. The scent of the alpha’s arousal sunk into his sense. Those deep brown eyes had gone wild with lust. Steve purred. He so wanted Tony to take dominance over him. He quivered with anticipation.

“Alpha”,

No, he wasn’t having sex in a garage. He wanted somewhere more secure. Steve made a dash to the elevator, knowing full well that it would trigger his alpha’s instinct to chase. The doors slid shut behind. Tony cornered him but he slid away. They started moving up. Tony locked him in the corner. He moaned as Tony kissed his neck. They weren’t going to make into the penthouse.

“Jarvis”,

“Understood”,

The elevator stopped. He pulled off Tony’s shirt, taking a moment to admire. The smell of Tony’s arousal and the natural alpha scent was intoxicating. Their lips locked in a messy kiss. They slid to the floor. Tony stared at him. Steve squirmed under the intense attention. Tony snarled, causing him to shiver. Steve shed his clothes. He lay naked on a layer of clothes. Steve spread his legs and bared neck to the alpha.

Tony removed his clothes slowly. The alpha was teasing him at this desperate time! Tony stared at beautiful picture below him. Those powerful legs were spread, for him, neck bared in submission. Omega began whimpering for him. He moved atop of the beautiful creature. Tony ran lapped at his omega’s neck slowly traveling down the omega’s stomach. He licked Steve arousal.

“ALPHA!”

His muscles tensed as pleasure washed over him. Steve whimpered hiding his face.

“Omega”,

Tony nipped playfully at his neck, regaining his attention. Steve’s body already recovered ready for his alpha. He whimpered crying out for his to take him. Steve raised his hips, hoping to entice him. Relief swept through his heated form when Tony covered him. His head fell back as Alpha slowly pushed in. Steve’s legs hooked around his waist keeping his close.

Tony moaned at shear tightness that surrounded him perfectly. Omega whined in his ear, begging him to move. He moved the omega’s leg to his shoulder. Tony thrust full force into the omega, making sure Steve felt him. His rhythm was brutal; each motion was rewarded by a pleasured moan. Tony’s knot was catching on the omega’s rim.

“Alpha”,

The pleasure shaken voice was enough to bring Tony over the edge. They moaned as his knot locked them together. Their breathing was heavy. Tony licked over his omega’s scent gland. Every part of him wanted to sink his teeth into Steve pale beautiful neck, but he couldn’t, not yet. When his knot slowly went down. He pulled out of his omega. His seed leaked from Steve. The omega closed his legs. The heat haze cleared his mind. He lay motionless on the floor. Tony’s hand ran gently over his stomach in a circular pattern. The soothing touch caused him to purr. Steve turned on his side. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. His eyes had dilated fully. Steve hoped Tony’s mind would return. He’d probably have only today before he entered feral state. Steve slowly sat up. There were small oval shaped bruises on his hips.

“Jarvis, you can take us up”, said Steve.

The elevator went up. Steve didn’t bother sitting up he wanted to give his legs some time to recover. The doors slid open. He got to his feet shakily. Every time they made love heat or not it left him in this state. He took to Tony’s hand leading him into the penthouse. Steve’s omega didn’t like it. He backed toward the elevator. This wasn’t his den! Alpha brought him close. Steve pressed himself against Tony. The skin-to-skin contact helped him relax.

“Protect”, whispered Tony.

Steve knew he was perfectly capable of protecting himself, but his omega needed that comfort.

“I love you”, he said.

Tony didn’t say anything but caressed his cheek. Steve realized they were both standing naked in the middle of the penthouse. Steve went to the bedroom. He slid a pair of shorts on, not bothering with underwear. Tony would only tear them off him later. He grabbed a pair of shorts for Tony. He handed them to him. Tony shook his head. Having his alpha naked before him would only shorten the gap before his next wave hit.

“Put them on”, said Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Please”, he said with a pout.

Tony huffed and put the shorts on. Steve smiled it was amazing how well that worked. He yawned. Tony nudged him toward the bedroom. Steve fell back into the bed. Sleep came quickly. Steve whined when he was woken up. He glared at the alpha.

“You need to eat”, said Tony.

He helped the omega up. They went to the kitchen. It wouldn’t be long until Steve would be driven to sleep or hit by another heat wave. He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tony pushed the plate toward Steve. He glared at it. Steve’s lack of appetite bothered him. He liked that the omega had an appetite so many omegas starved themselves.

“So sex in the elevator”, said Tony.

He smirked when Steve’s attention instantly seemed more interested in the sandwich. He began to eat. Tony watched as Steve ate. Steve pushed the plate a day when done.

“The tower is secure right?” he asked.

“I’ve added security measures since the last time you were here in. You’re safe”, said Tony.

Steve got up from the kitchen island and gathered pillows. He had to build his nest. Steve wanted it to be ready for when the first wave hit. Tony watched him from the door as he worked. When his nest was built to his standards. Tony joined him. Steve purred as Tony’s fingers ran through his hair.

“You are beautiful”, said Tony.

Steve blushed, hiding his face. Tony was almost tempted to ask him now. There was little chance of Steve refusing such a request in this state, but he couldn’t.

“What are you thinking?” asked Steve.

“I’m happy”, he said.

Tony couldn’t remember the last he was truly happy like this. There were no burdens weighing him down at the moment. He was relaxed. Steve’s head rested on his chest.

“You make me forget, Tony. I find myself forgetting some of the darkest parts of my past”, said Steve.

Tony brought him close. The alpha was purring loudly. That deep rumbling sound made him relax. Tony wasn’t doing it for that purpose. The alpha was simply purring because he was happy. Steve began purring. The sounds of their purrs lulled him to sleep.

Tony woke to Steve’s whimpering. The smell of the omega’s arousal hung thickly in the air. Steve was panting his eyes were fully dilated. His fingers clutched the bedding.

“Alpha”,

The pair gave into their deep need for each other. Steve was the first to wake from their passionate week. He lay in a large nest on the floor. At some point during his heat, he’d dragged the mattress from the bed frame. He checked his neck for a claim mark. There was none. He was relieved but also disappointed not to have one.

“Jarvis?”

“Good afternoon Steve. It’s April 28, 2012. It is 62 degrees out and sunny”,

“Thanks”, he said.

Tony was out bedside him. Steve didn’t want to move. He yawned.

“Do you want me to prepare a bath?” asked Jarvis.

“No”, said Steve.

He huddled next to the sleeping alpha. Sleep came swiftly. Tony woke hours later. It was three in the afternoon. He was surprised to see Steve cuddled happily next to him. Odd, Steve was normally up before him. He nudged the omega awake, earning a growl.

“Jarvis, get the bath ready”, said Tony.

“Yes, sir”,

“Come on”, said Tony.

Steve took the alpha’s hand. They got into the tub. He relaxed into the alpha’s chest. Steve let Tony wash him. Tony got out.

“I’ll be out in a minute. You get started on making us something to eat”, said Steve.

Tony kissed him before leaving. Steve soaked for a minutes before getting out. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Steve needed to shave. He dropped the razor, bracing himself against the counter as a wave of dizziness hit him. It passed a few seconds later. He thought little of it. Once he shaved and brushed his teeth he went into. He settled in the kitchen.

“Order pizza didn’t feel like cooking”, said Tony.

Steve nodded. He curled up on the couch. His eyes grew heavy. The smell of pizza woke him. Tony put on the news while they ate. He was starving. When done he relaxed with Tony on the couch. At nine Steve left the couch.

“Going to bed already?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded.

“I’ll be there soon”, said Tony.

Steve kissed the alpha goodnight. He curled up in one of the guest bedroom beds. Steve tossed and turned in bed, but couldn’t find sleep. He moved to the floor and found a restless sleep. Steve woke up in cold sweat. He searched for Tony.

“There’s no reason to panic, Steve. Sir has become lost in a project”, said Jarvis.

“Time?” he asked.

“Ten”, said Jarvis.

He went to the studio and pulled a blank canvas. It had been some time since he had to use the room. Steve let his fears flood onto the painting. Tony went up from the lab. He stopped in front of the parted door of Steve’s studio. The smell of his distress was leaking through. Tony knocked on the door. Steve jumped in his seat.

“Can I come in?” asked Tony.

Steve nodded but didn’t face him. His attention went to the painting. Even though still in its early stages it revealed so much. It was a small frail being curled up in a ball, facing the viewer. The expression of sadness and fear was clear even with so little detail. A hand was placed protectively over the subject’s stomach. There was a pool of blood surrounding the small being. Tony didn’t have to ask what event this was in Steve’s life. Steve turned in his stool to face him. His eyes were red. Steve rested his head against his chest. Tony rubbed the omega’s back. He began to purr, hoping it would help Steve get through the moment.

“I’ve never painted anything before the war”, he said.

Tony pulled him away from the painting. He resisted.

“You can work on it later”, said Tony.

Steve let the alpha lead him back to the guest bedroom.

“You want to sleep on the floor?” asked Tony, when he saw bedding spread out on the floor.

Steve nodded. Tony moved to the floor. He cuddled close to the alpha. The blue light from Tony’s chest was a comfort. At three in the morning, a sudden wave of nausea forced him from his sleep. He desperately swallowed back whatever was trying to come back up, as he carefully moved away from Tony. He reached the hall bathroom just in time. His stomach emptied. He slowly raised his head from the toilet. The realization hit him. His hand went to his stomach. He can’t be! Steve turned on the shower and got in before the smell of his distress could reach further. He sunk to the shower floor.

“I can’t be”, he whimpered.

He’d gotten birth control before the mission. This shouldn’t be possible! He could be wrong. It made just be stress. Steve took a breath. He had to be sure. When got the chance he would get a test. Steve slowly got out of the shower. He changed into some fresh clothes. Steve didn’t return to the guest bedroom. He laid down on the couch. Steve pulled a blanket over himself.

Tony woke alone on the floor the next morning. It was normal for Steve to wake up before him. He got up. His back cracked as he got up. Tony went into the living room and found Steve asleep on the couch. He kneeled down by the couch and Steve awake.

“Tony”,

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” he asked.

“I was having nightmares. I didn’t want to wake you up”, said Steve.

“Next time wake me up”, he said.

“Alright”, said Steve.

He didn’t want to tell Tony yet. There was nothing to tell yet. He just needed an excuse to get out. Steve heard his phone ringing from the bedroom. He ran to get it.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Steve”,_

“Hey Nat”, he said.

 _“Only checking up on you”,_ she said.

“Fine”, he said.

Natasha tensed. There was something in his voice that caught her attention. He was trying to hide something. The man was one of the worst lairs he met.

_“Steve-_

“I got to go, Nat. I’ll talk to you later”, he said before hanging up.

He went into the kitchen.

“Who was that?” asked Tony.

“Phil, I have to go in get some paperwork done”, said Steve.

Tony looked up making sure the omega was serious. His heat hadn’t finished that long ago. Steve should be here at home resting.

“I won’t be long”, he said.

He dressed and kiss Tony goodbye. Steve went the garage. He grabbed the keys for Barb. He didn’t want to risk Vivien’s trackers to report where he went. Steve needed privacy. There was a Walgreens on the way to S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve in the aisle in the convenient store completely overwhelmed at the moment. He took a random box from the shelf and went register.

“That will be fifteen dollars, sir”, said the cashier.

Steve handed the cashier a twenty, leaving before he could get his change. He shoved the plastic bag into his saddlebag and sped in the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve forced himself into a calm when he pulled in the garage. He grabbed the Walgreens bag from his saddlebag and hurried to his room. Steve locked the door behind him. He took the box from his bag. The brand was First Response. He couldn’t believe he was going through this again. Please, let it only be a scare. He wasn’t ready or fit to have a pup. He needed more time. Steve took a breath and took the test. He placed on the counter and sunk to the bathroom floor.

“Three minutes. Two lines positive and one negative”, he said.

Three of the slowest minutes of his life ticked by. He took the test from the counter. Steve took a breath before looking down. Two bold pink lines stared back at him.

“Pregnant”,


End file.
